Gundam Seed:Wildhorse of Terra
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: A GSD and Ranma 12 Crossover It is the Year 73 of The Cosmic Era in the Aftermath of the 2nd Cosmic War an EA Fleet was Enroute to Mars to setup a New Colony during which they found a 200 year Old Body frozen in Ice. He was Ressurected. and the strongest
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ they belong to their Respective creators

**GUNDAM SEED Wildhorse of Terra**

**Resurrection**

Prologue

It is the Year 73 of the Cosmic Era, the Second Cosmic War is over and Peace once again return between the Earth and the PLANTs. A tired and weary Earth Alliance Forces is focusing on the search for more resources for the massive rebuilding of their colonies and the needs of the Earth. One Month after the War, Fleet of ten ships is on a classified mission to set up a colony on Mars.

The _EAS PROMETHEUS, _retrofitted for deep space is approaching Mars, the Fourth Planet of the Solar System was now in reach, the _Prometheus_ is an Agamemnon Class Battleship retrofitted with an Experimental Impulse Drive Engine replacing the old engine, but it was so large it extended the length of the ship to about 50 meters and a portion of the Engine is sticking out into space.

The engine is new but the Idea is 200 Years Old theory that becomes a reality.

The Journey to Mars took well over 4 months as the ship uses all of EA current and experimental technology up to date. Behind the lead ship are nine long-range cargo carriers that look like railroad trains made for space travel. They tow huge cargo holds that stretches the length of the ship to well over half a kilometer.

They carry all of the necessities to build a small colony on orbit or on the planet, along with over a thousand people in the journey. The EA Fleet is just over 1 million kilometers from Mars when the Prometheus radar detected something just ahead of them. Something unusual

"Care to explain unusual? Ensign" Capt. Julian Ramius floated towards the navigation station to see what is wrong

"Sir, there's a glacier about 1,000 kilometers in just front of the fleet, and what is unusual sir is that my sensors is detecting a rather faint energy reading inside the glacier"

The Capt. Look at the screen their new Radar. One of the many innovations that came out of the war is a new type of subspace sensors capable of piercing thru any form of Jamming or ECM and giving them a full detail of anything around their ships to the smallest rock the size of a pebble.

"Put the Image on screen and magnify" the captain ordered as he returns to his seat. The big screen in front of them shows a big chunk of ice just floating in space. But what's got everyone attention is an object inside is a silhouette of a human figure.

"Now what the heck is that" he ask to no one in particular

A Search and Rescue Team was deployed to recover what is inside the Ice, the rest of the fleet went ahead while the _Prometheus_ stop to Investigate the Glacier and found something more than just an entombed human body, but also found lumber, a few dishes broken vases, swords and spears along with traces of Chinese writings as well as soil with plant life frozen inside the glacier that definitely came from earth.

They carbon dated it to no more than 200 years old, at around the early 21st Century. The Capt reads the report from his science officer in disbelief "2 centuries ago, In China?"

"There is no doubt about its origin sir, that glacier came from 200 years ago in China" Science officer Maki Perano reports with an enthusiasm of an archeologist in finding ancient artifacts on Pluto.

"Captain it is likely that the debris we found came from the 'Phoenix Incident' where a whole province was said to have been destroyed by nuclear weapons test. The story has it, that the blast caused a gravitational imbalance that also caused a powerful Tornado that uprooted a whole mountain and devastating the region in a vacuum and then making the area uninhabitable from being frozen over from a sudden temp. Drop"

"Incredible" he said amazed at was found out here "what about the body we found"

"Were thawing it now"

**At the Fighter Ba**y

The cut-out part of the glacier is being melted away by powerful lights and heaters while the rest of the crew return to their stations. Inside the Ice, a heartbeat starts to give back life to a 2 century old body. Its blood flows once more heating the body giving it life at an accelerated rate, the person awakens and started to draw 'Chi' using what 'Ki' it has left to replenish its Lifeforce slowly it took time, but after nearly 5 hours the Ice started to crack, to the surprise of the crew nearby

The crew watching the Ice is looking at the crack on the Ice, and then that blue glow coming from the body which causes the Ice to melts even faster. Everyone stops what they were doing when they hear an Erie hum coming from the Ice. As more crack appear the crew went to push the alert button, someone called the captain and a company of soldiers circled the ice just as it suddenly shattered to a million pieces spreading the Ice all over the fighter bay.

"Stay on your post!" the captain ordered as the crew look in total surprise at the person standing to where the huge block of Ice was once at.

Wearing a red shirt, black pants, and a raven black in a pigtailed hair, this person gasp for air for the firstime after 2 centuries in an icy prison, His whole body is still weak and in state of shock and feeling weightlessness for some strange reason, he look around slowly, still his vision is a bit blurred but it slowly cleared to see people all around him and they are armed.

"Stand down, everybody stand down and put your guns down!" the captain ordered as he look in astonishment, a man alive in that ice after 2 centuries.

"Who are you?" the Captain asks calmly, and as he slowly move close to this man that came out of the Ice whom they thought to be dead. The person didn't have a chance to answer as he fell into unconsciousness.

For Seven days the man slept while doctors treat him and examined every part of him and found him to be human, a natural age around 17 or 18 years of Asian descent. He is physically healthy no genetic enhancements or mutation was ever found. All in all he's just a normal teenager.

"There's nothing normal about this guy coming out from that ice alive doc," the captain said to the ship female doctor Dr. Alice Jennings

"Nevertheless he is a natural and our examination shows that he has a few crack ribs a few broken bones and cuts and burns. My guess is the boy must have been in an awful fight"

"This is unbelievable" he said "whoever this guy is, he is no ordinary human, and that's for sure"

There is a video cam watching him his room

"We're gonna have to wait and ask who he is"

The trip to Mars went on smoothly, along the way the EA ship has rendezvous with the rest of the fleet and that they started their construction of a new colony near an asteroid. Meanwhile their Guest awakens after 7 days of slumber. He awakens in a strange room in hospital clothes

"Where am I" he said, not asking anyone in particular but someone answered him

"You are on a spaceship of the Earth Alliance" answered the doctor

"Spaceship?"

"Yes, a spaceship" she repeats

He righted himself up while the doctor explained his predicament

"We found you frozen in a block of Ice floating in space between the Earth and Mars, we thought you were dead"

"Frozen?" he slowly remembers what happened.

The battle against Saffron the Phoenix God, The death of his Fiancée, his friends and family. And the final strike that ended Saffron life and attempts for a resurrection was permanently stopped using the Ultimate Hiryu Shoten Ha, and then nothing.

"What year is this?"

"Well it is the 5th of November of The Cosmic Era 73 or in your case it is 2199"

"2199?" He couldn't believe it, he was entomb on Ice for 2 Centuries

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Um-my name is Ranma…**Ranma Saotome**"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ they belong to their Respective creators which I Salute their work

"Talking"

"_Talking on the Radio"_

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 1**

**The Road Home**

It has been 6 months after EA Fleet arrive above Mars orbit, of in that short period of time, they set-up a resources colony on one the small asteroids orbiting the red planet. There they began the mining and refinement of the ores they found to be used to build the foundation of the new orbital Habitats using Mobile Suits called Strike Daggers refurbished to do labor work.

Meanwhile not far from the resource colony, a certain Pigtailed Martial Artist is flying one of the EA Mobile Armor Fighter as a trainee. Ranma pilots a Mass Produced Mobile Armor known as the TS-MA1 thru an obstacle course dodging harmless laser fire and paint loaded missiles from every direction, he weave pass obstacles with ease without being hit once while firing his linear guns and missiles hitting target after target without missing once.

Ranma Saotome had decided to join The Mobile Armor Corp. after he recovered his strength, it was hard work for him, but thanks to his incredible learning curve that come from years of Martial Arts training, Ranma is now applying it to piloting skills, and in less than 2 months he mastered the skills to fly a Mobile Armor for the _Prometheus_.

On the _Prometheus_, engineers watch his MA fighter status carefully. as it shows, the TS-MA1 is being push beyond its limits, Ranma uses 100 of its capability and making it move like no one else can or thought possible, that made the Mechanics complained a lot because he pushes his machine too much but that was ok, for they understand that if someone who can pull the 100 of its machine capabilities means that he's an excellent pilot.

'**PERCFECT SCORE 100' **showing on his screens at the end of the Obstacle Course. Ranma stops his thrusters, did a 180 degree about face to look back at the course he went thru, and sees every target destroyed. The crew and other pilots cheered in doing a perfect 100 before the Captain voice came over the radio

"_Okay Ensign Saotome, time to go back to the barn"_ the Capt. Ordered that surprised him

'_He called me Ensign'_ he understands what that meant

"_Roger, Wildhorse is heading back"_

**Ensign Ranma Saotome **is a new recruit to the **MA Corps** whom have just graduated as one of the **MA** pilots of the Prometheus. The Crew gave him the codename **_Wildhorse_**.

An Appropriate name since it's just an English translation of Ranma's name and an appropriate one at that. The name fitted him because of his fast pace maneuvers and chaotic movements that makes it impossible for anyone to lock on to; he was wild and free to do anything when it comes to flying.

In his 6 months on board he took the time to absorb 2 Centuries of World History while recovering his wounds. The Doctors are also trying to absorb knowledge of his amazing recovery as broken bones, bruises and cuts disappeared right before their eyes.

He explained his 'Ki' technique that was created by the Martial Arts Masters. But Two Centuries have past and the Martial Arts World seems to have faded into the shadows as people seems to have lost Interest in the Art, few skills becomes nothing more than recordings for people to read or watch, no one practice the art seriously anymore.

So much Knowledge lost. It took thousands of years to create and to perfect have been totally lost in history, now it seems that Ranma is the last Master of the Arts, here in a time of uncertainty he wonders if there is a place for the practitioner of the Arts in this world. That question he kept it in the back burner for now, as he educate himself about this New Era of **Spaceships, Space Colonies** and Giant Robots known as **MOBILE SUITS**

He learns about the **Genetically Enhanced Humans** its origins and the problem it brought that divided Humanity between **Natural** and **Coordinators**. The Tensions between them brought conflict, and that resulted in two destructive wars claiming nearly hundreds of millions people the like of which not even in his own time has ever seen. He found a few reason why and who caused it.

The Factions known as Blue Cosmos and Logos manipulated the world into conflict due to their political economic and military powers, which resulted in the massive death toll during the Wars Their manipulation of people's emotion was all for profit, all for power. And using Hatred to one another was their tool, which resulted in catastrophic events that benefited them in the end.

Only a handful of people were able to stop them and restored peace, the same people that stops the first war and it was an Alliance of Naturals and Coordinators.

He dug deeper into the Coordinators origins; Ranma found one familiar name standing out Tofu Ono II

'_Dr. Tofu kid?"_ he thought he put it away for now but promise to look at it later on.

Ranma still had a lot more for him to learn but for now he has to earn his keep on the ship. He asks the Captain about that, Ranma ask him if he could join the military as part of the Crew. The Capt soon enlisted Ranma in the MA Corps, Ranma also teaches Martial Arts and created a new training regimen to the aches and pains to some of the crew.

Ranma can't use his normal techniques in space. So he created _The Anything Goes School of Zero G Hand to Hand Combat_ a new fighting skill that uses zero gravity, although they do have _hand to hand_ combat training, he found their skills lacking. His training is rather different as he demonstrated to them by sending two dozen soldiers and crewman to the Infirmary every time they take his class or try and skip class and he tracks them down.

In a span of less than 6 months, Ranma absorbed knowledge like a sponge on water and when it was time for his Graduation, he is now a top class Mobile Armor Pilot with the highest rating skills than anyone on the fleet.

In a simple ceremony the Captain gave Ranma the Rank of Ensign; he is now a member of the crew "Congratulation **Ensign Ranma Saotome**" he saluted him Ranma returns it

"Thank you, Sir" he step back and saluted him and the whole crew sheered him.

To the Officers and Crew of the EAS _Prometheus_, they couldn't help but admire the boy that came from the past. He carries an enormous potential that they are still trying to measure, even Dr. Jennings is ecstatic to find remarkable discoveries from the boy, for even in his blood alone she finds strong anti-bodies and immune systems that are much better than theirs or even among the coordinators, yet she still don't understand how he can manipulate that 'Ki' energy Ranma is referring to.

What makes him more amazing to them is that he's purely **Natural**, if he was a **Coordinator**, then that could explain some of his abilities, and yet this is someone who came out of a glacier after 200 years of being frozen then burst out alive, and those energy manipulations of his is unbelievable.

They started a party to honor Ranma becoming Ensign. The Capt and a few officers are in a meeting to decide what to do next. He reviewed the gathered data on the test and examination they have done since the day they found him Maki Perano suggested once they return to Earth they would send Ranma for more examination.

"Captain HQ needs to know more about him" he said and wonders about his decision to let the boy join the MA Corps

"I don't know why you register him as an MA Pilot despite what he told us which is too unbelievable to say the least, he is still a stranger heck he could be an alien" everyone look at him to either absurd idea or…well maybe

The Captain shook his head "HQ would probably put him thru a battery of test as to why he's alive Maki, despite what we ourselves put him thru" he said looking outside the view port of his office, he can see Mars and the construction crew working on the colony and floating nearby is a 2 feet thick armour plating with a hole. He sighed

"He finished that obstacle course with a perfect score of 100 without once getting a scratch. 5 times he went thru that at a Level 5 difficulty Rate. That would be like going thru a battalion of Mobile Suits and a fleet of Warships firing all together aiming at him constantly" He said in amazement to the boy skills

"No one can do that by flying a Mobile Armor and coming out alive without a scratch" looking back to his officer

"Reinforcements will be here tomorrow, we will be going home but I will not handover the boy to HQ just to be turned into another guinea pig, and if that happens I'll tell the world first of what we found out here" he said as though he was daring his superiors to do something which worried his officers

"Look," he said explaining his rather defensive attitude for the boy "Ranma possess a power no one has in our Era. That 'Ki' manipulation is a Myth even in his time, and now we discovered that it's real. Look what he did to that amour plating" he pointed outside the viewport "that's 5 inch thick solid titanium, and he did with that Ki blast of his" one focused beam of Ki blasted thru it in seconds which awed everyone

That demonstration of raw power was both amazing and frightening. The Captain sat back to his seat. "The Phoenix Incident" he thought out loud.

"There's a lot he never told us about what did he do over there?" he asks none answered

"Well, we won't ask about that for now, have the ship prepared for departure"

He stood up, righted his uniform and said "it's time to go home"

A day later, the reinforcements arrived and the _Prometheus_ leaves along with 5 cargo carriers laden with resources from Mars

The powerful Impulse Engine came to life and pushes the Prometheus on a path back to Earth. On one of the observation deck an anxious pigtailed boy watch Mars slowly becoming smaller and then look forward to a blue star in heaven and smiled

'_I'm coming home'_

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ they belong to their Respective creators which I Salute their work

"Talking"

"_Talking on the Radio"_

'_Thinkin_

**Chapter 2**

** First Battle**

**EA SPACE COLONY _HERMES_.** Located at the edge of EA controlled space it is the Alliance, Deep Space Radio Telescope research center and Communication Station for Mars and other colonies outside EA space.

The Prometheus made a temporary stop at the station to visit old friends as well as to make a few repairs on their Impulse Drive before heading on to their Lunar Base

Meanwhile, Ranma is at the hangar bay in his Moebius Fighter studying the combat prowess of many Mobile Suits from ZAFT, EA and ORB. The database is quite extensive, as it shows footages of many battles during Two Wars that are only two years apart. Ranma watches these footages after footages to learn, and how a Moebius Fighter like his, is hardly a match against a ZAFT GINN. In his observation, they are far too superior in many aspects, which is why his Moebius fighter have been relegated to patrol and ship escort duty.

Once. Just before the war. The Moebius Fighter was the frontline defense and offense of the Alliance and they have been for years until the beginning of the first Cosmic War.

Now the Main defense and offense for the fleet are the MS Strike Daggers and others even more advance than the Daggers. To anyone it would seem that the Moebius is an obsolete weapon of war, and if so why keep it. His Moebius Fighter has barely even change other than upgraded weapons and tactical maneuverability, nothing else have change.

Ranma kept studying the data on all the MS when a tall blond hair guy with ranks of Lt. Commander came up and see what ranma is still doing

"Still studying those battle footages Ranma," ask by his squadron leader Jonathan La Flaga pilot of the Moebius Zero and a close cousin to the famous Hawk of Endymion, Mwu La Flaga

The Moebius Zero Fighter, is a four-wired gun barrels pod combat fighter a far more advance design than his MA, as he understand it. The Zero can match-up against a GINN better than his Moebius Fighter can

"Yes Sir" he answered, "As a Martial Artist, its Important to understand your opponent strength and weaknesses as you must understand your own strength and weaknesses if you want to prevail"

"I see, so what did you understand then?" Jonathan asks.

There was a moment of pause as he tries to find the words. However, being Ranma Saotome whose confidence is the size of a mountain, he smiled and answered, "They don't stand a chance against me" Jonathan somehow knew that would be his answer. He cannot believe the Ego this Kid had, despite the fact that there is less than a 40 percent chance of a Moebius Fighter surviving a Battle against an MS these days. Jonathan Moebius Zero can fare better

He sighs, as he once again give the kid another lecture "Ranma, don't be to…"

He was about to say _overconfidence, because it can kill you and your squadron_ when the PA sounded

"_Lt. La Flaga_, _please report to the Captain Office immediately,"_ he grumbled for the Interruption

"We'll talk later Ranma" then he floated to one of the walkway to meet with the Captain.

At the Captains Quarter's this is also his office. He gave Jonathan a mission. A milk run to a nearby colony "your job is to escort a shuttlepod convoy to a nearby colony at sector 39 and then come back with the medical supplies"

He nodded "So it's just a milk run then, but why the escort Captain?"

"Well, just recently several of our ships came under attack and no one claim responsibility for it. Intel believes that it is a Rogue ZAFT Army but no evidence is found yet" he said, "So as precaution you'll fly escort"

"I see, so I'll prep the squadron for launch then" before he left he ask the captain "should I take Ranma on the mission?"

"Well the boy needs to have experience, and this is just a milk run"

Xxxxxx

7 Shuttlepods

4 Moebius Fighter

1 Moebius Zero

The convoy went on to another colony to shuttle over EA personnel and civilians, and then comeback with medical supplies, easy mission. However, experience teaches those who are veterans of war, that there is no such thing as an easy mission.

The journey there was uneventful at first, until they had to circle around debris of destroyed colonies that are blocking their way. The convoy had to take the long way around for safety sake. The Lt. however, he wants to play safe

"Ok people; keep an eye on your radar for any sign of movement because it will take us an hour to circle around this space Junk" he ordered

"Roger" responded by everyone

Cautiously they move pass the debris field, everyone was getting quite tense and cannot wait to get out of the area. While everyone uses their own Radar Screens. Ranma however, is using his own personal radar. His 'Ki'

Now ever since Ranma woke up from his Icy prison, his Ki have been getting stronger and stronger each day as he builds his strength back, he was still trying to figure out how he revived after 2 centuries. He can only guess that something happen after ranma killed Saffron using _The Ultimate Hiryu Shoten Ha _or_ The Rising Dragon Ascension Technique_. It was on that point that he know that he was going to die, so Ranma used all of his lifeforce to create a compressed ball of Ki energy, and then used The Rising Dragon Ascension Techniqueas a delivery device, something like a gun and a bullet. When he fired it against Saffron Phoenix power, the reaction of two opposite energy colliding is what can only be describe as a Nuclear Fusion, and the result of which was Saffron death since he was on ground zero.

The power it unleashed fed the already powerful tornado, pulling everything up into the stratosphere and into space along with Ranma in a pool of water, which froze instantly upon reaching space. The energy created by the reaction washed over Ranma's lifeless body… he can only guess, but the energy wash preserved his body, and keeping him alive in a deep sleep. All of this was just guesswork though, what is important to him now is Now.

Hiding inside the debris field of a dead colony. They watch the EA convoy at a distance and with malice. A ZAFT Laurasia Class Frigate, **4 GINN and 1 CGUE. **Interference from the field kept them from being detected and keeping themselves in radio silence, also added to their stealth so they use hand signals to talk. But then commander type mobile suit CGUE, starts to aim his 76mm heavy assault machine gun at one of the Moebius Fighter namely Ranma's.

Thinking that it was an easy kill, the CGUE fired its gun but within that moment of firing, Ranma Mobius Fighter peeled off from formation, just missing him barely, and quickly adjusted his fighter to point directly at the source of the weapons fire. His response to their hello, is a shot from his linear gun at full power and quickly went into combat speed towards the Enemy.

That same time La Flaga was ahead of the convoy when he heard Ranma shouted "WE HAVE INCOMING AT 6 O'CLOCK, AT 40 DEGREES UP, EVERYBODY SCRAMBLE!" and a few seconds later, he saw weapons fire directed at Ranma and then Ranma returned fire after he avoided it. La Flaga watch the beam he fired at a spot on the debris field and to their surprise, ZAFT Mobile Suits and a Laurasia class Frigate

"Oh shoot…everybody go to combat speed! Shuttlepod escort go to full burn now!" he screamed his order at the radio

The MA Squadron quickly broke off and headed towards the enemy, the rest of the convoy put their engines on full burn. The squadron was well aware that they cannot match-up those MS, but they can run Interference for the convoy to get away to safety.

Ranma already up against two GINN and have been dodging their weapons fire, none of it came even close to a foot in touching him. The ZAFT pilots do not understand how they could have miss since they had a good lock on. Ranma kept firing his two vulcan guns in short burst, then continued to avoid Incoming fire from the GINNs as he went straight at them. Then the CGUE added its firepower on the incoming Mobius fighter but still, they are unable to hit it despite a good lock-on

Seeing the CGUE, Ranma distracted it by firing two of its heat seeking missiles at it; quickly he aligned his Moebius to fire his linear gun at the first GINN he primarily targeted. The Secondary GINN came at him with a heavy sword, thinking that he can cut him down if he got close to the Moebius, Ranma avoided his downward slash just moments after he fire a shot from his linear gun. The two MS saw the death of one of its brethren by this seemingly untouchable Moebius, they were about to make chase when they were shot down by that same Moebius Fighter.

Their last Image was the beam of the linear gun hitting the CGUE, then two Heat seekers destroying the second GINN.

As the CGUE exploded, the pilot muttered to "how is this Possible…" internal explosions vaporized him completely

Everyone, including the two other MS saw what Ranma did against three MS in a period of three minutes. The MA Squadron saw what he did, that maneuver they saw only a few times in the obstacle course. An unbelievable move only he can perform

Ranma turned off his thrusters but still has forward momentum; he then fired his left side navigational thrusters spinning his fighter to the right at an angle that will directly face the two MS behind him but only for a moment. Therefore, he timed it right, fired two of his remaining missiles and then fired one shot from his linear gun.

When the Moebius made a complete 360 degree rotation that took less than a few seconds, Ranma fired up his thruster and rocketed out of the area, leaving three destroyed enemy mobile suit behind him. The other MS was stunned to see three MS destroyed by one Mobile Armor, but quickly shaken off from their shock when their threat alert was screaming for attention. It was the four other MA, now targeting them. They were about to take action but it was too late when a hailstorm of 40mm fire and linear guns caught them off guard. The last two MS destroyed

Ranma on the other hand is now gunning for the Laurasia Class frigate. Now with all of its Mobile suits gone they quickly panic and started firing their anti aircraft guns at the approaching MA that destroyed 3 MS so quickly. The frigate tried to retreat but ranma won't let them off the hook that easily.

Therefore, he targeted their propulsion systems, destroying them first and then destroying their weapons emplacement; every time he makes a pass he fired one shot from his linear gun without even missing once.

The rest of the MA squadron have arrived to see a crippled ZAFT Frigate and Ranma Moebius Fighter looking down on the ZAFT Bridge, and they were looking up to the nozzle of his Linear gun with their hands above their head.

The Battle was over.

The Squadron stayed in the area watching the frigate as they waits for EA reinforcement to arrive. An hour later, the EAS Prometheus arrives with two nelson class ships.

Later at the Prometheus Hangar bay, the other MA pilots congratulated Ranma on that incredible performance in battle. They could not believe that they won against five Zaft Mobile Suits and one Laurasia class thanks to ranma amazing skills. They patted him on the back and rumpled his hair grateful, for they got out of the battlefield alive and the convoy safe

Even Lt. La Flaga was amazed at the boy prowess; there was no doubt that he is an amazing pilot. and what Ranma said _'They don't stand a chance against me'_ came in mind. In addition, with this victory, he fears that "this will inflate the Kid's Ego" he muttered to himself and then he sees that the boy strange unemotional expression, as though he just recovered from a shock. Just then, La Flaga knew what the kid was going thru.

Before the Prometheus was leaving the Battlefield with their Prize in Tow, Ranma ask the Captain for _A Salute to those that Fallen in Battle_. The Captain understood what Ranma wanted to do so he allowed it. He came out in his Moebius Fighter, went beside the ZAFT Frigate, he came out of his cockpit, and releases a bouquet of paper flowers into space after he fired one shot from his linear gun to honor the fallen enemy. He faced the ZAFT crew and saluted them.

The ZAFT Captain understood what was had done just now, so he saluted him back and the rest of the crew followed his example.

The EA crew also understood it as well, so in respect they too saluted. Ranma was not accustomed to war and killing, so to honor those that fell by his hands, he did this simple gesture of respect.

The Prometheus went on to their lunar base. The failed ZAFT ambush became worldwide news along with a towed ZAFT Frigate.

The incident reaches the Plants Supreme Council, which caused uproar and demands the ZAFT commanders some answers as to why one of their ships was inside EA territory. ZAFT Commanders could not answer, and ask that they need time to investigate it.

The lunar base a month later

Ranma and his squadron took the time to tour the underground city with his friends Theodore Adam, Michael Fontaine and squadron leader Jonathan La Flaga. For Ranma however, he needed to do some shopping. He needed civilian clothes and a few other Items,but before joining them, Ranma put on a device he calls as muscle restraints. The device were nothing more than bungee cord which was made for him by the engineers, for Ranma needed to restrict his movements as to simulate heavy gravity (similar to the one Miyuki made for Natsumi in You're Under Arrest Anime Series) he put them on and adjusted the straps that gives his muscles the feeling of being heavy and pulled down before he put on his clothes.

He meet-up with the others at the Maglev Station. He called out to them when he notice that they were preoccupied by something on the Monitor screens on the wall of the station

"what's up guys?"

"Ranma…look" the Lt. La Flaga points at the screen with a concerned expression

He looked at the screen, from Independent news broadcast station, a footage of his first battle is being showed to the public

The wide Tv screen clearly shows his Moebius Fighter destroying two GINN and one CGUE and also the Frigate he disabled on his own, and to end it off, his salute to the fallen with the emblem of a horse painted on the side of his Fighter with the name **_WILDHORSE OF TERRA_** underneath it

"What the heck?" was the words came out of his mouth

"Looks like you just became famous Ranma" La Flaga remark

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comicbooks they are not mine

**Chapter 3**

**WARRIOR**

The **INN **or the **I**ndependent **N**ews **N**etwork somehow has gotten hold of Battlefield footage of the Failed ZAFT ambush, along with some extra

On ZAFT, the military analyst kept watching one Moebius Fighter that out fought 2 GINN and 1CGEU and then went after a Laurasia class frigate on its own at first they thought that the pilot must be Insane to go up against a superior foe with his lightly armed fighter, opinions change as they watch.

The erratic movement and random shots was just that until they noticed a pattern forming. The Moebius fighter uses its Vulcan guns to shoot down the first GINN but avoids it easily, and yet as it move forward the aim showed a circle pattern, as though it was herding the GINN to one spot as it avoids three second burst of fire from the Vulcan gun, the pilot never notice he was in the circle of fire, until a beam from the linear gun approach him head on. He cannot move forward he cannot move back or side to side. By the time MS pilot notice it, it was already too late. The first GINN, is shot down

The Second GINN ran out of ammo from his rifle and now uses his heavy sword. It went towards the fighter head on, noticing that the Moebius is focus too much on shooting down the first GINN and ignoring him, he took that advantage. As he was now close enough to use his sword,

"You're dead Natural!" he threw a downward slash against the fighter. However, his sword slashed nothing but empty space

"What the Hell…!" In that moment, the Image faded, only inches from contact as though it was only an Illusion. The Moebius Fighter already passed him and he didn't even see it pass him.

Right then, the second GINN, saw the first GINN destroyed, he was about to make a chase, but about three seconds later his threat board detected two missiles incoming straight at him, there was no time to react, and that moment he knew he was dead. The CGEU tries to give his support, but were struck down by a beam from the linear gun, the last image they see is the Moebius Fighter with the emblem of a Horse on its side

Three Mobile Suits destroyed by an under matched Moebius fighter, and then went on to attack a Laurasia class ship with only his linear gun left since it spent all its missiles and ammo on three MS. The Moebius went into a chaotic dance of death with the enemy ship. To people watching the TV with interest ask themselves.

How does that pilot been able to withstand the tremendous G-Forces created by his rather high speed and erratic move while dodging enemy fire? In addition, the accurate shooting he has been doing is impressive. So the ship's only damage sustained are those in the weapons emplacements and engines, other than that nothing else was hit

What comes next were a recordings inside the ZAFT Ship. In addition, what they will see will give ZAFT Command a lot of Headaches

The last Scene after the ship became completely helpless as the Moebius fighter linear guns aimed on the bridge, at point blank range. The crew with raised-up their hands to surrender. Now this was strange for no ZAFT captain would ever surrender his ship to the enemy. He would rather see it destroyed and was about to when a voice came from the radio saying,

"_Go ahead and destroy yourselves"_ he said.

The captain pause, as the face of the Moebius pilot appeared on their screens_ "If you die now, then there will be no one to protect your love ones from those who hate you" _that got their attention a lot.

Other than the cold dark expression of this pilots face, and those piercing blue eyes radiating confidence no Natural has ever shown before. The Pilot noticed something in their faces and it was fear, confusion, and guilt.

"_You are well aware, that you should not be here don't you?"_ he asks so coldly when he says those words

The captain look-up to the screens again but kept his finger on the Destruct button, sweating badly as everyone else.

"We shouldn't be here," muttered by one of the crew

The pilot sees the destruct button for the ship destruction _"Is that necessary? Do you intend to sacrifice the lives of your men? And for what"_ he ask

"I am the Captain and this ship, it is my responsibility," he reply,

"I do my duty and obey orders as a soldier," He said the pilot nodded

"_As all good soldiers should be," _he remarks,

"_You would never do anything this stupid unless they orders you, don't you Captain" _

Looking at the captain, he has no doubt that he is a professional soldier and he will not do anything hasty to endanger his men unless his superiors told him to so…_'Why would his Superiors send him here? They know very well that coming here means War'_

Ranma wanted some answers because they may have provoke a War, and seeing everything that has been happening in this Era and sensing so much negative vibes since he arrive here on Earthspace is making him Irritated

"_It is hardly even a year and yet, here we are ready to start another war. Is this what all of you really want? Another War" _Ranma was angry and looking furious at them, he did not notice it, but he started to radiate his battle aura from his eyes

"_Do you know that there are 1,000 people on that convoy? And what the Hell are you doing destroying EA ships on this side of the line anyway, don't you know, that is also considered as an Act of War!" _

Ranma screamed at the Captain and demanded_ "Who ordered you to do this?"_ looking at him straight in the eye and subconsciously the Captain answered him truthfully "From ZAFT Command via coded message, with valid authentication code"

"_Explain"_

"Messages from command to captain carries Authentication Codes only known by ZAFT High Command and Captain, it is to protect the fleet captains from receiving false orders, and since the orders is authentic…

"_You did as ordered."_ The pilot finished

"Y-Yes" the captain practically confirmed that it was ZAFT Command that gave the order, and how and why the captain is telling him this is beyond him

"_Why, would they order you to do that?" _Ranma ask he sounded angry and the Captain practically blurted out their reasons from ZAFT Command

"Command believes EA Commerce Ships are transporting weapons and Ordinance in secret here in this sector of space, my orders are to search them and destroy all merchant ships and leave no trace of ZAFT involvement…I reconfirmed the order, three times"

"_Then, this is a covert operation then?"_

"Y-Yes"

"_And have you found any weapons you speak of?"_

"None" the captains answer was, the crew could not believe what they are hearing, the captain just told him the mission as though he was in a trance and can see that he was trembling in fear, fear of the pilot

"_You found not one single weapon your superiors ordered you to find and still you destroy them?" 'Of course this a covert ops, so **No** witnesses means no survivors and no link towards ZAFT involvement' _he thought

The captain just nodded to admit defeat

"_Whoever ordered you, they obviously wants more blood be spilled between Naturals and Coordinators, most likely someone in command" _the captain nodded his head again agreeing with him

"_This is most disappointing"_ Ranma slump back on his seat. He just got his answers now the question is what to do with this ZAFT Ship

He looks at the Captain, his finger still on the destruct button, he looked around the bridge seeing their faces and shook his head,

"_I won't stop you from pressing that button,"_ he said. He move his fighter back slowly

"_You are not an evil man captain, but you committed evil acts, in which the world will condemned you for that"_ he said

"_I wonder, what ZAFT Command will tell your love ones? Why are you here inside EA territory shooting down unarmed civilian merchant ships like pirates? But then, why do you care you'll be dead anyway, leaving **them**… in **their** hands"_ he cut off communication. That last sentence became a bother to everyone resigned to their fate'_ how will their love ones remember them?' _someone thought _leaving **them** in **their** hands_

The Captain already knows what is going to happen, ZAFT command will most likely deny any knowledge of their actions, and that they turned Rogue is an obvious answer. It will be the most likely action they will take to protect themselves from blame. He is an obedient soldier of his country, he brought his ship, and crew to stop weapons shipments as ordered, he destroyed ships, materials and lives. He done all of that, and found none of the weapons he was told of, and now he was ordered to die to protect a lie.

He look at the faces of his men, he brought them here to start a war they swore not to let it happen again, and yet someone in command is making him start one. What he decided to do next will change everything.

He took his finger off the button and resecures the destruct system. He stood up from his seat and gave the order "tell the Moebius pilot… we surrender to him" everyone was relieved and surprised at the decision. However, they want to know **_why_** from their captain. He spoke to all of them by the PA system

"ATTENTION! THIS IS THE CAPTAIN SPEAKING; WHAT I AM ABOUT TO DO MAY VERY WELL BE CONSIDERED TREASON. COMMAND HAS BETRAYED US, AND OUR PRESENCE HERE MAY VERY WELL START ANOTHER WAR IN WHICH WE SWORE NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN. AS CAPTAIN, MY ACTIONS IS MY RESPONSIBILITY ALONE. THIS SHIP WILL SURRENDER TO THE EARTH ALLIANCE SO I ORDER EVERYONE TO DESTROY EVERY CLASSIFIED SYSTEM WITH THE EXCEPTION OF LIFE SUPPORT …

That was the last part of the recording the rest was static. The next part of the report is about the fate of the Laurasia crew.

Incarcerated in one of the EA Detention Centers, representatives of neutral nations such as Orb watch over them to make sure that none of them is mistreated

The Newscaster reports, "The PLANT Council has yet to respond to the allegations from the EA General Assembly…

"Lets go everyone" Ranma had enough of the news broadcast so he walk away

"Ranma…" Lt. La Flaga was surprised to see that part, he actually made them surrender and how cold and fearful he looks caused him to have chills thru his spine. That was a different person to the one in front of him

The Team followed him to the City, and by now, everyone recognizes him, as the **_Wildhorse of Terra _**the only person that made a ZAFT ship to surrender.

**A week later**

**Alaska**, EA Capital. At the end of the Second War of the Cosmic Era, the Atlantic Federation disbanded. However, thirteen nations that once made the core members of the Federation reformed to become the EA General Assembly. The remnants of the Alliance Forces and breakaway groups that did not participated with LOGOS still stands as its military Arm to protect 35-space colony states. Despite the fact, that the remaining EA Forces is less than a quarter of its original size. The rebuilding took time, for resources are in short supply and convincing a skeptical public that, the need for a Space fleet is vital. It was Difficult at best, but they were able to pull thru. Then, a leap ahead in technology spurs new growth

The Introduction of new technology not seen or introduced came to the form of the EAS _Prometheus_. Its maiden voyage to Mars and the establishment of the new Colony using the new tech have help traverse the vast space in less than four months travel. It was an unprecedented achievement, even during George Glenn famous Seven-year mission to Jupiter, which took much longer for him to reach Mars. Since then, no one has even tried to reach the red planet.

The success of the Mars Colony Mission is also a political statement on its own, now that Mars is Alliance territory, many former breakaway nations wish to reestablish membership again, others wants better ties with the EA, now that the possibility of traveling all across the solar system with limited travel time is now feasible

EA General Assembly however is not in any hurry to accept new members, so they placed themselves in a semi-isolationist stance, and does not intend to admit any new members yet, they are also cautious about creating ties with other nations especially Orb. Therefore, they prioritize the rebuilding of their fleet with the new tech and using newly established territories into unclaimed space that are once inaccessible. That worried their traditional antagonist ZAFT.

The territories that they claimed were too far away, the rich in resources for were good for shipbuilding. ZAFT can see they are rebuilding their fleet at a massive scale and protected by armed satellite sentries and warships each carries nuclear payloads, as insurance for possible attacks, yet the likelihood of that is not possible since all ships possess the Impulse Drive that goes In and Out of that sector of space. ZAFT don't have that yet.

Office of the President Herbert Lang, a gray haired old man looks thru several reports from his officers from the joint Investigation on the Rogue ZAFT ship, and another report from Capt. Julian Ramius of the Prometheus.

The 60-year-old man is a former Senator of the Atlantic Federation and one of the most respected members until Logos group forced him out. When the EA General Assembly was established, he was ask to lead the new council but only after certain guidelines and reformation was made to protect the councils authority did he accept the office without malice or strings attached.

It has not been a year since the formation of the EA General Assembly and already feels to him like he was back at the old Atlantic Federation, so far though the council is holding up and nearly broke apart due to these acts of terrorism in space.

The number of their merchant ships destroyed by an unknown foe was worrisome and to add fuel to the fire, a few of the council members is screaming ZAFT involvement. ZAFT response is _'do you have proof of to back-up your allegations?'_ For a while, they found not one proof until the Surrender of a ZAFT Ship in EA territory.

With the capture of the ZAFT Ship on EA Territory, EA leaders now holds ZAFT by the horns, as evidence points to several high ranking military officers, purposely mislead a ZAFT Captain to attack and destroy EA ships. Disbelieving of such claims, the PLANTs Supreme Council demands a fair investigation on the incident and Request the Neutral nation of Orb leads it without Bias. Orb accepts, and found evidence of truth in EA claim.

He read thru the final report from the Joint Investigation of EA, ZAFT and ORB concerning the Incursion of a captured ZAFT Ship on EA space. The Report concluded that the captain received false orders yet valid codes that authorized their mission. As he had expected, ever since the preliminary report from EA Intelligence he received months ago. It concerns that a number of high-ranking officers in ZAFT voiced their disapproval of the rapid Alliance Expansion into once inaccessible territories as well as the rebuilt EA Fleet. Many feared the return of the dark times of War, and wished to strike at EA Forces first before they threaten the PLANTs once again.

In the rest of the Investigations report, Rogue ZAFT officers created an elaborate plot to provoke their commanders once the unauthorized ZAFT Ship found in EA Space. Using a salvaged _Drake_ Class Escort ship, they plan to fake a Nuclear Attack on a PLANTs settlement, thinking that it was revenge attack by the EA Forces. However, they never expected the captain of the ZAFT Ship to surrender and that brought complication, when their names was given as one of the people involved in the conspiracy.

Then INN or Independent News Network aired a story about a conversation between a ZAFT Captain and a Mobile Armor Pilot. How they were able to get a copy was unknown but it exposed the dissension in the ranks of ZAFT.

By the end of the week a message from The PLANTs Supreme Council to the Earth Alliance General assembly, apologizing to them for the trouble caused by rogue members of ZAFT command, and that compensation for EA losses will be made.

That was a relief for him and thankfully, clearer mind persevered. In addition, tensions eased up a little between the two.

Today President Lang is meeting with a rather exceptional person. Before that, he looks thru the files of this Individual who just became famous recently. Just then, his aid came in

"Mr. President" he said, "Ensign Saotome is here"

"Ah good, send him in"

The aid showed him in. upon entering the president look at this young man in EA uniform with curiosity. A tall jetblack haired in pigtails with deep blue eyes and very well built body, which is good for his age. And that radiating confidence, that people seems to feel when they are around him.

'_So this is the young man from the past' _he thought

"Ensign Ranma Saotome of the EAS Prometheus" he saluted

"At ease young man" the Pres. said and greeted him

"Welcome to Alliance Capital Ensign or should I say Welcome to the Cosmic Era"

He walk pass his desk and shake his hands "This Alliance owes you a great debt of gratitude, you have saved us from unnecessary trouble"

"I was just doing my duty Sir, Really," Ranma sounding modest

"Nonsense my boy" the Pres. See it differently

"That was above and beyond and rightly so" the Pres. praising him as he return back to his desk and told him

"If that Captain have not surrendered we would have not known the plot to start a conflict set-up by those Rogue ZAFT officers, many people, myself included is most grateful" Ranma blushed a little as he is not use to being praised by people

"You're welcomes Mr. Pres."

"So then, how do like Cosmic Era?" the President asks first

The topics of their private conversation has many subjects, Ranma also talks about himself as well, he felt quite comfortable talking to him, for the man 'Ki' shows honesty. A good man, who wants to do the greater good for his people, but carry an awful burden over his shoulders and that is leadership.

They continued their talk as they walk the hallways of the Alliance's Presidential Palace. Along the way, they were watch with curious eyes from several employees, diplomats, ambassadors and alliance officers. They recognize the **_Wildhorse_** himself. It seems to them that their Pres. Is fond of the young man as the boy listens and ask questions in many subjects, then the most surprising thing of all is that the President is relaxing for once.

The President enjoyed his talk with Ranma as they reach the landing pad area for Helicopters and VTOL planes. ON one of the pad is a Skygrasper plane and they headed towards it while talking about politics.

(Unknown reader: Ranma interested in Politics? That is a first)

"So you think that, we should continue our cautious approach to renew relations with the other nations then Ranma?" he nodded in agreement

"An aggressive stand is not a very good Idea sir, Mr. President" ranma answers with sureness

"The Alliance should not forget the mistakes of the former Atlantic Federation otherwise we might be repeating the same mistakes again" the president nods in agreement

"Quite true my boy, quite true" he said and he notice something about Ranma

"For someone who woke up 200 years into the future you seem very relax my boy, don't you feel lonely sometimes?"

"Well in all honesty Mr. President, my life here is pretty normal to the chaotic life I have back home" he thought of the people he left behind

"I do miss them, though I don't want to dwell in the past so much. I just get sad again"

"I am sorry Ranma," the President said sympathizing

"I'm Ok Sir," he said "I do have relatives still living in this Era"

'_I just hope Granpa Masaki is still here, I wonder what Tenchi is doing right now. And maybe even Seina, is he still in GP? I wonder" _he smiled to the thought of them

"Well, I better be going back to Macross Island Mr. President. My Squadron is picking up the new Mobile Armor Fighters the experimental fighters"

"Ah, the VF-1 Valkyrie Fighter" he nodded "Do you know that Captain Ramius once an Admiral in the 3rd Lunar Fleet R&D Division?"

"No Sir, I never knew that"

"Well during the First Cosmic War he headed the development of the Impulse Drive Engine and The Subspace Carrier Wave, and in between wars he established the Macross Base Robotic Research and Development Center along with my brother Emil Lang"

Really Sir, Dr. Lang is Your Brother" he wonders if he is related, but did not inquire about it

"About a month ago back at the Lunar Base, Dr. Lang asks me to test that man and machine interface device for the New Fighter. I test flight the new machine five days ago, and it's really a great machine"

"You are amazing yourself my boy," he said admiring "you test flight a simulation only 3 days of practice and you mastered flying it on your first flight, Emil was ecstatic"

"It's nothing really" he rubs the back of his neck and giving that trademark grin of his

"By the way sir, Captain Ramius was once an Admiral?" he ask about that surprising info

"Why was he demoted?" Ranma ask

"The Man is an Explorer by Heart really. He once said that he wants to find something bigger than what George Glenn found, and well I guess he found it"

"An Adventurer, I see"

Xxx

The President watches the Skygrasper flies off towards Macross Island. When it was far enough a man in a Captains uniform came forward and stand beside him

"Quite an amazing young man" the President remark

The President look beside him and it was Captain Ramius "abit cocky at the edges but the boy is not so bad"

"The boy has a good heart," the Pres. said

"Indeed, still it is amazing how fast he learns and adapt so quickly, I'm not surprised, after all, he is the boy of legends" Ramius said President Lang look back to him

"Are you referring to **that** boy of legend?" the President inquires

"I am," he answered

"Julian, that is just a story that came from the Internet a century ago, it has never been proven" Ramius smile as the president refers to a legend of the first Coordinators real father the ones whose genes lay the framework for genetic enhancements. The **Progenitor**

They return to the Pres. Office to continue their conversation in private

"All you have is an initial **R.S.** despite the boy name is **R**anma **S**aotome doesn't mean he is the one the legend refers to," he said arguing Ramius disagrees with him

"Well this legend I got came from my wife family, and their Legend says that, George Glenn progenitor father DNA belongs to an Asian boy of extraordinary strength, skills and confidence. He is a warrior, the strongest of his generation," Ramius said

"Dr. Tofu Ono the 2nd uses one of the privately preserved DNA from his father cryogenic storages, Dr. Tofu Ono Senior. He took one of the samples with the Initials **R.S**. and starts to reengineer that gene, removing all parts deemed unnecessary. He took all of the best strength, skills, stamina, adaptability, and fast learning abilities. At that time in the mid 21st Century, the human gene is completely mapped-out and is now possible to reengineer a human being in the cellular level"

"And yet nobody dare to try it. Those who possess the knowledge is strictly forbidden" the President said as he Quotes the history of that time

"The Eugenic Law of 2015 forbids the use of Genetic Engineering to reengineer any living organisms; it can only used for medical purposes and only, it extremely states **only!** Be used in **Extreme!** Circumstances" he unquote

"Geneticist at that time is extremely monitored and any doctor who learns the trade is watched closely like a Hawk. The Technology is under lock and key, still someone can slip by and someone did, and the Result … George Glenn the first Coordinator, and from then on…well you know the rest."

"Herbert, he is the one!" He said with an excited tone. The President shook his head disbelieving that "You have no Proof of that"

"The kid came from 200years ago, he lives in Nerima where Tofu Senior once live, heck the guy was his doctor for crying out loud!" he said arguing nearly close to shouting at the President and he shouts back

"Be that as it may, and if he is who you say he is, what do you propose we do with him!" the President asks shouting back at him. Both calms down realizing what they are doing from their heated debate of who Ranma is

'Ranma is Innocent" Ramius said, "whether or not he is the progenitor he can be valued asset to us, our troops sees him as a hero and we do need heroes" he nodded agreeing

"Julian, I would prefer you keep this between ourselves, people finding out that we even suspect that he is the DNA progenitor of George Glenn can cause a whole lot of trouble for us, and I doubt that the boy would be too happy hearing that as well" the pres. said

"He's being looked after. Yet, it seems the kid somehow knew he is being watched."

Somewhere over the Pacific. A Skygrasper is doing acrobatics in the middle of the ocean at mach speed. Its pilot is enjoying every moment of it. Ever Since he took hold of the controls of the Moebius, he felt the Joy of flight and ever since then he has been trying every plane and fighter he gets his hands on and a few Mobile Suits that can fly.

He extended his Ki all around the fighter like natural radar, sensing anything that moves and anything that can be a threat to him, as well as the lifeforce of other people

'_I didn't know Captain Ramius was there, I wonder what he and the president are talking about right now."_ He is surprised to know that he was once an Admiral demoted to Captain just to command a spaceship again

He learns a while back-well 200 years ago really, that if he channels his ki to any object like a sword it can cut thru anything no matter how thick it is or whatever it is made of. Ranma applied the same technique to his fighter, and the result he got was unexpected even to him

Like his Moebius fighter. His Skygrasper went beyond the limit of its performance and making moves that is beyond its capabilities to unnatural capabilities.

Ranma was only 3 miles outside Orb territory when the Archangel kept hearing sonic booms that for 2 minutes they track it down and found Ranma Skygrasper

"What the heck is that plane doing?" Murrue Ramius ask as another sonic boom rattled the ship

Their screens shows the plane flying at high-speed a crewman in radar spoke EAF Skygrasper moving at mach…mach3 and sustaining speed"

On visual, they watch as the Skygrasper made a sharp 90 degree turn to the left at that a high speed then stops suddenly and hovers. The plane slowly turns to face the direction of the Archangel.

"Magnify the image," Murrue ordered, "who is this guy?" the screens shows the pilot but they cannot see his face due to his helmet tinted face shields

Ranma on the other hand recognize the Archangel coming towards him, he did not notice that he just crossed their border and was now 1mile inside Orb territory. His radio receives a hail from them_ "Attention Earth Alliance Forces Skygrasper, you are in violation of Orb territory. Please state your business"_

"_This is Skygrasper 175, I am very sorry to have bothered you; I did not notice that I have already crossed your borders by mistake, sorry about that" _he said

"_Skygrasper 175, this is Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel, Identify yourself"_ the front screen of Ranma cockpit showed the female Captain _'so this is Captain Julian daughter, the famous captain of the Archangel'_ he responds but was cut off by another radio signal

"_Archangel, this is…_

"_Skygrasper 175, this is Halo flight 1 where the heck are you" _said by an Irate man on the Radio. As a squadron of EAF fighters

"_Halo flight this is Skygrasper 175, I am one mile in Orb territory"_ he answers

"_What the heck are you doing there? Never mind, get to formation right now were going home"_

"_Roger"_ Ranma quickly flips his fighter around, and ready to rocketed out of the area without Area before a dumbfounded crew

"_See Ya Archangel"_ he pushed the fighter at Mach 3 and another sonic boom, which vibrated all over their ship "What the heck did they do to that fighter" ask Mwu La Flaga a.k.a. the Hawk of Endymion

"I have never seen a Skygrasper could perform that way"

"Must be something New the Alliance develop lately," said Murrue with worrisome tone

"Perhaps, but I sure want to know who that guy was" he look at the recording of the fighter. In his observation, the fighter never decrease speed as low as Mach 1, and it made turns like something in a videogames

"That's not natural" he remark looking back at the main screen and get a good look at the squadron repositioning itself around the Sky grasper

"Halo Flight..." Murrue starts to remember something "That's a bodyguard unit for VIPs. So, who are they protecting?"

**TBC**

Authors notes:

I took The VF-1 Valkyrie Fighter along with a few Mecha's and characters from Macross, Tenchi Muyo and Yamada Seina of GXP will be joining our Pigtailed Martial Artist in this fiction including a few time traveling trips in the Past, and a few people who are suppose to be dead in the GS and GSD

P.S. so what do you think of making Ranma the progenitor DNA of George Glenn? It would make sense don't you think


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comicbooks that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah" people talking

"_Blah, blah" people talking on radio, and someone talking like a divine being._

'_Think, think' people thinking and reading something_

**Chapter 4**

**A DAY IN ORB**

**Macross Island, Weapons Testing Ground 7**

On this part of the island, where the EA is testing their new weapons, 5 GAT-01 Strike Dagger goes up against one VT fighter in Multi-combat mode using his 55mm tribarreled gatling cannon tip with transuranium slugs inside a gun pod, and pitted against the 57mm beam rifle of the Daggers. It was said that, the slightly low caliber weapon of the Gatling gun is a poor choice in armaments for the VT fighter. However, unlike the beam rifle, the Gatling gun has 3 thousand rounds per minute firing with transuranium slugs. Armor piercing shells that can rip thru any armour it hits, and unlike the beam rifles, which need a few seconds of pause after every shot fired to recharge and realigned its targeting sites. The Interface removes that problem and does more. Thanks to a certain microprocessor unit found in an old U.S Army storage bunker, unearthed near the ruins of Josh-A Base in Alaska, along with a few secrets.

The Man and Machine Interface for the VT are very different. One of which, is a self-learning system. Depending on the pilot, it learns thru their skills and improves itself as the link between man and machine becomes better until the VT becomes an extension of the pilot itself. The VT also carries an array of missiles ranging from short range to medium range missiles also, it carries two high-powered energy canons mounted on the engine nacelles along with a combat shield and beam Sabers, and a laser turret dubbed as the head in Battloid mode.

Unlike the Daggers, the VT has three configurations, which makes it a multi-role mecha. Three Mode. Fighter, Gerwalk and Soldier mode also known as Battloid mode.

(If any of you watch ROBOTECH Series, you know what I am talking about)

After the break-up of the Atlantic Federation, EA needed to distinguish themselves from the others, as a majority of the MS production facilities went to the other nations and is now being used for their own army. What the EA uses now are old and barely updated technologies. Fabricating new parts, or making a new MS on their own is not impossible, but Command wants a new and better MS to distinguish themselves to the others with similar model MS. They needed a new model to replace the Strike Daggers and with a far better multi-role capabilities. Dr. Emil Lang gave them the VT fighter

Dr. Emil Lang started the development of the human Interface to the computer brain of a mecha to move by human will, along with new prototype technologies he and his people are developing at Macross Island secret research facility. His research was ignored during the year 70 to 73 of the cosmic era in favor of LOGOS tech, then interest to his work restarted at the establishment of the Earth Alliance Assembly.

The development took time and little progress is made on the Interface until Lang meet Ranma Saotome. Since then, the Man and Machine Interface went into leaps and bounds with his assistance. The VT Fighter movements became much faster and more versatile. It scores a 4 out of 5 victory against the daggers in combat simulations, even when they installed the new Interface on the Daggers, which gave it a far better reaction time than before it still lost to the VT.

Ranma watches one of his teammate Theodore Adam, scored a victory against 5 MS Daggers after a month of rigorous training, his teammates finally mastered their new machines. He look at a screen of the control room, and sees the Link ratio Adam has with the VT, which peak to 55 percent better than before. He opens his radio to talk to him

"Nice work Adam" he said, "so, how does she feel now?"

"_A lot better than before ranma, the targeting system is a little off by 2 degrees to the left but other than that she's OK"_

"That's good to hear, we'll fix that later, and right now it's time to get that bird back to the barn"

"_Roger" _Ranma look to the techs "have that check when it arrive"

"Yes sir" the Tech went on to their assigned duties, as did Ranma

**Hanger 18 VT Fighter Research Facility**

MA-1 Alpha Team EAS Prometheus, a month since Ranma and his team arrived on earth; they started their work on the VT Fighter as the replacement for their aging Mobile Armor, the progress of the program accelerated especially since Ranma became Dr. Lang new Guinea Pig and became one of the supervisors in testing the new technology.

While Ranma is testing the 'Thinking Cap' in a Soldier Mode VT and making it do a Kata, his CO called him in the comm

"Ranma!" he stops, and reconfigures the VT to Gerwalk and opens his cockpit canopy

"What is it Lt?"

"Dr. Lang wants you to do some errands for him," he said, "he said he wants you to fly the X-105 back to Orb

"The Strike?"

**Hangar bay 10 **

**GAT-X105,** codename **Strike**.One of the most Impressive Mobile Suit of all the first G-Weapons series. Lang looks up to the Mobile Suits built by Morgenroete, he can only feel but impressed at their technological prowess in developing them. The Joint Chief once thought to mass-produce them but the Idea was scrap in favor of the VT Fighter instead.

Ranma walk in to see Dr. Lang, looking up to the Strike, he flew it many times in order to help Dr. Lang do some research. The Strike, can be modified for a Coordinator and Natural simply by changing the OS, Ranma flew both and took it as another training to enhance his skills as a Pilot.

When Ranma walk in, he couldn't help but admire the GAT X-105 or the _Strike_ as they all call it. When Ranma piloted the Strike for the first time, he feels the machine sensitivity to the pilots every movements in the controls, just making it do a walk was difficult to a point. Though it took Ranma however, only 1 day to master the controls then a week to make it go thru one of Ranma's Kata MS style, and once he can do that he can make the Strike do anything it wants and more.

"A remarkable piece of technology" he remark

"Indeed it is a remarkable piece of technology" Lang agreed with him "But its time to return it to Orb Ranma we have all the data we need, it's time to send him home" looking up to the Striker Ranma inquire on something

"May I ask you something Dr. Lang?"

"Yes?" sounding annoyed to what Ranma is about to make him go thru, again

"We have the X-105, why didn't we just mass produce it for replacing the Daggers? We have all the schematics why not build them instead" Lang rolled his eyes up for another one of Ranma endless questioning

Lang look-up to the X-105, it was a valid question though, _why didn't they mass-produce the X-105_? It is after all jointly develop project between EA and Morgenroete.

"It's something about politics, **_don't_** ask me why Ranma" he raised his hand up as not pursue the subject. At times, it annoys him to no ends of Ranma constant questioning once he starts getting curious of anything he finds interesting he kept asking question after question.

"Just take the Strike to Orb and give this to Dr. Erica Simmons she's the Chief Engineer to Morgenroete" he gave Ranma a small briefcase "make sure she gets this personally and please, don't do anything that could cause property damage" he said with a bit of humor

"Oh, come on!" complaining to what Lang said, "you sounded like I do those things on purpose" Lang remind him of a few incidences

"Well, you did collapse a twenty storey building with your Martial Arts bit you did" he pointed out, reminding Ranma successful and rather destructive attempts to relearn a lot of Martial Arts Techniques, some of it from his rival Ryouga

"Oh, that umm…" he sweat drop on that fiasco he caused, one of many to the headaches of Emil and Ranma's Superiors.

"You got off lucky that no one was hurt with that 'Breaking Point' Ranma" Lang reprimand "Of course I find that very suspicious," sounding as if he knew or presumably know why he did that

"It was an accident," he reason (or try to) "I unconsciously… somehow learn that technique… instinctively, and felt like I needed to make sure so...uhm…" he stops, look down on his feet with an embarrass look on him "I guess it's my fault then"

Though he had hoped, it would have fallen down on a certain snot nose pinhead Colonel that was irritating him lately. Luck has it, it miss him by a few feet.

"As fascinating as to how you did that Ranma, please don't practice those things at places that are populated, along with other peoples property will ya Ranma" he sounded like he was pleading to him, scolding him wouldn't do any good when Ranma is concern

"Yes Sir" he pouted

**3AM in the Morning**

On Runway 7 an MS Transport Plane prepares for launch while Ranma double check all the Strike equipment for a final check, and he was satisfied he signals the pilot

"_Everything is strap down nice and tight, S-7 is clear"_

With that signal from Ranma, the transport takes off. The Flight to Orb takes only 3 hours, during which Ranma looks thru the history of Orb with his Laptop and their rather unsteady relationship with the EA, for now though everything is stable. In his journals, which he started a year ago, he wrote.

'_June 7 CE 74, I'm flying to Orb today to return the Striker to Morgenroete, and after that I can look around this small but powerful nation. It's hard for me to imagine that this nation not so long ago is a country of fishermen and merchant marines navies. I guess, Sarina kept her promise to build Orb as a modern nation after all, her descendants didn't do that bad either, especially this tomboy of a princess, **Cagalli Yula Attha**, from what I heard she's just as bullheaded as Sarina was when I meet her, and thanks to that this world was save.'_ He looks at his watch and he was than an hour from Orb.

'_Well, hopefully I get to visit her grave and his dad, once I finished this mission, and say hello to them' _he closes his journal and opens a picture of Orb famous Princess two centuries ago with a bit of history. It tells of Orb history, at that time was taken over by a military coup, until the Princess Sarina and the warrior dubbed **_The Champion of Orb_** led a group of warriors and defeated them.

Ranma found no mention of who the warriors are, because of outrageous claims of super human abilities, catching bullets, rocks by the tons thrown at the enemy, and human bodies found beaten down to a pulp but not one single death. Historians believe it was nothing but a tale to make the retaking of the kingdom more glamorous.

From then on, the Princess Sarina began to reform the Emirates, and establishes a nation based with a democratic principles, while modernizing her country. After her death, her Family erected a Memorial to Princess Sarina Attha, her last wishes was they make an MS size statue of her holding a 14 meter long broadsword with the Lion's Emblem facing a Black Horse. Now everyone knows that the Lion is the Emblem of Orb, it's the Black Horse they question who the Emblem belongs to. Sarina never told anyone whom the Champion of Orb Is.

**Orb 7am**

**The Memorial Dome of the Princess Sarina Attha**

**Representative Cagalli Yula Attha **is inside the Memorial Dome looking at the huge sword at the Emblem. In a few hours, there will be a once a year celebration of the founding of Modern Day Orb by the Princess Sarina.

"Cagalli" someone called her name, she look back at the entrance it was **_Athrun Zala_** her fiancée

"Everyone is looking for you, the ceremony is about to start" he said.

"I'll be with you in a minute Athrun" she said he nodded and waited outside. Looking down on the pedestal an inscription says

'_TO MY CHAMPION' _It starts_ 'MAY THE MIGHT OF YOUR SWORD SERVE YOU WELL TO STAND AGAINST THE DARKNESS MY DEAREST AND BELOVED FRIEND'_

Looking at the emblem, she sees a strange similarity of the horse emblem and the wildhorse insignia but she waves it off as a coincidence

"Two Hundred Year old message to The Champion of Orb" said by someone. Cagalli looked around to see who it is

Tesla Yula Attha elder brother to Uzumi Yula Attha former Representative of Orb before passing it on to his brother Uzumi and he pass it on to Cagalli

"Uncle Tesla" he nodded to her and looks up to the statue "Sarina was a prophetess of Orb 200 years ago. It said that she possess the power of prediction, and used that power to save the kingdom from civil war." He told her "After the military coup was subdued, she rebuilt the country by first disbanding the monopoly of the many families that ruled over our merchant navy, whom many of them supported the Coup."

"Father told me the story of The Champion of Orb when I was a child," Cagalli said as she finds it hard to believe that story of, "Seeing one man defeating a thousand armed men. I mean, he has to be a superman to do that, a coordinator can't do that," Tesla could not agree more

"Point taken my dear, but 2 centuries ago that person exist, and if not for him, Orb would be a whole lot different," Cagalli agrees with him

"You should go with you're friends my dear, they are waiting for you"

"Uhm sure, thanks uncle" he gave a kiss on the cheek and left. Tesla Yula Attha looks at the emblem of the black horse. An Emblem almost Identical to the one he saw on a Moebius Fighter that took down a ZAFT ship on the News. **_The Wildhorse of Terra_**

'_The time of your prophesy is now' _he thought_ 'Will your champion come to help bring light to this dark time as he had done so long ago' _he remembers painfully, the two wars and all its gruesome tragedy including the death of his brother.

'_People may say this is a time of peace. And yet, we are in the same position that started the Second Cosmic War, men filled with anger and hate have once again tried to cause another war, the children cannot live like this!'_

From his coat pocket, he shows two small stainless steel box no bigger than a jewelry case, etched on first box is a date **_June 7, 2200 _**he possess a key for the first box, which is handed down from generation to generation, when that date came Tesla opens it.****Inside it has two letters, and a photograph. The photo shows two people. The letters has the Attha Family seal and a named **_Tesla _**the other **_Ranma._ **There is alsoa patch; it has the emblem of the wild horse. The Second box has no means to open it. Only a diamond shape emblem etched on it.

**Morgenroete Research Facility **

The transport arrived on schedule and is now presenting the X-105 to chief engineer Erica Simmons along with the small briefcase Dr. Lang wants her to have.

"Ensign Ranma Saotome of the EAS Prometheus" he saluted

Now everyone knows the name The Wildhorse of Terra, Erica Simmons look at the ensign and see how he is no older than Kira or just a bit older but well built but not overly muscular, and quite handsome to her opinion. She does not see that scary look he had with that ZAFT captain. Seeing that made the hair at her back stand up when she saw that broadcast.

"Welcome to Morgenroete ensign Saotome" Ranma then showed her the small briefcase

"Dr. Lang wants you to have this" he gave her the small briefcase "he said that he appreciated your cooperation and said that he increased the X-105 power usage efficiency by 15 percent and the OS efficiency by 25" he told her it was added bonus for their assistance

Later

Dr. Simmons examines the data she has been given, along with schematics for a Nuclear Reactor, which was a trade-in for Morgenroete assistance. While the Tech went thru every nook and cranny of the Striker, Ranma is trying out a simulation of Orbs MVF-M11C Murasame mobile suit.

Erica looks thru data given by Dr. Lang, a record of the Strike combat simulations that was fascinating to see, because it was Ranma piloting an unmodified OS. Then she noticed one of her monitors is showing Ranma performance on the Simulation Room, the young ensign ability to learn and adapt is fast which is probably why Lang found him to be an excellent subject. Then she has an Idea, as to test the young boy skills

"_Ensign Saotome" _she called him on the comm.

"Yes Ma'am"

"_Would you like to try one of the combat simulations if you like?"_

"Really!" he was excited to go thru a simulation with this new type of MS "If it's not a bother to you Ma'am, can I go up against the ZAFT **_Impulse_**"

"_The **Impulse?** Isn't that a bit too high against the Murasame Ensign"_ he smiled understanding that a high mobility MS against a Murasame isn't a fair fight "Ma'am I am aware of the Impulse MS strength and weaknesses, and I can tell you, its no big deal for me when I am up against a strong opponent. Murasame can hold its own against the Impulse; it only depends on the pilot"

'_This kid…'_ he sounds so confident to use an MS he never piloted before, against ZAFT best Mobile Suit, and from what Dr. Lang told her. The kid's confidence is in the point of Idiocy but backs it up with Impressive results

"_If you think you can, then alright" _she allowed _"the Impulse it is"_

'_YES!' _he thought_ "_Thank you" Ranma look like he just won a million dollars as he prepares for combat.

For 2 hours, Ranma went thru the simulation 9 times and each lasted 5 minutes or more, everyone found it amazing because the best pilots Orb has lasted less than 2 minutes or less against the Impulse alone. Erica and her Engineers watch each movement Ranma does, and monitors the simulations response to Ranma piloting skills, as well as the Impulse damage it sustained from Ranma's counter attacks. It was minor at first, and then the next simulation the damages increases as Ranma focus his attack at one spot of the Impulse repeatedly and accurately. Yet no one noticed that he was holding back, as not to tip them off on how really good he was.

'_This is like seeing Kira fight, unbelievable'_ except Ranma is a natural which is more amazing

Erica watches the ninth simulation with wide eyes as she tries not to blink, as not to miss every single moment. Ensign Ranma as it seems, can read the Impulse's body movements as if he was fighting hand to hand against an opponent with weapons, and in every end of the simulation, Ranma retreats after his Murasame took severe damages, though normally a hit from the Impulse means death, Ranma made sure no vital points of his Murasame is hit.

After nine Simulations, Ranma and Erica Simmons along with the other engineers review the data. Ranma gave his observation on the fight and said something interesting

"Whoever you based the piloting skills for the Impulse Ms. Erica he really has a lot of emotional Issues to resolve"

"What do you mean Ensign?" it made her curious as Ranma explains his observation

"Well, the Impulse is an excellent MS you have no arguments from me and a Murasame will have the worst time going one on one with that. Nevertheless, the MS pilot is its weakness, and whom you based your pilot program shows a lot of anger and that is his weakness.

"Take Simulation 7 for Example …

Ranma showed a land battle, Ranma lost his MS right arm when the Impulse struck his beam rifle and exploded which took out his hand, he raise his shield in defense, as it was hit several times, Ranma held the shield in an angle as to deflect a lot of the beam guns power away, which was a good idea. In addition, Ranma went into fighting retreat, using his shield to protect himself as the Impulse went at him violently, with an anti-ship sword instead of continuing to use his beam rifle. Ranma avoided every swing attack, but soon found himself on a corner between at a rock and a hard place. The Impulse's last move was when he swings his sword at the shield and struck it, but the Murasame was not behind it. Ranma abandoned his shield, pulled out his beam saber and rush the impulse underneath, and then struck its knees before flying out to safety.

The damage sustained was too severe, and to continue is futile, Ranma hates to retreat against a superior foe, but if it came to actually facing the real Impulse, he would never retreat.

"I lost every simulation to the Impulse. God, I really hate to loose!" he exclaimed

"Still you've done more damage and lasted longer than anyone on the Murasame against the Impulse in 9 simulations," Erica said _'and with the data we have from the simulation, we can train the pilots a lot better now thanks to you'_ then a thought came up to her and ask

"Tell me, Dr. Lang said you went into a combat simulation with the Strike against the Impulse how did you fair against it?"

"The Strike?" he remembers that simulation on Macross Island, and that was a far different end result than the Murasame because the pilot program for the Impulse was based on him which was interesting

"Didn't he tell you about that Ma'am?" he ask suspiciously

"Well, he ask me to ask you about that"

"Really…" he felt relieved that he didn't tell her about that rather embarrassing event, since that particular simulation was rather destructive

"Well Ma'am, that simulation was a 2 out of 3"

"A what, 2 out of 3?" it was a vague answer; he didn't tell who win who lost.

"If Dr. Lang didn't tell you I won't either, sorry"

Erica Simmons went no further on her Inquiry on the X-105 combat simulations with the Impulse. Ranma performance with the Murasame however, proves a lot that the boy was no mere pilot. They gave Ranma permission to leave the base for the time being before going back to Macross Island.

The moment Ranma step out of the Base in Civvies, he went into Running Mode. Now EA Intelligence was supposedly, to closely watch over him by their car, once Ranma leaves the Base, they were bewildered, when he disappeared in a blur, following him visually was Impossible.

In a span of a minute, Ranma was already miles away from Morgenroete, and when he near high buildings, he does his favorite roof hopping to see the city in a birds eye view, while on Umi-sen-ken. He's invisible to everyone

'_Amazing this place change a lot after 200 years, some of the landmark is still here though'_ he stops and stood up on the highest flagpole while looking thru a map of Orb tourist attraction.

As he look thru the Map, a construction site was winching up a metal beam up to the new building being constructed close by. It was about 5 storeys high when the winch malfunction and the beam it was lifting up started to plunge down towards the streets, construction crews and pedestrians alike, scrambled out of the way, then Ranma notice two people. A woman and her child are still underneath that falling beam.

"Oh God" Ranma quickly went into Hyperspeed. He pumps up all his Ki into his legs and fist for extra power in order to get under that beam now only 20 feet from the ground, with only a second more until it hits the ground. Ranma threw a right punch at the center of the beam, the Ki enhanced punch bended the steel beam into a slight V shape form

Everyone sees where the beam will fell, and everyone assumes that people will be found dead underneath it afterwards. Everyone look away from the Inevitable, and then they heard that 'KLANG!' sound. It was like something a bell wound sound like when struck. Then everyone look towards the place the beam fell and to their surprise.

The Steel beam bended to form the letter 'V', it misses the woman and her child completely, and standing with his fist up is a young man with pigtail hair. The beam fell on the side, shaking everyone from their stunned look. The young man looks back towards the mother and child to see if they are all right. The Mother looks at him, and sees only those blue eyes,

'_Such beautiful eyes he has' _she blushed when the young man smiled at her

"Captain Gladys!" cried out by someone at an incoming group of people, the woman look towards them

'_Captain Talia Gladys, she commands the ZAFT flagship Minerva'_ he thought. Just as she was about to look back towards him, Ranma disappears.

"Where is he?" she asks. She looks, around but never found him then took a good look at the steel beam carefully

"Unbelievable…" she looks at the bended steel beam lying by its side, and asks herself _'did he really do that?' _the others had the same thought as she was.

Ranma watches her and the others, up on one of the nearby buildings. As to make sure that, she and her child is Ok. He was surprised to have met one of ZAFTs famous captains here on Orb, but then Orb is a Neutral Nation and they welcome everyone. After seeing that they are Ok, Ranma continues on his tourist trip around Orb, which he has been doing for a half a day without Incidence. Of course, he had some run-in or brief glances with a few people from the Archangel. They don't recognize him without that scary look of his and he don't know any of them. His next stop is at the shorelines of the Island to visit a Memorial before going to Sarina's Memorial. However, along the way, he came across another more recent memorial, and it was for those that died in the First Cosmic War.

He paid his respects by laying half a bouquet of flowers and gave a silent prayer for the dead. For someone who never lives thru it, he tried to understand why Humanity ripped itself apart into two Species. _'Naturals and Coordinators'_ in his own point of view, there's not much difference between them but others thought otherwise. In addition, in this Peacetime, this is holding on a thin thread of Hope. Hope, that no one will do anything stupid, like dropping a Colony on the Planet and start a war. Again

Ranma POV about the eugenics of coordinators is one question

**_WHY?_**

'_It's only been a few months and I'm still having a hard time comprehending the people in this Era.'_ He thought. _'Coordinators'_

'_What are these people are thinking? Altering their child genetically without even considering the consequences it poses, is the benefits outweighs the danger? Are they happy, did humanity matured or degraded in doing this. In addition, the problem everyone is having, is everyone happy living like this? Hate, Anger, Fear, Sorrow, Pain, Sadness. Is this part of the promise of a better tomorrow?'_

In his mind, he can see those Incredible Colonies they built destroyed not by the Nukes, but by nothing less than Hatred, and the Earth, the Planet cratered by falling rocks and War, fostered by the merchants of death. In the shadows, Individuals with agendas of death and destruction, and self-righteous fools believing that what they offer to the world is the answer to everything, and the cost…

'_600 million people dead, that's more than the number of people killed by War, Diseases, Hunger, Famine, and Crimes combined for the whole human history. Is human life this worthless now to everyone to allow this travesty to happen which caused by evil men?'_

He sat down and meditates, and then begins to extend his 'Ki' all around him. He can feel the sorrow of the earth its people. He feels their anger, their hatred and the uncertainty of the future, and… _'Hope'_ he felt someone close by

"Mr. Saotome" some called him. He looks around and sees an old man in the trappings of the Emirs of Orb Tesla Yula Attha

"Could we have a small talk? My name is Tesla Yula Attha" he gestured to a private talk but Ranma wasn't about to do anything so he ask

"What can I do for you sir," seeing his reluctance which was understandable Tesla then said

"Chrysanthemum wishes to speak to you" that surprised him, for only one person he knows he gave the name Chrysanthemum, and that is Sarina which is a secret.

They left the memorial and followed an old path just behind it; Ranma and Mr. Attha walk together, towards a 200 years old memorial that overlooks the ocean. It was a very old memorial practically forgotten as century old trees and vegetation covered the area. For Ranma this was a place where Ranma and the NWC have been involve in the Island Affairs unintentionally, and The Nerima Wrecking Crew failure to save one life, and that is Orb last King.

The memorial is just a simple stone structure a 5-feet tall tombstone, carved on is the emblem of Orb's King. The Lion's Head. The date of birth, death, and a worn down message from him

'_FOR THOSE WHO WILL FOLLOW THE FOOTSTEPS OF LEADERSHIP'_

'_TO MY PRINCE'S AND PRINCESS OF ORB, BE THE LIGHT IN THE DARKEST OF NIGHT, BE THE SWORD AND SHIELD FOR FREEDOM AND JUSTICE TO OUR PEOPLE, BE WISE IN POWER, BE WISE IN PEACE'_

_ATTHA,_

_KING OF ORB_

Tesla watches the young man giving a silent prayer. When he was finished, Ranma look to him suspiciously for he mentions Chrysanthemum. A nickname he gave to one person where no one else knew but him. As to make sure that no one else was around, Ranma extended his senses like radar before talking to him, and when he was sure, he asks him.

"So Mr. Tesla Yula Attha, what can I do for you?"

"Tell me young man, do this have any meaning to you?" he showed him the first box "This has been the Attha Family secret pass down to generation to generation, as you can see the date it's today"

"**_June 7, 2200_**" Tesla showed the contents. The two letters one Tesla the other **_Ranma_**. Tesla open the letter with their family name, what is inside is simple

_Tesla,_ _you must go to the memorial to where my father the King had died, and tell him, Chrysanthemum_ _wishes to speak to you. Treat him with respect deserving only to The Champion of Orb._

"By her last commandment, we have kept this until this time has arrived, and I Tesla Yula Attha is honored to meet you **_The Champion of Orb_**" he steps back and bows down in respect in the ancient ways.

"Please stand up Sir" Ranma pulled him up to his feet "we need to talk about this" He nodded and he then explain about what Sarina left them.

Tesla explained that when Orb's late princess past away 2 centuries ago, she gave 2 stainless steel boxes or so it was thought. She also left one key to one boxes with the date **_June 7, 2200 _**and made the Attha Family promise never to open it until that time. However, curiosity about what was inside, resulted in trying to open both boxes by a few family members a century later, all of them have failed, for they were no ordinary steel boxes, they were not even made of steel at all, but an unknown form of metal. Then they tried X-ray, MRI or any means to see what is inside, all of it have failed. Even boxes surface can't even be scratched, and when they resorted to very destructive means, something happens.

When they resorted to use plasma torches, to open the boxes it suddenly emitted a powerful high paralyzing sonic sound for nearly one minute its own version of a car alarm. After that, the boxes showed writings on the surface. It was a warning, that if they continue to persist on opening the boxes by force, it will be regarded as the Attha family abandonment of princess Sarina final wishes, the boxes will destroy itself and its contents and along with half of Orb. It gave one of three warning but also a threat, which became more convincing when the boxes suddenly emitted an unknown energy field around it

It was obvious, that there is a highly advance technology incorporated in the boxes. The Attha Family decided to stop, and stored it in a bank vault for 90 years, and when the date came, Tesla Yula Attha, current holder of the key opens the first box on that date and was shock to find his name on the letter.

Ranma look at the first box, and inside under the lid is a doodle of a cabbit, (half cat half rabbit) from someone he is all too familiar. _'Washu…'_ he smiled. Knowing that anyone can make a box that cannot be opened it will be her. It also gave him assurance that he still has some relatives around.

"I don't understand" he asks him "why did your family persist in opening these boxes?" Tesla told him

"They are a curiosity to us, I am afraid. My grandfather, once tried to forcibly open it, but it struck him down by an energy bolt, which put him on a coma for a year. After that, we sealed it off in a vault for 90 years, grandfather once believes that it contains some of princess Sarina predictions, however…"

"However, this is just a time capsule carrying a message for me, if you had persisted to open it, it will carry out its threat" Ranma finished

"Sarina predicted my return 200 years later" he showed him the letter "This language is known only to my family which she asks their help to send a message to me. They knew from her, that I will reappear 200 years later after the 'Phoenix Incident' from this letter they told me to be careful and be safe" there were some of it carries a warning and a gift.

He emptied the first box content, and at the bottom is a touch pad with a writing RETURN. He press it and the box glowed it hovered for a moment and suddenly it rocketed upward like a shooting star ascending to the blue sky.

"What in the world…" He looks up with amazement, as that glowing object rocketed straight up to the sky. "What kind of person can develop that is incredible"

"A Genius develop that" Ranma answered, "Of course, if you did meet the inventor, you'd probably find yourself on a dissecting table if you did"

"What?"

"Just a joke sir" he gave a little laugh

**L7 EA TERRITORY, NEAR SPACE COLONY MONTANA **

A small spaceship, roughly the size and shape of an ICBM, it has four small pylons, two connected at the frontside and two behind main body by struts. The ship is having trouble achieving the speed its creator is aiming at, as the vibration shakes the ship violently.

"Doggonit!#$&" after a few more rather colorful cursing its pilot shuts his engines down. A frustrating attempt by a Physicist inventor named **_Zefram Cochrane_** ends with another failure. With over 6 attempts to accelerate into lightspeed using what he calls Warping space. Zefram find the latest results disappointing as the onboard computer shows him the damage caused by the vibration from warping space around the ship, and they were nowhere near their projected speed.

**_Zefram Cochrane_** works as an EA engineer for their spaceships, yet he fancies himself as a physicist and an inventor, and he has been experimenting in developing a new form of propulsion. Along with fellow engineers, they began building a spaceship using salvage machines, materials and fabricated parts to build the **_Phoenix._** Together with his partner **_Liz Sloane_**. A lovely African American engineer and a several techs, they built the **_Phoenix _**as a hobby. They see themselves as 'Barn Stormers' or maybe like the early 20th century inventors Wright Brothers, for Zefram has discovered a way to warp space around a ship pushing it faster than the current impulse dive and maybe be faster than light.

Testing the **_Phoenix _**took a period of 2 years and 6 test flight, despite reaching record speeds **_'Z'_** referred to Zefram as his nickname, is unsatisfied with the result. The 6 test flight damage the **_Phoenix _**entire hull frame, due to warping space, for some reason he still can't figure out yet.

"_Liz, I need a tow back to home base,"_ he said on his Communicator

"_Copy Z, we'll be there in two hours"_

"_Roger"_ he answered and pulled up his paper and pencil where his calculation for the sixth flight ends in another failure, as one of his screens shows how the warping field works around the ship. He starts his recorder

"The Phoenix is unable to withstand the warping field on the 6th try, despite records speed achieved it does not reach or pass beyond light speed," he said

He looks thru the damage to add on his recording "The repairs will take another year, depending on how many parts we can salvage, evidence shows that having four nacelles configuration from both front and back of the ship causes the ship to be pulled apart and…"

A sensor alert, his sensors detected a small object moving at the speed of light, coming from earth and heading towards deep space, and passing him only 300 kilometers in front of his ship

"What the Heck" he quickly turned on all of his ships Scanners to imaging system in Maximum resonance on the object that pass him by only a few seconds as it disappears in a flash of distortion phenomenon, he has never seen before.

'_What the heck was that'_ he thought and quickly he reviewed the recording his scanners got and to his wide eyes like he has seen something very beautiful, where to him it is a beauty and a treasure and revelation to his problems "That's it, THAT'S IT!" he laugh and cried at the same time.

The phenomenon which happens to be the box, went beyond lightspeed, it adjusted its course towards a certain star in space, accelerating further to a preprogram course.

**JURAI, HOMEWORLD OF THE KINGDOM OF JURAI**

Somewhere in Jurai is a home, an imitation of the house found on Earth in Ohkayama with lakes and all, a redheaded girl, the SuperGenius throughout the known Universe is relaxing with a cup of tea after a hard days work in her Lab yet it was not at all stimulating as it was back on earth.

Washu and several former residence of the Masaki Home left the Earth to pursue their own path in life a century ago. For her it has been a peaceful century, and for a while, it has been that way. Then the next century brought nothing but problems, especially on Earth.

Lately, news of what is happening there got her attention. GAI (Galaxy Alliance Intelligence) reports, that earth just avoided another war _'the foolishness of humanity'_ she thought.

Being the greatest scientist in the universe, she's well aware of their potential, she knows it because she had the honor and privilege to meet the best their people have to offer to the universe. But, ever since the revelation of George Glenn origins, and that release of the knowledge to genetically enhance humans in the cellular level before birth, everything turn into the worst possible outcome, where even she knew it would happen

Naturals and Coordinators, humanity divided both killing each other at a global level with powerful destructive weapons of war. With 600 million people dead, it shows the depths of their hatred to each other. Today its peace reigning, thanks to a few people. However, a peace is hardly stable is not peace at all.

Looking thru the Galactic News Network on one of her holoscreens, The Galaxy Alliance has their own problems in the form of The **TIROLIAN** **Empire.** They are located at the opposite side of the Milky Way Galaxy. Once again is on the move, after centuries of silence. Washu shake her head to the thought

'_Here's another genetically perfectionist obsessed species' _

**TIROLIANS** A humanoid race with an obsession for genetic perfection

An empire built on the foundation of their genetically engineered armies the Zentraedi and Maltrendi. 50-foot giants that Manned huge and powerful warships by the millions. At about a thousand years ago, they tried to invade the Galaxy Alliance. Nevertheless, the Jurai Royal Navy, The Galaxy Police and Army along with the combined Alliance Fleet of member worlds repelled them. Their first galactic war lasted for 5 years and ended with an armistice treaty. The Alliance casualty numbered to the loss of 20 starsystems, and over a 20 million lives, mostly military servicemen. However, Non-Alliance World's and sentient citizens has the worst casualty on record, and these worlds never ask help from them. The count was a staggering 1,500 Starsystems and 10 Trillion Sentient Lives. The Alliance wanted peace, and for a thousand years, they tried, unsuccessfully. Now Tirol began to established military outpost within their borders and into the neutral zones for several Lightyears, their army is far more different than it was a thousand years ago, Intel reports that Tirol is arming their soldiers with powerful Mechas, or better yet Mobile Suits in their own point of view.

The Alliance called Washu many times to help assess the threat Tirol has to the rest of the galaxy, and her answer along with others, if war do breaks out. The Earth's Cosmic War would look like a street brawl compared to what the Galaxy Alliance will go thru if war do breaks out, and this time they are using Mecha almost similar to that on Earth.

For now, though she does not need to worry about it, that is The Galaxy Alliance Council problems and not hers, but still she worries.

Just as she finished her tea, the house alarm was activated as an approaching object hovers above the house's protection barrier, Washu turns off the barrier, and the box she gave to Sarina 2 centuries ago streaks inside the house and settled down on the table. She recognize the box and understood the meaning this, she smiled as she look at the date on the box adds another emblem. The Emblem of the wildhorse, and if she is right. Her favorite Guinea Pig and The Strongest Warrior on Earth is back.

"_So it begins"_ said by a disembodied voice of a woman, just appearing beside Washu in a glitter of lights and reveal lovely young woman with long flowing silver blue hair in twin ponytails, she wears the trappings of the Patriarch Goddess of Jurai **_Tsunami_** and The Princess of Jurai **_Sasami_**

Washu nodded "well I do hope he will appreciate the gifts we left for him" she said

"_The Warrior will need to forge New Sword and New Shields to protect his homeland, for I fear that the Barbarians will be knocking at their gates very soon"_

"Let's Hope, its not too soon"

**TBC**

**Authors Remarks: **Thanks for the Reviews from a lot of familiar names, and you guys help a lot, as I will have our pigtailed warrior meet the rest of the GS characters as War looms at the far corner of the galaxy.

Pairing Ranma with a girl or woman is a bit difficult, (I did thought of Talia Gladys but, I don't know yet) Ranma's interaction with girls in the original anime doesn't help me a lot. I'll work on it though, the guy deserve a love life.

Now as for him having a Gundam of his own, well I have two. The X-105 **Strike** and the ZGMF-X10A **Freedom**, he wont fly those for a while, until I develop the story enough that the war between Mecha's and Mobile Suits, between The Gundams/ROBOTECH Macross of Earth, against the Vast Zentraedi/Maltrendi Armada of Tirol along with a few Allies to their empire.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comicbooks that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

**Chapter 5**

**THE SHADOW OF WAR**

**Memorial Dome of the Princess Sarina Attha**

'_TO MY CHAMPION' _

'_MAY THE MIGHT OF YOUR SWORD SERVE YOU WELL TO STAND AGAINST THE DARKNESS MY DEAREST AND BELOVED FRIEND'_

_SARINA_

Looking at her message to him, Ranma wonders if Sarina knew from the start, that they will never see each other again, Sarina gifted abilities to predict or foresee certain events was very accurate, mostly its about him. Of course, some of her predictions are humorously obvious, like Akane Malleting him right into LEO (_**L**ow **E**arth **O**rbit_), one time Akane accused him again of perversion with another girl, and In his girl form of all things. Those days brought many shivers in his spine when he remember those days, and at one time when it when it was not funny, Akane used an Iron Mace with spikes on it. Thankfully, _'Sarina warned me to avoid that kind of pain'_

"Sarina you're a lifesaver for me sometimes," he said "God, I can't believe how I miss your life saving letters, '_sometimes you have to face your problems and not avoid It'_ he thought of those words, of course you did keep telling me about that," he smiled on those old days. He avoided one trouble, but sometimes he ended up getting into a lot more trouble in the end. Sarina warned him that, her advice to him in every letter she tells him that, but he still had a dense head in those days so it took a while to get it thru his Iron cast head of his. Ranma only receives 3 letters from Sarina after that, a year later Ranma faces Saffron.

For Ranma never thought Sarina until only a while ago, he always thought that she was busy running a country, but from her letter she apologize to him of not warning him about that Incident on Phoenix Mountain. She never foresaw it, only after when the mountain blew up did she saw him and his friends die and saw him 200 years into the future facing a huge statue of her with a sword.

He looks back to Mr. Tesla and on his hand is the second box with concern

He breaths deeply, trying to control his nervousness and slowly lets it go, still his heart keeps pumping really hard, he really feel quite excited, just to open the second box. Yet, He is worried with good reason, if she sent something that involves Ranma's family then something is serious.

'_All of her predictions have come true, and if they did send something, then something must be seriously bad is going to happen soon'_ he put his hand on the lid, and without effort he opens it.

When they look inside the box, it was empty, except for-

"A Palm Scanner? Washu what is going on?" he said

He reluctant for a moment, but then he placed his palm on it and immediately the box glowed and flew out of their hand. It then started to change its shape like liquid metal, to a sphere and began to absorb itself into the giant sword. Both men watched, as the sword envelop in some sort of energy of light. Heat starts radiating from it like a furnace, Ranma and Tesla step back and shielded their eyes.

When the light slowly dies down can they now see what has happened, floating just a few feet from the floor is a Sword, a Broadsword with a diamond emblem on the hilt. The flat surface of the sword looks like it has forged with circuits, it levitated forward towards Ranma and stops in front of him, it then created a hologram of its creator.

"WASHU!" he recognize her, as she hasn't change at all since they last saw each other in Ohkayama

"Well it's about time you activated the sword," she said looking impatient at him, (but the truth is she was really happy to see him again) and then slowly she cried for joy, to see someone she hasn't seen for 2 centuries, then surprisingly, Ranma felt hugged by a hologram.

It surprised Ranma that a hologram was hugging him so solidly. One thing about Washu inventions, is that they are all incredible inventions, and this one is nearly loosing him consciousness from lack of oxygen with that vice grip of hers

"Washu stop, I can't breathe…" he pleads and luckily Washu noticed a blue colored Ranma

"Oops sorry…" she let him go and then looks at him carefully "My, oh my, your much more stronger now than you were 200 years ago, hmm, what's this!" she was wide eyes to seeing something she found astounding in his lifeforce

"You possess the untainted essence of the Phoenix, I'm impressed" seeing the twinkle in her eyes and the thought of the numerous test she love to do. That made Ranma sweat drop, as if he is seeing her thoughts of him on that operating table again. He has to think something to talk about and quick

"We'll talk about that later, right now I would like to Introduce Mr. Tesla Yula Attha of Orb, and keeper of Sarina two boxes. This is Washu, the Creator of Sarina Boxes…" Washu cut in"…and The Greatest Scientist the Universe!" she said egotistically with fanfare and all as always

'_God, she hasn't change one bit' _he sweatdropped seeing that again

Mr. Tesla sweatdrop seeing that also, he step forward and gave a short bow to her, though he find it hard to believe that this person is the creator of the boxes, 2 centuries ago even though Ranma explained that she's an alien with a penchant to make anyone her Guinea pig if you make her angry

"G-greetings Madam" Tesla said nearly stuttering, Washu look at him suspiciously

"Hmmm" she step forward looking at him as though she was studying him and then said

"I thank the Attha Family for keeping Sarina wishes intact after all these years, of course there are times you were tempted to break your promises, thankfully you didn't" she said referring to the attempts to open the box by his family

"I don't understand" Tesla try to act innocent_ 'please don't turn me into a lab rat' he thought_

"Relax Mr. Attha your family have kept their promise to Sarina, and that's all that matters now" she said and explained, "Otherwise, there would be a crater where Orb once was" she said sounding so serious

That thought of a crater where Orb once was didn't sound too good if they had succeeded, thankfully they failed

"Sarina boxes you see, possess an alarm system that connects to my Lab, I knew what some of your relatives tried to do, and though it has been 200 years to you, to me its only been last week," just then the sword made a sound of a chime. It was a signal, telling her to hurry

"I would love to chat with you more Ranma, but my link-up to the sword is limited because of the distance, so I can only tell you this" she took the sword and told him

"A Late Happy Birthday Gift Ranma" she showed him the sword

"This sword is also a key like an ignition key for a ship hidden on earth somewhere 200 years ago, I'm giving it to you" she gave the sword to him.

"A Key, to a Ship?" she nodded

"Isn't that a bit extravagant, I mean Washu," she cut him off to explain for there wasn't enough time

"This is something you will need when the time comes, for now just live your life and learn about the world around you, and I am sure you are well aware of the situation the Earth is now?"

"You mean about this Natural and Coordinator Issue? Where it seems that they are at each others throat, yeah I know, and to my opinion it is downright stupid," he said with irritation in his voice

"Well try and not to stir-up trouble too much on earth," she said of course, there is a slim chance at that, she sigh and rolled her eyes up when she realized that it was all moot in telling him that

"What am I saying, with you back on earth, I'm pretty sure there's going to be Chaos with a capital****C" Ranma sweat dropped when he saw her expression darkened

"You're on the EA Military right? And according to the news if I'm getting it right you shot down a ZAFT Ship on your own" she gave that look of hers that says _'it would be like him to take down a powerful foe, which he never did shy away from a fight'_

"**_Yes_**, I'm in the Military Washu and yes I shot down that ship" he answers dryly, Washu just shook her head

'_Oh Father, he's going to be quite a handful again'_ she thought looking up to heaven

"Well that can't be help, just **_please_** be careful and avoid causing property damage Ok, and I'm not just saying that because we thought we had we had lost you, but…just be careful"

Ranma can sense from her voice and her expression, she sounded worried, and the sword key she gave to him, she would never give anything to him that is important if it merit a very good reason.

"Is there something wrong out there Washu? Is everyone Ok?"

"Were are in no danger Ranma, so don't worry" she said "we will be seeing you soon I hope, as for the ship, that key will point the way when the time comes, but for now be well and be safe…" she slowly faded away

Just then Ranma remembered something he should have ask _'Darn it! I forgot to ask about Mom, I wonder if she's alright'_

**JURAI **

**Washu Subspace Lab**

'_That's it, that's all we can do for him, for now'_ Washu thought.

She sat down on her chair inside her subspace lab. She swiveled her seat and levitated upward towards a small-scale model of a spaceship, a very big ship, a very powerful Ship of war.

**SDF-1 **

In Nearly two centuries, this behemoth slumbers in his hidden base somewhere on earth. Then about 3 years ago, Washu and an army of Techs, Engineers and Automated repair bots, start to repair and rebuild the former Tirolian Ship, upgrading the vessel and a few special features, compliments from the greatest scientist in the universe.

For those on earth who knew its existence are long gone, as well as evidence of its existence erased from records, yet a few descendants of Space Command who knew its existence have past on to their children to their grandchildren, yet its location however is unknown. In addition, it was the hope of one descendant that it will become part of the EA Space Fleet to defend the Earth against alien aggression.

When the Atlantic Federation disbanded, The Galaxy Alliance secretly and covertly made contact with the leaders of the Original 13 Nations that was once formed the Atlantic Federation core member, they ask them to reformed the Earth Alliance Assembly and rebuild their Space Fleet. Reluctant at first and do not understand why, and why contacting them first and ask to establish another EA, it was suspicious of them. It took a while for the GA Rep. to explain but soon they agreed, with a few promises and concessions from the GA council. However, they have problems to deal with.

With only a few of ships numbering less than 100, and its dedicated Officers and one medium size moon base shipyard remaining, they quietly rebuilt The Space Fleet with a few improvements being added. While a small EA fleet at a colony situated at the edge of deep space quietly left to points unknown, then 6 months later. The Earth Alliance Assembly was established, and proclaims Mars as EA Territory with the establishment of Mars-1 Colony

Just before the announcement, a great many numbers of soldiers heard whispered rumors of an EA Fleet being rebuilt somewhere on the moon. Many came by ships and small shuttles pack to capacity with their families and their belongings. Some towed shot-up old battleships and cruisers, others brought mothballed Mobile Armors and a few Strike Daggers. Yet all of them came to reenlist back to being soldiers. The public lives of a discharged EA soldier have been difficult for most of them. They found themselves stigmatized and singled out as the evil doers and not soldiers for doing their duty for their country, they found themselves shunned and branded no more than cold blooded _'baby killers'_ _'Lapdogs to the Merchants of Death'_ and so on. They fought and die the hardest as ordered by their leaders that the public elected into office. Conveniently, people and politicians seem to forget that part.

With no place for them in the world, they return to the life of a soldier when they heard the news of the EA Forces Reformation; soon many more came to enlist. Some are mostly sons and daughters of soldiers that died in the war, it have been difficult, but with less than a year the Space Fleet was rebuilt thru the hard work of veterans who still believes in the Alliance.

Washu opens a secret communication link to the EA President, Herbert Lang. He looks up to him, and he looks rather tired and exhausted man, she just smiled at one of the great, great, Grandchildren of U.S. Space Commanders.

"You know, you should change to tea and quit caffeine Herbert" she suggest to him he sigh,

"_Unfortunately my work is a 20 hours a day schedule and tea is not too stimulating for me," _he answered

"Well I suggest you make your coffee extra strong," she said, with a smile "It's really him" she got his complete attention on who is Washu is referring to.

"_You mean…" _he sounded hopeful

"I've confirmed it Herbert, it is Ranma" seeing her expression her delight to see someone important to her, he knew it's true

"So-what now?" he ask her

"The Key to the Ship is in his hands now, and only he can awaken that sleeping giant" she showed the SDF-1 status

"Macross is fully operational. However, the Hyperdrive is untested, so he's gonna have to be careful in using it"

"_Speaking of Ranma, Washu I'm afraid that Julian is getting a bit too close to the truth about Ranma and his relations to you know who…," _he said

She knew whom he is referring. Other than Herbert, Emil knows about it and a select group who knows more about the **_progenitor_** of the first coordinator.

"_I know that we have erased every trace we can find about the progenitor, but knowing Julian very well, he's going to find something we've missed and he's quite good in playing detective" _Herbert rubs his head on what might happen if he does find something. It could attract a lot of unwanted attention from unwanted people. Despite the precaution of creating a new Identity for Ranma,

Washu want is not to let anyone find a link between Ranma and the coordinators, especially to one Individual Washu despised the most. Though he is not on earth, he has eyes and ears on earth, and he patiently waits at the other side of the Galaxy to destroy humanity before his Masters comes.

"Where is Julian now?" she ask him

"_At Hephaestus Colony" _he answered_, "He's seeing thru the Prometheus Refit, which would keep him occupied for now," _he read thru a report from R&D team

"_One thing about Julian, is that he loves gadgets, and with the Techs we found on that old bunker it will take a while to adjust the new systems," _he opens a file on his desk

"_Julian was ecstatic to have his ship get refitted first with these gizmo" _he looks at the file on the new systems which is impressive as he reads it

"_Polarized Hull Plating, a Phased Type Laser Cannon, an Upgraded Version of the Subspace Sensors and targeting systems, Inertial Dampers and the first Gravity Plating" _he whistled after reading it

"_She's starting to look like a real starship, even without a lightspeed engine" _on the screens shows where the Bunker was discovered

"_That Unearth Hidden Bunker was a treasure trove of knowledge and technology kept safe by the U.S. Army during The Third Nuclear War of 2040, though many of its researchers were killed or unable to finish it along with those who knew its location" _he said leaning back on his chair he said

"_It's really amazing that there have been so many talented people back then, and it is quite sad to think that if they live thru that War, things might have been very different, like we had to go thru now" _there was pain sound in his voice when he remembers the recent wars

"Loosing them meant the loss of humanities best." She remark "War is the greatest scourge of mankind, that cannot seems to avoid it," she said solemnly Herbert just nod in agreement.

"_Cannot or would not?" _a question which is more to him than to Washu

"_The worst of us seems to find excuses to hate, to cause and create hate, and the result of which is hurting each other," _he said

"_Now, despite the peace established by a brave few, not everyone seems to accept **this **peace even after the countless lives lost. Just as they will not accept the soldiers of the EA Forces, and to this day EA soldiers are the most hated people in the world even though it was their country's own leaders which the people elected into power is responsible for that horrible mess" _

His thoughts were about the returning soldiers of the Alliance, the mishandling of leadership and by the manipulation by evil men made them into a pariah. They had no future outside of being a soldier, which is why they all came back in great numbers and that was a big bother to him, people hates them for following the orders of those leaders they chose to put in power.

Washu understands his feelings

"I know you care about them," said Washu "They will do their duties as always, all they ask of you is to lead them wisely this time, have faith in them as they have faith in you"

"_I know... I know…,"_he said, he sighs

"_It's just that…I wanted to give them a better future, they deserve it after all the hell they went thru…after their leaders put them thru. And now, I'm preparing them to fight a War against a Superior species that mass produce humanoid giants as soldiers and Warships the size of space colony's that may or may one day, come knocking at earth's doorstep"_

"The Tirolians are **_not_** a superior species!" Washu exclaimed

"Arrogance with a touch of Egotism and Superiority Complex is what they have," she said,

"Just because they are older with a technologically advantage doesn't mean that they are better than anyone and besides…" she swiveled her chair to look at another screen with the word **S.E.E.D. **on the screens with the word **restricted** in red color on top of it

"It takes more than a DNA to be a superior species, the tirolians mistake is that they defined themselves as such, and that will be their undoing" he closed that window and faced Herbert again

"The Birthday gift I gave him is the most powerful Vessel the World has ever seen. Understand that it is his Ship alone, and not part of EA unless he chooses to. Now if he does make it part of your space fleet, we agreed that Ranma will have full command autonomy, he will be the one to choose over who will be part of the ships crew is that understood"

"_Yes I understand" _he answered,_ "Hopefully it will be a good edition to the defense of the Earth, is the Galaxy Alliance decision on first contact still stand Ms. Washu?" _she nodded

"_I understand" _he said_ "But if the worst scenario does occur will they give their support?"_

"I talk to Airi and Lady Seto yesterday, and they promised 2 Battlefleet on standby, but let's hope it won't come to that yet, until you are ready"

"_God willing, I hope so"_

**ORB**

**9pm at Orb MEGASHOPPING CENTER **

In one of the Arcade Center of the Massive shopping mall, Ranma is playing an online video game called **GUNDAM**.

It was a simulation size video game complete with a cockpit and controls from the actual MS with players that can go against an array of computer-generated opponents from across the globe, using templates like Strike Daggers to the Impulse and though not the same as the military version but close enough yet still more of a video game.

For nearly 3 hours in one of 12 seats, Ranma took out every opponent in a one on one match to a 1 against 15 odds, and in every battle Ranma won again and again.

After he meets Washu, Ranma had a long talk with Mr. Tesla about a few things. After that, he went out to enjoy the rest of his shore leave.

Up above the game is a huge Screen, which everyone watches in amazement, as one X-105 Strike, seems to defy reason, with nearly 100 wins and not once has it taken a direct hit nor has Ranma miss a target. All shots Ranma fired is precisely hitting his adversary's MS. However, the most astounding and exciting part of the Battle is 'The Close Quarter Combat' in this situation, Ranma is an Untouchable Warrior.

**Anything Goes Martial Arts Mobile Suits Combat**

It took Ranma 6 months to develop a Martial Arts Styles for Mobile Suits, using thousands of years of knowledge combined with the capabilities of an MS. The result is an MS Martial Arts Style Combat. In the game, Ranma uses Combat Level 1; **Hand to Hand Combat Weapons.** Ranma deployed _Armor Schneider_ combat knives, in combination with a Beam Saber. Like a Samurai of ancient Japan, Ranma went thru every opponent individually or in groups like hot knife thru butter, and all the while, the damage indicator only registered close to zero damage.

Everyone first thought that he was a coordinator, which was no real surprise on their presumption, for no natural can do what they can do, and not once, they thought of him being one.

In the game Ranma fought 50 players, 35 of them are coordinators, 12 at present on his location, the rest are around the world. Some of them have military background as a pilot in an MS, and now a lot of them started to get irritated in loosing at a video game to an unknown player of all things; they felt humiliated when the combat tactics they used in the battlefield was useless against this opponent.

When one of them lost, some of them remarks, "well at least I lost to a coordinator, I'd be embarrassing to loose to a natural"

People who heard that has to admit that they have never seen anyone fight like that so fiercely in battle than a coordinator, and no natural can keep up fighting like that for a full 3 hours of being challenged again and again

Watching the Game with interest is the famed _'Hawk of Endymion'_ Mwu La Flaga. For nearly an hour, he watches this one player win and win with little battle damage, it felt to him that he was watching Kira fight, and yet the player is showing moves that is so fluent so much like it was a choreograph dance in a ballet if they watch him carefully enough.

'_Whoever this guy is, he's really good' he thought_

Like him, Mwu first thoughts were that_ he is a coordinator_. It was getting rather typical of people to assume that line of thinking when someone shows such an incredible skills, strength and stamina he's a coordinator. To Ranma it seems he was dismayed to the lack of confidence in the people own abilities, they can be better _'even if you are natural which is not so bad' _he thought

Admittedly, the coordinator has an advantage among naturals, which is one of the few reasons why there are so many tensions between them. Ranma could not help but get irritated in such attitudes, for to waste ones time and energy in being envy and jealous in others is stupid, for there are far more better and constructive ways to put their energy on.

Mwu La Flaga is joined by the love of his life. Murrue Ramius, Captain of the _Archangel, _and Mirillia Haw, as they finished a Shopping Expedition. They saw him, went to him and ask what was going on, he explained what was happening for the past 3 hours of how one player is still standing after 110 wins without even a single scratch or a loss.

Ranma won 5 more games until finally, Ranma had enough and was about to stop when a new player ask for one more game. Ranma wanted to decline but accepted one more challenger.

'_Now who could this be?' _the player is at seat no.7 he assumes that it was another coordinator

His opponent chooses an ORB-01 AKATSUKI, and in an outer space location, Ranma fought every MS Type from ZAKU to DESTINY and won everytime, an AKATSUKI was no exception. However, the player is somewhat different, for he is a veteran of two wars, a famed soldier with exceptional skills in combat, and respected by both ZAFT and EA. Major Mwu La Flaga A.K.A. _The Hawk of Endymion_

Ranma still uses the X-105 and in the start, Ranma tested his opponent skills in the first one minute of the battle, as he goes into a defensive posture, he gauges his opponent skills above those he fought earlier. And when he finished his analysis, Ranma dropped the weight of the world on top of him

Mwu felt like he was fighting Kira a minute later when the Strike went into the offensive, and as he had expected. The Strike pilot knows that his Orb-01 is immune to beam weapons, but as he shoots, he shoots at his face non-stop blinding him enough to get close to him to use his beam saber, Mwu quickly deployed his DRAGOON (**D**isconnected **R**apid **A**rmament **G**roup **O**verlook **O**peration **N**etwork) system, they created a lightwave barrier in front of him. Mwu got off lucky for the moment. As Ranma wanted it.

Ranma tactics he used before doesn't work, so he tried another way instead, so he kept attacking and attacking without giving the Akatsuki pilot any leeway for a counter attack, forcing him on a close in combat. Mwu noticed the change in tactics. Ranma uses a new tactic, his first move was to shoot down the DRAGOON units as they kept firing at the Strike, yet what was surprising to him and to everyone watching, is that the Strike is firing on the beam itself on Intercept. The beams canceling themselves before it got close despite the rapid firing of the DRAGOON, Ranma reflexes was faster.

"How the heck can he do that?" he couldn't believe what his eyes was seeing, that anyone can do a beam on beam Interception, that kind of move is impossible, just then the player contacted him

"_You have my respects Hawk of Endymion, Akatsuki potential is at its peak when you are its pilot" _a voice spoke from the Radio that surprised Mwu,

"The Strike Pilot?"

"_Even though this is just a video game simulation your reputation precedes you, I'm honored"_

"You're not so bad yourself" Mwu said, "Hey; if you knew who I am it's only right to tell me who you are"

"_Oh I'm sorry, my name is Ranma, Ranma Saotome but you know me as…_

"**_THE WILDHORSE OF TERRA!" _** Announced by a player who recognize the name, the person who shot down a ZAFT Ship with an obsolete Mobile Armour

Not everyone who heard that name could believe it, including 35 coordinators, who tried for two hours to defeat him, they thought he was a fellow coordinator.

"_Your cousin, my squadron commander said that The **Hawk** can make the Impossible Possible, well so can I" _he powers-up his Beam Rifle

"_The X-105 has a lower power rate than Orb-01, however…"_he slowly smiled for it was time to end it_"X-105 and Ranma Saotome favorite Pastime, is to fight a superior foe"_ he activated his thrusters and went towards the Akatsuki full speed.

"_Anything Goes Martial Arts Mobile Suits Combat Level 3: **Combination**"_ he said. Ranma combined two types of weapons, hand-to-hand and firearms. When ranma fought a superior foe like Mwu, he uses Level 3 against the best of the best, Mwu is certainly one of them, and he was having a hard time against the Strike for unknown reasons it shouldn't be.

'_What's with this guy'_ his Akatsuki went into a defensive as he continuously being hit by Ranma's Beam Gun

'_Time to end this'_

Ranma finished off the game by charging straight at Mwu Akatsuki. He still had 3 more DRAGOON units left to put-up a shield in front of him. Ranma let go of his rifle and threw a _'Midas Messer'_ beam boomerang at the barrier as he went into an attack speed.

The boomerang hit the barrier, then a second later Ranma slammed his shield on it, Akatsuki was shock for a moment from a feedback, which was enough time for Ranma. He pulled out his Saber and combat knives in back hold position, and then took out one of the DRAGOON units with his CIWS, which Akatsuki lost its barrier, and from then on Ranma started to decapitate Akatsuki like a turkey in thanks giving in a matter of seconds.

The Game was over. Ranma battle damage was a mere 10 percent in this last game, and they all came from fighting Mwu, that said a lot about the guy exceptional combat skills

When Ranma type up his name on the board, players across the globe whom have challenge him couldn't believe it, especially among the ZAFT soldiers playing the online game, though it was just that, a game, they felt that they just lost a War, for above the top ten list only Coordinators dominated it. Now, a Natural is no. 1 with the highest score ever in the online game.

When he came out of the cockpit, a crowd of people looks at him so intensely including Mwu and Murrue and Mirillia, Ranma gave a short bow and a smiled, everyone applauded except for a few..

'_Wow what a cutie' _thought Mirillia and it seems that she's not the only one

"You're an excellent pilot, Ensign Saotome" Mwu complimented him

"The same to you Major, my Lt. La Flaga said you are the best the Alliance had, I mean once…" he said correcting

"Lt. La Flaga?"

"Lt. Commander Jonathan La Flaga Sir" he said, "He's my commanding officer in the Mobile Armored Corps"

"Johnny?" seeing his expression he did not know about it, no one in his family told him and they are only a few of them, and none of them is on speaking terms with him just now

'_He never told me' he thought_ "So where is he stationed then?"

"The EAS _Prometheus_ Major, La Flaga" Ranma answered. The famous spaceship that traverse the far space to get to Mars in less than a few months

"The Mars Mission?" he was surprised _'he was on Mars the whole time'_

The Mars Mission, only became public knowledge 6 months after the colony was established and proclaimed Mars as EA territory

"You know I would like to talk to you some more, if you have the time" Mwu requested however that request is postponed

Ranma was going to answer, when he suddenly senses danger, he stretch his right hand forward and caught something. It took everyone a few moments to notice that someone discharged a gun, and on Ranma hand, a bullet fell on the ground. His expression was the look of a man in fury

"You Jerks!" he growled at the one who fired at him, 5 of the 12 players he beaten pulled out a gun, everyone else ran for cover

"You Natural Scum!" the first person shouted and looks angry, he took aim again, not noticing that Ranma caught a bullet in his hand

"Well you're a sore looser" he remark he clenched his fist and powered up to full and blurred from everyone sight

Ranma quickly went into god speed attack, and in a blink of an eye, Ranma disarmed all five attackers of their weapons, and they found themselves looking at Ranma up close and personal, with blood red eyes filled with rage and glowing in a red light, and a smile that say _you're dead meat._

"Five against One, fair numbers don't you think" he said smirking at them as he destroyed their guns with his grip and let if fall to the ground, then quickly charge at them with a fury

What everyone else's saw next are 4 men turned into punching bag. Ranma used the Basic Anything Goes Style fighting technique, to gauge an average coordinators skill. Admittedly, Ranma found them strong physically to a level just above a low level Martial Arts fighter, or a featherweight boxer, but with mediocre fighting styles, it was so basic. Ranma finds them disappointing

'_This is what millions of have lives cost, all the idiocy this world went thru for this' _

He finished four of them by introducing them to the insides of floors and walls and ceilings face first until he faced the fifth, and the one who shot him, and he doesn't look tough now seeing that he's all alone and tried to run which he tried unsuccessfully

Ranma grab him by his leg then turn him upside down, he walks towards a glass wall and smash it open, then held him outside. Obviously, the guy was frightened as hell which shows when he starts screaming like a girl as he look down at 10 storeys up a building with a Natural holding him by one leg.

"Nice view, isn't it?" he said taunting him, the guy which got his full attention now

"You know that killing me will solve nothing, to whatever your problem or this world's problems don't you think? But obviously you don't care about that" Ranma swings the guy around, just to frightened him even more to make him scream more

"600 million people are dead because someone played God or maybe he thought himself as a Messiah, don't you think that's enough, do you want another 600 million more dirtbag!" he shouted angrily, then threw him back in on the floor close to a concrete post

"So many lives and for what, being envious of guys like you, you're no different than us, you love, you hate, you bleed and get hurt when I pound you into unconsciousness" Ranma step towards him with the sound of his knuckles gearing for another round. The guy can feel the chill all around him like death is dancing on his grave. He couldn't move because of fear, he shivers as he waited of what's next to come. Ranma, look down on him and said in a whisper but with an icy voice that reaches into his soul

"Don't you ever dare cross my path again, and don't you dare discharge another gun at another person, Natural or anyone else, otherwise.."

He punch the concrete post causing a crater shape indentation, the shockwave traveled all the way up and down the post and everyone felt its tremor

Murrue and Mirillia, They could not believe what their eyes saw just now. They saw him move so fast yet some could not see him move so fast because all they saw was a blur and his strength was unbelievable. If people thought that coordinators are amazing, they would probably rank Ranma as extraordinary

Mwu however is still feeling that awful chill of death traveling on his spine a while ago,

"Where the heck did the Alliance found this guy?" Murrue whispered to Mwu. He was trying to figure that out himself, he looks around and sees Ranma had already disappeared.

Ranma left the scene before the police arrived, and was walking back to Morgenroete; no one actually saw him jump out of the window and went into stealth

"Well my one day pass is over, might as well go back to Morgenroete" he gave his body a short stretched and quickly jumps up a building, and starts his roof hopping back to Morgenroete

As he was nearing Morgenroete, Ranma thoughts was about Lang warnings _'oh crud, I promise Lang I won't cause any Property Damage, man I'm going to get it from him'_

At that same time.

**DELTA QUADRANT, SYRANUS SECTOR, NEUTRAL ZONE BETWEEN GALAXY ALLIANCE TERRITORY AND THE TIROLIAN EMPIRE**

The sector is an area of dense cloud known as nebula, and it stretches up to 5 Lightyears across surrounding a huge Jupiter size star and 3 planets at the center. From those planets came huge ships carrying resources being mined on the planet, and brought to an Orbital Refineries around the star, and then to 2 Satellite Space Factories that assembles huge Warships for the Zentraedi/Maltrendi Armanda.

The Satellites are also Mass-producing weaponry, particularly one form of weapon system for the giants themselves. The Mobile Suits which they call Power Suits and Battlepods

Imperial Tirolian Battleship,_ **Darcia**. _The Command and Control Ship for the Syranus Sector fabrication base. It is a giant 20 mile in diameter saucer ship capable of Hyperspace Defold to anywhere in the Galaxy.

Commanding this ship and the entire sector belongs to one man. Inside a darkened room stood under a spotlight is a man in dark clothes with a black cape (like he was immolating Darth Vader) and listens to holographic images of old men with gray beards and pale skin complexion, they look down on him looking rather displeased.

They're known as the '**TRIUMVARITE' **the Three Lords and Masters of Tirol, and they are not happy to someone named…

"**_KAGATO! WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG FOR YOUR SUBORDINATES TO SUBDUE THE EARTH FORCES?" BELLOWED BY VOICE ONE_**

"There has been stiff resistance from the humans my lords and two of my best subordinates are dead unfortunately" he said

"**_BAH! ONCE AGAIN YOU HAVE FAILED KAGATO!"_** **_THE SECOND VOICE SAID DISPLEASED OF THE TURN OF EVENTS _**

"We should not worry about that my Lords, in time they will exhaust themselves by killing each other, and once they are weak their fate is ours to decide, and the threat they pose to the Empire will be extinguished forever," he said so sweetly, yet one of the voice said disagreeing with him

_**THAT'S WISHFUL THINKING KAGATO" SAID VOICE ONE**_

"**_YOUR PAWN DJIBRIL OF LOGOS FAILED TO FOSTER HATRED TO EVERY HUMAN, ON EARTH AND THOSE FEW NOT AFFECTED ARE THE FEW WHO ARE DETERMINED TO STOP IT. AND YOU'RE GENETIST SUBORDINATE, WHATS HIS NAME GILBERT DULLINDAL, AND HIS PROJECT DESTINY IS REJECTED BY EARTH COMPLETELY"_**

"The plan was, to alter Humanity by genetic manipulation, by convincing them that to enhance their genes to make superior to normal humans and in doing so we will control their growth and their species as a whole unaware," he said then ads "much like the Coordinators" he defended

"**_THEIR KNOWLEDGE IN GENETICS IS INFERIOR TO OURS, THEY HAVE NOT EVEN NOTICED THAT THEIR DECLINING BIRTHRATE IS THE RESULT OF ENHANCEMENT ERRORS, WHAT FOOLS THEY ARE TO IGNORE SUCH AN OVERSIGHT" SAID VOICE ONE _**

"**_AND YET THESE FOOLS DISCOVERED THE S.E.E.D FACTOR IN THEMSELVES, AND IF THEY CONTINUE TO EVOLVE IN THE NATURAL FLOW OF LIFE THEY CAN BE A FAR GREATER THREAT TO OUR POWER THAN THOSE BLASTED JURIANS" ANSWERED VOICE TWO_**

"**_THEY MUST BE SUBJUGATED, AND IF THEY REFUSE, IF THEY RESIST, DESTROY THEM" A THIRD VOICE SAID DEMANDING, "SO I SAY WE ATTACK THEM NOW!"_**

"**_DON'T BE A FOOL, THAT WOULD BRING THE GALAXY ALLIANCE TO THE HUMANS AID AND WE ARE NOT YET READY TO FIGHT THEM, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT EARTH IS A PROTECTORATE OF THE ALLIANCE " SAID VOICE TWO COUNTERING VOICE THREE_**

"**_FURTHERMORE, WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS HAPPENING ON EARTH SINCE OUR ONLY LINE OF COMMUNICATION THERE HAS COMPLETELY BEEN CUT OFF BY THE ALLIANCE, AND THANKS TO THE BLOCKADE WE CAN'T SEND ANYONE THERE" ADDED, VOICE ONE_**

The Distance between EARTH and TIROL is over 50,000 light-years away, and making contact directly is impossible, so they had to rely on subspace relay stations to make a realtime communication with another planet at the opposite side of the galaxy.

Traveling from Earth to Tirol would normally take 3 months travel using their Hyperspace fold drive The Galaxy Alliance also set-up a blockade, while making sure that they will not establish another line of communication.

The **GA** found out about the communication web the Tirolian set-up, and immediately, cut the line. However, some leaders of Tirol have suspected, that the **GA** knew about it earlier, and have been monitoring the line.

"**_IF THEY KNEW OUR INVESTED INTEREST WITH THE EARTHERS IT IS LIKELY THEY HAVE ALREADY ALERTED THEM OF OUR INVOLVEMENT IN THEIR RECENT CONFLICTS," SAID VOICE ONE_**

"My Lords!" Kagato shouted loudly to get their attention "Why not send a Surveillance/Reconnaissance Fleet to a bypass route to Earth to see what has happened and when the time comes, A Siege Fleet"

He showed the holographic image of the Galaxy, divided into colors. Red for the Tirolians, Blue for the GA, and Green for the Jurians, Yellow for Neutral and White for vast unclaimed territories, Kagato shows a path for the fleet to follow, in order to bypass their enemies

"The Journey will take 6 months for the fleet to get to earth unnoticed, during which they will establish a new communication web and reestablish contacts with our remaining operatives" he shows another hologram of a Zentraedi fleet commander

"Commander Dolza, have already assembled a fleet for the mission and awaits your command"

"**_DOLZA FLEET IS THE FIRST GRAND FLEET THAT'S 5 MILLION SHIPS. ISN'T THAT TOO LARGE FOR A RECONNAISSANCE/SIEGE FLEET MISSION KAGATO?" SAID VOICE TWO_**

"I must admit it is a rather large fleet, but consider…" his words was cur off by voice one

"**_SEND IN COMMANDER BREETAI FLEET INSTEAD" VOICE ONE SUGGESTS, "A ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND SHIP FLEET WILL BE SUFFISCIENT. UPON TRAVELING TO EARTH, THEY WILL ESTABLISH OUTPOST FROM HERE TO THERE, AND ONCE THE WAR STARTS THE PATH TO EARTH WILL BE SECURED"_**

"But My Lords…" he was going to argue but decided against it, he knows that they would never release Dolza fleet that easily.

"At Once my Lords" he bowed to them, and he cursed them in silence

Breetai Battlefleet, slowly move towards a Wormhole, which connected from beyond the Delta Quadrant to the edge of the Beta Quadrant. From then on, it will take them at least a year of Hyperspacefold travel to Earth

Kagato watch from his quarters the fleet sent to Earth, behind him is a holographic Image of Dolza and neither man look too happy.

"Curse those old men," he said angrily

"_Then our plan is postponed temporarily then my Lord Kagato,"_

"For now Dolza, until then," he looks to him "we continue our current plan, so how are we On _Phantom Fleet_?"

"_We are now 55 complete and ahead of schedule my Lord" _hearing that report made him smiled like a shark seeing its next meal

Dolza broke contact and left him alone he mumbled to himself

"Excellent" on his right hand appeared a dark sword, and when he created an Image of the Earth and as he look at it, he became angry and irritant he slashes it out of existence

"Curse that mud ball of a world," he said angrily

"How long will they defy me?" He shouted aloud, expecting an answer from someone yet no one is around, then from the shadows and eerie laugh echoes around the room

From the shadows a man appears, well some parts of him though, for most of his body is cybernetic including one eye glowing red.

Taranto Shoko, leader of the Shoko Pirate Association and nemesis to Yamada Seina, of Galaxy Police, just as Kagato is nemesis to Tenchi

"I told you they will never allow that fleet to leave here," Taranto said

"But I have to admit, The Grand Fleet is Rather large a force to send against such a mudball of a world"

For Kagato, he views them differently

"You think such a world that gave birth to Tenchi Masaki and Yamada Seina is something to be allowed to exist, Taranto?" he said loudly it echoed all over the room

"Don't underestimate them," he said

"That world, primitive they maybe, and yet there are a small percentage of their population that is above the rest. In addition, just one single person of that population can become the most powerful in the Universe. The S.E.E.D. Factor or the **S**uperior **E**volutionary **E**lement **D**estined Factor the Masters so obsessed in acquiring from the humans, do you know what it is?"

"What about it?" he ask unimpressed with the humans

"It is a genetic oddity found in one in a billion people from one sentient life across the universe. Every species has one, and it has allowed a species to evolve beyond from leaps to bounds. The Tirolians discovered this 5 thousand years ago by accident, at that time when they found the 'Flowers of Life' the source of their power, and it what enhanced the Tirolian Race from a once feeble and weak body to a strong and almost jurian lifespan, now they lost it completely, and they need a fresh batch"

He showed him a hologram of a DNA sequence "When the Humans started to genetically enhance their species to what is now known as 'Coordinators' a spy is sent to evaluate their science in genetics, the spy sent his evaluation to the Masters as well as samples of a certain progenitor of the coordinators. As expected, their knowledge is inferior, errors in enhancing their species is causing their birthrate to decline rather fast and soon a plague created by their own bodies will be their undoing" now Taranto curiously ask him

"If they are going to die very soon why bother invading them?" he said

"One reason, Power! Every human on that world possess the SEED yet still dormant, but give it a few hundred generation and they will surpass any species in this universe. The Masters knew this all too well by the sample from the progenitor DNA, a powerful human evolving becoming stronger and more powerful is over there, a Hybrid of both Earther and Jurian have produced an offspring of extraordinary power, especially if you are a Royal Jurian bloodline. The Masters has no knowledge of this yet, but they believe that this progenitor is beyond imagination"

Taranto found himself being curious, he knows that Yamada Seina and Tenchi Masaki are both from Earth. Tenchi is Yosho Grandson and Seina is a cousin to the Masaki Family no doubt that Jurian blood flows in his veins since he controls that powerful robot with a seed of a space tree as it's core. He gritted his teeth just remembering Seina name, and with those two in the Galaxy Alliance, his piracy business had to move outside the border

'_Curse those two' _he thought of them angrily_ 'wait' _he thought of something

"This Progenitor, you said he possess a royal bloodline, could they be related to Tenchi Masaki and Yamada Seina? And if so then-" Kagato nodded and finish it

"-He's also one of Yosho children, that blasted Man!" he said cursing the name "This latest edition to Yosho's family is far more trouble than the first two" he suddenly threw his sword to a wall out of anger

"If it's not him it's his children that get in my way!"

"Is that why you want that world destroyed?" Taranto ask, Kagato answered

"I want that world destroyed because those old men want to harvest that world of its people," he knew what it would mean for the Tirolian people, salvation. Especially, if they get their hands on the Progenitor, they may end up becoming Gods with his DNA, fortunately for him this one, have been dead for 200 years, yet still. He can't be so sure when you are dealing with Yosho's children

'_No' _he thought shaking his head,_ 'I can't take that chance. The Masters might find another one' _

"I cannot allow the masters have that world and its people. I will see to it that world will be destroyed, especially him" he pointed of another Hologram of a man. Using a sample DNA, the Tirolians showed what the Progenitor might look like.

**SAMPLE 001**

**NAME:** **R.S.**

**DATE OF BIRTH: **UNKNOWN

**LOCATION: **UNKNOWN

**AGE: **18 YEARS OLD

**EYES: **BLUE

**COMPLEXION: **FAIR SKIN OF ASIAN DESCENT

**HEIGHT: **POSSIBLY 5 FOOT 6 INCHES

**HAIR: **DARK JET BLACK

**ORIGIN: **HUMAN OF EARTH / WITH JURIAN DESCENT POSSIBLY OF ROYAL BLOODLINE

'_I you live, I will find you and kill you'_

He switch to another Image of Young Lady with pink hair a leader of the Coalition force that stop the Second Cosmic War on Earth

**LACUS CLYNE**

This Young Lady of 18 years of age has led an Interesting life. Twice she led a coalition force to stop two wars, and both Natural and Coordinator trusted her. For Kagato, she could be trouble for him in the near future.

Kagato look towards Taranto, he step forward, as he understands that look of his, meaning there is work be done.

"My Target?" he ask

"No, not this time" another Image is shown. It was the Leader of Kagato own Special Ops Group. The Botoru Battallion **KHYRON 'THE BACKSTABBER'**

Now Taranto knows this Zentraedi painfully too well and with good reason, since they don't call him the Backstabber for nothing, and as he hears what Kagato wants to do for him for extra payment.

"This is going to cost you to transport that Psycho! And his Battalion to the Lyrai System" he said incredulously to what Kagato wants him to do, and calling Khyron a _Psycho_ could be applied to him as well

Kagato finds it amusing to see him act as if he was a saint than Khyron, "Just bring Khyron and his Battalion to Lyrai, its 26 lightyears from earth. I already have a thousand ships stationed there without the Masters knowledge of course," he said looking so smug in deceiving the Masters, he sat down a chair and pour a glass of wine near a table

"Once there he will immediately Spacefold to Earth with my Specific orders before Brettai Fleet arrives" he took a sip before he continued

"Once they attack and destroy the Earth, it will provoke the Galaxy Alliance and War will start"

"It will take you less than 4 month's travel, Khyron's orders are simple really," he said

"Destroy the Earth and make sure they kill LACUS CLYNE"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

**Author's notes:** Some of you must be wondering why Captain Talia Gladys of the _Minerva _is alive in this fiction. Well, to be honest I think it's selfish of her to die and leave her child like that for the sake of that Idiot know-it-all _Gilbert_, there's too many War orphans in GS already did she had to add her son on the list? Though we know, she loves the man, but for her to die there is meaningless, it serves no purpose but to add another life lost in a massive death toll, unless she really wants to abandon her own child and I for one do not like that thought

Well as for _Gilbert_, if that man has any sense of humanity left in him, he would have told her to **_live _**and for_Rey Za Burrel_to be honest I have nothing against him, he is, just a **_pawn_**

Talia will live in my book and as for Kagato, well my story needs a few Villains, he's one of many Ranma will have to deal with and believe me, a lot of them will be coming out of the woodworks in this fiction.

And as for Kagato, him being alive and after Tenchi killed him…I'm not gonna tell you that yet.

**HISTORY AND MAKING HISTORY**

The Year is 2000 A.D. (about one year later, when they thought that Ranma have died) Washu detected a Hyperspace fold event just behind the Earth's Moon. It reveals a huge ship over a kilometer long and has the markings of a Tirolian Vessel, but it was unlike any vessel Tirol has ever built. The vessel looks brand new but it has been thru a firefight, as hundreds of hull breaches caused by weapons fire can be seen clearly enough, along with thousands of humanoid remains floating in the void

Classified as the **_'VISITOR'_**, it would have crashed on Earth if not for the lack of forward momentum and the ship's still operational navigations system after the space fold. Now, it just orbits around the Moons dark side for a week until Washu, Tenchi Masaki and Yamada Seina of the Galaxy Police and in cooperation with The USAF Space Command. Secretly they investigated the Alien Ship, and what they found is a ship carrying the knowledge of a far away world. A world at war with itself

The Commanders of the U.S Space Command and the President at present are the few who knew the existence of aliens on earth, and even fewer people knew the discovery of the Visitor Ship. With the cooperation of the Galaxy Alliance, they salvage the alien ship and a few years later, they hid it somewhere on earth after they gathered information from the ship's Database for further analysis and also. They gave a Memorial for 15,000 remains found on the _visitor_, they them a space burial.

Whatever knowledge learned from the ship was never known, but for the next few years. The U.S. kept pressing the Issue on creating and enforcing. _A Eugenic Law_. They wanted to restrict the use of the knowledge in Genetics as the science has become much more advance and several application is now being put to actual use. The U.S. argued, that the need to control and regulate the science is vital as the science have progressed far enough that they can now actually modify a human being in the genetic level

The United States brought the Issue to The U.N Organization. The U.S. Gov't wanted a Eugenic Law to control the Eugenic Science and also wanted several human genome researches temporarily be stopped, but only until a new law is in placed and strictly be enforced as to avoid what they believe as a danger. If the science is allowed to be accessed by the public especially in the hands of eager beaver scientist or doctors and even worst, businessmen with the thoughts of big bucks that the science can produce in monetary gains

Several nations were suspicious of the U.S. Intentions as to why they raised the Idea of a Global Eugenic Law, many believes that it was to stop other nations research, as the U.S. own research on the field lags behinds the rest.

Nevertheless, the Eugenic Act of 2015 enacted into law by a majority vote. Still 6 nations voted against it, and accused the U.S. of self-interest and so they continued on their research.

With or without the laws

By 2015 to 2030

Humanity starts to establish Space Colonies for a permanent presence in space, technological advancements in space technology made satellite colonies safer as 135 O'Neill class stations are built by 17 different nations as several engineering hurdles were solved and shared by the U.S. NASA and USAF (Courtesy of the reverse engineering of several tech recovered from the _Visitor_)

Global Military Spending reduced by 85 percent, all focused on space exploration and colonization, but by the end of 2030 conflicts flared across the globe

2039 The Third Nuclear war began by the 'Dirty Nuke' bombing of Tel Aviv, Israel by the 'Great Dessert Alliance' formed after the Middle East Civil War of 2031

2039 to 2044

The Third Nuclear War ended with the death toll of 175 million people, from 40 nations worldwide. The U.N. was abandoned on the Eve of its Centennial Anniversary and at the aftermath, many nations banded together to create their own global governments in the form of Federations and Union. The U.S. also dissolves and The Atlantic Federation is born with 13 signatory Nations.

Several technological advancements lost or destroyed, USAF Space Command at Colony 1 drifted into deep space, 50,000 People reported lost after 6 nuclear missiles was fired by an unknown spy satellite.

Global Military Spending increased to 250 percent during wartime, Industrialist and Arms Manufacturer formed LOGOS the Aristocrats of Business

Year 2055, several governments established the Earth Alliance Forces as a single Military Force to protect their Interest and keep the balance of Military power in check.

LOGOS is their primary arms supplier of EA

In the year 2065, Tofu Ono 2nd, born in 2013 is top geneticist in the World and researching on the human genome and had hope that with the disbandment of the UN the Eugenics Law of 2015 would have been ignored, yet they still prohibits such an experimental endeavor and so gave no permission to do so. Secretly, and with the help of others he enhanced one human gene stored in his father private gene bank with the initials **R.S**.

In 2071 the first Genetically Enhanced Human being was born. After several failed test. The First Coordinator, _George Glenn_ is born. He begins a life of achievements with superior abilities beyond normal human and later. On the start of The Jupiter Mission he released the knowledge to enhance a human genetically thru the World Wide Web

Coordinator race was born

In 2126 George Glenn was assassinated, by Blue Cosmos, and so begins **The Cosmic Era**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tofu Ono the 2nd** genetically enhanced the first human being known as Coordinator, but he use the DNA of one Ranma Saotome.When Ranma's Families and Relatives found out what Tofu Ono 2nd did, they were furious at him for experimenting on Ranma's DNA and even angrier with Ono senior for lying to them about keeping any of Ranma's DNA and in so doing open a Pandora's Box across the world.

When George Glenn started his Jupiter Mission, he sent out a message on the World Wide Web on how to genetically enhance a human being, Washu monitored the web and saw the DNA template they need to follow. She recognizes something about the DNA, and she horribly disturbed by what she discovered. The template is very close to Ranma DNA matrix, which is unique only to him, she analyzed the data further and found the knowledge focused primarily on enhancing human strength, stamina and intelligence and in so doing; alters the human body that differs to a natural born one. For Washu the knowledge it is not really that impressive to her, but the Implications of releasing it to the world is nothing more than catastrophic than dropping a bomb on a stadium full of people. And as she predicted years ago the world fell into chaos

Ranma's Families and Relatives however, could not believe how blatantly arrogant and Foolish George Glenn's actions was, and even more foolish are the people who think that genetically enhancing their children's genes was a good Idea. They blamed Ono 2 for playing God. However, they are far angrier with Ono senior the most, for they did not suspect him of lying since he had help Ranma so many times and regarded him as a close and trusted friend to the family. Yet, no one knew that Ono had a hobby of collecting DNA samples from his patients, especially the exceptional ones with incredible skills and abilities that surpass a normal person.

Thru the years when coordinators were being born, Ranma's Families and Friends watch humanity divide itself in what Washu have predicted would happen and fears of a cataclysmic event that will surpass the tragedy of World War III

The Year 2146 or the Year 20 of the Cosmic Era

A Mass Exodus of the Masaki Family is finished along with hundreds of others who are friends and relatives, they established their Homes among the stars and watch the earth fell into a pit of hate

Year 70 of The Cosmic Era, the First Cosmic War begins, one year later it ended with 200 million people dead worldwide.

Year 73 of the Cosmic Era

The Second Cosmic War began by the fall of Junius 7 to Earth, and ends 5 months later with 400 million people dead worldwide. The Atlantic Federation dissolves a month later; they divided EA armaments among the former Nations of the Federation. At that time, 'The Galaxy Alliance' secretly made contact with the original 13, and ask them to reestablish the Alliance Forces

Year 74 thirteen original founders establish the **Earth Alliance Assembly** several months later and The Earth Alliance Forces was quietly been rebuilt.

6 Months after the War EAS _Prometheus_ enroute to Mars found Ranma Saotome inside a glacier; he has awakened, and joins the Earth Alliance Forces as Mobile Armor pilot, his call sign: _Wildhorse of Terra_

Year 75 of The Cosmic Era, Dr. Emil Lang is now scolding Ensign Ranma Saotome for damaging a Shopping Mall at Orb and sending 4 ZAFT Soldiers on Shore Leave permission by the Orb Gov't, to a Hospital in full body cast, and one in mentally shock in stupor

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO CAUSE ANY PROPERTY DAMAGE?" Lang screamed at him, which echoed through the walls of his lab office and Imitating Soun demon head look, Ranma sweatdropped for that look was a very familiar move he is doing

'_Lang must be related to Mr. Tendo' _he thought

"Look at this" waving a message from H.Q. "when you punch that support pillar, it weakens the foundation, they have to reinforce it because of the crack you caused and this," he placed down at the table is a newspaper

"_EA Super Soldier pounded 4 ZAFT Soldiers, EA Wildhorse wrecks havoc at Orb'_ and that," then pointed at a TV screen showing him holding a frightened Coordinator by one leg outside a 10 Storey building. Many people carrying their cameras took pictures of him, and when a news broadcast got hold of it, and analyze the speed Ranma used to subdue 4 ZAFT soldiers with brutal efficiency even Lang found it too excessive

"Now I know it wasn't your fault Ranma," he said "But why, for the love of God did you went too far with them?" pointing at one ZAFT soldier whose face was body slammed to the floor and then some, because of the crater indentation.

"Sir those guys are a bunch of Jerks," he said defending his actions, "One of them shot me for beating him at a game and if I hadn't stop him, his buddies would have turned that Arcade into a shoot out at the OK Corral"

"You stop them alright, but you demolish the arcade in the process Ranma look at that," Lang pointed at the TV screens again; Lang watches Ranma beat the crap out of 4 veteran ZAFT soldiers in just a minute and so easily. They were all battered and bruised to almost beyond recognition and every bone in their bodies were broken; they lost all of their teeth's along with broken jaws that needed to be re-wired back. Their fingers look like someone drop an anvil on top, and their faces looks like someone used it as a punching bag a thousand times over, and that includes the lower half of their bodies like someone deck them between the legs with a sledge hammer several hundred times over

"Well those Idiots ask for it, and its self defense," He argued, "I didn't start that fight, but I would definitely end it with pain and a large hospital bill" which he did for he was really tick about those Idiots firing a gun at him, for the second time

'_Why is it that every time I had an encounter with Coordinators their first reaction is shoot me?'_ he took a deep and calm down a bit before continuing

"Major Mwu La Flaga was there along with Captain Murrue Ramius, they know what happened and if I hadn't done what I did, they could have been hurt as well"

"Yes, and thanks to their statements along with dozens of people who saw you with amazement, say the same thing" Lang pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Ranma, it was for Lang the only good thing that came out of the havoc he always cause and gets out scot-free, _Sometimes_

"This came in an hour ago" he showed him

"It seems that the Orb Gov't was upset at the 4 ZAFT soldiers," he told him "They were secretly smuggling weapons into Orb when later on, Orb police raided a ZAFT safe house and found an armory of weapons and Mobile Suits they have hidden. Info about that armory came from those guys" he said

"They were quite cooperative"

Lang smiled at the young man's luck and bad luck because what he is going to tell him is going to make him furious, and Lang is hoping Ranma will not throw his anger at him next, for what H.Q. did is unfair, and Ranma is certainly going to object righteously this time

"Representative Attha sends her thanks. However, the owner of the Shopping Mall sent a bill of damages to EA H.Q. and H.Q. said they will deduct it from your salary"

He waited for a moment hoping that Ranma will not go into _'Super Saiyajin'_ on him like in those ancient _Dragonball Manga_, _'the kid is so scary if he does that_,_'_ which is why he readied a Riot shield the moment he finished telling him that

"What!" slamming his hand on his newly refurbished steel made office table "But that's not fair! Dr. Lang, I mean…. Sir?" Ranma blinked at what he is seeing right now

"Why are you hiding behind a riot shield?"

"Well, He, he…" he sounded very nervous and Ranma, well seeing that he just destroyed his desk. Again, he started to understand why he's holding a riot shield in front of him

Ranma was later on, was seen stomping out of Lang's Office saying foul words about bureaucrats. Lang was relieved to live thru that, he too think it was unfair but it was keep good relations with Orb. For Ranma however, billing him was a bit annoying even though it was not his fault that he trashed the arcade, for it was to save lives. However, the owner did not see it that way

"Stupid pencil pushing whinnies, I can't believe they cut my salary" he growled and stomping his feet, causing a few indentation on the floor. He was mad as hell, and anyone who sees him like this is wise enough to side step back. So, to throw some steam of out of his system, Ranma hop on towards a gravel pit site, and started smashing huge boulders into gravel for construction use.

Ranma would never really raise a fist in anger at Lang or anyone, whom he considered as his friend, even though he scares them sometimes

**Earth Alliance Capital **

**One Month later**

The Joint Chief is in a closed door meeting, and is watching some footages of one Ensign reducing boulders into Rubble, with them is The President whom just only now explained who he is, and they are absolutely dumbfounded in what they are seeing after what their President told them a while ago. Their reaction was as he expected it would be. Skeptical, especially when Ranma seems to have survived a wrecking ball drop on top of him, then thru a concrete wall, then buried in a pile of rubble. Ranma came out of that waving a tired hand with only a few bruises. Then that same wrecking ball kept falling over him. One could wonder who was operating it and

_HOW DID THAT KID SURVIVE? _Thoughts by someone

'_Whoever is operating that machine, must really hates that Kid'_ Admiral Donald Hayes thought in remark and seeing the Kid alive was too amazing

The Joint Chief don't know what to think, for absolutely nobody can survive thru that kind of punishment.

"Mr. President" Adm. Henry Gloval broke the silence first not exactly sure what he just seen just now.

"Are you saying that this boy is from the past, and that the Prometheus found him in a Glacier between Earth and Mars, resurrected and joined our forces?"

"Pretty much, yes Henry" he said "Now I know it's hard to believe it but its true, Ensign Ranma Saotome is from 2 centuries in the past, late 20th century to be exact"

"Mr. President really now," Adm. Hayes now spoke his mind after hearing and seeing that footage in disbelief "I find it hard to Imagine that people who can level a whole mountain with their bare hands then put thru that kind of hell existed 200 years ago, this is a joke"

"Hayes, you're watching a boy shattered a boulder with one finger and throwing energy blast coming out of his hand, then get pummeled by a wrecking ball with only a scratch and you say it's hard to imagine?"

"With all do respects Sir, some of those Martial Arts stunts he's doing…It's like watching those ancient Kung Fu movies, I've seen Jackie Chan Movies and I am a big fan of his and this kid has some moves he's imitating from him" the President just smile on Hayes observation

"Well then Hayes, I have you know that this kid had training with the Master himself which as you say _imitating_"

"Really, I mean really Sir," he sounded excited for a moment, watching ancient movies is his favorite past time, especially Martial Arts Movies

"Yes really Hayes, and thanks to him the VT project is now complete" he showed them footages of the multi-mission fighter plane in training and simulation and explained to them the news from Emil

"The Ensign is a valued asset to the Earth Forces, he is now somewhat of a hero to the soldiers despite the chaos that seems to follow him all the time, and yet he always seems to come out on top" he opens up a new file

"Emil told me that the fabrication center is in full production and within the week we'll have 100 new fighters rolling out of the production line" around the Briefing room are large screens which shows the new Mecha's

There are several models of Veritech Fighters **VF-1S, VF-1R, VF-1J, and VF-1A **Lang and his Engineers also a developed an armored system for space combat. However, it was still in the experimental stage

The meeting went on for at least an hour discussing the many projects and operations of the Alliance, then one particular subject that is a great concern for one admiral.

"Hayes, how is Project Grand Cannon(Codename:_ Requiem II_) proceeding?" he nodded and begin his report

"Sir, we've rebuilt the old base in complete secrecy but it will take another year to put the upgrades on line, once it's fully operational it will be ten times more powerful than before and 3 times the range, yet the question on the polarization station remains"

"I already have someone working on that Hayes," he told him "the Stations will be different and hopefully adequate enough for our needs when the time comes"

'_When the time comes' _as each of them hope that time won't come to that ever

Those words repeated in Adm. Henry Gloval thoughts. However,Henry concern about rebuilding that terrible weapon after the first one, which was fired by that madman Djibril. The result of that is the Earth Forces disgrace and second defeat. Henry had to ask the President. He voices his opposition in the project.

"Excuse me Sir. Mr. President I must ask this" looking at Adm. Gloval and all the joint chiefs had that same look.

Herbert leans back on his chair, he knew it would come to this, Henry questions the worth of such a weapon built again "OK, Henry, what's on your mind?"

"Sir" he choose his words carefully "All of us are career officers thru and thru, and we all watch a century of proud military tradition destroyed and we are all to blame on that" he said admitting his role on the Alliance's fall

"For a year and a half, we've rebuilt the space fleet, reached Mars and established new colonies. Our technology is now far superior than anything in the world and relations with the other nations is recovering. But if they find out about the Cannon, this could jeopardize everything we've work so hard to rebuild, they may misunderstood why we built it if they finds out"

The President nods in agreement with him, building that cannon could spell trouble if ZAFT finds out, still the Joint Chief of Staff is well aware of the threat coming from deep space and that is more important than ZAFT

"Perhaps we should tell the Plant council," the President cuts him off

"No Henry" he said, he was against the idea "we can't risk that"

"But Sir," the president cuts him off again

"Despite what our Galaxy Alliance friends told us. They can't be certain that there aren't anymore spies from Tirol. Our Bio-scanners already confirms that they are on the PLANTs" he said he opens a screen to show the PLANTs sensor sweep by the long range array near _HERMES Colony_ and there it found several unknown lifesigns other than human is in that Colony.

"Ever since we received our subspace scanners to differentiate Life forms readings, we detected alien anomalies here on Earth and the PLANTs," The screens then showed 12 people who look like humans but actually Aliens, captured on Earth.

"Look at them" he pointed at the pictures

"They look very human; except for the pale skin you and I wouldn't know that they are actually aliens. Only a thorough medical examination can the truth be revealed" but what is more disturbing to Herbert is where they were

"They were in a position in Government, The Private Sector, Communications and Military branch and they are all placed there by LOGOS namely that Bastard Djibril," he cursed his name angrily

"They were gathering Intelligence while helping LOGOS takes hold of the Federation, and in concert with their counterparts in the PLANTs they toyed with us to kill each other!"

Agitated to the thought, he stood up and looks at them closely. He was angry that they were all been manipulated, and he felt the urge to punch them if he was not facing a screen. He resisted the thought it but he was very much angry with them

Unknown to the others, the Lang Family have a close relationship with the Masaki Family and have traveled the stars themselves before they resettled down back on Earth. Herbert never thought that Earth's current problems were the result of alien interference, especially Tirolians. Herbert knew their reputation, and if they are involved with their recent trouble then earth is in serious danger.

"What we found out from them is a plot to subdue our people's will, destroy our dreams, destroy our hope" there is pain in his voice and anger in his heart and guilt hurting his soul.

"It's our fault that we let this happen and with the Earth Forces still weak even rebuilding that Cannon is little help to us when you are up against millions of warships breathing down on our throats" Lang knows that they can't surrender Earth and her people, for that is a fate worst than death.

"Still, we have to try defending the earth of what tools we have and also prepare to abandon her at a moments notice"

The Screens images changes to show the new Colony Satellites under construction in the far off territories of the EA, all of them built with the specification of mobility. The New colony satellites still look like _O'Neill_ class designs, but carries an added feature, for at the back of it are 3 massive Ion Drives being installed (Picture _Babylon 4, and then Babylon 5_ with rocket engines at the back)

The 13 Nations and their satellite states is pouring all their resources and Manpower on the project, half of their population is now in space and mainly working on the colony construction, the fabrication satellites and space shipyards for building colony ships by the thousands

Business with the other nations is booming with the EA Space colonies. Everyone (except for the Joint Chiefs and the President knows the truth) see it was a plan for a massive colonization of Mars and the outer planets while they are ahead, as the PLANTs is building their version of The Impulse Drive, and they plans to lay claim on Jupiter's Moon in a month from now.

The President calms down and returns to his seat

"We must keep the Peace no matter what, but we will _'reveal nothing'_ to them nor to anyone otherwise the whole human race will be in a panic" he told them

"'_Operation Exodus' _will proceed undiscovered and I would like to keep it that way" he look back at the colony under construction then back to them

"The Tirolian Empire can easily send a Fleet here in only three months tops using their Hyperspace Fold Drive, and they can easily overwhelm us the moment the Tirolians knew the truth, and we will be in serious trouble before we are even prepared to resist them. No, we will not tell them, and no matter what, we must keep this silent, am I understood" he said sternly and everyone nods in agreement.

"We must all Hope for the best and prepare for the worst," he remark

Looking down on one file is Ranma picture

'_He is our best **hope **as well'_ he thought

At that moment a phone rang, Adm. Global answers it

"Yes" Global expression slowly changes and reports to the president

"Mr. President something happened to the _Prometheus_," when he heard the word, Herbert thoughts was his brother Emil

"What" he remembers, "Lang is on that ship, it's at Montana Colony, what has happened?" he ask

"Well sir…"

**Three days later **

**Aprillius One Colony**

**3AM **

In a Suburban home, a woman in bed is having a nightmare of reliving a memory of death and destruction.

**Captain Talia Gladys **of the ZAFT Flagship _Minerva_is having another nightmare about her love _Gilbert Dullindal_ dying inside _Messiah _TheZAFT Mobile Fortress. Gilbert was shot by a distraught _Rey Za Burrel_ MS pilot of the Gundam _Legend,_ and another clone of Mwu La Flaga. On that moment she was there ready to die beside him when Gilbert ask a calmed down Rey, to take Gladys to his private escape pod behind his seat, Rey complied and overpowered Gladys as she struggled and beg him to let her stay, Rey refused.

The pod is ejected into safety, then Gilbert contacted her _"Talia, please listen carefully, 'cough' 'cough'" _he said as every word is hurting him

"Gilbert? GILBERT please answer," she shouted in thru the radio frantically as he continued talking despite the pain

"_Everything that humanity went thru since the day coordinators were born was all planned by one powerful being, he is evil" _he said as he was help up by Rey on the comm.

"_He caused this hate so that humanity can be destroyed before his masters can come and claim us, please watch yourself…" _

He coughs some blood as Messiah exploded internally around him as he uses what strength he has left to speak to her

"_Azrael, Djibril, we are all his pawns and there are others, please watches yourself," he repeated _

The fortress rumbled Gilbert knows it was time to die, he shouted out to her

"_GLADYS, BEWARE OF HIM, BEWARE OF KAGATO!" _The line ceased as the fortress crashed on the moon and exploded

"GILBERT!" she screamed awakened from that dream again, and then she starts to cry once more

'_GLADYS, BEWARE OF HIM, BEWARE OF KAGATO!'_

Those words kept repeating in her ear

'_Gilbert who is he, who is Kagato?' _ She ask

Every time she gets that dream, she ends up not getting anymore sleep. Now all she can do is wait for her to get some sleep.

She went to the Kitchen to have a glass of milk while watching TV. She switches to the News Channel, and watch the Story of a recent incident between a PLANTs passenger shuttle transport and Zaku pirates. The Transport came under attack by 12 MS Zaku that does not belong to ZAFT, but to a group of MS pirates as ZAFT told the public and 4 Unknown MS responding to a distress call, and with one of them has the Emblem of the Wildhorse.

This News caught her Interest because it happened only 3 days ago, when the _Minerva_ was on a routine patrol at the border between EA and PLANTs, they answered a distress call from a shuttle transport and hurried to its rescue, but it took an hour for them to get there

When the _Minerva_ finally got to the coordinates of the passenger shuttle, they found The EAS _Prometheus, _already there and have subdued the pirates and their ship, an _Agamemnon _class battleship

The _Prometheus_ captured 7 MS Zaku, as well as severely damaging the _Agamemnon _Battleship and its surviving crew which they arrested for piracy. It was a surprise to everyone that the crew is composed of Coordinator _teenagers_, no less than 14 to 17 years old, but what shock them is that they are all cadets of ZAFT. Captain Julian Ramius turned them over the_ Minerva_ but confiscated the ship since it was EA property.

The next day, ZAFT examines footages taken from the shuttle's cameras showed the _Prometheus_ suddenly appeared out of nowhere after a sudden flash of light. It then launched 4 Unknown MS and began to pursue the MS Zaku pirates. The _Prometheus _went after the pirate ship and took several point blank range weapons fire from the _Agamemnon _pirate ship primary weapons. The _Prometheus_ armor resisted their weapons fire, yet some of it seems to bend for unknown reason. The _Prometheus_ response to their attack is a single beam fired on the _Agamemnon _pirate ships engine section, it was damage severely, but salvageable.

ZAFT military studied the recording from the transport shuttles closely and they noticed that the _Prometheus _is augmented with 2 long pylons connected to the side by struts that look like delta wings, the ship was very fast and moving with unimagined speed and agility of a fighter plane.

And speaking of which, those unknown MS that look more like 20th century fighter planes, like the F-14s, transformed into humanoid type MS. They were fast, maneuverable, and accurate in acquiring their targets, while they kept their attack speed high and they do not seem to stop and take aim unlike before with their older MS, the Zaku had a hard time acquiring a target because of their chaotic movements. In addition, to make it more difficult, there was an unknown form of ECM saturated the area. The Unknown MS is unaffected as they shot down the Zaku's one by one.

The Independent News Network showed footages of the battle caught by one of the passengers using a camera. It shows one Unknown EA Mobile Suit, it took out 4 MS Zaku on its own in a close range combat. Using its beam saber; it first decapitated the first Zaku closes to it, then took its sword and used it against the two others in a twin sword fighting style that disabled both MS. The last one left is carrying an anti-ship beam gun, and is trying get some distance from the EA unknown while firing sporadically. Then, seeing the Emblem of the Wildhorse, he knows that he is in deep trouble, and when he discovered that he was now alone, he aimed his gun towards the passenger shuttle and fired one powerful shot. Everyone was horrified of what he just did, the pilots of all three Unknowns are furious, they took aim with their rifle and peppered the Zaku with 55mm tri-barreled gatling cannon tip with AP shells was their response to that.

The beam the ZAKU fired traveled towards the shuttle then just about 50 feet from hitting it. That MS with the _Wildhorse_ emblem, stood in front of the beam with its shield on hand, then braced itself from the incoming blast and resisted it. The beam lasted only a few second until its energy dissipated. The unknown MS combat shield melted to its arms, but it was worth it. The shuttle is safe.

The Newscaster spoke about the Incident three days ago

"_ZAFT has yet to make a statement on the identities of the ZAKU pirates, however it is said that they are all ZAFT cadets," he said_

"_EA sources say that their Identities are unknown but has confirmed that they are coordinators, in EA uniforms, ZAFT command has not yet verify this claim"_ the pictures of the pirates is shown to help identify them

Gladys had to admit Captain Julian Ramius move to hand over the pirates to them was once again put ZAFT in a heap of trouble. The families, relatives and friends who are on that transport wants answers from ZAFT, they are all furious and demanded the Identities of the pirates captured that EAF turned over to them by the _Prometheus. _They are furious as to why they endangered the transport and for what reason.

During that time when the passengers transferred to her ship something unusual happens

The Shuttle transport were towed back to the PLANTs, the passenger have been transferred to the _Minerva _for safetyand there the passengers made a request to Gladys, if she could ask the EA Forces, if they could meet the brave pilot who shielded them from death. To Gladys surprise, they were referring to the _Wildhorse _

**Flashback 3 days ago**

_Minerva _hangar bay, an EA shuttle arrived before an anxious crowd of passengers and crew as they get to see the _Wildhorse_ himself.

The first to step out was Captain Ramius himself along with a few aides, Ramius himself was surprise from the request of _Minerva's_ captain, he is curious though.

"Captain Julian Ramius, of the EAS _Prometheus _permission to come aboard" he saluted

"Captain Talia Gladys, of the ZAFT Ship _Minerva _permission granted welcome aboard Sir" she saluted him and shook his hand

"I am surprised in your request captain," he said admittedly, "It's not everyday that I and my crew invited on board a ZAFT Ship"

"As do I, but the passengers were insistent of thanking you and that pilot who saved them" she looks around looking for _him_

"Uhm, where is he?" Julian knows whom she's referring to, and she look anxious than the passengers

'_Boy, are you gonna be disappointed' _it took every bit of will power and a straight face not to laugh, but the threat of being hospitalized forever by you know who, weighs heavily in his mind

"_He_, Uhurm, I mean the pilot your referring to is right beside me Captain Gladys" by Julian left side is a teenager in a blue and white flightsuit, and still wearing a helmet with the visor still down. Now ever since she got off the shuttle the men seems to be ogling over the girl because of her tight flightsuit that reveals her big B… I mean well-developed body.

"Look at that girl, Man, she's so stacked," whispered in remark by one of the crew

"This is Ensign _Ranko_ Saotome"

Ranko slowly removed her helmet and let out a long lock of red hair out. She has deep blue eyes and a face of beauty. There were wide-eyed stares of admiration and sudden thoughts of perversion from the men when they saw her face, and for the women. Well, they grumbled, growled and gave vicious stares at the men drooling over some natural girl, and some of them pinch some of the men's ears and elbow jab to get them back to reality as they started to have weird fantasies, and yet all of them had to admit. Ranma can pass as a Super Model with looks like hers and a body to die for.

"_WOW! She's gorgeous"_ was the words Gladys can only describe about this girl in front of her, but she's confused, she blink once she blink twice and for the third time in confusion,

"You are the _Wildhorse of Terra_?" she asks Ranko saluted her and answered

"Yes Ma'am, but if you are referring to Ranma Saotome, he's in another assignment right now" she answered and giving out a million dollar smile

"Saotome?" she deduced that she might be a sister or twins "So Ranma is your brother I take it"

"Well, in a sense…" she answered vaguely

Prior to the mission back to space, Ranma Jyusenkyo curse came back but not unlike before, Ranma discovered that he has control over his curse without the water activation. Now with his curse back, Ranma wants is to disappear for a while and see what will happen when they see his female side for a change. And, in order for him to do his duties properly, he has to tell it to his captain and Squadron leader La Flaga, their reaction was somewhat…well if they laugh, they may find themselves lying down on a ten feet deep crater, superior officer or not.

Now Ramius had to control himself from laughing, as everyone seems to stare at her, especially the men. It is most likely they will start having fantasies of Ranko no doubt. Ramius wonders how Ranma was able to cope with that, but from what Ranma told him, he had practice ignoring it

'_Its perverts like Kuno I had to deal with'_ he remembers what Ranko said a while back

'_Well whoever Kuno was, Ranma definitely hates him a lot'_

**Flashback ended here **

Gladys took a file about Ensign Ranma Saotome, from the Intel gathered by ZAFT, there was no mention of any siblings and the past of the _Wildhorse _is shrouded in Mystery, but some of the people in ZAFT believe that he is an _'Extended'_ a LOGOS weapon. It was a possibility, given that he is showing extraordinary skills and strength yet there was no proof, and now they discovered that he has a sister.

'_Who are you Ranma Saotome' _ she thought as she look at a recent photo of the young man she doesn't noticed that she's looking at him so intensely

'_Are you really is this gorgeous' _she blushed

**ZAFT SUPREME HEADQUARTERS**

**9AM**

The Officers and leaders of ZAFT and The PLANTs Supreme Council watch a footage taken from a Long Range Reconnaissance GINN only three days ago at MONTANA COLONY EA Territory. Nearly the same time as the raid, and what the GINN detected is the _Prometheus_ going at high speed then disappearing and then several minutes later it reappears in another direction. At first, they think they were testing some form of cloaking device the EA is developing, but it was the worst assumption made considering the notoriety_ Prometheus _carries.

A 65 year old ZAFT scientist steps forward to the podium and explain what they are seeing and he doesn't look happy

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what you are seeing is the EAS _Prometheus, _and as you can see, the ship went into an extensive refit and looking more like a delta wing fighter with added weaponry and armor system capable of withstanding a any form of kinetic and energy attack which we now confirmed in the latest incident"

He showed the location of Montana colony and the transport, a length of over 2 million kilometers away, a ship with Impulse Drive will take about 35 minutes Maximum speed, it took _Prometheus_ less than 30 seconds to traverse that distance.

"The _Prometheus _as you can see, is far different than the rest of the Agamemnon class ships, it now has wings with two pylons connected at the end, its use unknown, the front nose has some form of photon beam generator…" he continues to explain as footages were shown

The Images on the Screens changes to show the _Prometheus_ by the _Minerva _cameras. The scientist continues

"The ECM is far more superior than their old one, their targeting system is just as impressive, and as you can see how accurate it is, as they fire only one shot with pin point accuracy, but what is more Impressive than anything they have shown up to date is this,"

They showed the footages from the Recon GINN. They zoomed in on the ship, enhanced and slowed down to see it more clearly, and right before their eyes is a Ship being stretched forward into the distance and moments later a flash of light. It was the same flash of light when the Ship reappeared afterwards.

The Scientist Explained what just happened, he was excited and frightened of the realization of what they have discovered

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Earth Alliance Fleet, has just invented a faster than light ship" everyone was silent for a long moment and some could not believe that the EA have done something even they have not been able to do. To achieve such a feat, is not possible by current knowledge of physics, from what Einstein said, it is impossible to push a ship faster than light.

The Scientist explaining is admittedly envious of what the Naturals have now achieved _'a faster than light ship who could have done this'_ he wants to know how the Naturals do this, and where they have failed in achieving.

"Information on how they did this is unavailable, but a ship capable of faster than light can reach the other planets in mere hours and the closes star in mere days" his hands was shaking in anger

"Whoever created this, they have succeeded what George Glenn have unable to do for it is absolutely impossible to push a ship faster than light, Physics proves it, Einstein says so, George Glenn tried it but, but…" he started ranting as the man is in a mental breakdown, he think to much as to how it became possible. He had to be led off the podium.

The Meeting went on but Gladys looks like she was bored, there was no mention of the New Mobile Suits or the _Wildhorse_ or his sister.

Several Hours later, EA President Herbert Lang announces in a State of the Union Address a history changing event.

**Montana Colony in the middle of the Prometheus Refit**

**15 days earlier**

Captain Julian Ramius received an encrypted message from his old Academy buddy **_Z _**as he's nicknamed. He ask him to come to Montana colony quickly and bring the _Prometheus_ for '**_The Great Experiment'_**

MA-1 Alpha Team, renamed _The Valkries Squadron 1_ flying the prototypes fighters in V-Formation at the left side of the Prometheus and Skull Squadron at the right side commanded by Major Roy Fokker, his call sign _'Skull One'_

Flying far behind the _Prometheus _is a Veritech VF-1D Ranma Fighter modified with an AWACS radar disk and closely flying beside him is Lt. Commander Jonathan La Flaga and Major Roy Fokker as protection

Ranma in his Female persona and Emil Lang monitor a radar screens. He joined the excursion to Montana to see **_Z _**as well, since he got the same message and It turns out that Captain Julian Ramius, Emil Lang, and Zefram Cochrane are Academy friends and each is good in their field, Julian a communications engineer, Zefram a physicist and Emil a Robotics engineer.

Ranma look back by the rear view mirror, Emil knew of his condition first before Julian or La Flaga, he was rather amazed of the many surprises he kept showing but this one really takes the cake.

Ranma wants to know what **_'The Great Experiment'_** is about

"Dr. Lang, can I ask you about this Experiment with your friend" Lang looks up to her, before he answer he looked at the screens and making sure that there is no trouble nearby

"Well, even before the Academy days, Julian, Z and I loves inventing things using only our imagination" he remembers those childhood times and those were the days

"When we entered the Academy we are already the top 3 engineers in our own field in science and physics. We formed the club known as **_'The Neo Free Masons'_** inventors club, and every time we make something worth while we call it **'The Great Experiment'." **He said with a touch of pride in his voice

"Do you know that our club has a credo, we took it from Mr. Edison the Inventor of the Light bulb" he told him and said

"Inventing something is 1 percent Inspiration and 99 percent perspirations" he remark

"The club members live by that credo Ranma, and we still uphold the club tradition despite the odds against us, and Z is one best of us as a scientist and a dreamer"

"Tell me Dr. Lang," she asks him forwardly

"Is it hard for you Natural Born Genius Types competing with Coordinators? I mean. I'm so sorry…" she hope that he did not hurt his feelings

"It's OK Ranma, I am not offended," he answered calmly

"I have to admit though, it is frustrating sometimes when competing with them and to be honest I envy them and their abilities, yet we do have our moments."

In Ranma eyes, he can see that she is asking him another difficult question but he does not want to hear, but he gave his answer anyway

"We don't hate them Ranma" He leans back to his seat and sighs

"Yet there are times that it is difficult not to."

"I understand Sir," he said and then gave some words of wisdom, which is a surprise coming from him

"Dr. Lang, someone once said that, 'TO WIN THE GAME, DON'T PLAY THE GAME'"

"What?"

"It meant that if you don't want to be beaten by them, don't compete with them"

"Are you saying that we should give up and work for them?"

"I'm saying that we should work **with** them as equals Dr. Lang," he corrected

"But, if they don't want to work with **us** as Equals, then **we** won't work with them period. Let us live in peace, and let them do what they want with their lives for it is theirs after all, so long as they leave us in peace"

She adjusted his navigation before continuing

"If the people in the PLANTs wants to play God with their DNA then let them, **my** experiences taught me that those who Play God with people's lives will one day face the consequences of their actions, I should know,"

A flashback memory of his Battle with Saffron for a moment

"I sent one straight to Hell"

"Ranma…" as Lang was about to ask him but his Comm. Acted up

Lang listens in to the message from the _Prometheus_ as they near the Colony, they receives orders to return.

The Ship, later on enters a space dock where several Ships are parked and under construction. The _Prometheus_ enters another part of docks that is separate from the rest and inside is Zefram Cochran workshop.

**_Z_** was there waiting for them, and **_'The Neo Free Masons' _**is back together again

"So that's Zefram Cochrane" Ranko said, **_Z_** look ordinary with old flying tiger jacket and that NY Yankees Cap he's wearing backwards

"That's right," Major Fokker, said standing next besides her holding his helmet.

"He's the Top Propulsions Engineer in the Earth Alliance, and he's primarily responsible for the Success of the Impulse Drive Engine, but he's kinda bit of an eccentric sometimes"

"What do mean sir?"

"Well.." Roy being a notorious ladies man was about to make a move on Ranma, first putting his hand around her shoulder 'was move 1' but when another hand intercept it with a pinch his moves was over

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" he suddenly realize who it was

"I'll answered that Roy" said came from a lovely African American black woman, when she saw Roy going to try a move on that young and well endowed Ensign, she intercept him, she seems irritated which shows from the twitching of her left brow. Roy was still lucky though that she did that, otherwise the Major may ended up in a body cast for a month courtesy of Ranma's fist.

"I am Colonel Claudia Black Montana Base Operations commander"

Ranma Stiffened and straightened herself to give a proper salute

"Ensign Ran-Ranko Saotome"

"Welcome to Montana Ensign, and Roy," she calls him seductively as he tried to sneak away

"Why don't you make yourself scarce for a while ok Major?"

"Uh, yeah sure Claudia, I mean Col." He rubs the reddened part of his hand after being pinch

'_God that hurt'_ he thought

"As he was saying Dr. Zefram Cochrane is very much a kid at heart when it comes to building things using Salvage parts from old ships that littered space" she showed her the ship he's been testing out Ranma notice it was an old ICBM Rocket

"Though it looks like a Missile, it is actually a spaceship, testing the new engine Dr. **_Zefram Cochrane _**and **_The Phoenix Team_** a.k.a. **_'The Barnstormers of Montana'_ **been developing this for sometime now"

'_Strange that he chooses an ICBM as Ship' _Ranko thought. The emblem of the old USAF is still on,

'_Where the heck did they find this in a museum?'_ he ask her

"Excuse me Colonel, but why choose an ICBM as a spaceship? I mean can't he do a much better result using a shuttle transport?"

"He could, but he doesn't want to" she answered and explained to her what **_Z_** told her

"He said that it's too expensive"

"Say what? Expensive" she did not understand, so Claudia had to clear some things

"Well the truth is this is Just a hobby for the **_'The Barnstormers of Montana'_ **Engineers club here, it's not really an EA Project funded operation"

"You mean they built this on their own?" Claudia nodded

"That's right, why do you suppose they used scrap parts from old ships? Dr. Cochrane just sold us his new invention 3 days ago"

"So what is his invention then?"

"It's a **F**aster **T**han **L**ight Drive Engine, Ensign Saotome" answered by Zefram himself along with Julian and Lang beside him

"Dr. Zefram Cochrane, **_Z_** to my friends for short, at your service and you must be the Saotome, Lang and Julian here talks quite highly, and your rather famous brother" he said as he gave a slight bow and Ranma returns in kind.

"Hello Sir"

While they were talking, a Corps of EA engineers led by Z partner, Liz Sloane starts the refit of the New Engine and its augmentation. Within the next 10 days, the Prometheus grew wings with 2 pylons at each end, and at the nose of the ship, the Engineers placed a photon beam generator, and re-upgraded the Subspace Sensors for the FTL Drive.

Ranma had the privilege of seeing the secret of the FTL Engine as **_Z_** showed the rest of the **_Neo Free Masons_** what he actually invented. Julian was amazed of the innovative Idea of achieving faster than light, for instead of pushing a ship thru space, he pulls space towards the ship.

The screens showed how waves created by a subspace field that mimics gravity, Ranma still has a lot to learn about science but he seems to understands some of it, but from someone else he, problem is she doesn't remember whom she heard it from.

'_I'm sure I heard this before but where?'_

"Sir let me get this straight," Ranko said as to understand the theory correctly

"You created a machine that creates a distortion field around the ship," she said

"And I know gravity bends light, you bend space Right…?"

"Yes that's right, Ensign" Z said he smiled as he watch her got hold of the Idea of the science of light speed very quickly

"So instead of pushing an object thru space, you pull space towards the object, namely a ship…amazing" Ranma was impressed and finally remembers

"A Space Warp field!" she exclaimed Ranko knew where she heard something like that only once before, and that was back when in Washu Lab, she incorporated that FTL Drive on _Kamidake II_ Seina Ship

"You said _Warp _hmmmn …," **_Z_** thought about that word, for a while he had some trouble creating a new name for the new form metering. The term 1 FTL speed was a bit dull for this revolutionary method of space travel. The word Warp was a nice word to him he smiled

"Ensign, I think you've just invented a name for a new method of measurement. **_'WARP SPEED'_**"

"Well glad I could help Sir."

"Call me **_Z _**all my friends do," he said

After 3 days, When the Refit was finished. The crew began an immediate testing of their new Engine and everyone felt the thrill of faster than light travel, and after 7 days of testing recalibration and re-alignment of key systems. Everyone now knew and for the first time in history. The Earth Alliance has their first '**Starship'** with its **'Warp Drive Engine' **yet they need more test

The distortion field created to maneuver the ship without the navigational thrusters is tested also, and they found that the ship moves very fast similar to a jet fighter; normally ships like the _Prometheus_ are slow to maneuver but now its different.

As they were finishing another test of the Warp Engine in deep space, the communication officer receives an S.O.S. near ZAFT Border,

"Sounds like a transport is in trouble" she said

"Lt. Maki, we may have something here" she called Lt. Commndr. Maki Perano attention, he listens in, and then asks another officer at another station

"Do we have in Scanners?"

"Working on it Sir" said by another officer in another station, with the upgrade on their sensors, they can see the whole solar system

The screen shows where the transport is, they zoom in to get a better look, and to their shock, an EA Ship was closely shadowing them from behind.

"My God" quickly he tap on the PA "Captain to the Bridge we have an Emergency Situation, I repeat we have an emergency Situation"

The Captain arrived and quickly the Lt. explains the situation at hand,

"A PLANTs Shuttle transport is under attack by 12 ZAKU and one Agamemnon class vessel, ID says it's EAS Vincennes, but according to the records the Vincennes was destroyed during the Battle of Yachin Due in the first cosmic war"

'_That can't be good'_ the captain thought

Tactical screen shows that the 2 Zaku is not actually targeting the shuttle but grazing it while the others seems to be waiting from behind. Then they notice a ZAFT Warship approaching but it was excessively far for their radar to see the ship. Julian has some Idea of what was going on, and he did not like what he is seeing and understanding the tactics involved.

"It's a Set up" he exclaimed

"Who ever they are, they are waiting for ZAFT to get a good look at them, and once that happen, they'll blame us for this"

He threw a fist on the console out of anger

"Lousy bastards!" he looks at everyone, and they understand the repercussions of this unwarranted attack by an unknown force using one of their ships. Someone really wants to pick a fight.

Ranko has her hands folded and thinking of what should they do now, she Look out into space to where the PLANTs is located, and it seems that old wounds is not healing fast enough is still being held. She put her arms down, and turns towards the captain to suggest a course of action

"Let's go and kick their ass," suggested by Ranko, the Capt Reaction was as she expected, the captain is against it

"Ranma-I mean Ranko do you know what you are saying? We can't do that, they are in ZAFT territory" the Capt. Said she however doesn't seem to care

"Respectfully Sir, but to hell with the territory, someone out there doesn't care whether we try to live in peace or not," she said

"Everyone has suffered a lot, but everyone still blames us on everything that has happened, so my guess is that, whoever doing this, think that it is no loss of honor if we get blame on something we didn't do"

The look on everyone can see that. They agreed with him and it was discouraging to think about it. Ranma had enough of people's look of hate at them, and so a line has to be drawn and it is now

"Whoever they are, we can't let them do what they want to do, especially if it cost the dignity of our fellow soldiers trying to earn back their self respect as a human being in everyone's eyes, we have to stop them sir" she pleaded

For a moment, he thought about she said, the hard road they followed since the beginning is full of peril. Earning back what they lost was very hard and getting harder to do, people will only see the faults and this could end up becoming one of them.

"It will take about 30 seconds to get there without overshooting" **_Z_** spoke as he enters the bridge

"We still need some test done, but she's fit to go" he gave a thumbs up

"**_Z_**"****He has his vote to go

"The VTs are armed and Dangerous" said Emil it seems he agrees with Ranko as well

"Emil, you too" Emil nodded

It seems to him that everyone has decided, so there are no regrets if he decided as well

"Alright then" He step forward to captains chair, then faced everyone

"All Stations prepare for Warp," he ordered and quick to their feet they went to their respective post, Valkries Squadron 1 prepared itself for battle

On the moment the _Prometheus_ warp into combat, it announces to the world that the Earth Alliance now possess the means to travel faster than light.

**Three days after the incident**

EA Alliance President Announces to the world, the first FTL capable Ship designated as a **'Starship' **replacing **Spaceship** in the EAS designation and **'Warpdrive' **as its propulsion system. Herbert Lang proudly announces it, praised Zefram Cochrane, and the **_Barnstormers of Montana_** for their Innovation and creativity.

For Herbert Lang and the Joint Chiefs, they prayed for a miracle from God and they got it

Ensign Ranma Saotome returns to the _Prometheus _while Ranko disappears for a while. The Ship, was preparing for a new mission into deep space, officially it's to establish a territory in the place that will really sting the coordinators pride, **_Jupiter_**

**HEPHAESTUS COLONY **

**EA ANNAPOLIS SHIPYARD **

The EA Gov't is being swamped by visiting diplomats, business groups and protesters that are against the EA possessing such a powerful technology, The Earth Alliance Space Fleet is now going thru another refit with the new technology. Meanwhile, the ship that keeps making history is going to make another.

The EAS _Prometheus_ is loading up supplies from food to munitions as expected for another deep space mission. The Captain in his newly made ready room, is reading the new mission given to him by the Joint Chiefs, which was simple enough, establish a territorial claim on Jupiter at the presence of witnesses

Julian found the mission as to no surprise, Jupiter is where George Glenn achieve fame and the Coordinators always dreamed of going back there and lay claim on the gas giant and all her moon's, so if the EA flag is raised there, it would really irritate ZAFT to no end

He took another sip of tea

'_This mission will really sting ZAFT big time' _he felt amused to the thought of what ZAFT might be thinking right now, for 6 Months ago. The leaders of ZAFT promised to the people of the PLANTs that a flag will rose up on Jupiter, and they now have a working version of the Impulse Drive and a ship ready for launch. However, when the Prometheus flew with the new FTL engine, ZAFT promise became worthless

In War, EA lost so many battles against them, in peace they've out best them, and now with the new mission at hand, EA Forces is savoring every moment of victory once they raised the EA flag up on Jupiter. Moreover, no shorter than war, sabotage and a naval blockade can stop them now, this is why the EA Forces is celebrating

'_Moral among the troops is high, their confidence in themselves is much better, even having Saotome around is putting everyone in high spirits again' _he got up from his seat and look outside his window.

The vast shipyards is busier than ever before, and now EA is giving out contracts to non-EA members for building more ships with the specifications to withstand warp speed and more and more people are hired from earth for the needed labor, using on the job training. To anyone, it is nothing more than EA business booming, building colony ships, mobile colonies and factories, Biosphere ships, and a new series of EA Warships. For Julian however, the rush of construction is suspicious and other than being a good engineer, he is also a good detective and he knows that something was not right, especially the secondary mission.

'_The Joint Chiefs seems to rushing things a lot ever since we got the warp drive technology, and what's with that secondary mission all about?'_

In the captains, private vault holds an envelope that carries the secondary mission once the primary mission is finished. The second mission carries the seal of the EA President, which means it was something more important than primary mission was

'OPENS ONLY WHEN PRIMARY MISSION IS COMPLETED' there is even a time stamp, if the primary mission is not completed on time the second mission will take precedence, and along with the letter is a letter size box with 2 locks, Julian has one key for the lock, the other is in Ranma hands and that was very curious.

A door chime is heard which tell Julian that someone is outside

"Enter"

The door slid open, and came in the newly promoted second lieutenant Ranma Saotome

"Second Lieutenant Ranma Saotome Reporting Sir" he saluted

"At ease Ranma, sit down" he said, "I would like to ask you something"

"About what Sir" Ranma wonders, though he can guess it was about the secondary mission with a key to a lock box, Adm. Gloval specifically orders him never to discuss it to anyone not even to the captain.

"Fleet Commander Admiral Henry Gloval said that we would be having guest along for the mission," he sat down and showed him who is coming along for the ride

"The ZAFT Ship _Minerva_ and Orb's _Kusanagi _is invited for the Primary mission," he opens a screen that shows the _Prometheus _Warp field extended itself around the two ships

"**_Z_ **said that extending the Warp field is possible and the two ships can ride with us; however our power level is affected greatly so as a precaution, we can go at warp One, but can only sustain it for an indefinite period of time."

From what Ranma know about Warp drive in actual experience when he flew the _Phoenix_, there was someG Force involved at about 3 to 4 G's, the moment they approach the speed of light, and the _Phoenix_ has no Inertial Dampening field and it was very uncomfortable, and so are those ships.

'_If they are going to tag along, well they are going to go thru one hell of a ride' _one thing made him curious however, he ask the captain

"Begging your pardon sir, but why we are inviting a ZAFT Ship for this Excursion?"

"Unofficially, it seems that The PLANTs Supreme Council **_asks_** the President of The Earth Alliance if they can be part of the mission to Jupiter," Julian emphasize on the word _ask_

'_They ask the President?'_ Ranma found incredible that they actually do that while Julian continues to explain

"Many Scientists pressured the council to try to ask, because to them they see it as an opportunity to explore, caring less what ZAFT thinks and some are unconvinced on our claim that we achieve light speed and as for Orb. The _Kusanagi_, is coming along to make sure we won't kill each other out there"

"So, as a gesture of peace and goodwill we invited them **officially**" Julian Frowns at the Idiotic Idea his leaders cook up, somehow this was a political grandstanding on EA side and this was the worst Idea ever. Ranma knows this and maybe more to it than meets the eye

"Captain, this mission going to be very awkward with them around" Ranma said "ZAFT is going to watch us raise a flag on Jupiter and they are not going to stand for it"

"That's what I said to the Joint Chiefs" Julian agreeing with him "with tensions running high among the People in the PLANTs, where it seems that a lot of them don't like us raising our flag on Jupiter, they considered that place **sacred**" Julian said with a touch of sarcasm in the end

"To them, Jupiter is Sacred, it's been part of their dream to return there, and we are about to destroy that dream and replace it with their worst nightmare. Captain, is there anyway we can say **no** to have them on this mission?"

"Unfortunately, orders are orders, which is why I called you here"

"Captain" Ranma feels like he is not going to like what his Captain is getting at he stood up and told him his mission orders

"Second Lieutenant Ranma Saotome, you are hereby being ask to accept an assignment as my Liaison to the _Minerva_" it was a long minute before Ranma answered back

"You're Kidding, I mean Captain!" he stood up suddenly "Are you planning to send me into the lions den?" he said though it was a voluntary decision but asking him first was another, given the fact Ranma is not too crazy about them either

"Sir, they don't exactly like me"

"And this is why you are the perfect choice" Julian said and explained his reasons

"Truth is, Captain Talia Gladys is a straight forward captain, but her crew may not be so I would like you to watch them and the ship, and on this mission, **we** are in command and we placed guidelines for them to follow"

He gave Ranma an Electronic Notepad file on Captain Gladys and her crew namely the bridge crew primarily

"ZAFT won't try anything stupid, but to make sure that they won't you'll be there watching and they will watch you, of course this is voluntary" looking at the file Ranma ask

"How long do I have to decide?"

"Tomorrow, the _Kusanagi_ will arrive first followed by the _Minerva_" the captain added "Look this is voluntary Ranma, but the President also thinks you can handle them if they try something stupid, but knowing your reputation with them," at that point Ranma answered

"I accept" Ranma surprised him

"Are you sure, Ranma?" Julian was confused; first, he was against it, now he accepts it

"Captain, someone once said to me that sometimes, I need to face my problems and not avoid it. Well, it seems that I have a problem with ZAFT that I need to deal with"

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

**Chapter 8**

**RETURN TO JUPITER**

**Part 1**

**HEPHAESTUS COLONY **

**EA ANNAPOLIS SHIPYARD**

The Primary shipyard of the Earth Alliance and the most fortified colony in the EA territory. The Colony is composed of ten O'Neill class station's (something like Babylon 5) five of them have an Internal shipyard use to assemble the EA Fleets of ships internal parts that are highly classified, while the outside of the colony they assemble the frames and hulls of the ship first before they are brought into the colony.

When the EA opens up the inaccessible areas of space that holds vast resources, _Annapolis_ shipyard began to expand operations by constructing more space-docks to build more ships and now once a week they finished building one ship and pushing it to build two without compromising the quality of their work.

The ZAFT Ship _Minerva_ waited patiently outside that sector of space with two nelson class ships on guard. The _Kusanagi_ was delayed in arriving first, using long-range cameras they can see how busy the shipyards are and close by are row by rows of spaceships mainly colonial vessels, long haul cargo carriers, mobile factories and EA Warships are waiting for a crew to manned them

Gladys and her crew watch the main screen that shows the shipyards. This was the first time that they got this close to Annapolis but any closer armed satellite sentries protecting the perimeter will shoot them down with phase cannons, and tactical warheads not to mention and fleets of warships kept circling the colony

"Arthur, can you zoom in on that ship, at the front of the third colony," Gladys said

"Aye Captain" Arthur had one of his officers do the work

With a few enhancements, they got a clear view of the ship, and it is the _Prometheus_ leaving space dock

"Well here they come," she said. At that moment, the communication station where Lt. Meyrin Hawke is monitoring for a communiqué from the EA fleet she spoke out to her

"Captain, there's a communication from the _Prometheus_" Meyrin said

"Put it on screen" and immediately at the big screen in front the wide view of the _Prometheus_ Bridge

"_Good morning Captain Gladys, how are you today?" _

"Good morning Captain Ramius and I am well thank you," she answered

"The ZAFT Ship _Minerva_ is ready for the Joint Exploration of Jupiter and by order of the ZAFT Supreme Council, I am placing the _Minerva_ under your command," she said sounding almost enthusiastic to do the mission, but then she noticed Ramius expression,

'_Something is not right_ _here'_ she thought

"_Captain Gladys…I don't know how to say this but, a few hours ago we just got new orders from the president" _he told her

'_Definitely something is not right'_

"_By Captain's discretion, I am authorized to cancel Minerva's involvement to the Joint Operations" _

"What, but why?"

"_Our Intel reported that several rogue factions wishes to disrupt the mission, and it is believe that some members of your crew maybe sympathetic with them"_

"My Crew" she did not like the sound of that at all and she challenge that assumption for to her it was absurd she knows every crewman here and none of them would think of sympathizing with fools

"What basis do you think that my crew is sympathetic to these Rogue factions Captain?"

"_On the basis that ZAFT Command told EA Embassy on Orb, 2 hours ago" _he answered

That was surprising even for Ramius, but ever since the transport incident. The PLANTs Supreme Council ordered, ZAFT to disclose to EA several radical groups that threatens the Peace. This was disappointing news for Captain Gladys and one other on board the ship

"_I'm Sorry, but this joint mission with ZAFT is the most troubling Idea we ever have. I can't in good conscience work with people who most likely shoot us than work with us"_

"Captain Ramius," she announced angrily "are you saying that my crew will not perform their duties properly as a soldier of ZAFT?"

Captain Ramius don't like the Idea of accusing her crew himself, but he has to think about the safety of his ship and his crew not to mention keeping the peace. He was about to answer her when Ranma butted in on the conversation

"_Captain Talia Gladys"_ second small screen open up at the side. It was Ranma and he is outside in his Mobile Armor

"_I am Second Lieutenant Ranma Saotome," _he introduces himself. Ramius was about reprimand him for barging into a conversation between captains

"_Ranma what are you," _Ranma cuts him off

"_My Apologies Captain, but May I answer her?"_ he requested

Both crew of both ship was surprised at Ranma actions Julian is curious at the young man, daring to barge in like that

"_You know that this is insubordination Ranma, you'll be thrown into the brig when this is over"_ he said Ranma just scoff at that

"_So threw me in the Brig later, I just want to ask Captain Gladys" _he said

"Umm yes, what is it you want to ask me?" she ask

Ranma maneuvers his Mobile Armor above _Minerva_ Bridge; they were surprised that they did not even detected it and the crew detected no form ECM; it was only when he spoke did they detected his Mobile Armor

'_Did he use some kind of Mirage Colloider to get this close to us?'_ no one, not even the two Nelson ships that have been watching the _Minerva_ like a Hawk have not seen or detected anything at all as he appeared out of nowhere.

Ranma ask his question

"_If you killed us when we are about to place a flag on Jupiter, what will the world do, praise you or condemned you? And if we defended ourselves because you tried to kill us and we destroyed you, will the world praise us or condemned us?"_ Ranma ask he then answered the last question

"_I'd say condemned us, because our role on this play is after all, **the bad guys**, so what do you think?"_

"Lt…" she could not answer because what he just said makes sense too much to disagree. Despite the normalizing relations the EA has with the rest of the world, people as a majority blames EAF for everything that has happened

"_I won't play a blame game with you captain. It serves no purpose here, but every soldier of the Earth Alliance Forces has paid for their mistakes with blood, sweat and tears. What we have, what they have built, what they have achieve was all done for their own future without the expense of others" _he look at the earth and felt sadness

"_We protect what we have, and we protect none the less"_

"I can assure you, that no one will try anything foolish in this mission"

"_I myself believe you Captain but still 'sigh' EA can't risk it," _he said

"_This mission reeks of Grandstanding politicians in the EA assembly who knows nothing of the hardships of a soldier, President Lang gave Captain Ramius the Orders of canceling the joint mission, if he feels that his ship and his crew is threatened, he himself wants to avoid trouble and so do I"_ he said

"Excuse me" someone spoke at the back seat where guest of the ship are seated

"I am Dr. Stuart Dyson; I am the Head of the PLANTs Science Council" he introduced himself

"A question to Captain Ramius"

"_Yes Sir" _

"Do you still continue your mission to Jupiter on your own after you cancel the Joint Mission?" he ask

"_Yes"_ he answered

"_That part of the mission will not change" _

"Then may I request to transfer to your ship with my staff"

"_Say what" _

Gladys and everyone could not believe what they just heard and from head of PLANTs science council. The very man who is responsible for all of ZAFT Advance Technology

"Dr. Dyson!" she was about to protest but he reasoned

"It was I, the one who requested this joint mission Captain Gladys," he said "They have every right to be suspicious of us, but I intend to go to Jupiter no matter what and also, I would like to say thank you" he said

"My Son and his Family was on that transport shuttle, you save the other day" That was surprising to hear, Ranma and Captain Ramius look at each other

"Your Sister saved them, and I and my Wife is forever grateful Captain," he said thanking them Ranma smiled and nods in accepting his thanks

"Your actions shows the strong character of your crew, and I am upset at the Supreme Council and ZAFT continued silence in the Issue on that cadet that fired on its own people,"

A flashback on a Zaku firing his anti-ship cannon on the shuttle, it made his blood boil seeing what they tried to do.

"Someone has to make the first move to extend a hand of friendship, enough is enough," so he took a deep breath and summon the courage to ask

"Captain Julian Ramius, I am Dr. Stuart Dyson of the PLANTs Science Council, I hereby officially request to join you in your mission to Jupiter"

So as it was, Dr. Dyson and his staff transferred to the _Prometheus, _the _Kusanagi _arrived from a delay in launching and were given details of _Minerva_ being scratch off the mission. _Kusanagi_ Captain, Mwu La Flaga immediately went to the _Prometheus_ to ask some questions and get a chance to visit his cousin. Mwu, like the Dr. Dyson and his staff were surprised that the _Prometheus_ possesses _Artificial Gravity_, in the form of _Gravity Plating._ The Rumors of EA Ships equip with sci-fi technology was true, and they were ecstatic to find more than one innovations and wished for an exchange of technology if it was possible.

Mwu meet with his cousin Jonathan and he explain what happened while they watch the tech crew do a pre flight check on the VT Fighters.

"So after an hour of negotiating, the captain will allow a few ZAFT on board to assist the scientist, but the _Minerva_ will not follow"

"I'm guessing Captain Gladys is not happy about this" Mwu said Johnny nodded

"Damn straight, she's not happy; however she's still coming along to represent ZAFT"

The two La Flaga walk towards one of the VT with the _Skull and Bones_ insignia, where an old academy buddy of Mwu is working

"Yo! Fokker long time no see" called Mwu

"Hey! Mwu old buddy" he answered as he jumps out of the cockpit and shakes his hand

Two of EA best Mobile Armor Pilot. _The_ _Hawk of Endymion _and. _The Pirate of Copernicus _considered the best in the EA and both of them haven't seen each other for a long time

"So you're the Captain of the _Kusanagi_,"

"For the time being, so Roy this is your MS." Mwu said looking at the VT

"Actually it's more to the lines of a fighter plane than a Mobile Suit, but unlike the MS the VT Fighters greatest assets is speed and maneuverability and it got lots of it"

"So I've seen on the news" Mwu looks at it carefully then he remembers something

"And Speaking of News, where is that Saotome anyway?" he ask Johnny answered

"On the Brig, the captain threw him there for insubordination…long story," Johnny answered

Hearing only the hum of the engines, Ranma meditates in isolation inside the brig for 24 hrs, after barging in on the two captain's conversation. Everyone was a bit surprised in what he did; his excuse is that, he _just wanted to ask _was not good enough excuse for the captain. They were also confused as to how he went out in space without them knowing, including his old Mobile Armor. It appeared out of nowhere after it was scrap months ago, and how did he manage to by-pass their scanners so easily is still a mystery.

The Sword Ranma received from Washu back on Orb is outside of Ranma Hidden Weapons pocket, courtesy of Mousse Hidden Weapons Technique that he learns from Cologne. The technique was actually a Chi induced subspace pocket, Ranma found it very handy when it comes to hiding things such as a Mobile Armor. Today he pulled out his sword and Washu made contact with him again

The Sword signaled Ranma in an alarm much like a cell phone ring, Ranma pulled it out of the subspace pocket, and immediately projected a hologram of Washu. She made contact for a talk concerning the Jupiter mission, and the _Warp drive_ Zefram Cochrane created as well as the hidden enemy Ranko Saotome reported a while back.

During the shuttle rescue Ensign Ranko Saotome, saw an individual on board the Minerva that is not a human being. Ranko knew this because she sees the persons Ki signature and it was hardly human and it made Ranko suspicious and reported it to Washu and she told this discovery to Herbert Lang. Disturbed by this information and at a time before the Joint operations, Herbert gave the order to cancel Minerva's involvement. The chance of that alien among the coordinators will cause trouble for them was too likely they could not chance it, so despite the political ramifications for Herbert Lang presidency he did what's best and has no regrets doing it

"_Herbert will have a hard time explaining it to the assembly, but it will be alright, and as for this Warp drive well," _She look thru the data Washu received and compared it to hers she smiled at one Zefram Cochrane amazing invention

"_Zefram Cochrane Warp drive theory is to my view a basic design and but an innovative one that's for sure" she said "This could pretty much change space travel, you are aware that the Galactic Community is using primarily Hyperspace travel, and you know that Hyperspace collision accidents happens a lot when reentering normal space from hyperspace. Warp drive is different and maybe a lot safer" _

"_So this is a new and original Science then?" Ranma ask Washu nodded_

"_The only ship capable of this is Kamidake II, but its far more advance than what you have and yours is just the beginning of understanding the science, so my advice, keep improving the science and understand the rules and believe me, you'll go places"_

**LAUNCH POINT A**

The EAS _Prometheus_ and Orb Union _Kusanagi _travels together towards the launch point, and there several hundred Ships from ZAFT, Orb and EAS as well as other Neutral nations watch at a distance. The _Minerva _rejoined its fleet, to watchtwo ships flying in high speed, stretched forward like a rubber band and disappeared in a flash of light.

Across the World, they watch the second FTL **Starship **of humanity and it belongs to the Earth Alliance, the first is **_Phoenix_**. The 13 nations that forms the Alliance, watch with absolute pride as the _Prometheus _and the_ Kusanagi _went to Warp, on the PLANTs they found themselves envying the EA for being the first to go FTL and now they are heading towards Jupiter but before that they have a stop over Mars and then to Jupiter

The Trip to Mars took less than 10 minutes at warp one, those who first got their first taste of light speed it was a completely new experience, but on the _Kusanagi_ the crew had to go thru 10 minutes of 3 G due to the acceleration and lack of an inertial dampening field unlike the _Prometheus_.

Mwu La Flaga and his crew had to throw up afterwards, some past out before 10 minutes

**MARS**

The Two Ships orbit above the red planet, the EA Mars Fleet welcomed them with a fireworks display, a congratulations from everyone in the Colony. On board the _Prometheus_, Captain Julian sent out a shuttle carrying mail from home and then they received samples of Martian soils and minerals as gifts for the guest. Needless to say the samples was like candy to them, as they analyzed and tested hundreds of samples from hundreds of location across Mars

The ships storage room became a make shift lab for the guest. The PLANTs Scientist doesn't care about the accommodations, what they care is the testing and analyzing the samples they got from Mars. Captain Gladys stood watching the scientist acting like children and looking serious but very happy.

"This is Magnificent Captain Gladys!" Dyson exclaimed as he look thru an electron microscope

"Sample 118 is taken from Mt. Olympus and it is full of Cobalt particles and the most concentrated rare form of titanium element, the mission is only one day old and already it is bearing fruit," he was babbling out of excitement to find a planet rich in rare resources

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourselves doctor, umm excuse me for a while Dr." she said and yet it seems he did not hear her as he is too absorbed in his work.

She left the scientist and walk towards her quarters, though it has only been a day she could not believe that they traveled a great distance in less than ten minutes and so easy. The _Prometheus_ was to her a fantastic ship, and the crews are disciplined and respectful to them, Captain Ramius does not tolerate discrimination and he allowed no one to serve his ship if you are such a person. For a day she talk with the captain and several officers, they talk a lot but when it comes to Ranma, Gladys found them avoiding to talk about his past saying it is Classified.

Ranma was still in the Brig, and she would like to talk to him when he gets out but for now, she is exhausted and needs a shower.

As she starts to take her clothes of for her shower, she thought about Ranma Saotome appearance that is very strange and confusing in regards to the records

'_According to the Earth Alliance, Ranma Saotome serve on this ship since August CE 73, but according to our Intel, his name was only added to the crew list only on December CE 73, and that's the time the Prometheus is still here on Mars. And the other ships that was part of that fleet they don't have his name either, and everyone is accounted for'_

Gladys had an Intel file on the Prometheus Fleet that went to Mars, how many ships how many people involve and it was clear that his name appeared at the time the ship was on Mars. ZAFT believes that it was to confuse them, to hide the true origins of Ranma Saotome whom they believe to be an _'extended'_

'_One hundred crew and personnel serve this ship during August CE 73 to December CE 73 then after that, it was now one hundred and one…It can't be a deliberate deception, or maybe,'_

She was too preoccupied about thinking who Ranma Saotome is really.She entered the shower not seeing the _occupied lights_ on, and the hot shower running. Gladys has thought she already opened the shower. She had forgotten however, that her quarter actually shares one Bathroom to another quarter. When she enters the bathroom, she went straight to the shower section and started washing herself. The water was hot and steamy **_and_** she did not even notice the person behind her using the second shower for a good 60 seconds ago, until **_he_** started humming to **_himself._**

She stood still and wide eyes after realizing she was not alone in the shower, forgetting that she is sharing the bathroom with another, and this person is a **_man_**. Slowly she looks behind her and thru the steam; she can see the silhouette of a young man a teenager around 18yrs of age, well-built, tall 5'6" or 7", Asian descent, with long jet-black hair.

The lather on his hair is keeping his eyes closed so he cannot see her; this is good for her for if he did see her, it would be a very awkward moment for both of them. For Talia, it felt like some intense fantasy because she is looking at the naked body of one **_Ranma Saotome _**and Talia Gladys is having Eye full of him as she continues her bath with a show that is getting her excited that she was subconsciously extending her hand to touch him, yet she resisted the urge to do so

'_Oh God, He **is** Gorgeous!'_she's blushed with deep redwhen she realized what she was thinking right now, yet she can't help but admire him

'_He is so perfect in every direction you look at him, and no genetic enhancement can do this kind of work, a beautiful natural body… **what the heck am I saying!**' _she screamed in thought

Oblivious to the person with him Ranma just keep washing his body. Then suddenly, the computer console on the wall close to his doorway chimes to signal a call, and a voice call came thru

"_Yo Ranma this Johnny" _

"Open comm." he said to open the line

"What's up Commander, I'm in the shower"

"_Good to hear that you're out of the brig, oh yeah I came to tell you that the one using the other room is Captain Talia Gladys, so watch yourself,"_ he told Ranma

"She's using the other quarter? What the heck, commander we have guest room on the upper level why is she my next door neighbor of all things_" _

"_It's Maki fault Ranma, there was a mistake on the room assignments, instead of Lt Meyrin Hawke that was suppose to be in the other room, Captain Gladys got it instead so be careful"_ the com turns off which leaves a worried Ranma

"Oh this is great, with my dumb luck she'll probably walk in here while I'm taking a shower without noticing…someone…inside…" Ranma felt a De ja vu feeling thru his spine

"Oh God, not again" he said

'_not again? Did this happen before' _she thought

Just at that moment,acomputer console on the other wall close to the other doorway chimes

"_Captain Gladys this is Meyrin outside"said a voice_

Ranma turned around realizing that she maybe in her room, but when a hand covered his mouth and pinned him on the bathroom wall and then giving him a _hush_. Ranma was wide-eyed on who it is pressing her body on his.

"_Captain" _

"Open comm." she ordered

"I'm in the Shower Meyrin," she said with Ranma still in a bit of a shock

"_Uhm sorry to disturb you Captain but I just found out that the other quarters your sharing the bathroom belongs to Ranma Saotome"_

"Really," she said if Meyrin knew that she's _sharing_ the bathroom with him right now no doubt she'll freak out

"Thank you Meyrin, comm. off" she said

She let her hands off Ranma mouth and took a step back. There was a long awkward moment. Gladys found herself looking at the eyes that are blue like the earth her hands is still holding his arms and she can feel a body lean and no body fat, she felt an eerie warmth coming from him despite the hot water shower still pouring on them. Ranma was still stunned, he would have started panicking by now but as he looks thru her eyes, they were pleading not to make a scene, that she is sorry about this.

Admittedly, Ranma is admiring her as well and when Gladys felt his eyes looking at her so closely she let him go, and covered parts of herself

"Excuse me" she said

She quickly got out of the bathroom and locks her doors quickly, and finally leans on the door, her heart pounding hard and her head feeling overwhelmed of what just happened

"Whoa" was the only words Ranma could say

"This is the weirdest day I have ever had" he remark

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

**Chapter 8**

**RETURN TO JUPITER**

**Part 2**

**MARS**

Still in Orbit of Mars near Colony-1 is the EAS _Prometheus,_ Ranma is in his room trying to get some sleep after going thru one of the most awkward moments he had in his entire life. Again

It was the second time that someone walks in on him while taking a bath only this time, she didn't do anything but watch him. Ranma had no idea how long was she was watching him using the other shower opposite to his, and they were only 2 maybe 3 feet apart from each other and he did not even felt her presence until it was too late. There's only a few times Ranma is off guard, but none of them carried a malicious intent. Therefore, he assumed that Gladys has none. Being surprised by a woman in the bathroom is wasn't new to him though, Shampoo is doing that to him all the time and Akane keeps smashing him with a Mallet in response, but it's different now, for its making him a bit excited, and getting him awfully confused.

He fell off from his bed as he tried to get some sleep again without seeing those images in his mind. He's still a bit naïve when it comes to the opposite sex. Well can you blame him, the only female relationship experiences he has, comes down on his life with Akane and his other fiancées, and they are not exactly helping him right now.

(The poor kid is still a virgin)

The bathroom incident was too much of a turn on for poor Ranma. He couldn't sleep without remembering that tid bit. It started to make him compare women bodies from Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Shampoo, Ukyo, Miss Hinako and even that wacko Gymnast Kodachi. Their bodies were to die for and Gladys is not that far behind. This went all night and its weirding him out, he doesn't even realized he's having his first… (_Censored_)

His neighbor is a different story. Captain Talia Gladys is sound asleep with a smile on her face. Talia Gladys is dreaming peaceful dreams, and not like that other one that kept her awake in the night. In this dream, she was back on Orb with her young son. As they pass under a construction site, a steel beam broke loose from a construction crane and starts to fall towards them, the beam was stop by this one man of incredible strength. Gladys saw only his eyes, and they were shades of blue, she has never forgotten those eyes and those eyes belong to a hero and an enigma that has a name

'_Ranma has the same eyes as that one'_ she thought in her dreams

She felt a very warm feeling inside, as her dreams gives that savior a face and then added Ranma's physical detail in that silhouette. His height, build and that long raven black pigtailed hair, with clothes to match, and they are a match.

Gladys was smiling as she snuggled up in her bed

The next day

Ranma is still sleepy as he started his day with a breakfast meal with his teammates and they can see how still sleepy he is right now

"Bad dreams" La Flaga ask

"'_Yawn'_ more like _'Yawn' _a few memories from my past, nothing serious really," he said weakly Ranma is regretting something he should have done 200 years ago is now giving a headache now

'_I knew I should have taken up sex education back in Furinkan High'_ he thought and angrily blames his old man for his predicament

'_Stupid Panda, this is all your fault'_

"Well you better wake up soon, were going to Jupiter in an hour and once there, were surveying the area and launching research satellites the moment we arrive" La Flaga told him and Ranma nods weakly

"Yes Sir" he said

After breakfast, Ranma headed towards Captain Ramius Quarters to open up the Secondary Mission and hoping he won't bump into her for a while. However, living in a 300-meter long ship means there is no chance at that, he found himself trap in the elevator with her again.

**JUPITER **

Two ships reemerge from warp slowly approaches the L4 asteroid, 5 miles in diameter debris that broke off from the SL 9 (_Schumacher Levy 9_) collision in the 1990's. The _Prometheus, _started launching shuttles and VT fighters the moment they arrived, each has their own assignments to fulfill

The Veritech Fighters, Augmented with two booster rockets on top of their fighters, flew very fast towards their assigned sectors of space in order to launch their cargo of satellites. One fighter, a Veritech VF-1D, launches two of its rocket-propelled satellites tucked under the wings, and then the VT flew to a direction away from the _Prometheus _and rendezvous with a shuttle waiting and started following him

On board the _Prometheus _at the secondary bridge known as the Battle Bridge. Captain Ramius watch Ranma's VT fighter move away from his designated position to another. Meanwhile, the command bridge is monitoring the operation along with several scientists from EA and the PLANTs, none of them were aware that one monitor station that kept watch on Ranma and the shuttle location, but it was giving a false image on their screen.

Ranma VT approaches asteroid S12. A floating piece of rock about 2 miles in diameter and situated 1.5 million kms from Jupiter, this asteroid is no different from L4 except for one.

"There it is" He is looking a piece of earth's history. Upon the activation of the Secondary Mission where the Primary mission is get to Jupiter, the second, is the retrieval and salvage of an abandoned U.S. Spacestation in Jupiter

5 minutes before the _Prometheus_ arrived on Jupiter, the Letterbox contents is read

_By the authority of the President of the Earth Alliance, Captain Julian Ramius of the Earth Alliance Starship Prometheus and Second Lieutenant Ranma Saotome, are hereby ordered to retrieve data from the **Photon Project**_ at…

**U.S. SPACE COMMAND**

**STATION 7**

**PROJECT PHOTON** is the Research and Development of Matter Antimatter. In the discovery of the U.S. bunker in Alaska, it led to the discovery of the U.S. Space Command top-secret research and development centers in Jupiter. By public knowledge, USAF Space Command at Colony-1 established 6 research centers, each assigned to a different field of science and technology, from 2015 to 2031.

A Seventh Spacestation, is built in Jupiter in secret whose purpose is to develop Matter-Antimatter technology, especially antimatter based weapons technology. In 2044, they abandoned Station 7 and said to have finished the research and returned to Colony-1, but at that same time, Colony-1 was lost in the aftermath of World War III from either destroyed or lost as it drifted into deepspace.

Station 7 now is silent. Ranma approach it with caution followed by a select team of engineers and technicians chosen for the operation. For several hours, the team recovered several data files from the stations computer archives and several prototype matter-antimatter reactors cores left by the scientist.

Back on the Ship Captain Gladys is a looking at the monitor where Ranma and the shuttle is located and they were one hundred fifty thousand kilometers from ships left side facing the planet. Gladys is still amazed how far their radar range can see compared to her ship. The _Prometheus_ could detect any object as far as ten million kilometers away. It was no wonder to her, that the _Prometheus_ detected the transport shuttle so far away, and if they can see them that well, then the targeting system is maybe just as impressive.

At the Battle Bridge, the actual Image of what their sensor scans is actually seeing is asteroid S12 and the abandon space station have been edited-out for the main bridge's monitor, as to protect the secondary mission, but even without editing. The station has a form of stealth that it's still active, but ineffective on subspace sensors

"How long have they've been there?" the Captain ask one officer

"They have been there for nearly 6 hours Captain" he answered. They could only wait for Ranma to complete the mission.

On the space station, Ranma and his team finally completed the last file download, before leaving. Ranma left a remote locator beacon for the EAF needs when they need to find the station again.

"Ok that's it everybody, let's pack it up and go home" he announced.

The downloaded files are stored in metal boxes with an electronic lock. They hurriedly boarded returned to their fighter, shuttles, the mission went without a hitch, and their guest suspected nothing.

Flying back to the ship, Ranma now has to deal with a certain Captain Talia Gladys of the ZAFT ship _Minerva. _

'_With the mission finished and done with, now how am I gonna deal with that woman 'sigh' I wonder what she wants'_

Before the mission started, Gladys confronted him in the Elevator

_Flashback_

"_Lt. Saotome, I would like to talk to you in private later if that is Okay with you" _

"…"

"_I promise I won't do anything inappropriate," _she said and blushed when she said that when she remembered what happened in that bathroom the other day and so does him

"_uhmm, well ok perhaps.._

_End Flashback_

'_What the heck have I gotten myself into?'_ he thought speaking to himself and growled with anger at the engineers who remodeled the ship. Their _dumb Idea, _where two quarters has to share one bathroom has gotten him into this trouble. Again

'_Whoever's bright Ideas was it to remodel the quarters should pray that they won't bump into me' _

Back at the **Annapolis Shipyard**, 12 engineers felt a spine tingling sensation that really scares the hell out of them, as though someone just walk over their graves the moment they look at the quarter's arrangements schematics, they don't doubt that somebody was not too happy with their designs.

Ranma Team arrived at Hangar bay 2 and quickly had their cargo safely hidden before any member of ZAFT came to see what they brought. Ranma gave his report to Captain Ramius and showed them a video file of the successful experiment on the Matter anti-matter core they have been experimenting, and using an element called _dilithium _as a medium they were able to produce massive amounts of power beyond the gigavolts far more powerful than their advance fusion reactors.

"Amazing" Captain was the word he can only describe it, in a scientific view this was a momentous event in history

"They made quite an achievement a century ago where we can't, and if these number are right one reactor has enough to power the North American Continent for 50 years" he said in amazement and then Ranma ads

"And not only it can do that sir," he starts "If Doctor Cochrane can use this as a power source for the Warpdrive, then we can go up to Warp 4 or 5 easy" Ranma said enthusiastic to the possibility

"Possibly, but we won't know until we get home and have this analyzed" he turns off the screens and remove the writable dick from the player. The Importance of what they recovered is priceless

Unknown to their guest and most of the crew, the Warp drive is severely limited because of its power source the nuclear fusion reactor. It can only give a sustained flight of less than 30 minutes at a warp 1.5 before a total shutdown occurs. The Warp drive demanded an enormous amount of power to sustain the subspace field, and even with 2 fusion reactors are hardly enough for the many power hungry system.

"We will be heading back in half an hour, '_snicker'_ that will give you enough time to deal with your situation with Captain Gladys"

"Captain!" he yelled with his face flushed

Regretting to report that Incident at the Bathroom to his Captain, of course it was out private confidence that he told him what happened, and promised as an officer he will keep it a secret, the Kid is a magnet for chaos and women, especially women. His inexperience with them is too amusing to see.

"Alright, alright, go on and handle your problem with Capt. Gladys," he said waving him off and amused at the thought of his problem with her

"Thank you Sir," Ranma saluted and was about to walk out of the doorway when Ramius threw a fast one on him.

"Just make sure you use protection," the door closed behind Ranma and not seeing him do a face fault.

'_Captain I'm starting to hateee yooouuu'_

**Captain Gladys Quarters**

She was looking at herself on a small mirror putting on lipstick and abit of make-up and wearing a fresh set of uniform. Gladys could not believe how anxious she was to see him again…fully clothed of course.

With the Jupiter Mission now, finished. The Prometheus will head straight for home and bypassing Mars and then towards EA Lunar City, where a delegation is waiting for them along with millions of people. This was her last chance to have a conversation with him in order to clear something's out

She fixes up her room and waited and waited for 30 minutes, the ship was now preparing to warp until her door chime sounded

"Enter" as her door slides open and step fourth is Lt. in a white Navy uniform similar to old U.S. Navy style uniform in formal occasion

'_Oh my' _she thought

"Captain Gladys," he spoke and saluted to her, looking so serious, so professional so dashing and debonair, it entranced her for a moment

"Second Lieutenant Ranma Saotome," he announced himself

"Hello Lt. Welcome, I wish to speak to you before we arrive in Lunar City," she said

"Captain if its about that bathroom bit," he was cut of from mid sentence the moment Gladys suddenly grab him on the neck collar and shut the door before anyone can see or hear him.

"Will you please be **quiet**?" She said in a whispered tone of voice and looking abit red on the cheeks

"We will both be in trouble if anyone hears you!" she said as she braced him on the door, and this was the second time she did that to him

"Uhh, yes ma'am I promise I'll be quiet," he said

"Captain Gladys, can you please let me go now?" he requested the position he was now in was the same as before, except her right leg is pressed between his legs and it's giving Ranma a tingling sensation. Again

"What?" Gladys can see what Ranma meant she let him go and walk a step backwards and turned her back.

"Sorry" she said she pulled herself together

'_Come one woman! Be professional and stop acting like a lovesick teenager, just because he smells great, Oh God he smell so great' _she breathes deeply and exhaled slowly then turns to face him and focusing being an officer

"Ahem, Lt Saotome, I am…very sorry about that the other day," she starts "Please be in mind I hold no I'll will towards you, and It was just an accident" she finally said it don't want to sound like a smart aleck so he just said

"Uhm, yes ma'am, I understand"

"Lt. Saotome" she started to sounds professional this time

"Are you aware that ZAFT has regarded you as a sort of public enemy no. 1, and where your exploits have very much caused so much chaos in ZAFT than anything the Alliance could throw at us?" Ranma response to that in calm manner

"Well begging your pardon Captain, but in the three encounters I have with ZAFT, two of them started with me being shot at and me fighting for my life and for the lives of others" Ranma said Gladys Nodded agreeing

"We are aware of the circumstances, but the level of your skills is way beyond any Naturals possess let along a Coordinator, it's unnatural for a natural to achieve- I mean,"

"Excuse me Captain but I beg to differ" he said cutting he off in mid-sentence

"Being born Natural doesn't mean I can't surpass my own limitation"

"No, no I did not mean that I'm sorry" she felt stupid, that she just said was too insensitive but it was too late to regret it now. Ranma took that in offense

"I may not be a genetically enhanced like a coordinator, but everything I have I earned in blood sweat and tears, and by shear will alone I become what I want to become and not anyone wants me to become, as a lot of people did tried so many times," he walk towards the view port. The ship is moving now he looks back to her with pain in his eyes

"My Father was one of them," he said

"Most of my childhood is spent in martial arts training it is my family's way of doing things. The training I have received, can be regarded as child abuse to others perspective. That's the danger, if you live with a father who is obsessed in making his child the best of the best Martial Artist in the World. It can be very hazardous to your health, where most of the regimen I went thru could kill a child and yet it is the only world I know and I took every abuse of my training and survive for ten years in the Martial Arts, because I love the Arts. Yet there are things that he has no right to decide. It's my life, and my own to decide, and no one else." He said to her proudly for surviving and rises above it

"So you have become this strong in training Martial Arts?" Gladys ask Ranma nods

"That's only part of it" he answered and added

"The first two years of my teens is filled with endless battles against powerful people, that they can easily kill an ordinary person with a snap. By sheer will alone I change myself, I adapted, I evolve as I learn and I haven't stop learning as I haven't stop being a Martial Artist, for I am and foremost. A Warrior" he exhaled for a moment

"I could tell you part of my life captain, but my superiors thought it prudent to make it classified and I pretty much agree with them"

"I understand," Gladys said

"And I am sorry for what I said before, it was very rude of me, but please tell me this if you don't mind" she ask and it's what the ZAFT commanders want to know

"Are you an _EXTENDED_?"

"No," is his answer for Gladys it was enough

"Thank you for answering"

"And what you said earlier, well I'm use to it, not everyone believe that a person can go beyond ones limitations even without enhancements"

'_You must really be very special to do what you can do' _she thought _'you can do such impossible things and you are a natural' _she didn't want to end it here, there was much she wants to know, but for now

"Then may I extend a hand in friendship from one officer to another?" she ask

"Of course, Captain Talia Gladys" Ranma accepted her hand in friendship

**EA Lunar City **

The Second Largest City on the Moon, the Fanfare was fit for a heroes welcome despite several set backs from the start. The PLANT Science Council leader Dr. Dyson announced in a press briefing the mission to Jupiter a success, and urges for more joint ventures with EA that would benefit humanity in the pursuit of science to preserve peace.

Admittedly, he said that Dr. Zefram Cochrane and the _Phoenix Project_ achievements is a breakthrough in science that they never thought of and they saluted his work. On Montana Colony, **_Z _**and his team is celebrating when the Prometheus arrived safely.

From Dr. Dyson to Captain Ramius, they had a chance to speak in front of the podium, the senior and junior officers stood side by side and facing the Mob of reporters. Ranma had preferred to skip it but orders are orders, and he was getting bored and annoyed at the press constant flashing of their lights and pointing of their cameras at them.

When it was Captain Talia Gladys turn to speak at the podium, she was walking towards it when she suddenly step on a cylindrical object and made her slip, she yelp, and Gladys was about to land on her behind, when two arms catches her before that happened. She felt lifted up, and when she opens her eyes, two beautiful eyes is greeted hers. Ranma Saotome have once again, came to her rescue.

"Are you Ok?" he ask

"Y-yes I'm fine Ranma, I mean Lieutenant," she answered him and giggled, he smiled at her, and she blushed.

That small accident pretty much stole the lime light out of everyone, all across the Earth and the Colonies saw that picture moment causing jaws to drop, gasps and stunned looks from women. On the Minerva, the crew watches their screens on the Press briefing. They never saw their Captain looking so happy before, they know her as the serious type and rarely sees her smile, but this was to them unusual.

The Vultures, referred to the Journalist. Started flashing their cameras and throwing questions at them at the same time, they were in a feeding frenzy, that security rushed in for crowd control.

Ranma felt as if he just got set-up, for that cylindrical object was a canteen and it was not there before, he senses no malice around them, but he has felt a familiar power close-by.

'_Now, who the heck did this and… what the?'_ he look at the canteens trademark carefully and it is the Emblem of a tree, he was wide eyes on realizing its importance

'_Oh No, It can't be!' _

Floating above Lunar City is a cloak ship, more precisely. The Jurian Tree Ship _Mikagami,_ Flagship of the Jurian Royal Navy commanded by none other than Lady **Kamiki Seto** of Jurai. She just had some fun with Ranma by transporting a canteen just as Gladys took a step forward, and knowing that Ranma will step forward to the rescue right on cue

"Bravo my dear boy!" she cheered. With her is Nodoka Masaki Saotome

"What a lovely couple they are don't you think my dear Nodoka?" she sweatdropped of what her great mother of the Royal House of Jurai had just done, or have been doing ever since they followed the _Prometheus _from Mars.

"Honestly mother," she said, "He's not going to like you playing matchmaker in his expense again"

First, she taps into the _Prometheus_ ships computer and made some rearrangements in the guest quarters assignments

Second, Lady Seto created an Illusion around the Bathroom when Ranma taking a bath he did not notice that Talia was now there taking a bath with him, and when they were there together she remove the illusion. It was her best work yet

Third, she trapped Ranma and Talia Gladys in the Elevator for a while to get to see what would happen. Disappointingly, they just talk

The Fourth, and lastly _'the woman slip and Ranma rescues her before she hit the floor bit'_ and it works all the time.

"Oh tish tosh my dear, Ranma needs a bit of Chaotic Romance in his life, and Captain Talia Gladys is first of many" she laugh the same laugh she uses the time Yamada Seina's Wedding Fiasco, where instead of Marrying 4 Girls for political reason's, he ends up marrying 8 instead

(If you ask me, the Seina is having is having too much of a goodtime)

Nodoka sigh, she knew that Lady Seto would do this matchmaking bit to her son, and it looks like Ranma will have another fiancées mess like the last time, if given time though. Ranma will find himself fought over 4 maybe 5 girls by the end of the week, if they did not come here to do something very serious.

"Let's leave Ranma alone for now we have other serious matters that need to be attended" Lady Seto said

Stepping out of the transporter are 5 individuals, three women, two teenagers step forward to receive an order from Lady Seto.

She stood up and faces them and called each of them by name

Natarle Badgiruel, Nicol Amalfi, Tolle Koenig" they saluted in response as Lady Seto gave them one last pep talk

"We are sending you home to assist Lady Kasumi Tendo and Lady Nabiki Tendo for this vital mission that will decide the fate of Humanity, please keep in mind that you cannot tell anyone of the truth, for they are not ready for it and beware of the enemies within for they are the true enemy.

"Yes Lady Seto, we won't let you down" Natarle said and together the three saluted and with a blessing from Lady Seto she said

"May the Goddess Tsunami bless your mission, and the Father be with you always" Lady Seto said

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

Alien language spoken

**Authors Notes: **_for F-14 Tomcat Lover, sorry but no can do about the pairings you suggested, but pairing our dear Tolle Koenig is a nice one, and I don't think Mirillia is going to like whom I'm pairing him with, she'll probably ringed Tolle neck when she'll meet them though._

_Everyone who gave their reviews I say, THANK YOU VERY MUCH they meant a lot. _

**Chapter 9**

**First Contact**

**ALASKA**

An hour later, after the Press Briefing in Lunar City by the _Prometheus_

Inside a Hollowed up Mountain known as Cheyenne 7 is the EA most fortified base on the planet. An underground city built to replace Joshua that is capable of sustaining a population of a million people and can withstand against a nuclear attack.

In the replica of the President House, President Herbert Lang and his Staff greeted five people that transported down from the cloak Jurian Ship known as the _Mikagami,_ and two other Space Trees close by as they hover above the mountain. Three women and two teenagers, two of the women are wearing elegant Kimonos reminiscent of Japan ancient past, respectfully they bow and gave the president a leather bind folder with the seal of the Galaxy Alliance.

Kasumi Tendo and Nabiki Tendo are originally from earth and came back as envoys to the Galaxy Alliance and the Jurian Kingdom. Both carry the highest stature in the Galactic Hierarchy possessing their own Space trees given to them from the wishes of the legendary Prince Yosho and the blessings of the Matriarch Goddess of Jurai _Tsunami,_ with that carry the distinction of nobility of the highest order.

They returned to Earth as an official diplomat of the Galaxy Alliance, along with several more people transported down from the ship to discuss some serious matters regarding the unseen enemy.

**EA LUNAR CITY**

**One week after**

The _Minerva_ is back on Lunar City from the Council orders, as well as the _Prometheus. _Ranma is in town visiting relatives that finally came and decided to show themselves which Ranma waited for so long and was happy as well as furious at one _Devil Princess _of Jurai

In a private Mansion inside Lunar City, Ranma meet up with relatives namely his Mother Nodoka, the Tendo Sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki and Lady Seto and her aides, along with new faces Natarle Badgiruel, Nicol Amalfi, and Tolle Koenig. For Ranma, he was very happy to see his mother and the two Tendo girls, but he was not at all happy seeing Lady Seto again for what she's been up to, during the Jupiter Mission namely messing his life some more.

"**_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!"_**he screamed to the top of his lungs at Seto whom doesn't seems to be fazed from Ranma yelling and growling, while she drinks some tea

"Its no wonder my senses was so dull around the mission, _Mikagami_ was tagging along and blocking it with her Ki Aura, and I can't believe you're setting me up with Talia of all people" he said complaining

'_Talia? Hmmmn so, we are in the first name basis then'_ when she looks at him eyes like a snake ready to pounce, Ranma back off a little and gulp

"Would you prefer a young and active redhead like Meyrin Hawke then?" Lady Seto offered slyly at him, Ranma sweatdropped in seeing that look of hers, '_if it was not one girl it's another'_ Seto opens a holoscreen, and then inputted a new name to the list

'_Oh God, She's making a list' _Ranma look in horrorseeing a dozen names on it_ 'Fiancées for Ranma'_

"**_No! I mean,_ _STAY OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE_**_,"_ he growled at her and nearly popping a vein on his forehead

"This is absolutely unacceptable!" he exclaimed, "200 years past and still my family **_is still playing matchmaker!_**" he said rubbing his forehead as to ease some migraine he just received and was about to get worst

"The next thing you're telling me is, I'm Engaged to Kasumi and Nabiki why, I don't…think…that they waited…200 years, Mother!" he turns pale for he regretted opening his presumptuous mouth of his remembering the last time that happened was with Talia in the bathroom. Ranma's Mother, Nodoka was about high tail out, until Ranma called her back

"Yes dearest?" she said softly and innocently

The two Tendo Girls close by looks really flushed, admitting that they did waited 200 years for him and why did they did not age? When bonded with the space trees, they received the gift of ageless beauty, and spent 200 years traveling the stars learning and working among other races to preserve peace as members of the Jurian Royal House and Diplomats to the Galaxy Alliance.

Given the title as _'The Jewel of Tsunami'_ Kasumi becomes one of galaxy best doctor and scientist thanks to the tutelage of Washu, while Nabiki under Lady Seto guidance, she becomes one of the best master Diplomat, Businesswoman and Politicians ever. Lady Seto sent Nabiki herself to trouble spots across the Galaxy and considered as Seto's right arm, and is given the title _'The Ice Princess of Seto'_ for her rather cold persona that no one seems able to read when she plots and scheme like Lady Seto herself. Seto is very proud of her Protégée excellent work that certain criminal elements found it impossible to earn a profit with their illegal ventures. The Legal and honest business found her to be a lifesaver that kept many planets economy stable and profitable while earning some profits for herself. Legally of course, this is so much like her.

Ranma found it unbelievable that they waited for so long for him to return and not once thought of the Idea of being romantically involve with anyone

"I can't believe that you waited 200 years for me," he said

"Well it's not like were not doing anything Ranma, we have been very busy on our own," Nabiki said

"And besides we can't let you off the hook that easily you know" said Kasumi they took a step forward and gave Ranma a kiss on the lips which surprise Ranma

"It is a matter of family honor, and it is ours and your pleasure to fulfill it" she said in delight, but in dismay to Ranma. The two old men (Genma and Soun) have been dead for centuries and still plan of joining the two schools is going to happen after all.

"It's good to have you back again," Kasumi, said feeling a tingling sensation when she kisses him

"My sentiments exactly sis" said Nabiki and she kissed him on the lips next

(Ranma life is halfway to becoming like Yamada Seina's Life, with his mother Nodoka and Seto interference, he'll be married to twice as many as Seina had by year end if the Ranma survive though, and he thought his dad idiotic arrangements was bad, Seto is worst for she gets results)

'_And I thought Pops was bad' _Ranma thought and feeling a whee bit hot having two gorgeous bodies hugging him

"And I know Akane don't want to see you unhappy, even though he keeps pounding you to the ground all the time" Nabiki said with a purr and hum as Kasumi slyly ask

"Now which one of us gets to bed you first? You know were both still virgins," Kasumi said with a blush

"And we know your still a virgin too" Nabiki giggled Ranma couldn't help the slight change in their character that he has to get use to. However, two people seem very happy though, as the thoughts grandchildren dance on one mind. The other, schemes, as the thoughts of how many she could play matchmaker with Ranma children

'_Talk about being so forward,"_ Natarle thought _'and so damn open about sex, oh geez,_ _oh no, Tolle, Nicol!'_

Watching the Tender moment, Natarle could not believe how damn lucky Mr. Ranma Saotome is with women. Her 3 years in living in another world was a revelation after she was transported out from her ship the _Dominion,_ before a positron blast from the _Archangels_ 'Lohengrin' destroyed her ship.

She and tens of thousands of others also taken away before their fiery deaths using fantastic technologies that earth can only dreamed possible. And in a land of Magic known as **_Cefiro_**, Natarle discovered that humanity have spread across the stars for centuries, mostly coming from the late 20th or early 21st Century, and most of them possess the ageless beauty and youth even now. And not only that, aliens like the Jurians had special relationship with humanity which comes to the form of two human beings that are candidate for the next Emperor of Jurai, both possess a Jurain ancestry and both are human Jurian hybrid.

Now all about this talking about sex is embarrassing for Natarle, Nicol and Tolle, is not all that embarrass, for seeing their lewd faces earned them from Natarle, a knock on the back of their head, because they started to have a nosebleed in fantasizing about two girls and one boy doing very naughty things.

"Ouch!" they both said

"Stop that you two!" she said glaring at them for their indecent thoughts

"Oh, we are very sorry Captain Natarle for our behavior," Kasumi apologize and getting off Ranma after she and Nabiki tackled him down on the floor

"It has been so long a wait for us to have Ranma back in our lives again, and 200 years is what you may call too long," Kasumi said

"Y-yeah, I think I know what you mean," she answered with a blushing look at him

'_He really is cute'_ Natarle thought

"Now, now my dears, were not here to talk about that, the mission must come first," lady Seto said

As everyone settled down for now Mizuho Masaki, Lady Seto aide explain the mission so far

"With request permission from President Lang, they have re-registered Capt. Natarle Badgiruel and Ensign Tolle Koenig back into active duty, we have Nicol enlisted to the EA Diplomatic Corps and aide to Admiral Gloval, and Tolle to the Presidents Office and Nicol, are you sure about this?" she ask with a voice of concern

"I am, Lady Masaki," Nicol answered confidently

"This would be quite a risk for you Nicol, once ZAFT reads the guest list the Alliance sent they will questions why a coordinator working for the alliance let alone a supposedly a dead person" Nicol nodded understandingly

"I know it's a risk but someone has to do it, because I can't stand the Idea of these aliens are doing to the people in the PLANTs. Still, I'm not afraid of what might happen, I am not afraid, even if I'm the only coordinator that enlisted on the Earth Alliance side," he said

"Kira Yamato" Lady Seto spoke the person's name she mention, "He's the first to enlist and Tolle best friend." Lady Seto looks to him

"Tolle, your friend may not appreciate what we are about to do, if you confront him he may find himself confused, of why EA is doing this now of all things" she said

"Lady Seto, I understand your concern," Tolle reply, "truth is, I don't agree with this involving Kira and the others, but with the kind of threat coming to destroy the Earth I really couldn't argue. We need his power badly." Tolle may not like what he's about to do to his friend but he'll do it. Though anyone can be assigned to serve 'a recall to service notice', he asks if he'd do it himself.

"Very well then, still your friends will want to know where you have been for 3 years, a lot has changed since" Lady Seto said. She can see in Tolle eyes that he is troubled by this mission, but she believe in him, for the survival of the human race it's at stake here, and any mistake will kill everyone or enslave them. She gave cautionary suggestion to them both

"My suggestion to you is tell them half a truth if they ask, please be aware of your mission at hand for your love ones lives are at stake here"

Tolle and Nicol nodded

"Captain Natarle Badgiruel" Seto calls her

"Yes, Lady Seto" Natarle ask

Seto opens up a holoscreen, which shows an EA Warship. Its configuration is totally unknown to them for this is the first time they have seen it, its classification name: **_Girty Lue II_ **class battleship.

"Washu have finished the refit of the second _Girty Lue_, the EAS _Ares _is ready for active duty. Your first mission is to represent the EAS on the PLANTs, and send an espionage team to track down those identified Tirolians and collaborators. Let us hope they can confirm what we believed to be what they are doing to the Coordinators, Kasumi," she looks to her

Kasumi nodded "Hai, I will find out more when we get to the PLANTs"

"What do you mean what the Tirolians been doing Kasumi?" Ranma ask her "I thought you said that they are planning to invade the Earth" Kasumi answered

"Invade the Earth is Half a plan of the Tirolians the other half is harvesting the people of their DNA to preserve theirs is the other half, but one group or just one man, wants Earth destroyed with all her inhabitants and he's not even a Tirolian, he's Jurian, and his name is **Kagato**"

'_That name' _Ranma seems to remembers the name his cousin Tenchi told about

"The Usurper of the Throne of Jurai, **_Kagato_**" he announced, Lady Seto nodded

"I thought he's was dead when Tenchi killed him?" Ranma ask

"That's what we thought as well, but what Tenchi killed is nothing more than a copy of him. A perfect and complete copy" Washu answered him as she arrived via subspace Lab portal

"What Tenchi killed was nothing more than just a psychically controlled puppet, compliments by the Tirolian Genetic Science. The Real Kagato was playing safe," Washu, told him and then Lady Seto said

"By chance, we discovered the truth 50 years ago" Lady Seto answered "A salvage databank from a pirate ship belonging to a crewman from Taranto Shoko of, _The Shoko Pirate Association_, Kagato been working with the Tirolians for a long time and from what we've gathered so far, he just built himself a position of power within the Tirolian government"

Lady Seto, Washu and the others explained the details of the grave threat that Earth is facing. Kagato and his minions have been causing trouble ever since coordinators were born. They fan the flames of hatred at unimagined scale and causing an escalation of conflicts thru the hands of LOGOS and BLUE COSMOS, all in the name of profit. At the same time, they have been harvesting human genes but they are specific in choosing genes that involves the evolutionary growth of the species and then, then the vilest acts they have done, they place a preprogrammed gene, which accelerates the already rapid genetic degradation everytime they uses genetic enhancements in the embryonic stage.

"That's awful" Ranma remarks

"They have been doing this for nearly a century and if _Destiny Plan_ wasn't stop it would have been a lot worst" said Kasumi

"But all the faults come down to people. If they weren't so seduced to the benefits of having their child to become far better by genetically enhancing them before they are born. Humans are so irresponsible, if they weren't, then Earth would not have these problems right now," Washu said

"People are not ready for that kind of power and when they do have it, they abuse it, look what has happened to them" sitting down a chair with her hands crossed, she look towards a sad Nicol, she felt sorry for him and the others, and sighs

"They should have let their children be born naturally now, and if not well, once they reach the seventh generation, the damage will be irreversible and no science on earth or in space can help them. It will be too late"

"How can you be so sure?" Ranma ask, Kasumi answered that

"Because Ranma, four out of ten coordinators in our protection is already showing signs of gene instability" she said "and even if they decided to let their children be born naturally. They will only have a twenty percent chance of success, and a fifty five percent in genetics but only in assisted, and no enhancement done" She said

"So is this the reason why a decline in their birthrate is going down alarmingly fast? Shouldn't they stop already and let their children be born naturally?" Ranma reasoned

There was a moment of pause from everyone Nabiki broke it by telling him

"Ranma honey, they are coordinators and they hate naturals, and they consider themselves superior to us naturals, and if they start letting their children be born naturally well it will be like they took a step backwards to being superior" Ranma seems to know what she is saying and to his honest opinion he said

"That's Stupid" he remarks, for one thing Ranma despise the most is racism, he never tolerates such attitude and never will.

"Whether you are born a **Natural** or **Coordinator **you are still a **Human Being** no matter what, and if they can't accept their children be born naturally then they are just as unwise and foolish as anyone else and they are suppose to be Smarter than that" he look back to Nicol looking down on his shoes

"I'm sorry if I said something bad Nicol" he apologizes to him

"It's Okay Sir, you are right. We were supposed to be Smarter than this, I guess were not that smart to begin with, we never really did evolve, were just different" he was sad and angry at the same time

Tolle patted Nicol shoulder as a concerned friend

"I'm fine Tolle," he said, "all I want to do now is to stop those Bastards Hurting more of the people I swore and gave my life to, and I will give it again for their sake"

"We will stop them Nicol," Tolle said

Their meeting took a while to end. Later on, Ranma had some time to know Natarle, Nicol and Tolle and listens to their experiences living in another world while having lunch. Lady Seto also explained how they survived that war and that, during _The First Cosmic War_, hundred's of Jurian Tree Ships and Starships from several inter stellar nations under cloak was flying around rescuing and transporting people a second before they die. According to records of deaths, MIA and KIA more than 200 million people lost their lives in the War, half of that number say that their bodies was never recovered or unidentified.

From the records of the Galaxy Alliance, Special Search and Rescue Fleet formed by Lady Seto. They have under their protection more than 35 million people safely relocated on planets not far from earth. At that time, The Galaxy Alliance council forbids a direct and indirect contact with Earth's warring Governments or interferes in their affairs, for it's forbidden according to the Galactic Law. But, being a shrewd politician. Lady Seto and members of the Masaki Family, friends and Allies found a loophole, and they devised a plan that will not violate the council's edict. They will not interfere in earth's affairs but they can save as many as they could to those rescued before death catches them, as to give them a second chance in life, they relocate them to another planet for the time being, until it was decided to let them come back to earth.

Before The Second Cosmic War erupted, the Special Search and Rescue Fleet were not on Earth, but redeployed at the borders of the Galaxy Alliance known as the _Neutral Zone_. The Tirolians advances forward in a path closer to earth, the non-allied nations in the Neutral Zone fell very fast from the advancing Zentraedi and Meltrendi Forces. It took them mere days to subjugate dozens of worlds with their million-warship fleets, along with their latest weapons and combat mechas known as Battlepods and their new _MOBILE SUITS_ created from the templates and schematics from ZAFT Mobile Suits, they call it _Mobile Power Suits_.

The Tirolian Army was unstoppable, GA Forces could only watch from their borders in horror as fleeing refugee ships race towards the GA side of the Neutral Zone and then shot down before they could even reach it. The non-allied nations would have received help if they had asked, and when the GA offered it, they refused. The Pride of the other government's and beliefs, that their military forces can handle the Zentraedi/Meltrendi Army was an error.

For the first time, the Zentraedi uses their new weapons known as Mobile Power Suits, battlepods and Tripod fighters, and with these, they took command of the battlefield a reminiscent to ZAFT when they introduced their Mobile Suits in the First Cosmic War.

As trouble was brewing there, Junius 7 fell on earth causing the death toll of 350 million people. The act of terrorism ignited the Second Cosmic War, Kagato's forces took advantage of the situation, and when word reach Lady Seto of what has happened she was about to re-deploy the rescue fleet back to earth again, but this time. The GA Council forbids her to redeploy the search and rescue fleet. They argued that their borders are threatened and are far too important to ignore, leaving earth's problems unattended which they considered secondary.

Across settlement planets, worlds of the relocated humans watch a realtime view of Junius 7 falling on earth. They received news broadcast of the second war ignited, this time there was no rescue fleet from the Galaxy Alliance waiting to save their people, and it made them very unhappy as they watch a live feeds from earth in horror, humanity is once again killing each other out of hate.

By the end of the war, Earth is severely weakened, and the Army of the Tirolian Empire continues to expand closer to earth unchallenged. The Tacticians of the GA thought it would be impossible for earth's remaining military to repel an invasion of such magnitude if Tirol decides to Invade. So, under the banner of the Jurian Kingdom a plan to reestablish the Earth Alliance is planned, as well an Exodus of a few of earth's people should the Earth Forces failed to defend themselves.

Natarle explained, "When we heard that, the kingdom of Jurai is going to ask the 13 original nations to establish the Earth Alliance Assembly. We wanted to come home and help, but we could not do so for we were forbidden to return home, not to mention we don't have the resources to even try to get back to earth and defend her. We need to have the resources." She said, "So The Galaxy Alliance placed conditions that seemed impossible for earth to achieve, and if they do so, they promise to give the support we needed to protect the earth"

"FTL travel was one of the primary conditions given" Lady Seto told him "Some council thought that it was impossible for earth to achieve it in such a short time," she was amused at the thought of seeing their faces when they saw the _Phoenix_ and the _Prometheus_ go FTL on normal space which was called _Warp_ speed

"With that goal achieved, an Outer Defense Fleet is being built as we speak. Using the current technology EA is in possession along with several upgrades. However, its going to take 2 years for the fleet to be fully operational," Seto said and gestured to the three

"Natarle, Nicol and Tolle are part of the Outer Fleet, both coordinators and naturals are working together this time and not against each other" Lady Seto said Ranma curiously ask them, three supposedly dead guys are alive and back on earth, there going to be a lot of questions ask.

"You've guys been here for a week, have you guys seen any of your relatives lately?" Ranma inquired the three shook their heads

"We haven't showed ourselves to everyone we know yet" Natarle answered "We are still a bit nervous on their reactions when they find out were alive" Ranma nods to her

"Understandable" he said, "It won't be easy for any of you once you do show yourselves"

"We know that Lieutenant," Nicol answered

**Lunar City Spacedock the next day**

ZAFT Ship** _Minerva_**

3 Days ago, The PLANTs Supreme Council and ZAFT High Command called on her for diplomatic mission. As a gesture of good will, the EA Assembly, will send a diplomatic envoy to discuss several key issues between them relating to border disputes, trade and technology transfer. They welcomed the move, but when they read the names on the list of people who are part of the diplomatic envoy, one name stood out like a sore thumb.

EAF, Second Lieutenant **Nicol Amalfi**.

At first, they thought it was someone else named after from the former members of the Le Creuset team but a biodata and picture showed has identified himself as one. It was disturbing, that one of ZAFT Elite is working with the Alliance and he is supposed to be dead.

Captain Talia Gladys reads a file on Lieutenant _Nicol Amalfi_ whom suppose to have died during a battle with the X-105 _Strike_ with his X207 _Blitz_ outside Orb territory, there was even a video file on what had happen there, the Blitz was completely destroyed.

'_How can anyone survive that?' _Talia wonders. According to a recovery team, they found no trace of any remains, not even a tissue sample.

At that moment her doorbell chimes, someone was outside

"Enter," she said and a couple steps in

"Mr. and Mrs. Amalfi" she stood and greeted them "I hope your stay with us comfortable"

"We thank you for the hospitality Captain Gladys, we are just anxious to know when the delegates will arrive" Mr. Yuri Amalfi asks

"They will be here shortly Mr. Amalfi, are you sure about this Councilor?" she asks, he waves that last sentence off

"Please, please I'm no longer part of the council or ZAFT, I'm just an average citizen" he said humbly

When they both sat down, they talk about the surprise they got from ZAFT early on

"Honestly I am nervous to know the truth. Is he really Nicol, my Son, and why would he join the Earth Alliance, what have they done to him after 4 long years, we thought he was dead, is this some sort of elaborate deception?" His mind was in conflict of thinking what the Naturals have done to his Son. His wife Melissa Amalfi held his hand, which calms him a little, she too is anxious to know the truth.

"I am just as anxious as you are Yuri," she said

Just then, a message from the bridge came thru the comm. _"Captain to the Bridge"_ it was Arthur Treise, her second in command, she opens a line

"Go ahead"

"_Captain there is an EA Ship docking right beside the **Minerva**"_ he sounded strangely worried _"And Captain; it's a_ _**Girty Lue **class battleship, EAS **ARES**"_

"What did you say?"

The _Ares_ safely maneuvered beside the _Minerva, _the crew remembers this particular class of ship all too well, but something was different about this ship, she moves gracefully with no navigational thrusters and nearly undetectable by their radar, not to mention it did not give any gravitational anomaly when it moves beside them.

The _Ares_ is an upgraded version of the first _Girty Lue. _It****possess two warp nacelles connected by struts at the backside in a back swept position, a photon deflector array on the front and added 2 warp enhanced positron cannon as well as several other armaments added, but unlike the _Prometheus, _the _Ares_ is a personal refit by Washu herself.

The _Prometheus_ crew could not believe it themselves, for that kind of ship is a well-known covert-ops ship for LOGOS. Captain Ramius found the situation worrisome, HQ informed him that the EAS _Ares_ will be joining them but never told of what kind of ship it was and he found himself irritated of the top brass idiotic idea to let a former LOGOS ship joining them.

"Those stupid Idiots!" he remarks fumingly "ZAFT is not going to like seeing that ships crossing their borders, what the heck they are thinking" meanwhile Maki received a hail from the Ares and reported

"Captain we have a comm. line to the _Ares_ and _Minerva,_ Capt. Natarle Badgiruel is on the line and wishes to speak to us" Maki said which confused the captain

"That can't be right" he said, "Capt. Natarle Badgiruel was KIA in the First Cosmic War when her ship the _Dominion _was destroyed by the _Archangel_, open the line" that same thought came to Minerva's captain as well, as their database told them the same thing. Capt. Gladys is seeing a pattern here that the past is coming back, as she and the Amalfi went to the bridge

'_What is going on here' _she thought _'first Nicol Amalfi, then that ship now a supposedly deceased Captain of the Dominion is alive'_

"Open the comm." she ordered and on their big screen showed the captain of the _Prometheus_, and then the captain of the _Ares. _Talia watch Capt. Ramius expression and he was just as surprised as they are

"_I am Captain Natarle Badgiruel, of the EAS Ares. Greetings captain Ramius, Captain Gladys"_ Natarle spoke and gave a salute the two captains was a bit stunned for a moment before one responded

"G-Greetings Capt. Badgiruel" Ramius saluted her back "Pardon my bluntness captain but, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Natarle just smiled at his rather forward question and she answered

"_The news of my death is greatly exaggerated captain," _she said,_ "I survive the destruction of the Dominion, and I cannot divulge to any of you yet **how** I survive, until a later date. For now, I am here to inform you that the Ares will be part of the mission to the PLANTs"_ she turns towards Minerva's captain

"_Captain Talia Gladys,"_ she called her

"Yes"

"_In the spirit of peace between ZAFT and the EAF,_ _Headquarters extends their hopes that we won't shoot each other, even though that this ship **was **once belongs to LOGOS" _she said obviously she was worried about being shot at by ZAFT no doubt emphasizing on the word 'was'

"Yes, of course" she said as they link was cut she remark "this is going to be a very interesting journey home"

**10 minutes later**

It didn't take long for the EA Diplomats to arrive at the spaceport gates, in good gesture they will travel to the PLANTS by the _Minerva_, there are several EA Officers in uniform. The highest-ranking officer is Admiral Henry Gloval and his aide Lt. Nicol Amalfi.

As they boarded _Minerva, _a security cam zooms in on Nicol, at the main bridge the Amalfi look at the Image of Nicol with intensity and scrutiny. The Mother, Mrs. Melissa Amalfi is looking at him with watery eyes as she can see moves and gestures her son would do, for her she wanted to bolt out and head straight to him and hug him, as they look at a very nervous boy.

They waited at the Ship lounge, Nicol was talking to Adm. Gloval about the plans for the talks with ZAFT as to focus on the mission to stop being too nervous going back when someone called his name.

"Nicol… Nicol Amalfi?" Nicol turns around for he recognize that female voice to see a girl in red uniform of an MS Pilot Nicol recognize the girl as_Lumenaria Hawke_ but what he calls her playfully

"_Lamu_?" nobody calls her that name except Nicol, it is a personal pet name only Nicol knows, and when she heard that name her expression change as she starts to cry and then suddenly jumped him and they fell down the floor

"IT IS YOU!" the two fell on the floor surprising everybody seeing her on top of him crying and calling him a stupid Idiot.

"Stupid, you stupid idiot! Where the hell were you all this time, and what's with that uniform, you're a ZAFT soldier of the Elite class for crying out loud and now you're an alliance officer" she said as everyone watch what is happening Nicol hit the floor very hard despite there was less gravity it still hurts

"Uhm, Lamu, can you please get off me" Nicol said "I know were still on the Moon and there's less gravity than on earth but, I think you gain some weight the last time I saw you" he remark which he's about to regret in just a moment

Now there are certain rules a man should never say aloud to a girl and a crowd. One of them is never remark about a girl's weight. Lumenaria expression was turn to anger, at that moment Nicol is regretting in saying that, for he just forgot that kind of remark was too sensitive and she doesn't take it too well.

'_Uh, Oh'_ Nicol is seeing a fist forming on her right hand

"YOU IDIOT!" she punch him on the face, he saw stars, and the next thing Nicol remembers is waking up on a couch with a black eye on his left, and his head on his Mothers Lap

"Mom?" he spoke as her mother softly touches his hair and she's been crying "Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at the PLANTs"

"We came when they told us you were coming, Nicol it is you," she said Nicol look around to see his father and Lumenaria was there, of course she's a bit embarrass of punching Nicol lights out after that remark about her weight, she's still mad though but confused on a lot of things

He slowly sits up right and look at his parents and how to start to clear some things with them, so he stood up, saluted, and gave his military introduction to them

"2nd Lieutenant Nicol Amalfi of the Earth Alliance Diplomatic Corps assigned as Liaison to Fleet Commdr. Admiral Henry Gloval Earth Alliance Starfleet" and then he added "Hi Dad"

Now he waited to his reaction would be, Nicol thoughts was _'he's probably mad as hell seeing me in this uniform'_ but surprisingly his father just hug him and cried.

Lumenaria Hawke walk out of the room to let them have their private time alone she didn't let them see her cry, though she's confused as why he's an officer of the EAF and also, where he was for 3 years.

**EARTH **

**Macross Island**

The three ships journeys to the PLANTs, another one was about to begin on Macross Island. An Earth Alliance private Jet flew off and escorted by 3 VT Fighters, 2nd Lt. Tolle Koenig and a few high-ranking officers is journeying to ORB. This will be Tolle second time going back to ORB the first time when he was there, he quietly visited where his family and friends live, and there were moments that they thought they saw him, Tolle disappears and all of them thought they saw a ghost.

Along with him is Nabiki Tendo, she has some business with ORB and other nations. The EA is selling mining permits to hundreds of companies who wants to establish their business on Jupiter, it was a premium offer and a bidding war was about to start and she's the head of the EA group that will give the permits on the best offer.

Nabiki is sitting next to Tolle and he looks very nervous

"Scared?" she ask

"A little" he answered patted his hand like a big sister

"You'll be fine Tolle, I doubt any of them will held it against you for surviving so relax, OK" Tolle nodded

**ORB**

The EA Group arrived and they went straight to the ORB Main government office for a courtesy call, and along the way there and just park outside the building are hundreds limos and very expensive cars from various companies who have come to participate on the bidding war.

While the main group went to meet the Emirs of ORB, Tolle was asked if he could have a moment with a few people at representative Attha office, he felt a surge of nervousness on his entire body for he knew that 'everyone' is there waiting. Tolle step into the office and found it filled with disbelieving eyes of people he calls family and friends.

'_Everyone is here' _he looks around his Mom and Dad, his friends Sai, Kuzzey and Mirillia and Kira, with his sister Cagalli Yula Attha and Athrun Zala her fiancée, Captain Murrue Ramius is here, Major La Flaga, and Chief Engineer Mouri. There was a lot of tension in that room on who will make the first move

'_This is going to be very interesting' _he thought he look at his Ex-girlfriend, he already knew that she has a new boyfriend and he's a coordinator, he just smiled and gave a small nod, he was saying 'he was ok and understands her' it didn't exactly felt good though for it meant he's letting her go. But when Mirillia saw a ring on Tolle wedding finger, her thoughts is screaming

"_YOU JERK! YOU DISAPPEARED FOR 4 YEARS FROM MY LIFE, THINKING YOU ARE DEAD AND MADE ME CRY MY HEART OUT FOR YOU, AND IT TURNS OUT THAT YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE ALL THIS TIME! WITH SOME OTHER WOMAN, TOLLE KOENIG YOU'RE A DEADMAN WHEN I'M THREW WITH YOU"_

(I do not think she is taking this too well)

Tolle first faced Cagalli in military fashion he saluted and identified himself

"I am First Lieutenant Tolle Koenig of the Earth Alliance Diplomatic Corps assigned to the Office of the President, the Joint Chief of Staff Procurement office, Hello Representative Attha"

'_Wow, the kid's quite formal' _Major La Flaga thought _'whatever they did they made him quite the officer'_

"Uh, welcome Lt. Tolle Koenig" Cagalli greeted back, she's still abit stunned on Tolle rather formal move to greet the head of the nation first before anyone else. Tolle step back, walk towards his parents, and face them finally, as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Uhm, Hi Mom, and Dad" he said greeting them

"TOLLE, YOU'RE BACK!" his mother could not stand it anymore and hug him and then carefully examines his eyes and can see that it is his son, his Dad join in with a big bear hug.

"It's Ok I'm back, Mom, Dad I'm home… 'sob'…how I miss you" he himself started to cry and then everyone else followed suit, especially Kira, loosing Tolle had hit him hard as bad as Miriallia, and then finding out that he's alive was no shorter than a miracle.

Two families have regained their sons that day, and questions of how they survive will be ask of them and they will give half a truth and half a lie in order to protect themselves and their mission, for failure is no option for it would mean humanities destruction.

On their way to L5 where the PLANTs is located a TS-MA4FR _Exass_ is flying along with 3 VT Fighters known as theVF-1S STRIKE VALKYRIE

The TS-MA4F _Exass_ was suppose to replace old Mobius Zero but it never did went into production, and only one was built in existence. The EA found the blue prints and they decided to build it as a long-range combat space fighter with upgrades and refit of new technologies including the DRAGOON System and so created the TS-MA4FR _Exass_ 'R' for Refit

They replaced the two linear guns with 2 x 320mm Hyper Impulse cannons with auto firing selection. The hull has a Phase Shift Armor, and 2 x 57mm Beam tailgun turret from the upper and lower back part of the fighter, as well as 4 wireless gun pods now has 2 auto-phase cannon and 4 missiles launchers and 2 beam sabers attached to the side.

Aside from the weaponry, the Exass possess the man and machine interface, the same as the VT Fighters which made it twice as agile and 3 times faster than it's predecessor, and all powered by a micro fusion reactor.

TheVF-1S STRIKE VALKYRIE is an armored version. A retrofit used for space battles, with two pods on top. On the right is a phase based beam cannon, and on the left is a Micro-missile launcher pod carrying 60 multiple medium range missiles. The armor also gives the VT extra speed and maneuverability to outfight any mobile suits.

The VT wears the armored system is like a suit of armor which gives added protection, and like an armored suit, it be discarded by the pilot immediately when damaged. Though untested in battle, it was said that it can go up against 3 ZAKU's all at once, and now with the Robotech Engineers in Macross upgraded every weaponry the VT possess, from the gun pods to the gun turrets, Lang and his team pushed the technology to the limit with urgency. Moreover, it now has the ability to take down a ship like the GONDWANNA with Nuclear payload.

The 3 VT flies escort between the two EA Ships while the _Exass_ fly close by the _Minerva_ and like the VT it kept up the pace. Painted on the Hull of the _Exass_ is the Emblem of the Wildhorse, and that can only mean Ranma is flying and today he's wing commander of _Vermillion_ _Squadron_.

Ranma was close to _Minerva's _bridge, and he can see on his screens that the captain is present along with Nicol talking to her. He put a call thru

"_Minerva_ this is Vermillion leader please respond"

"_Vermillion leader, this is Minerva go ahead" _it was Meyrin talking to him

Meyrin, can you open a comm. for Nicol for me," he ask

Immediately she opens a line for him and Nicol was on the bridge

"Hey Captain and Nicol," he greeted them, Nicol took a headset and he spoke thru its mic.

"_Hey Lt. Saotome, so you got promoted to squadron leader now"_

"I just got promoted without notice can you believe that" he said sounding surprised himself "so how did it go with your folks, did they take it well seeing you in that uniform? He's not planning on shooting you is he," he ask with a sarcastic end

"_Well…" _he look back at his parents sitting nearby, Nicol father took another headset and spoke on the mic.

"_Lt. Saotome, I am Yuri Amalfi and I am Nicol father and I assure you that I have no intentions of doing such a thing to my son, nor would I allow anyone dare try such a horrid thing"_ he said to him a bit upset by the sound of it

"_Nicol has not told us his reasons due to the fact that he swore secrecy which I find it surprising, but if you are keeping him with malicious intent, you inferior piece of Na,"_ Nicol cuts him off as he started to sound angry

"_DAD!" _Nicol cuts him off before he could say something nasty to Ranma and Yuri can see how worried his son looks

"_Sorry about that" _Nicol said apologizing. Ranma understands the father's anxiety on his son situation, yet he didn't like what he was about to call him names _'Inferior piece of Natural trash? That's a first' _Ranma would let that go for now

"It's Ok, and I can't blame him for being suspicious on EA motives," he said then Talia ask inquiringly

"_Lt. Saotome, can I ask you a question?"_ Talia ask him suddenly

"Sure, what's on your mind, Captain Gladys?"

"_Other than Nicol are there any other,"_ Ranma quickly answered her before she finishes it

"You mean people from the PLANTs working in the Alliance? Well as far as I know, Nicol is the only one I know officially. Unofficially, well I don't know if it's true or not but they said there are hundred and fifty thousand poeple from the PLANTs"

"_What"_ everyone was surprised at that

"Relax, It's just a rumor Talia and I doubt it's true, given the fact that 75 percent of the people in the Alliance lost their love ones when Junius 7 fell on earth. I doubt that anyone from the PLANTs can live in such a hostile environment," he said

For Talia Gladys and the rest of the crew, the fall of Junius 7 colony was the start of the second war due to terrorist actions of a few Coordinators. Everyone dreaded retaliation equal to that from the Naturals, and the EAF did retaliated with a nuclear attack but thankfully, ZAFT stop it. However, that nightmarish thought came in reality in the form of _Requiem_ near the end of the war

"Speaking of which, do you know the consensus at that time among EAF is 'live and let live' despite the fact that half of them sympathize with Blue Cosmos, it would have stayed that way too, but then that happens, and it solidify LOGOS control over the EAF" he said and told them a short story he learn from someone

"A while back, I spoke to a father who lost his entire family when Junius 7 fell on earth. He is never bias with you, and he's one of the 'live and let live' people and he never supported Blue Cosmos. But, from then on he doesn't care anymore and so he said 'Let the punishment equal the crime, kill them all' he said. A good man did nothing but let evil prevail, and in so doing they hand power over to the leader of LOGOS and Lord Djibril is certainly one of the most evil man in history, next to that NAZI bastard named Hitler."

"_Who"_ someone from the bridge muttered, obviously someone is not familiar in ancient history, Ranma was shocked that he just heard that, it made him disappointed, for people seems to forget history's mistakes and then push it aside like nothing, it was no wonder to him that people are repeating the same mistakes again.

"I can't believe that someone just said that" he muttered to himself and there was an inaudible growl coming from him and then teeth grinding, his expression change as Mr. Amalfi is still looking at him coldly and it started to get Ranma irritated, so he look back with equal intensity

'_That's enough'_ he thought as he threw a small burst of cold ki, Mr. Amalfi wince and took a step back from a cold stare

"Mr. Yuri Amalfi" Ranma stared down at him with an icy stare, "Sir, I am not blind on what coordinators have gone thru, I have nothing against you or your people for I, Ranma Saotome is a 'live and let live' kinda person, and I would prefer to keep it that way don't you"

"_I 'ahem' understand, and I welcome it Mr. Saotome,"_ he respond as he tries not to show how scared he was. He concealed his frightened feeling after an unpleasant chill run thru his spine, Ranma relax a bit, calming down his emotions

"I'll see you at the PLANTs then Nicol and when we get there we could," Ranma never finished his sentence when his sensors acted up for something flashed just ahead of them,

The officer at the sensor station shouted, "Gravimetric event detected at sector 1" at that moment Ranma got a call from them

"_Vermillion Squadron, we are detecting unknown objects right ahead of us at ten thousand kilometers just behind the debris belt fly off and investigate"_ he reply and ordered his team

"Roger, Vermillion squadron form up"

Ranma pushed his thrusters to Maximum as well as the 3 VT all four went ahead first to investigate

"This is Vermillion Leader to squadron, Max, Ben take the left, Rick you with me let's take the right" he ordered

"_Roger!"_ they said it chorus

A secured line from the _Ares_ to the _Exass_ is been connected,Natarle reports to Ranma what they just saw and she sounded quiet concern

"_It is an unidentified flying object or UFO, it came out of a Hyperspace exit, and it looks like it just collided with the debris belt" _when she told him that, one thought came in mind with fear, Ranma ask her

"Are they Zentraedi?" he ask worriedly

"_Unknown at this time, but look at this Ranma" _on one of the screens Natarle showed a tactical image of the ship, nearly 400 meters long needle shape with a circular hole holding a ring inside

"Whoever they are, they reentered normal space too close to the debris field captain, is the _Prometheus_ seeing it?"

"_They are Ranma"_ she replies, _"This could be a First Contact situation so be careful"_

"Understood" he answer back

The _Ares _followed them, while the _Minerva_ and the _Prometheus _stops at five thousand Kilometers and deployed their Mobile Suits and VT fighters on the defensive stand by.

On the _Ares_, Natarle had his people search thru the Jurian database to identify the species of that ship belong to. They found only one match.

'**Vulcan's'**

Lt. Commander Lisa Hayes, second in command read thru a brief summary history of one of Earth neighboring worlds and their relationship with Earth and the Galaxy Alliance.

_Planet **Vulcan,**_ _located in the Epsilon Eridani Star System some 16 light years from Earth; A planet that is both a dessert and volcanic environment, a heavy gravity world and thin atmosphere yet it can sustain life. The Vulcan people have been a space faring nation for five thousand years and have said to have a civilization that is over ten thousand year old, far older than humanity._

_The people themselves are humanoids, they are highly logical, emotionless but peaceful, other than a pointed ears they have green blood, due to being copper based as human blood is iron based. _

_Their governing body, The Vulcan Federation is one of the strongest allies of the Galaxy Alliance. Regarding Humanity, Both governments's agreed to make earth a** no fly zone, **ataround the time when earth is in the midst of World War III and has not lifted it until earth matures on their own or achieve light speed travel. However, due to the discovery of an alien intrusion, some measures of sanctioned intervention by Jurai is been done in order to insure humanity's survival. The Vulcan has objected such Interference but they never attempted to stop it, yet they continued to patrol the no fly zone around the sol system and rarely travel into the system. _

Lisa Hayes, who is only been privilege to know the greatest secret humanity has ever kept just last week, is about to have her first Alien Contact. The Vermillion squadron is sending images of an alien ship. Nearly 400 meters long and looking like a needle with a big hole and a ring hanging inside. The team visually surveyed the ship and found it in terrible shape with recognizable weapons fire damage from powerful weapons. There was no doubt about it; it has been thru a battle recently.

Natarle and the crew listen in on Ranma assessments yet she is having some concerns about this _'What could make them travel this far into the system?'_

"Lisa, get a comm. link to the _Mikagami_ something is not right here"

"Yes Captain" just then Ranma report caught their attention

"_I'm reading some lifesigns around 2200 maybe 2300 survivors and its very faint, there's a lot of hull breaches a lot of decks are exposed, oh god. I can see bodies"_ he zooms in on a deck and can see dozens of bodies exposed into space some of them look like children. The _Prometheus_ also sees the ship and unlike the crew of the _Ares,_ they could not believe what they are seeing. An actual alien ship before their eyes and this will top off what George Glenn found a century ago, yet seeing bodies exposed into vacuum space was disconcerting

The _Minerva_ has no Idea what was going on, and waited for a report from the EAF. Meyrin Hawke is monitoring the Communications. If the EA is using current technology such as radio, microwave and Laser instead of using that subspace communication system, which they still cannot figure out how it works. Then suddenly, she hears something on all frequency and coming from the debris belt.

'_What is that Language?' _what she is hearing is an SOS from the Vulcan ship but cannot understand the words, so Meyrin reports it "Captain, I am receiving something over there"

At the _Ares_, comm. Officer Lt. Hoshi Sato reports

"Captain I'm getting a signal from the debris belt," she put it on the screens on what she is receiving. The picture was too grainy and distorted but they can see the silhouette of a person speaking some foreign language they cannot understand, all except from the _Ares_, they have a linguist expert and a universal translator.

_This is the Vulcan ship Seleya, to any Earth Alliance ships in the Area, this is second in command T'Pol please respond_ she said and sounding like she is struggling to breath.

"This is the Vulcan ship _Seleya_, to any Earth Alliance ships in the Area, this is second in command T'Pol please respond" the woman repeated the distress call. As the _Ares _comm. officer interprets the words

The _Minerva _and_ Prometheus,_ is listening to an English version of the distress call this time "_This is the Vulcan ship Seleya, to any Earth Alliance ships in the Area. This is second in command T'Pol please respond," _she said and still having a hard time breathing

"_Our colony in the Lira system came under attack by Zentraedi forces, we fled the system with refugees on board and we request assistance, Earth Alliance can you read me, please respond" _for a minute there was a stunned silence of what they are hearing and they don't know what to make of it. Right then, the woman pleas have been answered.

"_This is the EAS Ares, Vulcan Starship Seleya, this Captain Natarle Badgiruel, what is your condition?"_ with that response it felt to her like she breath fresh air and she quickly she reply

"_Seleya to Ares, we have over two thousand refugees on board some has critical injuries, our life-support is down, the ship is running on reserve power will you help us?"_

"_Hang on, Seleya help is on the way" _Natarle replied and immediately she connected to the _Minerva_ and _Prometheus, _and it seems that both captains have a million questions to ask her, but there was no time for that now.

"_Please, I have no time to explain this so Captain Ramius, by presidential authority I am in command as of now, and Captain Gladys, I request the help of the Minerva if you don't mind"_ still a bit stunned of what's happening she subconsciously ask

"What-kind, of-help do you need? Captain"

For two hours the rescue of the Vulcan Starship _Seleya_ started with the transferring of the refugees to the three ships, the head count was over two thousand nine hundred people, all of them were pack into ship like sardines in a can.

At the largest hangar bay of the _Minerva_, the crews were gawking at their TV screens as they watch people arriving via shuttle and help by EA personnel wearing headset and speaking a language they never heard. The upper sections of the hanger bay where armed ZAFT soldiers and officers look down and kept watch on their new passengers with fascination. The EA personnel set up a decontamination station to make sure no space bug gets on board and ignoring ZAFT.

Admiral Henry Gloval stood beside Captain Talia Gladys and several others while they look down at aliens they called Vulcan. Talia can see that Adm. Gloval is worried when Natarle informed of what happened to the Vulcan ship at a star system less than twenty-four light years from earth.

"No more secrets" Talia stated. she was about to ask him when Adm. Gloval cuts her off

"Don't, ask me any questions that I have no authority to answer Captain," he said

"But you knew about these aliens haven't you," Talia said pressing the issue "Tell me the truth Admiral, how long have you been in contact with them? and do you intend to keep this a secret forever" Gloval shook his head

"If you are referring to the Vulcan's captain Gladys, this is actual first contact, truth is. The EA never meet this species before until now, even though they are our closes neighbor" he crossed his arms "It would seems that our mission is canceled, and our two governments will have a long talk after this"

For a day, they stayed in the debris belt before they left with the _Seleya_ in tow by the _Prometheus_. They went to the nearest EA space station preferably a covered spacedock. They brought the Vulcan's refugees inside the space station habitat section. However, some of them needed medical attention and thanks to Kasumi expertise, not one of them perished. The EAF immediately had that sector of space off limits and sent a fleet of ships to guard the station.

The _Minerva_ stayed and informed ZAFT in some change of plans

**Three days later**

12 ZAFT Ships, six Laurasia class and five Nasca-class ships, soon join the _Minerva_ and one rather famous of all ZAFT ships the _Eternal._ That ship, can only means that the famous Songstress, Lacus Clyne herself came. The _Eternal_ enters the spacedock, on board MissLacus Clyne have a first look on the Alien ship, and with her is Commander Andrew Waltfeld and both look at the ship with awe.

"Wow" was the first words came out of Waltfeld mouth when they see the alien ship come into view and beside the alien ship is the _Prometheus_ and the _Ares_

"It's hard to imagine that the Earth Alliance have been keeping secret like this all this time, and I bet good money these guys been giving technology to them" Waltfeld grumble

"Now, now commander, let's not jump into conclusions," Lacus said "we should give them the chance to explain themselves,"

Lacus Clyne and several members of the council were taken to the habitat section of the station, towards the EA Main Office where Admiral Gloval, Captain Badgiruel and Captain Ramius is waiting for them for a meeting. Meanwhile, at the Hospital where the injured Vulcan's are treated, Kasumi and Ranma is talking with T'Pol, they talk more about the attack on their colony

**_T'Pol_**, she is second in command of the _Seleya_ and the only surviving senior officer tells the story of the destruction of their colony

"Our colony is in the Lira system; it has been there for a thousand years and has a population of two hundred million Vulcan's, and also one of the major trade worlds in the Vulcan Federation. Then seven days ago, an Armada of a thousand Zentraedi Battleships came out of a hyperspace fold and began an attack on the colony" she said and continued on

"The System Fleet was composed of two hundred warships and nine hundred armed civilian ships; we thought that our superior number and the speed, maneuverability and advance weaponry of our ships could repel them. We were in error." There was a stab of guilt in her voice

"What happened" Ranma ask

"The Zentraedi, they sent a new weapon system against us, powerful humanoid type machines by the tens of thousands, and when they engage us we were forced to fall back after only 10 minutes in the battle. Their warships took position above the major populated areas of the planet, and there they began an orbital bombardment using their primary weapons. They did not stop there, for they soon saturated the planet with plasma bombs, they scorched the planet of all life.

"Good Lord" Kasumi was horrified of what just happened, in one day. The Zentraedi armada of one thousand warships, destroyed a civilization that took a thousand years to build, a planet scorched out of life and for what reason did they have to attack that planet.

Ranma is curious about those Humanoid types combat machines T'Pol referred to, no doubt she is referring to the Mobile Suits the Zentraedi possess, one thing was curious though,_ 'How could they travel so far from the border without the Galaxy Alliance detecting their movements?'_

After they finished talking with T'Pol, Ranma and Kasumi went outside to let her rest for now. Kasumi check the list of patients she's carrying, she was relieved that she got all of them out of the critical list and are stable, still she's still sad on the fate of their world. Ranma thoughts is still wondering though.

"One thousand ships" he said "Despite the size I don't think it's an Invasion Fleet because they left after they burned the planet down" he thought of it for a moment

"Everything Lady Seto gave me about Zentraedi battle tactics tells me they invade a system that has a vast amount of resources and Lira is certainly is a rich system. But they didn't stay" he said asking her and himself as to why they acted differently

"So what do you think they were after Ranma?" Kasumi ask

"I'm not sure yet, If we can get enough data on what happened on Lira maybe we can figure out what they are after" Ranma said to her, yet she was not listening. She stop, and was looking towards the other end of the corridor with wide eyes and almost crying

"Kasumi? Is there something wrong?" Ranma ask but she gave no answer, Ranma look towards where she staring at.

At that time, Nicol brings Lacus Clyne and members of the council to the hospital and along with Captain Ramius to meet some of the Vulcan's given medical treatment

"The Best doctor in the Alliance was able save many of them as possible and thank to Dr. Tendo every Vulcan's is safe" Nicol said, "Oh there she is, Dr. Tendo" he called her from the other end of the corridor, they walk towards her and Ranma.

Kasumi heart was beating fast as they walk towards her, Ranma notice something strange about Kasumi. Her heart rate was beating rather fast, she's from excitement and she's breathing a lot faster but she forced to calm herself down and then she placed an arm over ranma arm, she smiled at him, she look so happy now

"Come on, let's go and meet Miss Lacus Clyne," she said softly, in her thoughts she added

'_Let's go and meet our daughter, **Kimiko**'_

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

Alien language spoken

**Chapter 10**

**Children of Destiny **

**EA Spacestation Helena**

**During the meeting between EA and the PLANTs Council earlier in the day**

The only station close to the border of the EA and ZAFT, it is the second spacestation that possess the first generation lightwave barrier second only to the ill fated Artemis station. Today it has the job to house two thousand five hundred rescued aliens mostly women and children from a global massacre perpetrated by the galaxies genetically engineered military.

Today it has the privilege to have the famous songstress visiting them. **_Lacus Clyne_**. probably the only person in the world that is trusted by both Naturals and Coordinators, she is famed for her songs and courageous acts of heroism and leadership in stopping two brutal wars with a small group of people she considered friends.

Now, elected as chairwoman of the PLANTs after the failure of two of her predecessors from stopping an edgy ZAFT military from embarrassing themselves so much, she's visiting spacestation Helena to personally see for herself the Earth Alliance referred to as a their 'first contact' species. Lacus and a few members of the council find the explanations from Admiral Gloval claims that, they have already made official contacts from another species just recently, to the PLANTs councilors' opinion, **Outrageous** was the word they describe it. Admiral Gloval explained as much as he could, that about ten days ago. An Official First Contact was established when the EA achieved humanity's first FTL travel on their own.

Earth Alliance was going to inform the rest of the world on Earth's _first_ _contact_ but before that, they want to inform the other governments of the world first before the official disclosure. It was the reason why EA is doing diplomatic overture to the PLANTs Supreme Council as to softens the Impact of such a revelation and avoid any misunderstandings.

Admiral Gloval showed to them the disclosure notice that was suppose to be submitted to the PLANTs Supreme Council, and the same copies have already been submitted to the other governments by their EA Ambassadors.

It says that they made first contact only ten days ago and it gave a detailed record of that first contact with a sentient race known as **_Juraians._** This happened after the successful flight of the _Phoenix_ and the _Prometheus_ flight to Jupiter. They made themselves known at the Alliance Capital, underground city inside Cheyenne 7 and those present at that historical event were the President, the Joint Chiefs Zefram Cochrane his engineers, historians, journalist and scientist from all across the Alliance.

In that historic event, Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo name was on the list that was present on that event, but as EA _guest_. It will be later on, when the world discovered the truth of that historic event and the importance of their involvement.

Now, another _first contact_ has occurred. This time its in the form of a rescued Vulcan ship that fled the massacre of their colony world just 7 days ago, 3 days after the first contact with **_Juraians._** The Vulcan has appeared in the Sol System after they fled their colony. They fled to where they knew that they could find aid, and that is Earth. Lacus read the Initial interview of the Vulcan's senior officers. It says, a race known as the Zentraedi, with their one thousand-ship armada. Their Vessels, where each ship is over 2,000 meters long, giant green colored ships that attack and destroyed their colony world in the Lira System, twenty-four light years away with a population of over two hundred million people, were annihilated in just one day of battle. Details of the battle were still unavailable until the surviving Vulcan officers recovers from their injuries and explained it further.

Reasons for the attack is unknown, Admiral Gloval however, quietly suspected and feared that it involves the Earth.

**SPACEDOCK**

**BAY 7**

Both EA and ZAFT soldiers are guarding the Vulcan ship _Seleya_; they watch both ship and each other to make sure that no one takes anything from the vessel. Lacus and the councilors look at it in awe at an observation deck. The Ship design is different and from what EA scientist told them, the Vulcan's uses gravity drive as its propulsion system.

Curious about their visitors from another star even more than the ship, Lacus request that if they could visit some of them and ask them personally. Admiral Gloval found it hard to say no to her somehow, the charm of the young woman seems irresistible, and so she and the council members visited to the hospital.

**EA Hospital**

Unfortunately, Admiral Gloval had to receive an important call from HQ.

While Admiral Gloval is in an important communiqué with HQ, he orders Nicol to act as their tour guide along with Captain Ramius. Nicol knows more about the Aliens than they have been led to believe.

When they arrived there, Nicol explained to the councilors that the Vulcan Patients condition are all well, thanks to a top EA doctor who was able to save all of the critically injured by listening and helping the attending Vulcan ship's doctor. The Vulcan doctor was overwhelmed with so many patients yet he welcomed all the help he has been given, especially from the galaxy best doctor. _The Jewel of Tsunami_ knows Vulcan physiology like the back of her hand, which is why so many were saved.

Nicol was saying "The Best doctor in the Alliance was able save many of them as possible and thank to Dr. Tendo every Vulcan's is safe" Nicol said, "Oh there she is, Dr. Tendo!" he called her from the other end of the corridor, they walk towards her and Ranma.

Lacus look towards the two couples walking towards her, and Lacus is looking straight at the woman she presumed as **Dr. Kasumi Tendo**. Admittedly, she is looking at someone of quite the radiant beauty. A woman with long brown hair with a pink bowtie on the end, a warm and friendly smile that is welcoming her _'Wow, she's beautiful' _she thoughtof her with envy, yet she felt a warmth feeling that is strangely familiar to her for some reason, but has no idea why.

And that Man, that officers she's holding his arms

**Ranma Saotome** a.k.a. **_The Wildhorse of Terra,_** probably ZAFT greatest pain in the neck, he, along with that voluptuous sister of his caused more chaos in ZAFT than the whole of Earth Alliance combined. Thrice the Saotome embarrasses ZAFT that causes the resignation of two of her predecessors. She recognizes him from photos and sketches from Intelligence gathering, as well as News footages, they say that he is someone so confident in his own abilities and power that it bordered to idiocy and yet, he back it up with his successes it battle and he's not egotistical about it. ZAFT admittedly, rated Ranma Saotome and his sister as a top Mobile Suit pilot and for a Natural that would be compliment.

In the Public perspectives to the Women's especially, from both the Earth and the PLANTs, view Ranma Saotome as A SEX SYMBOL. He is so famous, that large posters of him of an add campaign for a softdrink company, shows he's half naked and sweating after finishing a routine exercise, when it appeared in book shops, magazine stores and street vendors it get sold in just a few minutes later after being released. That was the start of more of his women problems again.

In Websites, there were even more photos of him catering to people that have an interest in him. Ranma found out that several girls from Macross Island set up a websites about him and using their personally collected photos of him they downloaded it to the Internet along with his E-Mail address, then 24hrs hundreds of thousands of women and a few thousand gay men is overloaded his account, ask for marriages and do unmentionable acts of…**(censored)**

For Lacus Clyne however, she finds this jetblack pigtail hair man with curiosity, and like Dr. Kasumi Tendo, she felt a strange warm comforting feeling from him as well, and with both of them together. Lacus felt like a child for some reason.

'_Strange'_ she thought _'why does it feel like I've known them all my life, and her' _pushing those thoughts aside for now she greeted them

"Dr. Kasumi Tendo?" she ask and Kasumi answered

"Miss Lacus Clyne, it is an honor to meet you my dear, oh and this is Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome of Vermillion Squadron"

Ranma greets her "Hello, Miss Chairwoman Clyne" he gave her a salute

"Pleased to meet you" Lacus said and extended her hand to shake theirs and just then, Lacus smells the fragrance of perfume, like lush trees and wild flowers on a hilltop with a breeze of fresh mountain air, it made her very calm and quite relaxed

'_Strange, that fragrance of her perfume is very familiar'_

For Kasumi Tendo, this was perhaps the happiest day in her life after so long, two people most important and most treasured than her own life is right before her.

'_Kimiko,' _she said in her thoughts _'you_ _were only a year old when last we saw each other and look how lovely you are now,'_ Kasumi never felt this proud for her

She look at Ranma and then to Lacus _'you have your father's eyes, his strength and convictions to do the greater good no matter how hard it is, he never gives up and for that, he prevailed against the odds. You are so much like your father' _the memories of eighteen years ago of her decision flooded back to her. Guilt stabbed her heart

Kasumi look to Ranma as not to show any sadness _'Ranma, will you ever forgive me for what I have done, your beautiful daughter our child is right before you _

**18 Years Ago**

**Jurai**

Inside the **_Sanctuary,_** where they kept the Sacred Tree ships, and in the presence of the Three Goddesses, Kasumi Tendo, Lady Kamiki Seto, the Emperor Azusa and the two Empress, Funaho and Misaki. They gathered to discuss the death cry of a spacetree, felt by the goddesses and the other spacetrees, which came from the direction of Earth. They were well aware of Earth's internal conflict due to the hatred of both Naturals and Coordinators humans and thought that something must have happened to **_Funaho_**, the Spacetree living there.

The Jurain Space Trees are the most powerful force in nature and the most sensitive beings there is, what they felt was a shockwave coming from the future to the past. The spacetrees from all across Jurai, felt the death cry of one of their kind, and those cries was past on to their bond mate in the form of images and feelings of sorrow and despair. They showed the demise of humanity and the rise of an evil power whose dark hand stretches across the galaxy and because of that, the whole galaxy is in darkness.

**_Funaho,_** the space tree of Yosho who lives on Earth was the one who sent the death cry that came from the future and echoed back to the past. It shows humanity at war once more both earth and space is their battlefield, human life snuff out so easily and indiscriminately, men, women and children none was spared from a beam of light that touched the Earth and scorched the planet from all life. The Death Cry was a warning.

They heed the warning, and the Three Goddess sisters came together for the first time in 50 thousand years Tsunami, Tokimi and Washu, though Washu had abandoned her godhood, she is still considered one of the Three Goddesses. When heard the warning, Washu used her time traveling machine to take a peak of what will happen in the future and then immediately went back. They discussed the warning and match what Washu has seen, and then try to figure out how to deal with the problem humanity will be facing soon. To the Three Goddesses, there was one solution, it came on the day they bless a newborn baby girl in the Saotome Tendo family. They saw a vision, of one who will stand as the bridge between two halves of one soul that is Man. A Child of Destiny

**Kimiko Tendo Masaki Saotome,** a beautiful six-month-old baby girl, after Kasumi decided to have a child using Ranma's gene sample Washu kept in her Lab. She could not wait for Ranma so she decided to have his child by artificial impregnation. **Kimiko** is a child born very special, the goddesses are well aware of this. This is all Ranma's fault, which is why she is special, not surprising really.

(200 years of waiting is too much for her, even if Kasumi is ageless)

On Earth, some scientist… well some scientist who took a theory, altered it a little, is trying to create the **Ultimate Coordinator** whom in theory, believe to possess the **S.E.E.D. **Factor. The **S**uperior **E**volutionary **E**lement **D**estined Factor. Washu, whom the theory belongs to, however has a different view in that, **S.E.E.D.** as they believe that genetic engineering is the key to achieve it, Washu believes that, it exists in a natural form of evolution.

In Nature, a sentient life gives birth to a child that will exceed its species in both the physical, mental, spiritual level, this leap is quite normal, and it evolves the species. However, what will happen when the mother or the father exceeded its normal evolution thru sheer will of improving oneself. Thru physical, mental and emotional training, they shattered certain limitations of the species and leaping beyond it and pass-on it to the next generation.

Kimiko, inherited the strong genetic makeup of her father Ranma, and where according to Washu. The sheer will to improve himself thru the Martial Arts opens up a new evolutionary path that never thought it would be possible in a Natural way, and if Ranma ever decided to have children, they will inherit a physiology that is near perfection itself. In addition, when compared to the enhanced human being known as Coordinators and despite being a near match for them they are both different, for they(Ranma's natural born and no enhancements) do not possess the genetic flaws or gene instability that is causing great problems for numerous coordinators due to the continuous genetic manipulation and enhancements by the scientists.

Kimiko Tendo Masaki Saotome is a **Natural** born **Coordinator** and her destiny is about to be decided by her mother.

On the day when Kasumi brought her daughter to the sanctuary, she knew that she was called upon by the 3 Goddesses, from her heart she was about to be ask to give up her child to save the future. It was Sarina prophecies in one of Washu boxes that told her that. On the day before she's being called to the sanctuary Kasumi opens up Sarina's box and inside is a letter from her. To Kasumi horror, what Sarina told Kasumi is that her daughter would become a great hero, that she will play a part that will avert humanities destruction in the near future, for without her, Ranma will never return to them. Humanity dies and the Galaxy will be plunge into chaos

For Kasumi, the Idea of giving up her child is something she found distasteful. Placing sending child to Earth is like placing her in mortal danger and that was totally out of the question. But when Washu showed excerpts of the Year 70-71 of the Cosmic Era, about 15 years from now Earth has died and from the depths of space. Kagato came with a massive army and destroyed whatever remains of humanity wherever it is.

Washu explained that it is just one possible future, though they can avert such a tragedy temporarily it can and will happen in a different form or another unless humanity find the answers to stop the hatred that is destroying them.

Kasumi answer to the Goddesses is **_NO_**.

After the meeting in the Sanctuary, Kasumi left Jurai and headed for deepspace. No one else dared to stop her or convince her in doing such a sacrifice, then 6 months later; Kasumi reappeared at the Masaki Shrine in Ohkayama, Japan. Grandfather Yosho was there to witness a sacrifice of love, which broke his heart more than Kasumi. For that same time, a childless couple was walking up to the shrine to pray for a Miracle.

**The Clyne Family**, are one of the original founders of the PLANT Colony, Siegel and Josephine Clyne are a childless couple, they have tried several times to have children but the birthing centers failed so many times to have a child come to terms and even natural means was impossible for them now.

Unofficially, a small but growing number of coordinator couples who can no longer have children by their own genes needed to boost their chances to have a child by using a _surrogate genes_ from the unaltered genes of Naturals as to 'patch-up' the gaps in their own genes.

The Coordinator scientist kept this problem a secret even among the Coordinators populace knows nothing of the problem and if they knew, it would cause anarchy when that happens. The scientist on the PLANTs knew the problem as birthrates among the third generation have started to decline rapidly. The Patch-Up works with the Naturals genes is only temporary unless they can find a different solution. However, some couple even using the surrogate gene was impossible for them for unknown reasons, one of couples are the Clyne couple.

For the Clyne however, even the surrogate gene did not help at all and they remained childless for several years until they thought of adopting a child instead, even if the child is a Natural.

Then one day when they were visiting friends in Ohkayama Japan, they heard from their friends say that, praying at the Masaki Shrine would give you good fortune when you pray with a good heart. Thinking that they have nothing to loose in trying, they went to the top of the shrine to pray for a miracle. It was on that same day, the Clyne Couple meets Kasumi and her daughter Kimiko.

Just as Sarina predicted, in her message to Kasumi, she said that it is her choice alone and no one else. Sarina message, also ask Kasumi's forgiveness in putting her into this position. Sarina meant no harm, but it was the only way to save the world and the man they love, reasons why she told Kasumi about the Clyne's coming to the Masaki Shrine 6 months in advance, she had to make a choice, and for 6 agonizing months of deciding, She gave her to them.

The Clyne got their Miracle and a whole lot more.

That event altered the future of mankind, and within the next 15 years **Kimiko Tendo Masaki Saotome**, now named as **Lacus Clyne,** grew up to become a remarkable young lady. Thru the years, Kasumi followed her daughter's progress and took a silent part of her daughters education as she sent teachers in secret to help her learn the path of peace and to help her have the wisdom that she will need one day to help everybody. Kasumi never revealed herself to her, though she is always worried about her daughter's safety, Washu made two gifts for Kimiko.

Kimiko is always under the invisible protection of the 2 Jurian Royal Guardians, similar to the guardian logs the two princesses Ayeka and Sasami possess. The two guardians are _'the Silent Sword, Sagara'_ and _'the Invisible Shield, Megumi'_ and they are an upgraded version thanks to Washu.

**Present Day**

While_ Sagara_ is watching Lacus and her parents, whom she had no Idea that they are there, _Megumi _scans the area for any threats against their charge, and so far, they found none.

"All clear" megumi said

"Same here" Sagara said, "Lady Kasumi and mistress Kimiko (Lacus) have finally meet after so long"

"Poor child" Megumi said feeling sorry for her, "her real mother is right in front of her and she doesn't even know it's her"

"It can't be helped Megumi, there was no other choice, they have to save the Earth and to save him" he referred to Ranma

"Kimiko's Father Ranma," Megumi said "do you think that he knows?" she ask him

"Doubtful that he knows anything yet and that is what Lady Kasumi wanted, until it is time to speak truth of the daughter he never knew, and that, apply to Kimiko as well" just then Sagara sees Ranma looking straight at them

"Uh oh, I think, he sees us" even in being invisible to everyone, it was Impossible to hide from the eyes of a Martial Arts warrior trained to see the unseen.

"Excuse me Kasumi, I think, I need a walk outside" he said he step towards the window

"Outside?" Kasumi watch, as Ranma step towards the window slide it open, and jump out to a surprised group of people. They rush towards it just in time to see him land on his feet like a cat and they were 5 storeys up, which was a big surprise.

"My God" muttered by one of the councilors, Ranma was not finished yet as he quickly jump up to a building and does his roof hopping and disappeared from sight

"Is that young man even human?" the councilor ask

"Human as you and me councilor" Kasumi answered, "He is a trained Martial Arts warrior, the strongest of his generation or any other"

At one of the buildings Ranma landed on, he came face to face with the two Guardian Logs, which he playfully calls as _'scratching posts'_. From what Sagara remembers from their predecessors Azaka and Kamidake, the feeling of being scratched by three-inch long ki created cat claws at one time was the nightmare moment they don't want to remember or go thru again. The Infamous 'NEKO-KEN'

"I know you two _Scratching posts _are invisible to everyone except me, so I'm going to ask why two Jurian guardian logs are here watching us? And by the way, who are you and who sent you" Sagara floated forward but stayed invisible

"I am Guardian Log Sagara, no. 009 and this is Megumi no.0010," he said introducing themselves and starts to give Ranma the Mission line

"Under the order of Lady Kamiki Seto of Jurai, Lady Lacus Clyne is under the Jurian secret service protection, Lady Clyne contribution to peace have been invaluable and is given priority protection"

'_So they are protecting Lacus Clyne'_

"She's that Important?"

"Yes Lord Ranma" Megumi answered

Ranma is looking at them suspiciously; the Guardian Logs is sweating from his gaze as though he can read them like a book. They were thinking about that _scratching post bit,_ and though they are nothing but robots in floating logs, they are starting to pray to _Tsunami_ to _save us_, for a long moment Ranma stare at them and then he said

"Ok, I'll buy that" he said "I don't sense any danger from you guys, and Lady Seto already told me about it already so chill out" the two was relieve at that, and if they were flesh and blood their first thought would be the bathroom.

"I am however, surprised that Seto authorized you guys," Ranma said "only members of royal family is allowed to have you as protector," he said

"So," he was about to ask another questions when he felt a strange nudge in the air and a sort of boom, and then Klaxons horns blared thru the Airwave and a voice is giving the people a warning

"ALERT! ALERT! WE ARE IN CONDITION RED, I REPEAT, WE ARE IN CONDITION RED, ALL MILITARY PERSONEL GO INTO YOUR COMBAT STATION, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

The two logs reported "we've detected a Hyperspace reentry just half a million kilometers from the station"

"What the Heck!" just then his communicator (a.k.a. cell phone) rang

"Ranma here" he answered

"_Ranma this Natarle, we've detected four unknowns coming out of a Hyperspace reentry just half a million kilometers from the station_ _and they are big were matching their Identities now and Oh My God"_ Ranma did not like the sound of that

"Captain, are they..." he was hoping it was not **_them,_** unfortunately…

"_Zentraedi Warships, one carrier, two destroyers and a Command Battleship, Ranma get back here now!"_

"I'm on my way!" he closed up his comm. and ordered the two logs "Get back to your charges and protect her and Lady Kasumi, GO!"

"YES SIR!" they answered in chorus

The EA Space Station activated its Lightwave barrier and began to charge up their defense system and let out squadrons of fighters and Mobile Suits.

On the _Minerva_, Everyone is running towards his or her stations. On the bridge, Captain Gladys and her crew is looking at four huge ships are big or bigger than the GODWANNA. Even at that distance and the dark green color of their ships, they were menacingly huge bristling with guns. The EA Fleet numbering 25 ships 7 Agamemnon, 10 Nelson, 7 Drake class II ships and the Girty Lue forming a loose formation, in front of the station. VT Fighters, numbering less than 100 in squadrons of 4, are flying ahead at high speed towards the Zentraedi Fleet, with 25 Exass Fighters and on front, 200 Nike Hercules II combat drones, with Ranma leading the charge as Zentraedi guns began firing.

The ZAFT Fleet launches their Mobile Suits, 72 overall in an assortment of GINN and ZAKU's were, awaiting orders from the _Eternal_ as it finally left the spacedock in a hurry. Commander Waltfeld is talking to them and he sounded scared

"_All ZAFT is ordered to withdraw immediately" _he ordered, _"Our priority is the safety of the council and Miss Clyne, the EA Forces can handle this situation"_ at a screen, that shows the hangar bay, Gladys can see and hear two parents trying to stop their son from leaving after he returns from the spacestation to say goodbye to his parents.

Nicol is heading towards an EAF shuttle waiting for him to take him back to the _Ares,_ buthis parents tried to block him from leaving and trying to convince him to stay

"Nicol be reasonable" Nicol father told him "Let the Earth Forces deal with this problem"

"If you forgotten Dad, I'm also from the Earth Forces, and I don't intend to run and hide while everyone is fighting for their lives" he pushed his father aside and boarded the shuttle. Nicol's father don't understand his son loyalty to them, he fought against them, now he's fighting for them.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LOYAL THEM!" he shouted. Nicol stop for a moment and turn to him as his father said, "Why Nicol, why are you risking your life for those damned Naturals?"

Nicol sighed and upset at his father's attitude _'Some of Patrick Zala must have rubbed into him'_ he thought

"I'm risking my life for everyone Dad! **So, don't throw your damned misguided bigotry on me!**" he said back at him angrily. That was quite a shock to see him that angry side of him, Nicol shook his head in dismay to his father attitude "Everything that has happened, everything that everyone went thru was very well organized," he said "Azrael, Djibril, Dullindal they are nothing but pawns to the ones pulling the strings behind their backs. Kagato would like nothing more than see us all destroyed" with a slip of a word out of anger, he spoke the very person who caused all their sorrows

On the Bridge Gladys heard everything he said that surprised her when he said _'Kagato'_

The PA system alerted everyone of what is happening outside

"_UNKNOWN SHIPS LAUNCH UNKOWN FORCES NUMBERING…OH GOD, TWO THOUSAND, UNKNOWN MOBILE SUITS AND FIGHTERS, EAF FIGHTERS ARE ENGAGING THEM" _the announcer Meyrin, couldn't believe what she just read on her screens when she announce it

"Two thousand" everyone was in shock to hear that number of mobile suits, not even their wars with the EA can anyone deploy such a huge number of mobile suits so easily and so fast in just one battle. The Zentraedi started to open fire with volleys of heavy particle cannons with a range of five hundred thousand kilometers away, yet it was all ranging shots, as the EAF ECM is keeping out the Zentraedi from locking on to them.

Nicol now outside and headed towards the EA fleet and passes by the _Eternal,_ Nicol saluted them and Waltfeld saluted back.

"Good luck Nicol," Waltfeld said

On the bridge, their tactical screen showed the EAF battle thousands of mobile suits and holding their own against unknown mobile suits with remarkable results. The Veritech Fighter speed and maneuverability was an asset on a one against three battles. The way they fought is completely different, as though they know how to fight them which they do and not to forget to mention their combat drones is keeping those black pointed head MS at bay as well. Then suddenly, the lead ship turned towards them, with a volley of weapons fire.

x

There were four types' mobile suits that EA Pilots trained to fight. The VT Pilots have been trained on the simulation they called 'ALIEN ARMADA' before they got their new fighters. A Simulation game of an Invading Alien race attack the earth with MS type machines identified as the _Virgo_, the _Taurus_, _MPS_ or _Mobile Power Suits_, the Zentraedi call them _Battlesuits_, which they used to augment the average Zentraedi Warrior with an added shield and sword. The _Battlepods Officer type_, used by the officers look like a streamlined disemboweled chicken with heavy armaments it carried around, such as the heavy beam cannon on top, its arms has one medium-range beam cannon mounted on top of a medium auto cannon and a light cannon on the streamlined body near the chin. As well as 6 short-range missiles on the flank side near the cockpit, the standard Battlepods was abandon since they find it too inefficient a weapons system, the Tripod Fighters is one of the oldest yet still in use fighter in the Zentraedi armada, a heavily armed fighter much like the VT in fighter mode only.

Every pilot thought it was video game against overwhelming odds, now it was for real. For nearly half a year, they trained and trained on that game. Now the pilots used what they learn and put themselves to the test in their first alien battle. The Zentraedi found themselves in an equal footing this time against opponents that can fight them in their own level and their own terms.

X

**On the Zentraedi Flagship**

Commander Grel-72519 watch the tactical field holographically displayed on a massive table. Grel was not a happy Zentraedi and he vented his anger against his own men by blowing someone's head off. Then on the table is a hologram of the _Eternal _the tactical officers identified.Theship of their primary target is on the retreat, away from the battlefield

"Well now, this is interesting" he remark and re-holstering his blaster after he blew the brains off his navigator. It turns out that Grel's was on a search and destroy mission, seeking the escaped Vulcans that survived their colonies annihilation. The navigator bumbled up and landed them inside the Sol System by accident; they had strict orders from Khyron not to go there, disobedience means death if they do so. Grel's fleet however, found themselves inside Sol, facing a fleet of EA ships and is now engaging them, but when they detected the _Eternal,_ Grel thought it was dumb luck that their primary target is now infront of them.

'Khyron may spare my life if I destroy the primary target' he looks down on the headless body of his navigator

"Your stupidity maybe of some use after all" he said. He then turns to his other stone-faced Lieutenants where inside they were worried of meeting the same fate

"Send the Taurus mobile dolls to cut them off their escape and then 3 battalions of Battlepods, Battle suits and Tripod fighters move against them, Now," he ordered and adds "Have the rest of the ships keep those Alliance forces busy, we will deal with the _Eternal_ personally_" _he grinned evilly

The Zentraedi Command Battleship breaks formation and headed towards the _Eternal,_ The ZAFT fleet found themselves in a firestorm of heavy particle beams coming from that behemoth, the beams were thrice as powerful as Minerva's 'Tannhauser' Positron Blaster Gun and more numerous, which obliterated 4 Nazca-class in the first volley along with 25 ZAFT mobile suits. The rest went into evasion maneuvers as the MS went on toe to toe with the approaching enemy forces from behind them and in front of them.

Nicol Shuttle was unable to get back to his ship due to the firefight; instead, he docks inside the _Eternal_ where Lacus was waiting. They rush towards the bridge with a worried Lacus Clyne and PLANT Council by his side. They watch the tactical screens as the incoming ship is chasing them, while the EA Forces took out one of the enemy Carrier by the _Prometheus_ and 4 Drake class II escort ships moving at incredible speeds like a Star Wars X-wing thanks to their New and Improved Impulse and Warp Drive. When they got close enough, they open up a barrage of heavy beam weapons and phase cannons at one point of the ship. They blasted thru the thick armor of the Zentraedi ship and quickly fired their missiles inside its internal structure before an emergency bulkhead doors closes the breach. The carrier exploded internally, everyone and everything inside died. At that same time the Virgo ceased to function, It turns out that the Virgo's were nothing more than remote controlled MS. EA forces fought even fiercer now thanks to that

The ZAFT watch the EAF with amazement, as they destroy one alien ship and the rest are on fighting retreat.

"It's not over yet" Nicol said, "we still have incoming, Miss Clyne do you have any Mobile Suits on board that I can use?" she nodded and answered

"We have the _Freedom_ on board, can you pilot it?" she ask him

"The _Freedom_" _'the famed Mobile Suit'_ he thought "We shall see" he was not so sure of himself since he has not piloted any MS for a while now

Nicol look thru the controls of the rebuilt _Freedom_, and right then, Ranma was patch into his comm.

"_Nicol can you hear me?"_

"Loud and Clear Ranma" he reply

"_Vermillion Squadron is coming up from behind the Zentraedi command ship with the Ares,"_

"Roger, I'm coming out with the _Freedom,_" Nicol Immediately launched into space. Nicol quickly targeted 12 Taurus MS dolls and then went after four Battle Suits firing on the _Minerva's _left flanks and being the ZAFT Elite.Nicol took out 3 of them with his beam guns, while the fourth he took him out with his Saber, skewering it in half before it got a chance to fire his shoulder mounted beam gun on the Minerva's bridge.

The upper half of the Battle Suits however slammed into the deck of the _Minerva_ where its contents spilled out. Its helmet opens up to reveal a bloodied human face. The crew looks in horror at their screens, one woman actually screams when they saw intestines splattered on a window. Captain Gladys felt like she wanted to throw up seeing that.

The Impulse Pilot Lumenaria Hawke, flew close to the Freedom and Nicol Identified himself

"_It's me Lamu,"_ he said

"_Nicol what are you,"_ Nicol cuts her off

"_There's no time for this Lamu, the fleet is getting slaughtered out here"_ he replied as another ZAFT ship was destroyed, Nicol put a comm. link to the Minerva and took control of the situation.

"_Captain Gladys!" _Nicol calls her

"_Yes Nicol" _she replied and Nicol told her

"_ZAFT is getting slaughtered out here as these mobile suits is trying to cut us off while that big ship is coming in for the kill and it looks like the Eternal is the target." _Nicol sees six more Battlesuits incoming, he took on the multiple targets and then continued to say, _"We need to take that ship down fast and I need your Tannhauser help,"_ Gladys did not argue with him as the situation is desperate so she ask

"_What's your plan Nicol?" _he told his plan

"_I'm going to be your close-in targeting eye, once that ship reaches five thousand kilometers, turn around and commence firing with Minerva's_ _Tannhauser," _he turns to look towards the Impulse _"Lamu, keep them busy and watch your back with those black pointed head mobile suits"_

"_Roger" _

"_If you're going after that thing Nicol, I suggest you use the METEOR," _Commander Waltfeld said as he had the Unit released from the _Eternal_ front left side.

"_Thanks Commander"_

Immediately, the _Freedom_ link-up with the METEOR and now with the extra firepower he rocketed towards the Zentraedi Battlecruiser and taking out multiple targets along the way. Behind the Zentraedi is the EAS _Ares _and Ranma Vermillion Squadron on a flanking position and is being stop by hundreds Battlesuits protecting the ships rear. Natarle watches Nicol's _Freedom, _approach the Zentraedi ship while flying thru a firestorm of energy beams and missiles coming from it. _'Nicol is going to need help' _she thought

"Charge up the Warp Phase cannon" she ordered her crew and told Nicol "Nicol I'm linking up with your targeting eye to add my Phase Cannon"

"_Roger"_ Nicol reply

Natarle then ordered her crew "Put the Cannon power at Maximum settings, deactivate all safeties, and divert all reserves to the gun!"

Meanwhile, Grel found one MS a who is a big bother and another primary target "the _Freedom_ in the METEOR unit, blasted!" he said angrily "Launch more Mobile Dolls and stop that thing" he ordered

From around the ships a dozen launch bay, more than 100 Taurus Mobile dolls came out like automatic machine gun with the order. They formed a wall of laser fire in front of the incoming _Freedom,_ Nicol sees them and fired all of the METEOR's weaponry at that wall and made a hole to fly thru, then leaving the METEOR behind as the Taurus targeted it. Nicol fought on with all the weaponry the Freedom possess, in order for him to aim his beam gun's targeting eye at the enemy ship's weakest spot. "Target Lock On" said the on board computer

"_Minerva, Ares fire your guns now!"_ Nicol stood facing the Zentraedi ship, using the targeting beam of his beam rifle he kept it aimed at an area of the ship that can do the most damage. The Minerva turned around and quickly took aim with the ships Tannhauser, and then suddenly a particle beam from the enemy destroyed the upper part of the bridge. Thankfully, the crew is well protected deep inside the ship and continued on the firing sequence

"Tannhauser, FIRE!" and with the captains orders, a beam of pure death, vaporized an incoming squad of Battlepods and Battlesuits as it travels directly towards the Zentraedi ship. The Crew diverted every bit of power the ship had to that single shot.

The beam struck the leftside of the Zentraedi ship and it ripped a hole thru a foot thick of reinforced armor plating and into the ships, Mobile Dolls launch bay and an Armory room. Seconds later, Ares fired

"Phase Cannon, FIRE!" Natarle shouted

The Ares phase cannon blasted thru the ships heavily protected CiC Bridge. A Warp accelerated Phase Cannon can very much vaporize anything it touches at the speed of light. After the military discovered that, they could make a warp field railgun with the science and can now hit a target at the range of two hundred thousand kilometers.

The _Ares _powerful main guns struck the ship at a range of fifty thousand kilometers. The devastating effect ripped thru the armored cocoon protecting the command and control bridge. Grel turn to his side just in time to see the beam blasted thru his bridge and killing him instantly. The phase energy blasted a quarter of the ship and within seconds, it exploded.

The Destruction of the Flagship signals the two remaining ships to a force retreat. However, EA reinforcements started reappearing from Warp and began to gang up against the remaining Zentraedi and they are just in time to see the enemy flagship exploded. The Battle was over

The surviving Zentraedi soldiers self detonated or fought on until their last remaining ammo ran out or destroyed by the EA Forces, some were captured though as well as a lot of their MS dolls by the hundreds and their destroyed ships that are now being salvaged.

The EA fleet lost one Agamemnon, three Nelsons and three Drake class II ships, along with half of the VT fighters, fifteen Exass and one hundred and seventy five combat drones. The ZAFT lost eight of their ships and only ten of their MS including the Impulse survived the battle.

Nicol's _Freedom,_ also survived but just barely when the Zentraedi MS targeted him for destruction. The _Freedom_ lost one arm, its head and both his legs were gone, only the Phase Shift kept Nicol alive just enough to keep a targeting beam lock-on to the Zentraedi ship. Ranma found the _Freedom_ and brought it back to the _Eternal_. Unfortunately, Nicol is badly hurt

**A week later **

**Aprillius Colony the PLANTs**

2nd Lieutenant Nicol Amalfi of the Earth Alliance Diplomatic Corps woke up to find himself on a hospital bed surrounded by family and friends. He slowly looks around and can see their faces with concern, surprise, and joy. One particular person he looks at carefully, he groans and shook his head. Everyone thought there was something wrong, and then Nicol said in surprise

"Four years, and you still wears that hairstyle Yzak, geez" he remark "I'll say this again, you **still** look like a girl"

"…"

Now everyone except Yzak, is trying not to burst out laughing while he blushed on the comment, though he's still don't know whether to be angry or happy about Nicol remarks on his hairstyle which looks like the same as his mother has

Dearka Elmsman however, could not control himself so he laughs and cried at the same time while on the floor with a glaring Yzak Jule looking down on him. The same goes for Athrun Zala, whom returning from Orb, discovered that his best friend is alive and an EA officer of all things. Athrun laugh as well, and then he said to Nicol

"Welcome back Nicol!" Nicol just smiled

"Thanks guys" he replied weakly

Nicol took a while for him to understand what had happened. A piece of shrapnel came close to pierce his heart when the cockpit of the _Freedom_ blew in his face. It took the best surgeon named Kasumi Tendo to save him from certain death. Afterwards, they traveled to the PLANTs when they decided that their original mission must go forth with urgency.

**Armor-1 Colony**

Two of ZAFT best ships is on spacedock and is on a Major repair job after that battle with the Zentraedi.

The _Eternal's _entire right wing section have been blown to bits with dozens o pocket marks on the left wing, A few of its weaponry destroyed and a section of the ship shows a big hole on the side. They are however, very thankful that the newly installed phase shift armor made them survived that ordeal and no one died thankfully

The _Minerva_ was not too lucky. However, it has survived even with major damages and casualties it sustained.

_Minerva's_ upper main bridge section was gone, two secondary guns destroyed a huge hole on the center hull, their launcher is severely damage and a foul stench of blood and burned flesh can still smell on the hull when a Zentraedi body splattered itself. They lost 10 crewmembers and most of their MS pilots except for the Impulse, all were lost in the battle.

When Captain Gladys had some of the enemies pilotless MS brought on board, they found some of the systems so similar to theirs, and it was very suspicious.

When ZAFT Commanders arrived to inspect the salvaged black mobile suits and the one the Zentraedi Giants were using as well as salvage Battlepods. The ZAFT Commanders immediately walk to a corner and started talking to each other in private meeting when they saw the MS, and they do not look very happy.

Captain Gladys watch them on their screens as repairs to her ship is underway, she feels that something was not right when she saw them huddled together like that, with the expression of their faces like they are in a panic.

"What's going on?" she wonders.

She noticed that they were talking right beside a computer console no. 11 with a mic. On top, Gladys had an Idea so she went to Meyrin's communication station, and orders her to,

"Open a line at console 11 Meyrin" she told her "let's see what they are talking about

"Captain Gladys?" Meyrin was wide eye on her request as she and everyone on the bridge where console 11 is located. They are going to eavesdrop on the commanders

"Just do it Meyrin," she ordered her calmly and assuredly, she said, "It's Ok, this is my choice"

"Yes Captain" and within moments they listen in on the conversation along with the rest of the bridge crew and everyone could not believe what they are hearing

"_This is serious! How in the world did these Zentraedi's have the blueprints for the Taurus Mobile Dolls" _ask by one commander, which surprised Gladys and the others.

"_We don't know how, but all we know is Chairman Dullindal had both the Taurus and Virgo Blueprints taken to a secret location no one seems to know about," _said no.2 _"My guess is that he knew these…people and he gave it to them somehow"_ that thought was disturbing to one of the leaders of ZAFT, and more

"_A number of our weapons system in the R&D is missing including the developers themselves, and if Chairman Clyne knew about this she'll order a full investigation on us all," _said worriedly by no.3,_ "She's waiting for the Investigation Div. findings, who are these Zentraedi, and if she finds out were the ones developed those Mobile Dolls machines," _

"_That won't happen," _said no.4 as he cuts him off _"All she and everyone else know is that, these are alien technology and nothing more. No one else knows about this except us and it will stay that way_,_"_ and then he added that made Gladys angry

"_The EA knew more than they are telling us, so we will hear what they say, and as Head of the Investigation Dept. I will make sure Chairman Clyne will not see anything about this and stand as it is" _

"Like hell it will" Gladys slammed her fist on the console angrily at the planned cover-up

"Meyrin, make a copy of their conversation and send it to Chairman Clyne Office, via coded message" she ordered her

"They are not going to sweep it under the rug that easy," she said

"Yes captain"

She looks around her bridge crew "All of you keep this to yourselves for now," she told them "Once this comes out, I am taking full responsibility for this none of you will be blame for this but me"

Everyone was silent then his XO Arthur step forward and said "Captain, you have our complete support"

Everyone saluted her; they were all solidly by their captain side and have no intention to let her go alone again

"Thank you everyone" she said Gladys knows what she just did is treason, but it does not matter to her anymore, but what matters is the truth and Dullindal actions that is bothering her

"_Dullindal what have you done"_ she thought of him with sadness and how she wanted him to be alive to answer so many questions she wants to ask him

'_Mobile Dolls, Zentraedi, Kagato, Gilbert what have you been keeping a secret from us? The Earth Alliance, were they aware of them all this time_,' the thought of that day when she heard Nicol said to his father at the hangar bay tells her that there is more to it than meets the eye.

"_Azrael, Djibril, Dullindal they are nothing but pawns to the ones pulling the strings behind their backs. Kagato would like nothing more than see us all destroyed"_

'_**Kagato'** _it was the second time she heard that name, Gilbert said it first, now Nicol. Gladys wants answers badly. The Vulcan refugees were kind enough to share their records of their colony world called Lira, which shows how a thousand ships from the Zentraedi lay it to waste, it made her very worried and she believes that, Nicol Amalfi may have some answers for her.

As the ZAFT leaders continue to argue, another individual is watching and listening to them. Wearing a ZAFT maintenance crew uniform is an EA Intelligence Div. special operations group, agent H.Y., he records their conversation using a surveillance unit that was place nearby. H.Y. job primarily, to follow one of the ZAFT leader who is actually a Tirolian spy, and he is ZAFT commander no.4, Commander Degwin Zabi, The Head of the ZAFT Investigations Division.

H.Y. is not alone, another EA agent D.M. who is suppose to act inconspicuous is trying to swoon one of Minerva's crew women for a date, that is until H.Y. grab his hair and pulled him away.

"Come on lover boy, there's still work to do" H.Y. said as he pulls D.M. braided hair

"Ouch, ouch hey! Heero let go of my hair," D.M. complained but he did not listen

**Aprillius Colony**

Three other EA agents in Aprillius colony is staking out the home of another Tirolian. They placed listening devices, scanners and tracking devices on his vehicles close by to know who his collaborators are. Agent Q.R.W., T.B. and W.C. waited for him patiently. They wait for Mordecai Xambi, The Head of the PLANTs Eugenics Labs and Birthing Centers

W.C. opens a communication line from their secret location to the _Mikagami_ "We're in place" he said and cut off comm. just as their target arrived.

"Time to go to work then" Q.R.W. he announced

**Outside Aprillius**

The Jurain Tree Ship _Mikagami _is justoutside Aprillius Colony in stealth mode. Lady Kamiki Seto received the message while she is talking with Ranma, Natarle and Kasumi and the Vulcan Government Ambassador Soval is in a meeting. Seto was in a bad mood, as she replays the footages of Lira as a fleet of ships from both governments as well as Allied nations arrived in the system and found a dead world.

"Nothing" she said, "not even bacteria survived their plasma bombings" she look very agree at the devastation, but the questions they all have in their mind is

"Why attack Lira?" Ranma asks

"We do not know that yet Lord Ranma," said the Ambassador "Our fleet is still searching every sector of space as we speak but haven't found them yet, but we will"

"Moving a thousand ships thru a Hyperspace fold drive is no longer easy now that we can detect them, which is why our Naval Blockade is working very well at the GA/Tirolian border. However…"

Seto showed a holographic display of the Milky Way Galaxy, it shows how they divide it into quadrants of four known, as the Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta Quadrant. Color-coded are the territories of the major and minor nations as well as unexplored and unclaimed territories.

Right between the Gamma and Delta is where the Tirolian Empire is located, and they claimed that they control 20 percent of the delta quadrant and 10 percent of the Gamma quadrant; this was after the war a thousand years ago. The Galaxy Alliance territories have 35 percent of the Gamma quadrant. The rest are other alliances, federations and kingdoms. The Largest territory in the quadrant is Jurai, and they comprised 20 percent of the GA territory as the primary and founding member world in the Galaxy Alliance.

The Jurain Kingdom influence however, also extends to the Alpha Quadrant as well, which is over ten thousand square light years wide and has hundreds of protectorate worlds in their sphere including the Earth.

The Alpha Quadrant as a whole is a young and still a growing part of the galaxy, because of the multitude of the sentient worlds that are still below the FTL capability. The Oldest and one of the first to mature are the Vulcan's. They achieved space travel about five thousand years ago, yet they had only achieved FTL less than two thousand years ago, before that, they traveled the stars by Solar Sails much like Earth Ships, which harness the solar winds and they also uses wormhole passages found in many places in the quadrant. The GA alliance with the Vulcan started during the first Galactic War when the Tirolians military forces, The Zentraedi and Maltrendi army attempted to seize control two of three wormhole passages that connects the Gamma and Alpha Quadrants. The Vulcan's and their allied AQ nations repulsed the invasion and retaken control of the passages on Alpha, both passages is less than one hundred light-years from Earth. GA forces retaken control of the passages in the Gamma Quadrant, and push the Tirolians back as far as hundred light years. Since then, there were no more incursions to their part of the galaxy, yet space is vast and the possibility of their return is too likely that they cannot ignore.

"Space is vast," Seto, said, "If they found another wormhole or they came from the Beta Quadrant which is most likely then, we are in serious trouble"

"Maybe it was a test run," Natarle notion and explained, "We know that they just Started to use Mobile Suit based weaponry and from what I heard, the Invasion Forces they have been sending against the neutral nations is using less than fifteen percent of their military power and that says a lot."

"You maybe right about that Natarle" Seto agreed with her "Airi on GP, told me that the Zentraedi is using less than a quarter of their military forces to invade those neutral worlds. The bulk of which is still in Tirolian territory, and waiting orders" she then showed the Zentraedi/Maltrendi Main Fleet to them next.

"The Main Fleet, one fleet is over five million warships, the largest ever that this galaxy has ever seen and they have twelve of them," Seto told them "If Lira is just a test run. Then it is most likely that the main body of their battleforces is nearby"

"Question is, where is it," Kasumi ask

"That is unimportant now my dear," Seto said and grimly she said, "They are here and we must prepare for the worst"

Ranma seems to know what she meant, for a while now the sword he has been keeping in his subspace pocket is singing, or vibrating ever since the Zentraedi arrived in Sol.

On Macross Island, something was giving off a strange vibration somewhere deep beneath the Earth, something was waking up.

**LYRAI SYSTEM **

**2 Light Years from Lira**

A System with preformed planets and deadly asteroid fields, a hostile environment avoided by every space faring races is now the secret base for Kagato private army of Zentraedi and Maltrendi forces. Under a cloaking field, A Factory Satellite continues to build ships, mobile dolls, and battlepods and battle suits by mass production lines using the resources of the System itself

**Khyron** the '**Backstabber'** arrived a month too early because Taranto hurriedly brought him and his battalion commanders to Lyrai to take command of the fleet there. At one time, Taranto nearly spacedump Khyron into space with his psychotic bunch of soldiers when they went on a rampage in his ship the _Titan Rose,_ they got to Lyrai and immediately left them by ejecting them and the whole cargo hold of his ship after he knock them out with a sedative gas. Taranto scrammed before Khyron woke up.

He resize back to his Zentraedi size. The 'Backstabber' watches the factory at an observation booth as they replace what he lost during the battle at Lira. Khyron underestimated the Vulcan's strength as he had actually lost more than two hundred ships before his mechanized army subdued them completely. He won the battle, but the loss was unacceptable.

"How long will it take to replace what was lost Woman?" he asks rudely at Azonia, The Meltrendi Commanding officer of Lyrai Base.

She was not exactly happy to see the infamous backstabber, but her Lord Kagato orders her to give him full courtesy, _give him what he wants_ Kagato ordered her, she sigh to that order given to her, questioning why of all the Zentraedi **_he_** was sent.

"Three weeks" she reply "and it's not just the Ships you lost but the rest of them needed repairs and rearming, and must you destroy that Vulcan colony so close to the base" she said angrily

"They are looking for you as well as the GP forces!" she started to shout at him as he looks like he was ignoring her and the needs to keep their base a secret.

"KHYRON!" she yelled at him

"I hear you woman so don't shout at me!" he reply back shouting, "Make it done in two weeks, so that I can go back home to Fantoma" he said and complaining "Peh! These Alpha Quadrant bugs are no challenge to me, Lord Kagato is wasting my talents for such menial task"

'_Menial Task? What a fool!'_ Azonia thought of him

"Don't get too cocky" Azonia warned, "Your target is Earth, the place where the Mobile Suits were originated, so don't underestimate the Micronian Earthers just, as you underestimated the Vulcan's"

Khyron waved it off and bragged "Bah! So what, they can't stop us, no one can" he turns his sight towards his Flagship under construction and installing a new weapon system. The bow of the ship opens like the mouth of a crocodile to reveal the ships primary weapon. An Anti-Proton Gun codename: **'SHIVA'**

"What is the status on the **_Shiva_**?" he ask her

"It will be finished****in one week, including the new and improved Phase Shift Armor that we acquired from Dullindal before his demise," Azonia showed him on a video screen of their initial testing

"It is close enough to match the Tirolian force shields, but with this and our Mechas and Weapons combined, we are now capable of going head to head against our Tirolian slave masters own ships" the last part of the sentence has abit of discontent and deep-seated hatred to their creators

"Excellent" he remark as the thought made him very anxious "Soon very soon…" he took his dagger from his sheath and stabbed it down on the table near him with the emblem of Tirol is on

"We shall be the Masters!" he proclaimed

Parked side by side are over one million Zentraedi warships, Kagato own fleet of upgraded warships from weapons to shields and awaiting a crew to operate them. Khyron could have taken them instead. However, one vital part not installed yet in the ships Hyperspace Fold engines. A precaution he made to insure that his fleet won't be used by anyone with an ambition such as he.

Kagato was very cautious about this, as not to let them have the power that could be turned on him easily, as much as he is turning on the Tirolians, he gave enough for Khyron to command and control a fleet to finish the mission he sent him to do. One thousand ships, minus four

As Khyron's Fleet is undergoing repairs for the assault on Earth, Commander Breetai's Fleet in the Beta Quadrant have found a wormhole passage by accident, and it has brought them closer to Earth 3 months ahead of schedule.

**Earth Alliance Capitol**

President Herbert Lang and the Joint Chiefs listen to a communication link with Lady Seto. It was a day they have dreaded to hear from her, she advises them

"_Be prepared, and begin the Exodus,"_ she sounded gloomy and it bodes ill will for everyone.

**TBC**

**Authors Notes: **Thank for everyone sending their reviews and I am encouraged to give my best.

On the Next Chapter, someone will be picking a fight with Ranma guess who's descendant he belongs to, and Ranma will be meeting GS most reluctant Hero.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

Alien language spoken

Authors Notes;

**Chapter 11**

**Warrior II **

**Armory-1**

In an apartment complex, underneath it is an EA safehouse and two Intelligence officers is replaying the conversation of the four ZAFT commanders, to Captain Natarle and Lt. Commdr. Ranma Saotome whom arrived via _transmat _or _transporters_,

( **Transporter**, a technology which breaks down any structure or person at the quantum level, transmit it and reconstructs it in a different location.)

They listen to the recording

"_The EA knew more than they are telling us, so we will hear what they say, and as Head of the Investigation Dept. I will make sure Chairman Clyne will not see anything about this and stand as it is" _

"Sounded like this Degwin Zabi is planning a cover up" Natarle assumed as Heero then played to her another recording as he explained some details

"This one is recorded inside his limo, surprisingly it's carrying a Tachyon scrambler, which is preventing any listening devices using Radio frequency from transmitting, thankfully were using subspace"

Heero Yuuy played the recording, one voice is Zabi and another person still unidentified and they are speaking a language they cannot understand except for Ranma, he recognizes it from historical archives he received from Lady Seto.

"That's Tirolian language" Ranma believed to be.

Duo confirmed, "Our thoughts exactly, so we put it thru the translator system and listen to what they are saying," Duo put it thru their translators programs

"_What do you mean no one is answering,"_ Degwin said, _"These blasted Earthers will soon find us out just as they found the others on Earth by the Earth Forces, surely somebody is receiving our calls by now"_ sounding almost in a panic

"_We have been trying for a week Degwin, no one is answering our calls, I really don't believe that the Masters have finally sent a fleet to take this world,"_ the second person told him

"_I still believe that **He **sent a fleet here,_" referring to one person Degwin knows who he is talking about, to their absolute discontentboth agrees

"_**Him, **but for different reason, that son  #, That traitorous swine"_ Degwin cursed that name instead for he refused to say it

"_Bah! Him and his pet Dullindal, that dog planned to make everyone into coordinators that will defeat our true purpose for these wretched fools, what use are they to us if all of them turns into these sterile coordinators," _Degwin said

"_Xambi is nothing more than that bastards dog, though he is giving us all the harvested genes from these fools he's making them barren at the same time"_ he said angrily

"_Our people need all of the Naturals alive and unaltered, Xambi has to be stopped!"_ the person spoke with urgency, Degwin agrees and ads

"_As do that Fiend, but we are stranded here with no communication or FTL means of travel, if only we hadn't lost Pluto base"_

"_Tirolia is not ready yet even without the Hyperdrive," _the person told him_ "It will be another two months for her to be space worthy and getting access to that Warpdrive technology from the Earth Forces has proven difficult"_

"Pluto Base" Duo askingly said Natarle nodded in confirmation

"GP and Jurain forces found their base about year and a half ago and destroyed it" Natarle told them

"By all accounts it's the only known base our Allies found so far and by the sound of it, there seems to be two factions working here, now we know some who are for Kagato, but who is this person he's talking to and what is this _Tirolia_ they are talking about, Heero?" she ask Heero

Heero showed photos they identified as another tirolian to Natarle and Ranma, along with several others they just discovered.

"Who are they?" Ranma ask

"These people are from District 1, a ZAFT scrap yard and according to their records it's a recycling plant operation" he showed a photo on the plant

"Doesn't look like much" Ranma commented "a big building with a dumpsite behind it"

"But this is very curious Ranma" Natarle explained, "Why would a recycling plant operator be rubbing elbows with a top brass of the military? Surely there's more to this plant than meets the eyes"

"It is" Heero agreed with her and said

"On the surface yes, it is just a dumpsite, it's what was underneath it that is very interesting" Heero nodded to Duo and he understands

Duo, then playback a recording taken by their surveillance trip to the recycling plant "We crawled thru air ducts, elevators and sewer system to get a glimpse of what is inside and guess what we found" he played another recording to them

They found an underground shipyard, and ZAFT are building a rather huge ship, looking like an oversized Nazca class ship with a spearhead hull. The ships overall length is over 1800 meters long and 200 meters wide, with 10 x 2 turret primary guns of a Nazca class ship, six on front upper and lower four on back both upper and lower part. It has 16 Gottfried's, five on each side of the ship six underneath of the ship, 25 missile launchers 6 Valiants, 50 Igelstellungs, 25 Anti-beam depth charge launchers a force field generator and two Tannhauser from the side of the ship.

Unmanned Mobile Suit controlled by a central computer work on the vessel hull, welding armor plating and installing machineries and loading cargo inside the big ship. Curiously, there were hardly any people around working.

"_Tirolia_ I presumed?" Natarle ask and Heero nodded

Heero downloaded data from their computers and found something else about the starship _Tirolia_

"According to their computers, she's Hyperspace capable vessel but there isn't any unit connected to it" he showed where the Hyperspace drive unit should be and added

"That ship has everything A.G. Generators, Inertial dampers an energy shields, this is a full fledged Starship yet there's no Hyperspace drive"

"That doesn't make any sense at all" Ranma said he was abit confused "If ZAFT have all of this then," Heero cut him off

"No, I don't think this is ZAFT's doing Ranma" Heero explained

"We confirmed that there are 25 Tirolians on this colony alone, 20 are working on that ship and no one else and according to the data we recovered, the work on that ship is not continuous and they stop quite a lot since the end of the second war" Natarle understood what was going on

"It is most likely that Degwin and his cronies are hiding this from the council, so only Tirolians people working on that ship then, yet still…"

Ranma understood what she means, "They have no clue of where the Zentraedi's are located" it was disappointing for they thought they knew where the Zentraedi base is located.

Ranma sighed, "We got a lot of Intel but not a single one to point us where the Zentraedi are based at"

"Looks like it, sorry we couldn't find anything else Captain Natarle, Ranma" Duo apologized, Natarle nodded in understanding

"Well let's hope Quatre and the others will have a better luck than you guys," Natarle sigh, "we better go Ranma. We have to meet up with the Archangel"

"Ok"

"Thanks Heero, Duo" Natarle thanking them for their help

"Anytime Captain"

With a signal, they transported back up to the _Ares_.

Back at the _Ares_, Natarle and Ranma is going thru what they found out and planned their next move.

"Why would this Xambi guy help Kagato in his plans" Ranma questions, "Surely he knows that they need mankind for their people to survive"

"It is strange Ranma" Natarle agreed "But that guy may have a different agenda in mind and it coincide with Kagato plans"

"Maybe"

At that moment a call came in, Natarle press a button on the console of his table answered it

"Natarle here, go ahead," Commander Lisa Hayes reports

"_Captain, we've just received a coded message, the mobile colony Magellan, Mayflower and Mercury 5 has just left their sectors of space along with one thousand colony ships, one thousand cargo carriers, fabrication ships and five hundred EA Warships. The estimated total number of people is at about fifty million according to the census"_

Ranma and Natarle look at each other both and knew what that means, "So, it has begun" Ranma muttered

"First stop will be on Mars before leaving the system," said Natarle then Ranma steps towards the communication console

"Lisa this is Ranma, is the EAS _Reliant_, part of the fleet that has left?"

"_Well, according to the message we received, yes"_

"I see," Ranma then ask her to do something, "Lisa, can you send a message to Captain Michael Fontaine and bridge crew from Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome, tell him good luck and god speed"

"_I'll do that Ranma,"_ Lisa answered _"But you owe me dinner when we get back to Macross" _Ranma smiled andreplied

"Promise I'll make it up to you and Thanks Lisa"

Natarle look at him suspiciously _'One more girl to your list of conquest Saotome?'_ Ranma may not be a mind reader but he definitely knows what she's thinking just now, so Ranma quickly explained

"I promise her dinner, that's all," he said slyly Natarle replied

"Righhht" Ranma just blushed; he cannot always hide his feelings to everyone especially when he likes a girl, unfortunately, it's Lisa Hayes he likes.

"And as for the message to the _Reliant_ well," he said as to change the subject.

"Old buddies of mine from my old Mobile Armor Squadron" he explained, "They are the new officers of the New Oberth class Starship the _Reliant_, and she's a brand new class of warship"

"Now how did they become officers in a starship since they are all Valkrie pilots?" Ranma answered

"I ask favors from high places to place them there," he said to Natarle

"You ask favors?" it was strange for her since she did not know that Ranma could do that

"EAF needs more officers to manned them, Michael is a capable commander and I believe he will be a good captain. So I used my influence to ask the president to promote him and commander La Flaga as ship captain's and be part of the Exodus fleet along with their families" that was a bit surprising for Natarle, to see Ranma actually uses his influences to have his friends promoted then be part of the leaving fleet. However, he did not stop there though, to make sure his friends and their families are safe as he went quite the distance for them.

Unfortunately, Jonathan La Flaga he been reassigned to Mars Shipyard instead, he will take command of one of the new ARMD class warships,

Natarle seems to understand Ranma's motives, having good friends is a treasure to him, loosing them is terrible. Ranma made sure that they are safe somewhere and away from here once the fighting starts.

"Captain, please don't look at me like I did something wrong" he pleads to her when Natarle look at him like she's questioning him

"I'm sorry Ranma" she apologize "I am just amazed that you went the distance for your friends"

"I will go the distance for any of my friends," he declared "And to be honest, I am unaccustomed to be this influential with my government, yet it was something that needs to be done, I just hope my friends will forgive me in doing this to them, they don't like to run away and hide"

Natarle nodded "They'll understand someday I'm sure of it" she said in an assured voice and her hand on his hand unconsciously Natarle seems at a trance when she look thru those blue eyes, she blushed as gaze at then

'_Wow he really he really does have beautiful eyes'_

Somewhere orbiting Earth is the _Mikagami_; Lady Seto is looking thru her list of _'Ranma Saotome official and potential fiancées list_' despite the gloom and doom she still gets to have some fun _tormenting mortals_ so to speak.

So far, though there are only 2 official fiancées and 100 possible ones, each are rated for their chances at Ranma. Natarle name is on it and has 75 percent chance in becoming the next fiancée, Talia Gladys with 88 percent chance but the highest of them all is Lisa Hayes, she got 98 percent chance with Ranma despite the awkward introduction they both had on Macross Island.

"Well, well, well…" Seto smiled and laugh evilly at the jump of numbers, those percentage are actually metering level of strong emotions from the women no matter where they are.

Snapping herself back to a captain than a woman after she felt that spine tingling sensation just a moment ago, "Well we better get ready" she said quickly, "The Archangel will be here soon," she suddenly reminisce those times with that ship

"Excited to see your friends Captain?" he ask curious

"You have no Idea Lt. Commander"

**ORB Vessel _ARCHANGEL_**

The Famed unsinkable ship approach Armory-1, upon the invitation of the PLANT Council, Orb sent an emissary to mediate peace talks between EA and ZAFT.

Captain Murrue Ramius and crew has a different reason in coming, ever since Tolle came back and told them that Natarle is alive and the captain of the _Ares_,everyone is curious to know how she survived not to forget that Athrun's friend Nicol is also alive and well and now an EA officer.

Tolle is with them as a liaison for the EA; Tolle sat at his old station with Major La Flaga and Kira Yamato by his side, chatting about old times. Everyone was quite relaxed and at ease.

Just then, Mirillia spoke up from her communication station.

"We have incoming communication from the Ares," she said and everyone tense up a bit

"Must be Captain Badgiruel," Tolle said "The _Ares_ must be nearby"

"Uhm, open the line Mirillia" Capt. Ramius ordered

"Aye, Ma'am"

"Where's the _Ares_ located?" she ask her radar officer

Suddenly,on their main screen, the face of the person they thought to have died appeared before them with stunned look, Natarle expression in seeing their faces is amusement to her eyes,

"_I know I'm beautiful you guys but would you mind stop gawking at me like that," _she said with amusement

"N-Natarle, Is that really you," Murrue stuttered disbelievingly

"_Well if I'm not then your not the best choice to be a captain of the Archangel, which I remember correctly you told me that yourself"_ there was a short conversation they had before they parted ways. Murrue nodded and finally accepts

"It is you" she stood up and saluted her "Captain Murrue Ramius of the _Archangel" _Natarle returned the gesture of respect

"_Captain Natarle Badgiruel of the Earth Alliance Starship Ares, hello captain" _she greeted back

**_Starship_** to any captain, that word alone given to a ship is a privilege and Murrue felt a bit envious

"So where are you now?" she ask her

"_I'm right above you"_ she replied

"Above us? what," they suddenly felt a vibration and as they look up they see the Girty Lue class ship upside down moving forward but its position is backward. The ships subspace field is making it do impossible moves at incredible speeds, what surprised them more is its ability to become stealth and has snuck so close to them they did not even notice it.

Everyone was wide eyes, as the Radar operator could not understand what just happened. One minute nothing was there then another minute a ship is just above the ships bridge upside down moving forward in reverse position. The EA Technological advantages have caused many nations like Orb to worry; they feared a resurgence of conflicts between EA and ZAFT. Yet so far, the EA is keeping a semi-distant relation with the world except for trade and commerce.

The 13 nations put up a very strict policy of immigration and travel that seems to isolate the 500 million populations within their borders. The EA never bothers or interferes of what is happening beyond that line except for lending humanitarian needs.

Now, with their claim as first contact with actual sentient species, **'Aliens'** real ones, the implications is more than a political statement that governments across the world took the EA more serious than ever and wanted closer ties with EA.

Orb relations with the EA are also only in commerce and a few trades off with Morgenroete and Macross Island, the EA R&D Military Facility. Now ever since the appearance of the Aliens, that Island has doubled its naval forces and extending their security zones at an extra ten miles, as rumor of EA had access to advance alien science was recovered from the ship started to spread. Still no one knows that there was a battle occurred recently on space station Helena EAF and ZAFT kept the incident under wraps for now, for one reason or another.

Murrue and the others watch this streamlined warship from LOGOS fly around like a jet fighter Natarle was showing off her '**Starship**'

Natarle said, "With the Inertial Dampers on this ship, you can actually make this ship move any way you want without the fear of being slammed on the nearest bulkheads by G-forces, and this is one of the reasons why we can move so fast now"

"Incredible!" what Mwu La Flaga can only remark

"If you like, I can give you a tour of the ship later, I can arrange it once we arrived near Aprillius colony, and maybe talk about old times?"

"I would like that Captain Badgiruel, thank you" Murrue said thanking

The _Ares_ righted itself up and activated its impulse engines and heads towards Aprillius colony at an incredible speed. From the opposite direction, three Laurasia class ships escorting the _Ares_ have been trying to keep up with her speed as much as their engines can give them it was not very easy for them due to the fact that they don't have the Impulse and Warpdrive like the Ares.

**An hour later **

Landing at the _Ares_ hangar bay, two captains, who had once fought each other in the Battle of Jachin Due in the first war, respectfully greeted each other.

"Captain Murrue Ramius of the Orb Vessel _Archangel_, request permission to come aboard" she saluted

"Captain Natarle Badgiruel of the Earth Alliance Starship _Ares, _permission granted. Welcome aboard Captain" In surprise move even for Mwu, Murrue hug Natarle and cried.

Few people have seen her get emotional, this was in the level when she found out Mwu was alive and lost his memories, she still had those dreams of her firing the 'Lohengrin' at the _Dominion_ Natarle first command.

It took quite a long while for them calm down, Natarle, Murrue and La Flaga and others had much to talk about as they were in one of the conference rooms.

Meanwhile, Ranma finally has the chance to meet Kira Yamato in person, the famed pilot of the X-105 _Strike_, the ZGMF-X10A _Freedom_ and its predecessor ZGMF-X20A _Strike Freedom_, of all the Coordinators other than Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato is to the Earth Alliance, a Hero and gained a level of respect. That got Ranma curious. Ever since Ranma heard his name mentioned several times he wants to see this _Ultimate Coordinator_ from Ryoga Hibiki relatives.

Mwu introduced him "Ranma this is Kira Yamato he's the Pilot of the Freedom" he nodded

"I heard about you" Ranma said and shake his hands "You got quite a reputation among the Alliance Forces," he told him

"There is no one who is highly respected by the Earth Alliance Forces than you Kira Yamato, I am honored" Ranma said respectfully

"My feeling exactly" Kira said back in return "You are somewhat a celebrity yourself"

"Well, whatever they said about me, don't believe it until you meet the real Mckoy in person" he said amusingly.

Looking at Kira, at his 'Ki' to be precise, Ranma can see that the young man went thru quite an emotional rollercoaster despite the façade he has been showing to everyone. Ranma can see a lot of pain in his eyes and a heavy burden on his shoulders almost equal to his.

'_He's strong' _Ranma observed _'There is no doubt about that but emotionally,' _he thoughtas he looks into him deeper, the 'Ki' or life energy in a person is influenced by their emotions, Kira went a lot but he seems to handle it well far better than anyone.

'_this guy, he must have went thru an emotional rollercoaster ride after loosing more than his innocence in these past few years. from what I understand from his profile, he found out the truth about his birth, and why they hidden the truth from him, though he never had a rough childhood like I had yet compared to mine his past is tainted by his father's actions, poor kid'_

Ranma felt sorry for Kira Yamato, according to the investigation reports he read about Kira Yamato past, Ranma was Horrid to find out that Kira had the same obsessive father as he had. However, Genma Saotome never ripped him out of his mothers wound and experimented on, which ranma is thankful and yet given a chance Genma would try that. It was then, that Ranma felt the desire to find both fathers and 'stick it to them', a nasty 2 inch in diameter, 15 feet long metal pipe to a place where the sun never shine and raise them like a flag pole.

Fortunately, for them they are dead. Maybe

There was one thing Ranma is grateful about meeting Kira though, for knowing well that he's a relative of his Rival, _Ryouga Hibiki_.

'_Well at least he did not inherit Ryouga's loss sense of direction, or his hot headed temper' _then Ranma suddenly remembers Kira's sister Cagalli, and she's quite the hotheaded Blondie.

'_Well maybe some of the hot headedness still runs in their family' _he thought

For two hours the crew of the _Archangel _Talk and talk about old times, meanwhile Ranma and Tolle showed Kira the VF-1S simulator roomat the hangar bays and tried out the 'Thinking Cap' for a while

(**VF** stands for Veritech Fighters)

As Kira tries on the thinking cap and tries to move the left arm of a VF-1Sin Soldier mode or in Battloid, immediately he feels an amazing difference to other MS.

"This is really strange" he remark, "It feels like I'm moving my own Arm but I'm not," Ranma was at the side of the Battloid and reads the Sync ratio with the Interface to a Coordinator was slightly higher to a Natural.

"_Its suppose to be like that Kira"_ Ranma explained at the control room _"The Interface is different to the preprogrammed movements of any Mobile Suits OS, technically your brain is wired into the computer which makes you, a living CPU for the VF-1S itself"_ in Kira mind, a living CPU is something that LOGOS was trying to achieve. He remembers those people he fought during the war, and they were lethal.

"_Ok, now try juggling those balls on the basket beside you"_

"Juggle it?"

"_Every pilot goes thru this type of calisthenics if you juggle them well with the VF-1S mechanical arms, then you can do a lot more movements than any MS out there including your Freedom and can even out-fly it" _

Kira find that hard to believe that the VF-1Scan beat the _Strike Freedom_, well maybe in Firepower but to-out fly it. That was hard too believe. Still, being inside a VF-1Sfeels like he can a lot more maneuvers than the _Freedom_.

Kira juggled the balls as tech operators watch their monitors of the result. The technicians was astounded at the synchronous rate Kira was showing them, as the interface rates a 85 percent neural link with the VF-1S

"This is incredible" one tech said in awe "He's above our expectations"

"There is a ten percent difference, but it's still quite amazing," Tolle said as he monitored the computer. Ranma nods in agreement with him

"So, this is the strength of the Ultimate Coordinator" Ranma rubs his chin and smiling as they find the result of the simulation interesting for it was expected he'd be this good and much more than the others they tested.

"When Nicol tried the interface his Sync ratio is only about 70 percent, that's only 10 percent higher than the average Natural pilot. But, a Natural gifted pilots like Max our genius pilot (a.k.a. Maximillian Sterling) is abit higher than Nicol, Rick (Rick Hunter) is just the same as Nicol and so does Col. Roy Fokker and Captain La Flaga (Jonathan) and yet everyone is within the 70 percent sync ratio level but never above it," Ranma said

"Ranma" Tolle ask him "Kira Sync Ratio is in the 80s, don't you think that he could possess the same spatial awareness you have? I mean the E.S.A.P." that made Ranma curious, he never thought of that

"**E**nhanced **S**ensory **A**wareness and **P**erception" he stated.

Before Ranma came, Dr. Lang Theorized, that if a person achieved 100 percent sync ratio on the interface, that person can sense anything around him much faster than the radar or sensors combined. Together with the interface, self-learning system, the VF can go up against a hundred to one opponents in one battle depending on how he uses his weaponry and the pilot stamina. Lang believes, that a pilot can see their opponent's movement before they do it and immediately counter it with tactical maneuvers a step ahead or more against them. He also believes that they can base a program using the data they gathered and create a new combat program, then place it on a VF or any mobile suits or a battlefleet. Dr. Lang and several scientist and engineers is right now developing that type of program

They call it **'THE ZERO SYSTEM'**

"You may have something there Tolle," he looks back to the computer "Kira may possess the same E.S.A.P. as I have, I won't pass it by him" he opens a comm. on Kira

"_Kira, do want to try a simulation battle with the VF-1 against your Strike Freedom?"_ that surprised everyone even Kira, for of all the simulation program they have. A battle against the ZGMF-X20A _Strike Freedom_ is by the most powerful Mobile Suit ever built, one of the most difficult simulation opponents there is in their database, and no pilot lasted less than a minute against it, except for one.

"Ranma you're crazy!" Tolle ask exclaimed, "Kira is still unfamiliar with the VF-1Sand you're putting him on a simulation battle against the _Strike Freedom_? He's going to loose"

"Maybe not Tolle" Ranma thought disagreeing with him "Remember that he piloted the X-105 _Strike_ on Heliopolis easily and I doubt he will have any problems with the VF-1S_ Strike Valkrie_ and with him on it, the odds could be even"

Ranma opens the comm. again _"So Kira wanna try going up against your Strike Freedom with the VF-1"_

The Tech activated the holographic system and shows the images of space, the _VF-1S Strike Valkrie_ is above the Earth and in full armored mode, a thousand yards away is the _ZGMF-X20A_ _Strike Freedom_.

"Who's piloting the Freedom?" Kira ask still deciding if he should do it or not

"_You actually,"_ Ranma cleared it out to him _"Technically, it's a computer version of all the combat maneuvers and tactics you've made on the Freedom and Strike Freedom ever since you flew them" _

"So I'm fighting myself then"

"_In a way, yes"_ Ranma reply and ads _"only this one will not hesitate in blowing you to pieces, given half the chance" _Kira Look towards his MS. The thought of fighting his own machine never really came in mind, but somehow something is making him excited to fly the VF-1S and urging him to fight it and beat it.

Kira never thought for once to make a career as a Mobile Suit pilot, he had enough of the chaos of war and wants nothing but peace, yet he seems to get dragged into these situations whether he likes it or not. He only came with the _Archangel_ to find out why the Earth Alliance is giving him_ 'a recall to service notice'_ and now they heard that the EAF were sending the same messages to others across the world, just a few days after a battle near the EA and PLANTs borders.

Both Governments deny any battle between EAF and ZAFT Forces, (that part is true) which was very suspicious that two mortal enemies are agreeing on something and its making everyone nervous to such an unusual cooperation.

Kira have seen much of the EA advance technology when he boarded the _Ares,_ and trying out the VF-1S shows how the EAF has the advantage against ZAFT this time. Kira's assessment on the VF-1S is nothing short of amazing, especially with the Man and Machine Interface with a self-learning system, that one unit alone gives it a big advantage than everything else yet he wonders

'_I wonder how the VF-1S does against the Strike Freedom.' _

The **ZGMF-X20A** **_Strike Freedom_** vs The **VF-1S _Strike Valkrie_**

Every way you look at it the VF-1S is no match against the ZGMF-X20A, it was a David and Goliath situation except, that Goliath is well armed this time, fast and an experienced soldier not to mention well armored. However, David is no push over either, its advantage against Goliath is its brain.

"Okay, let's do it" Kira said and so the Battle begins.

"_Okay then, begin simulation" _Ranma announced and sounding like a mission-briefing officer, he said

"_Kira Yamato, your mission is to disable the ZGMF-X20A_ _Strike Freedom_ _and capture its pilot alive"_

"Roger"

Ranma knew that he would never take a life on purpose even on a simulation, so giving him an order to capture would be most interesting.

Kira went forward and into fighter mode, he heads towards the Strike Freedom at combat speed and began firing his tri-barreled Gatling gun and high-powered double phased beam cannon pod in an evasion move to avoid the targeting lock by the Freedom, Kira's intention was to disable it from the arms, and legs as according to his mission.

The Strike Freedom went straight towards the Valkrie and dodging its weapons fire, and pulled out its beam saber. Kira sees what it is going to try and immediately went into Gerwalk mode, pulled out its own beam saber just in time to deflect the Strike own saber, and then quickly went back to fighter mode and speed away.

The Strike followed the Valkrie, then fired off a barrage of energy beams at the retreating Valkrie, the Valkrie it quickly and easily avoided every shot. The Valkrie, then transformed into Soldier mode turn around to face the Strike, aimed his tri-barreled Gatling gun and high-powered double beam heavy phase cannon pod, the four head mounted laser guns to fire its own barrage at the Strike including 12 incoming short range missiles.

It was on that moment that his Sync Ratio jump up to 100 percent, Kira was on SEED mode.

At that same moment, Ranma felt a burst of energy from a Ki Aura that was coming from the young coordinator.

'_Battle Aura, no, it's not in the same level, but close enough and so familiar'_

It was similar to Ranma Ki buildup, in order to increase his strength, speed and agility when he's fighting against a stronger opponent, what Kira was doing is just the same to increase his reflexes and the Interface is reacting to the sudden jump the Valkrie adapts quickly. Every move Kira ordered the fighter was beyond anyone can do even among his fellow coordinators.

The Strike Freedom avoided the weapons barrage and then took out the incoming missiles with its beam cannons. The Valkrie took that moment of advantage, went at the Strike with its Sword and Shield as it came out from the missiles explosion, and tried to slash off the Strike left arms, but the Strike Freedom blocks it with its beam shield and immediately pulled its sword out, and that began their close quarter combat.

The simulation lasted for over half an hour and everyone was amazed on the young Coordinator level of skill as his Sync ratio went up considerably higher. Ranma smiled at Kira's first class skills he has been showing to them, he's using the full potential of the Valkrie, despite the big differences of armaments

As the Valkrie dodges the DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) units that try to shoot him down, and the Valkrie try shoot the DRAGOON units down, but it was difficult in shooting down such small and fast moving objects and several times already the Valkrie got nick.

The Techs watches with disappointment, for they thought that Kira possess E.S.A.P. and shooting down the DRAGOON would have shown that by now, but despite the excellent piloting performance Kira have been showing. They haven't seen it yet.

"He's still relying on the radar and targeting sensors," a tech said "Sync Ratio is now up to 100 percent and steady"

"VF-1S damages is up to 45 percent and… he just lost the left booster pod," another tech announced

Kira discarded the left booster pod and let the DRAGOON units destroyed it as the Valkrie continues on the defensive against the Strike

"Darn it!" Kira cursed as the Strike Freedom continues on to the offensive, only the Valkrie speed and maneuverability is keeping him alive and in the game.

It was clear that the Strike Freedom has the advantage in the battlefield with its array of weapons at its disposal. Kira is pushed to go on the defensive against the Strike. He thought that his knowledge on the Strike was an advantage, he was wrong.

'_Got to get closer to the Strike but the DRAGOON units keeps blocking my way'_ he complained to himself, the pressure and exhaustion was getting to him now as it became very hard to sustain the neural link with the Valkrie. He admittedly that the Valkrie is a superb fighter as not many MS can stand up against the Strike Freedom longer than this, but now it seems the Valkrie will not last long.

The DRAGOON units were as if a wall between the Valkrie and the Strike, for everytime the Valkrie gets close to the Strike the units attack him. Kira started to remember his fight with Rau Le Creuset ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam for the tactics felt eerily similar.

'_What the…' _he suddenly felt like he was being pulled back into time, into the First Cosmic War.

He was back at Jachin Due, Kira watch a shuttle struck by one of the Providence gun pod and exploded in front of him. It sent a shockwave of neural messages and emotions into the Valkrie computer

'_No, Flay'_ his sync ratio hit 150 percent and beyond, at that moment he turn his gun around, the double barreled phase cannon and laser turret at the incoming DRAGOON units and taking out five of the eight units. Kira knew where it was going to move and fired.

Kira's remembering Jachin Due was too vivid as he sees how he lost someone so dear to him no thanks to Rau. The images Kira sees have filled him with rage and now he lost all control of himself, for instead of seeing the Strike Freedom he sees the Providence and Rau Le Creuset instead.

"Rau, damn you!" he screamed

"Sync ratio is down to 99.5 percent," a female tech reported tech another announced

"Neural link feedback occurrence" shouted by another tech watching the link

Tolle is worried "There's something wrong"

"I'll say" Ranma said as he and the others watch as he went at the Strike like a madman caring less of the damage he's sustaining.

"He's out of control stop the simulation, NOW!" Ranma ordered and it was just in time as Kira was about to Ram the Strike with his Valkrie that had just lost both legs a right arm and both wings, from a volley of the Strike Freedom, only his sword arm the double beam guns and head turret survived.

The Valkrie returns to fighter mode

When Ranma and Tolle quickly went to see Kira condition, they found him crying, as he tries to fly the powered down simulation fighter. Ranma grab his hands in an attempt to restrain him before he hurt himself or others.

"Kira stop it now!" Kira fought him hard, so Ranma gave him a sedative. Saotome Anything Goes Style

"Sorry Kira" Ranma threw a punch to Kira stomach and knocking the air out of him. They've taken to Kira sickbay with Tolle following. Ranma felt like he punch the constitution of one Ryouga Hibiki

"Yep, he's a Hibiki alright" he remark

**Ares Sickbay an hour later**

While Kira is resting, Captain Badgiruel and Mirillia kept watch over him, Captain Ramius, Ranma, Tolle, and Mwu La Flaga talk with the techs of what must have happened. The Technical officer explained a possible explanation

"There was something we called, a 'Neural Memory Feedback Phenomenon," he explained

"When Kira sync ratio shot up above 150 percent so suddenly was due to a past remembered. Somehow the computer receives thoughts of images or memories from Kira, the computer feedback too him thru the neural link, made him re-experience that event in his memory again like he was there,"

"A memory of what" Mwu asks the Tech plays back the simulation records

"_Rau, damn you" _

"Rau? Rau Le Creuset damned that bastard" Murrue cursed the name that caused everybody a lot of grief especially for the crew of the _Archangel_

"The Battle at Yachin Due, Kira fought him there and killed him," she told them

The tech explanation continues, "Well his anger made the Sync ratio very high, that caused him to loose control and hallucinate," he said

"If we had not stop it at the last moment, he would have went berserk inside the simulator and not caring what will happen to him and if this was real, he'd probably ends up fighting everyone, friend or foe"

"Has this ever happened before?" Mwu ask him

"On this simulation No, this is a first really" he answered he glimpse at Ranma for a moment and he frowns. It never happened on the _Are_s, but it did happened somewhere else to you know who.

**A day later**

The Senior Officers of the Archangel and Ares finally went to Aprillius One together, Kira woke up though still feeling the lingering punch he receives from Ranma and Kira did not hold it against him after seeing the video of him nearly going berserk.

He thanks him for stopping him from doing something foolish

"Don't think anything of it Kira, it was obvious you needed help," he said, "It wasn't your fault though but Kira, from what I understand you lost a person dear to you in that last battle and this Rau Le Creuset? He's the one who caused it" Kira nodded sadly

"Yes, he did" and said, "I failed to save her"

Ranma nodded "I understand what you're feeling right now, for I too failed someone I love" he said telling his own feelings

"We have great powers in our disposal and we could not even save them," Ranma remembers Akane, how he failed in saving her.

"To live past that is the hardest and life is never easy to those of you who bare the seed" Ranma remark

"To those of us" Kira look at him quizzically

Looking at the porthole Ranma sees the PLANTs, still awed by the engineering marvel the coordinators they have performed and yet there was sadness in his eyes when he sees that

'_Especially when you found out that someone screwed your very existence by people you thought to be your father' _he thought he referred to Kira's real father _Ulen Hibiki_ a scientist, whom it seems that Ulen follows the footsteps of another scientist, the one Ranma is truly angry at and the cause of all of Humanities troubles

'_**Tofu Ono**, you bastard'_

Ranma found out about the Coordinators origins when he directly asks his Family and Washu about the truth back at Lunar City, when they talked about harvested DNA by the Tirolians infiltrators. Ranma still could not believe that the person started the coordinators people is his son.

Though they never told about his relations with Lacus that is something Kasumi will do personally.

**George Glenn**, Ranma's biological child is a remarkable person that has done remarkable things thanks to the genetic enhancements done to him. He is physically strong and with a mind that can absorbed more knowledge like a sponge than any natural born human has ever possess for with it, he achieved far greater things in the fields of Science and Sports than anyone in history. The World cheered him on as they await more great things from him.

Everyone looks up to him in awe and dreamed to be like him or wish to have children like him. it was a wish by so many people. George Glenn fulfilled that wish in an act of arrogance that brought about one of the worst division humanity has ever gone thru.

For so much knowledge at his disposal George Glenn exercise no **Wisdom** in that action, for he must have thought that, he was doing a service to humanity, _to raise it to new heights_ Glenn must have thought, but caused humanity to divide itself to **Naturals** and **Coordinators **instead.

Glenn watches the Earth divided itself by anger and hatred, jealousy and envy, he tries to stop it but it was already too late, _'the dye has been cast'_ Glenn died by a bullet, it was fired by anger and hatred.

Though it was not Ranma fault that led to humanity into this path, for people still have a choice, their own Freewill to do or not to. Still Ranma felt responsible for everyone, both Naturals and Coordinators. His son's single act of revealing such a powerful knowledge has brought the greatest tragedy far worst than the Atomic Bomb has ever done. People received that knowledge, thinking that it would lead to a better future and a world of happiness. How wrong they were

'_Powerful Knowledge demanded Great Wisdom and the lack of it brings nothing but sorrow'_ a wise man once told him that and it was **_not_** Genma.

Looking at Kira, Ranma remembers Ryouga his rival and friend. Ryouga would have been appalled if he knew that a relative of his did something so obscene as to rip a child out of the wound of his mother and experimented on, all for progress and a better future. Ranma wonders

'_Does scientist think that the life of a human being is so cheap, that they could do such things even to their own flesh and blood by the hundreds without a conscience, are they so arrogant that they think there is no consequence to what they do, are they this blatant to think that they can do better than god'_

Ranma thought of the millions of people who died in two wars, over 600 million lost because of man playing god, now he want it stopped one way or the other.

'_One way or the other, I'll make them stop'_

**Aprillius Colony**

The Seat of Government for the PLANT Supreme Council and ZAFT Headquarters, while the delegates from the Earth Alliance Assembly is in a serious with the council several officers including Ranma, Kira and Mwu meet up with Nicol and Athrun along with the former members of the Le Creuset Team, Dearka Elmsman and Yzak Jule who are still in uniform.

This was the first time that Athrun, Yzak and Dearka meet Ranma. They heard a lot about the _Wildhorse_ whom have gained notoriety by taking down 3 Mobile Suits and a ZAFT warship with only an obsolete Mobile Armor, and on the Battle of Helena Station, combat footages shows him fly an Exass fighter against overwhelming unknown forces with those new EA Mobile Suits they called Veritech Fighters peak their interest.

They all meet up at a Café at the city the three found Ranma intimidating, as they look up since Ranma is taller and muscular but not overly, there was an aura of confidence all around him assured of his strength and skill and shows no fear as he look back at them.

"So, you're the Le Creuset Team"

"Former actually" Athrun said corrected "I take it you've heard of us"

"No" Ranma replied "I only heard your group from Nicol here, he said you guys are quite good pilots"

"You only heard of us from Nicol" Dearka is a bit confused that he never heard of the Le Creuset Team since and regarded as the Elite of ZAFT.

"He talks about you guys and to be honest I am honored to have met the Elite Pilots of two Wars" complimenting them eased the tension a bit and saw he was not that bad a guy.

"Well your not bad a pilot yourself" Dearka returns the compliments

The meeting went well and as they talk and have some refreshments, people passing by the Café, they see the soldiers from ZAFT, EA, and ORB talking to one another. Everyone was surprised to see them together but what is most amazing is that they are the top pilots from their respective armies.

Everything was going well when a group of 8 soldiers in red uniform came in one of them is holding a Japanese sword known as a _Katana_.

"There he is," he muttered and walk towards him

Ranma and suddenly stop talking when they see ZAFT soldiers was coming towards them, Ranma cannot see them since he has his back to them.

"Hey, you Natural Scum" he called Ranma frowns as he feel so irritate everytime a coordinator calls him that, Yzak stood up to face the man

"Watch your mouth soldier, they are guest here" Yzak warned

"Fleet Commander Yzak Jule, Sir" they straightened themselves and saluted

"I did not know you're here, I am sorry," he said apologizing to him but Yzak raised his hand to stop him from saying anymore

"I am not the one you should apologize, Lt. Colonel Tatewaki Kuno III of the 18th Mobile Suit Corps, he's the one you called names"

'_Kuno, the Third?"_ he looks back behind him and see who it was and to his disappointment of hoping of not meeting someone connected to his past whom somehow bred and had children have just step forward and annoyed him and at the same time thanking heaven.

'_Tatewaki Kuno the III, Praise be, you have delivered this bozo in my hands'_

This particular Kuno however, is someone EAF know something about with hatred it was because of what he has done on Panama.

Ranma look at the face of Tatewaki Kuno with yellow gold hair green eyes and he has a sword on his waist. Ranma listen his somewhat reason not to apologize just like a Kuno.

Ranma whispered to the others _'Whatever happens, don't interfere'_ he said as they listens to the Idiot Kuno that was about to get a kicking between the legs.

"With all great respects to you sir, but I will not apologize to a knave such as this, compare to such a superior man such as I" he answered in shakespherian fashion

'_Yep, he's a Kuno alright"_ as Ranma have thought he would be _'I wonder who the sorry woman procreated with that idiot?'_ the thoughts sent shiver down his spine

"Why must we associate with such filth?" he said vocally as everyone in the café heard that, "We should have wipe out the Earth Alliance cowards when we had the chance instead of indulge in such useless talk of peace!"

"The thoughts are mutual to many of my fellow Alliance officers Bokken breath" Ranma remark and that drew their attention to him.

Ranma stood up facing a glaring Kuno at him

"Excuse me but, we never meet before, so it would be nice to know who the Samurai wannabe who has a 'foot in his mouth disease', the Natural Scum is inquiring" now Kira and the others thinks he's either insane or brave doing a face off inside the PLANTs against ZAFT soldiers in their homeland

"Foolish peasants should know their place in this world, very well then" he said

'_After my introduction I will introduce to you my Sword' _he thought evilly

"I am Tatewaki Kuno III, Heir to Great House of Kuno the Conglomerate of ship building and shuttles, Lt. Colonel to the 18th Mobile Suit Corps, Hero of the Battle of Panama and Victoria Love by Women, Hated by Men" he boasted that last part

"Yeah right," Dearka muttered to the obvious over exaggeration Yzak agrees with his line of thinking

'_The guy is nothing more than a poster boy; he only became Colonel because his family bribes their way in the Military, a Hero of Victoria? He should have been court-martialed for abandoning his post at Victoria Base instead of promoting him'_

It was now Ranma turn for an introduction

"Well I am Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome of the First Squadron VF-1S _Strike Valkrie_ under Captain Natarle Badgiruel of the Earth Alliance Starship _Ares_," he looks at him with a cold death look that can make Heero proud of him

"What do you want? Bokkens for brains or Wannabe Samurai, delusional idiot, Coward, Fool take your pick" he said with a smile as he keeps on taunting him

Kuno seems to growl at this Natural who is daring a ZAFT soldiers in his own land with no fear at all, he was about to draw his sword when his hand is not gripping anything but air

"What"

"Looking for this" Ranma showed him his Sword, which he just took from him without Kuno noticing it.

"Damned Natural give that back," he shouted "That Sword is a sacred relic of the Great Kuno the First himself, your filthy hands has no right to hold it"

"Great Kuno The first?" Ranma is disbelieving of what his ears has just heard

"And how did the first become so great?" Ranma ask and ready himself on his bloated explanation, for one thing that the Kuno is good at, is their story telling from their for self promotion, of being a great Samurai Family, all based in their delusional state of mind

"You cannot understand my ancestor's greatness peasant, but I will tell you" he starts to begin his tale

'_Here it comes'_

"That Sword was used to slay a great evil sorcerer in Japan at a place called Nerima who uses sorcery to trap a multitude of beautiful women including his two beloved, he fought against him for year…blah, blah, blah…

Kuno ranting stories lasted for an hour and it was as Ranma thought it would

'_Still a bellowing hot air, just like a Kuno' _he yawned from boredom _'obviously they left the genes for being an airhead when they became a coordinator' _

"And so I Tatewaki Kuno III the Hero of Panama and Victoria, continues the tradition of my namesake for Freedom, Honor, Justice and Peace for all Coordinators!" he finally ended his story and everyone was very grateful.

"Nothing's Change," he muttered he look to Yzak and he whispered a question

"Was the commanders of ZAFT been drunk when they let this guy in your organization?"

Yzak wasn't able to answer when Kuno rushed towards Ranma and grabbed his sword back

"Ha, ha, see how fast I am you slow witted twit" sounding so pleased of what he just did

Kuno then pulled his sword from the sheath, which put everyone in the defensive except for Ranma, he just crossed his arms and holding on his left hand is a belt.

"You know Kuno you should know better, than draw a sword at someone unless you intent in using it on them"

"Ah but I intent in using it to a LOGOS dog like you" he reply and pointed his sword on Ranma

"It's obvious that you're an EXTENDED for no Natural can be that good a pilot unless he's a coordinator and only coordinators with superior skills such as I can be that good a warrior"

"You possess superior skills? That's a laugh," ranma starts to taunt him again, which surprises everyone for he was still calm despite the situation he is in, Ranma then inquire about something

"You said you fought in the Battle of Panama and that you are a hero" he asks him that worried Yzak

Yzak Jule knows what happened there was no battle but a Massacre of defenseless EA Soldiers, when an Electro Magnetic Pulse Bomb was detonated, rendering every electronic devices useless. The Revenging ZAFT Mobile Suits mauled down an estimated 150,000 Soldiers who surrendered, without a shred of mercy by using their 76mm heavy machine guns.

Yzak just watch them do it, though he never participated in the Massacre, the barbarism of that event haunted him later on, as worst than the firing and destroying shuttle filled with civilians. Those Images still haunts him in the night.

He wonders about Ranma,s inquiry _'What is he up to'_ he listens to what Kuno will answer

"They were hardly a challenge especially those toys you called a Mobile Suit," Kuno boasted Yzak felt a sudden cold breeze from somewhere he look at Ranma and a fist was forming on his hand.

Kuno then, said something Ranma was waiting to hear from him, which Kuno was going to be very sorry

"I destroyed 50 of those so called _Strike_ _Daggers_ easily," he answered with pride

"Easily well now, you're quite the warrior but tell me, was it before or after they surrendered?" he ask

The tone of Ranma's voice sounded hard and mocking "must be an easy victory for you since they can't fight anymore, all you have to do is point your 76mm rifles and fire down on defenseless soldiers with their hands up"

Kuno smile disappeared from his face

"On Victoria, I heard that a ZAFT commander abandon his post to go to a nearby town in Victoria without permission. When the fighting started, he returned to his post but only to abandon it again and taking with him are the spoils of War which he ill earned which left his troops without a commander, what coward he was" Ranma added coward at the last part Kuno growled in anger, for he's referring to him.

'_Gotcha'_ Ranma went on to make him angrier

"The Earth Alliance Forces saw the disarray of one perimeter defense group which was defending the Mass Driver Platform and thanks to that, they succeeded in taking Victoria Base so easily" Ranma starts to smile at Kuno

"EAF really need to thank that **fool** for deserting his troops like a coward, though I would say that the ZAFT Soldiers fought bravely to the end with their guns still on their hands. As a warrior I respect that, but I cursed the leader who abandons them to die in the battlefield while saving his hide and his spoils, as I cursed the ones who mauled down Earth Force soldiers with their hands above their heads"

With a murderous look in Ranma eyes, Kuno felt like, that death just walks all over him, he still stood defiant as not to let a Natural intimidate him.

"It was Justice," he argued, "They deserve what they got after they trap us on Joshua," he shouted as to hide his fear Ranma talked back

"They died fighting as soldiers in Joshua and when you counterstrike, you did an obscene act no self respecting soldier should never do, yet to your eyes it is a righteous act and to show the world the superiority of the Coordinators by showing no mercy to your enemies even if they surrendered and defenseless. But I guess that being the Superior New Species makes you exempted to commit them"

That did not sound well for every coordinators listening to it struck a nerve

'_What the hell does he sound so righteous about'_ Dearka thought _Earth Forces did just as worst than ZAFT did'_ a lot of soldiers started to get contemptuous with a self righteous Natural and he doesn't seemed concerned.

"We have every right of vengeance you Naturals started the war when you fired nukes on Junius 7 and killed 250,000 people by Blue Cosmos, all you deserve to die!" Kuno shouted angrily

"It was caused by individuals with a personal agenda's a century ago before you were even been born, and to generalize every Naturals as a whole is wrong, just as Naturals generalize all Coordinators is wrong," he said and told him

"When a few Coordinators who committed an act of terrorism, by dropping Junius 7 on Earth and killing 350 million people, our reaction would be the same, **you all deserve to die** would be our response," he said flatly

"But you started it first" he argued, "You're Jealous of us, envy of what we can do"

"Can't argue with that," he said in agreement, "you Coordinators are amazing except for you of course, you're a Jerk like your illustrious ancestors who has Bokkens for brains just like you" Ranma mockingly said and then pointed down at Kuno's feet

"By the way, your pants are down" Kuno look down, his pants is down

Kuno hears snickers and muffled laughs of amusement as he pulls his pants up and Ranma threw back the belt he took.

Ranma look amused in taunting him and making a fool of Kuno. However, it was time to end it

"We can argue about this everyday and won't go anywhere but having another senseless conflict by days end, Coordinators are not my enemy. So, I am going to narrow it down to only you, delusional idiot, you bokken for brains that came here to pick a fight with a Natural, well then" he pointed a finger at him and announced

"For cowardice and desertion in the battlefield, Tatewaki Kuno III I'm taking you down" when he said that he felt somehow embarrass as he remembers someone he meet back in the 21st Century in another universe. he sigh

'_Oh God, I sounded like Usagi, I mean Sailormoon' _

X

**Alternate Universe 31st Century **

A Woman a Blond haired girl in an Odango type Hairstyle wearing an Elegant Gown is looking towards her city Crystal Tokyo on her balcony suddenly, she sneeze for no reason.

"Somebody must be talking about me," she said a she felt something or someone very familiar she smiled of recognizing that warm glowing feeling

"Ranma…"

X

Kuno and the others just laugh at his announcement "Like you can do against someone who hold a sword you LOGOS dog!" Kuno charge at him in a downward slash right on the head

'_This is for questioning my honor and calling me Bokken for brains!'_

"Now you die...Ach!" Kuno stops in mid-sentence, as everyone suddenly heard and felt something like a sonic boom that shatters a few glasses and widows of the café. When everyone look back at Ranma and Kuno, Ranma have given him a left hand punch buried deep in Kuno gut while a right hand is holding the sword between its two fingers, pulling it away from him. Kuno look like he was in pain. His feet were not even touching the ground, as he's being held up by Ranma's fist.

What Ranma did to Kuno was first, catch the sword between his two fingers, move it away to expose Kuno front and start punching him 100 times with his Amaguriken technique and at the speed of Mach 1. Ranma would have gone up to a thousand, but Kuno could end up dying if he did that, so he decided to be lenient with him (Yeah right)

Everyone, they saw only one punch on the gut, no one else saw the rest of it.

Ranma looks at Kuno straight in the eye that looks as if they tried to pop out of their sockets, Ranma introduce him to **'The World of Pain' **and lectures him some Samurai ethics.

"Drawing a Sword against a defenseless man is dishonorable for a samurai if you don't know that and also," Ranma let Kuno fell on the floor in agony

"Drawing a Sword against another warrior whom you think you thought you have the advantage because you have a sword is an act of an amateur and a fool, like these idiots" he look at more incoming trouble in front of him

At that moment the 7 others with Kuno charge at him, one of them carried a gun and pointed at him. With Lightning speed, Ranma takes Kuno's sword, reverse the edge back and charge at them with a fury.

Outside the Café, people minding their own business when suddenly, ZAFT soldiers came flying out thru glass windows and landing on the streets like a sack of potatoes that's been pounded into mash potatoes.

Stepping out of the Café is man wearing the Earth Alliance Uniform holding a ZAFT soldier by the pants. Everyone was surprised and scared.

Ranma throws out Kuno unto the streets, Ranma look back to Kira and the others, whom just watch the whole thing in wide eyes and open mouth. The fight they witness was only 8 seconds and that was very fast for everyone to see what happened.

"How the Hell did he moves so fast," Kira muttered to Mwu still awed by what he saw inside the Café. Mwu reply

"I don't know but he's gotten much faster than he was back on Orb"

Yzak look back at the Café, other than a few broken windows nothing else was broken and no one else was hurt. That shows how much he was in control of the situation, he had minimize the damage to property but maximize damage to his enemies and so far, it works.

For Yzak and Dearka, the wildhorse was no ordinary Natural.

They were not the only one with the same thoughts in mind, everyone in the Café thought so too, for this was the first time they saw a single Natural takes out 8 Coordinators so fast and so easily and they were suppose to be the Elite of ZAFT.

Ranma stabbed down the sword on the concrete floor, it went deep all the way to the hilt.

"Jerks" he remarks looking back to the others and he apologize to the owner for what happened

"Sorry about the damage done on the Café" he said, "That Wannabe Samurai was getting on my nerve"

"Uhm, yeah sure" the owner replied nervously as not to upset him for his sake.

'_**He **was getting on your nerve?' _the owner sees it differently though, for it more look like _'**You** got into **his** nerves instead'_ he thought

The ZAFT Military Police arrived to find 8 ZAFT soldiers of the Elite class on the streets. The Owner of the Café, Yzak and Dearka later on explained what happened while ambulances took away the injured to the nearest hospital.

By days end, Ranma will have another earful from his superiors, Admiral Gloval told him repeatedly not to cause any property damage or injuries despite the fact it was not his fault. Gloval did in secret told him 'well done' for a certain man who did a horrid act as to take pride in the 'Massacre of Panama'

One Countries Hero is another countries Butcher.

**Somewhere in deepspace**

About 20 million kilometers from Earth and trying to hide among space debris is a Zentraedi Cyclops reconnaissance pod. It arrived on Earth sector via a cruiser to gather Intel for the coming attack on Earth, what Khyron received from the recon was not favorable to him, so alters his plans.

The Cyclops set up a satellite communication systems in order for Khyron to talk with the Tirolian operatives leaders Degwin Zabi and Mordecai Xambi. With the premise that he was under the Tirolian Masters orders to invade Earth, he told them to cause division and strife among ZAFT and the PLANTs Council, cause confusion on Earth and isolate the Earth Alliance forces as much as to make them ineffective to protect their world.

Degwin is unaccustomed to have a Zentraedi soldier ordering him he had no choice but to obey, as he confirmed an order from their masters in Tirol.

Degwin does not know it but Kagato fake an order just for an occasion and gave it to Khyron.

One week before the real attack, Zentraedi Forces Warships numbering 10 ships defolded in front of a ZAFT Fleet led by Degwin Zabi himself on the _Jupiter Star_ a.k.a. _Tirolia_

**TBC**

**Authors Notes: **I am sorry readers, but the 'mano o mano' fight between Kira and Ranma Everyone will have to wait for that.

**NEXT: 'SDF-1 THE RISE OF MACROSS' **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

Alien language spoken

**Authors Notes: **I know that some of you disagreed on Making Kira a relative of Ryouga, and even if I did, that does not mean Kira is like him, which he is definitely not. Ryouga Hibiki died on Phoenix Mountain and that is it.

Maybe

**Chapter 12A**

**SDF-1**

**THE RISE OF MACROSS**

**Part 1 **

'**The Insurrection of Degwin Zabi'**

**MACROSS ISLAND**

**Two days later **(after Ranma beat the crap out of Kuno III, and then a few hundred other idiots like him, plus more property damage than anyone could've possibly imagine which it was all caused by fist fights. Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome was ask to leave before it led to more severe property damage and over filled hospitals full of soldiers, and some says it may lead to the colony turning to a battlefield if he stays any longer. Like D'uh! )

The EAS _Ares_ reentered Earth's Atmosphere along with the _Archangel,_ the two ships approaches the now heavily protected Atoll Island that is no bigger than Orb's Onogoro Island.

**Macross Island**

Ever since the reestablishment of the Earth Alliance, this Island has been the forerunner to the advancement of robotic and cybernetic technology, and is in constant surveillance by ZAFT and other nations with interest for the past 2 years. Many times have ZAFT tried to pass thru their security net but without success, and even the use of spy satellites and surveillance ships has proven useless because of the **OCP**.

**O.C.P.** **O**ptical **C**amouflage **P**rojector

Similar to the Mirage Colloider, the projector shows the image of the island before the development in a form of a hologram, and by using a series of towers placed around the mountains of the Atoll Island it made visual observation difficult to anyone with a camera.

X

Try to think of one of James Bond car, the BMW that becomes invisible in **_'The World is not Enough'_** I think.

X

The Archangel stop less than 4 miles from the Island since they're not allowed to come in any further for security reasons. Instead they watches it thru long range visual of the _Ares_ slowly descends down to the Atoll Island then about 1,500 feet, it slowly disappears which surprised everyone seeing that.

Captain Ramius was wide eye on what they just saw

"Amazing" she remark "Is that the camouflage system we've heard so much about Tolle," she ask Tolle nodded

"**O.C.P.** **O**ptical **C**amouflage **P**rojector" Tolle exclaimed, "It's much like the Mirage Colloider only this one is projecting a false image on an area and not on an armor hull"

Mwu was impressed "That's a pretty nifty camouflage system you have there Tolle," Mwu is impressed, "no wonder ZAFT and any other any nation is trying to do surveillance on that Island, they are just getting a weird image of an untouched island"

"Well this is the top RnD facility of the Earth Alliance you know, most of the systems used by fleet today came here," Tolle told them

"VF plane approaching, and is requesting immediate pick up of Lt. Koenig," announced by Mirillia, her heart slump down, which meant that Tolle is leaving her

Tolle step forward from where he is seated as the VF was approaching the ship to pick him up. He realized it was time to leave

"Well I guess it's time to go then" he sounded a bit sad leaving them now, as do the others especially Mirillia.

Like a well-educated officer, Tolle faces Captain Ramius and ask

"Captain Ramius, request permission to disembark" Murrue stood up and smiled at the fine officer Tolle is now, she smiled and saluted him

"Request granted, Lt. Tolle Koenig, and good luck to you" she replied

Everyone saluted him as well, at the Hangar, chief engineer Murdock and the repair crew gave Tolle a salute. A thoughtful gesture from everyone who knew him, for seeing him alive again was a good feeling but seeing him leave made everyone sad.

Mirillia ran out of the bridge and lock herself in her room as not see him leave for it hurts her too much to see him leave. Captain Murrue comforted Mirillia, as the VF-1 blasted away from the Archangel. Mirillia cried and cried, after all this time; she is still in love with him.

Right then, the ships PA system sounded up

"_Captain,"_ a male announcer spoke and said _"Were picking up seismic activity on Macross Island, EM fields is detected" _

As the VF heads towards the Island, Tolle made one last look back at the Archangel and whispered.

"_Goodbye Milly"_ it felt wrong to him to hurt her like this, but this was the only way to settle everything, after all, he's a married man, no thanks to you know who.

'_Thanks a lot you witch'_ he thought then he felt a chill down his spine_ 'Oh, God'_

**Mikagami **

A green haired woman sneezes all of the sudden, someone was thinking about her, and for some weird reason, she knows who

"Tolle" she was smiling, and at that moment, Tolle felt a chill thru his spine.

"Oh boy" he forgot what _Seina_ told him, that he should be careful not to think of bad thoughts about **her.** Something always happen to you later on and it is not always pleasant.

**Macross Island**

Before they pass thru the projection field, they hit a sort airwall, as the projection field suddenly begins to flicker on and off, Tolle and the pilot look ahead in awe to see what is before them, and he's not the only one. Everyone is looking at it.

"What the Heck" he said "Pilot, what is that?" the pilot replied

"I-I don't know Lt." he replied stuttering "That wasn't here a moment ago" the VF fly around it and he was not the only as fighters scramble from their airfields.

"What the heck happened" Tolle ask looking on what is clearly a warship with USAF markings and emblems and on its side hull, the word **USAF SDF-1 **

What Tolle, the pilot, and several hundreds of thousands of people on the ground is looking at is a HUGE ship hovering just a few feet above the ground where a mountain once stood near the airfields.

A Huge ship, 1.5km in length, 350 meters wide and 320 meters in Height, with blue and white color schemes with menacingly looking armaments installed on it, and comparing it in size with the Ares or the Archangel, she was big mean and beautiful.

The Ares that is hovering just above the very big ship, it's crew is still in shock on what just happened less than 5 minutes ago. As the Ares was preparing to land on one of the 5 planetary shipyards, Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome was talking to First Officer Commander Lisa Hayes on some details of their date Ranma promised her when suddenly. Ranma was whisked away by a transporter. It was strange that something like that happened, since the ship has an electromagnetic shielding to protect it when someone tries to board the ship by means of a transporter.

Then three minutes later, a ship rises out of a mountain, Lisa look thru her console and reported

"High Electro magnetic pulse interference! Gravitational anomaly present, Captain! The projector is going down" she shouted thru the roaring

On the _Archangel_, the crew is looking at a long-range visual of the island with fascination. They can see the Island facility, buildings, and houses, a whole city is under that umbrella and something very big is floating right above the city.

"What is that?" Murrue ask but everyone has no answers for her

The Archangel was not the only one seeing it, High above the Earth is a ZAFT Surveillance ship. The Ship had kept close watch over the Island for 2 years, frustratingly, it cannot see thru the projection field. Now as the projection field flickers, ZAFT got a view of the EA most Important Research and Development Facility, and an unexpected bonus before the projector returns to normal.

The next day, ZAFT is reviewing the surveillance photos and was flabbergasted on the pictures taken on the Island, the Earth Alliance most heavily protected military facility now exposed to them.

They scrutinized every inch of the island, from the ports to the land-based spaceyard, they can see Mobile Suits, hundredsVF-1 and what look like the Rumored '**DESTROIDS'** **HWR-00-Mk.II **called **M**obile **A**rmored **C**annon a.k.a. '**MAC** **Monster**'

The **MAC **is big like the Destroy Gundam, they are two legged walking Gun Turrets used as the mobile artillery of the EAF, and it carries a few similar armaments of the Destroy Gundam.

The Four 406mm cannon, is a macro version of the railgun enhanced warp barrel. The 406mm cannon can fire up to 50 rounds in semi fire using armored piercing shells with a photon head designed to ripped thru ships armor, and with a firing range at a max. Distance of 100 thousand kilometers, they can also take out a ship at low orbit and it also has 2 triple missile launch tubes with 530mm missiles in each tube. Each triple tube forms one arm, carrying three types of missiles from multiple warheads, anti-aircraft and anti-ship warheads. The MAC also possesses a positron reflector shields and 4 'Igelstellung' 75mm-automatic cannon CIWS and 12 short-range, surface-to-air missiles.

The Island has 20 of the MAC Monsters, and they are deployed at the four sides of the island compass points. Each points has 5 Destroy Gundams deployed along with companies of Strike Daggers and several unidentified mobile suits, and hundreds of weapon emplacements. The Island is a fortress

However, the focus of their attention is that of the kilometer long battleship with old U.S. Air Force markings that made a lot of speculation on where the Earth Alliance got their technological leap. On Orb, the Archangel showed the Orb Military and Morgenroete, the photos of the ship, which they got yesterday, are in better detail than ZAFT has. They analyze every detail and when they focus on what look like the main bridge of the ship stood two human figures.

A closer detail shows who it is on the ship.

"What is it with this boy" Ms. Erica Simmons exclaimed, "He seems to be everywhere these days" she sighed then Ms. Simmons ask her thoughts

"Ranma Saotome, and who do you suppose is that person with him?" Murrue shook her head of not recognizing the short spiky redheaded girl, she reply

"I don't recognize her, but do you think that ship really belongs to the old USAF Dr. Simmons?" she ask

"I don't know" she replied, "Something like this being built by that old military? That's too unbelievable, and yet it's not impossible" she looks to towards the others for she has an Idea, or more of a Theory.

"We all know in our history books that U.S. Colony 1 is America's no.1 research and development facility for advance technology. It was believe, that they were developing technology such as artificial gravity, inertial dampers, and antimatter, as well as new forms of advanced computers that said to be far superior to anything we have now before it was destroyed by a nuclear attack."

"Presumed destroyed," Mwu said correcting

"There was no evidence that Colony 1 was ever destroyed, and stories have it that before the U.S. dissolved and then formed the Atlantic Federation, a group of USAF officers said to have hidden an enormous cache of advance technology and data from Colony 1, heck, there was even a rumor that they have hidden an alien spaceship somewhere. Hey! You don't suppose that's…" Murrue cuts him off as he was about to point out the ship

"Well if that's your alien spaceship Mwu, then it's safe to assume that the Earth Alliance is now in possession of a very powerful ship, a Warship to be exact"

"As entertaining is this discussion, we are only speculating on rumors and conspiracy theories here everybody" Ms. Simmons spoke and looking back at the screen and at the ship.

"Still, with so much firepower than 'Heaven's Base' you can't help wonder if all of **that** is for that ship" to everyone they agrees, with so much firepower the probability of that ship is the one they are protecting. They do not know that even the Earth Forces do not know that something was buried on the Island.

"SDF-1… I wonder what that stands for," Murrue mutters to herself

**Yesterday **

**Super Dimensional Fortress 1 **or **SDF-1, **was the three-letter word stood for. Ranma, seated at the Captain's chair with the key sword placed on an ignition system. He watches a small screen where the builder and former owner of the ship is explaining something further to him.

It started, when he was suddenly found himself in space and he is talking to someone named **_Zor_**.

The man named Zor gave Ranma abit of a pep talk and explaining a few details to him before he transfer authority of his ship into his hands along with a massive neural download of information and knowledge from Zor's homeworld and hundreds of other worlds from their History, Cultures, Science, Medicine and more. The kind of download Zor has given him would have killed an ordinary person, Ranma however is beyond ordinary for someone who absorbed knowledge and though it gave him, a slight headache as he tries to makes sense of everything that Zor gave him.

(That or Ranma's brain is connected to a Subspace pocket or a Blackhole to keep that much knowledge, go figure)

Washu was there also when the SDF-1 started to power up after the appearance of the Zentraedi, since she's the one had it rebuilt and upgraded it. Ranma looks around the ship's Command and Control, and he's still couldn't believe that Zor gave this ship to him so he turns to Washu and ask her about Zor

"So what happened to Zor and his people Washu?" Washu breathe deeply, before she explained it to him.

"Well, soon after this ship appeared, we went on a search and rescue operation with the USAF, sadly though of the 50,000 thousand who took the trip they lost 15,000 people," she said

"The survivors were resettled about 500 light-years from here, Zor in return cooperated with us, and told us about Tirol" she pause and then continues "It seems that Tirol have just went into a ten year civil war, only this was partly an opposite of the Earth's Cosmic War if you remember what we told you and Zor's download"

He nodded as he remembers from the download.

"Harvesting genes from the Natural born for the genetically Enhanced in order to help produce their own children," he said and Washu nodded

"Precisely"

Ranma sighed he pinched the skin of his nose bridge as he remembers that part of Tirolian history.

'**The Tirolian Civil War',** a.k.a. **'The War of the Naturals and the Enhanced'**

The Naturals lost the War, Zor and a few others was able to fled the empire before the Tirolian Army subdued them, but they were track down, Zor ship was but a few that escaped the Tirolians round up like they were nothing but cattle to them.

Ranma has another headache coming he sighs, when he realized that the ship would cause a lot of trouble for him and the Alliance.

"It feels like, I just open another 'Pandora's Box of Chaos' when this ship came out of hiding" a holoscreen opens up by his armchair it shows the Archangel and the ZAFT Surveillance ship

"Yep, I definitely did" Washu nods a little, she agreed with him about that, for inside of the giant Nuclear Furnaces known as the 'Reflex Engines' is a prize that the Tirolians would go to war if they wish to obtain it. Again

**Today **

**Aprillius Colony**

At one of the mansion home owned by a once leader of ZAFT, Degwin Zabi is watching the afternoon light fades, but when an officer came to him and gave him a photo of the SDF-1, he was wide eyes and his hands shaking in anger at the photos that have been brought by someone, Zabi recognize it immediately.

"Zor Ship!"

"It's none other than the ship of the famed rebel leader" Mordecai spoke, stepping forward, and looking quite amused at Zabi's reaction.

"How could this be!" he shouted, "We destroyed that ship 200 years ago and why is it here of all places," asking Mordecai fumingly

"We don't know that yet Zabi," he replied, ignoring Zabi rage and continues to talk

"I heard rumors of Zor Ship carrying a precious cargo he had taken from the masters, do you" Zabi understood what he's referring to

"That's just it, a rumor," Zabi answered

"But the Possibility that it could be true" Mordecai seems to believe it exist

"The Flowers of Life" The name that all Tirolians know what it is, "So, what do we do now, since Khyron is forcing us to provoke a war again? He only gave us one week to do it, so what are your plans Degwin," he ask him with the slyness of a snake, yet inside in his heart was beating with immense joy for some strange reason.

Zabi feelings about Zor's ship however are different; the ship that defied the Empire, and rumored to have carried some of the very source of Tirol's power is on board. Yet it was all that, a rumor

"Mordecai, are you assuming that the Protoculture Matrix is in there," questioningly he said Mordecai replied

"I never said it was on that ship, only in rumor did I hear that it was, and if that was true, Earth would be very different" Zabi nod agreeing with him and calmly said

"Maybe you are right" he looks at Zor Ship again "If the Matrix was still in there, this world would be very much be very different" he replied in agreement to Mordecai assumption. Still, there is an opportunity here intends to exploit.

"Yet we will take that ship" he said, "The Masters will be pleased to have Zor ship as a gift" Mordecai smiled for a moment in hearing that from him, however

"One problem Zabi" Mordecai pointed out something to him "You are under House Arrest,"

House Arrest after Captain Gladys gave that surveillance she got at Armory-1; he was immediately relieved of active duty and put under house arrest until the investigation is finished.

Zabi just snorted, "Like that will stop me," he was about to walk away then he look back to Mordecai

"I'll deal with this ship Mordecai, go home" he ordered as though he was his servant so Mordecai played one

"As you wish, Sir" he reply in a sarcastic tone of voice, Zabi doesn't see his expression but he was smiling as he leaves him

'_Blasted Natural'_ he thought with irritant to the man, _'if I did not need him, he would have killed him by now'_

Zabi quickly went inside the mansion and walk towards a wall, put his palm on the wall and spoke the word "Open" the wall opens up to a secret room, there a comm. system is placed and there he began to put a link outside the house without the fear of being monitored.

"That little girl maybe the Chairman of the PLANT Council, but I can still control ZAFT" he activated the communication system

On one of the computer console is a data file of one Lacus Clyne furnished by Mordecai Xambi.

"It's time to tell the others to commence _Operation Overlord_," he press the on button and the communication system went active

"By the Time the others figure it out, Zor's Ship will be mine" sounding so confident of the actions he is taking.

Across the PLANT territory, several ZAFT ships began to move on a course to Earth's orbit while two battlegroup heads towards EA Space. For many of ZAFT have waited for this moment to take on the Earth Alliance again, for many of them believed that they should have destroyed the EA before they had a chance to regain their strength and no one believe that they will live in peace without bothering anyone.

To many the Earth Alliance Forces is the root of all Evil. And Zabi, is using that fear to make ZAFT do what it wants because of that.

Now that the Earth Forces have gained incredible technology to upgrade their ships into Starships, new and more powerful weapons, obtained new territories, claimed Mars and went on to Jupiter using their FTL Drives they call Warp and then First Contact with aliens.

With so much technological advancement in their hands many in ZAFT fears that one day Earth Alliance will once again commit their forces into another war against them, and what they have been seeing is not making them happy at all. Many are driven by envy, because the Naturals have achieved what they could not do, and being bested by a Natural has hurt a lot of Pride, and gave a leech named Zabi a way to exploit them, the way LOGOS did to the Earth Alliance.

Degwin Zabi began contacting all of the Tirolian commanders in ZAFT that commands ships and battleforces. Zabi uses an encrypted tachyon frequency to contact his forces, unknown to him though every communication he made is on a 'wiretap' by the Mikagami as it orbits Aprillius colony in cloak.

**Mikagami **

Kamiki Seto, in communication with President Lang and his Joint Chief is hearing every word coming out of Zabi mouth. Admiral Gloval was also on board instead of returning to Earth with the Ares, they all listens for an hour as he gave them all orders

"_We must take Zor's Ship Intact so begin Operation Overlord and I will have the Tirolia up and running to assist you"_

"_But Sir" _a captain is objecting,_ "we would be committing 200 ZAFT ships to the operation, the PLANT Council will most likely sent the rest of the Fleet to stop us"_ he said

"_Don't worry about that,"_ he told him _"By the time they knew what is happening, they will be too busy dealing with the Coup I'm starting"_

That got everyone attention. Seto turns to Pres. Lang

"It would seems that the PLANTs will have a rebellion in their hands" Seto sat back at her captain's chair and listens to his Tactical officer's Hirata Kanemitsu's evaluation on the Information they just got.

"_Operation Overlord_, is a strategy taken from the Allied Forces in the 20th Century World War II, 1944 invasion of Normandy France" he then showed a tactical view of the entire sector of space and continued

"These two Groups numbering 50 ships is heading towards the Earth Alliance Space Academy _Athens_, and Spacestation _Helena_, these ships at the opposite side of the planet, now identified as hostile, is now enroute to Macross Island and they will be above the Island within the hour"

"A classic diversion tactic" Gloval remarks

The President can see there was not much time to order a defense or interception

"_I will have those ZAFT Ships intercepted immediately, however those heading towards Macross Island will be a problem and I don't know if the defenses can hold up against that much a force until reinforcements get there in time, and what about that coup on the PLANT Council"_

One thing that Herbert Lang, President of the Earth Alliance doesn't need right now is a Hostile Government at this crucial time. Lady Seto step up

"Let me will deal with the problem Mr. President, just deal with that ZAFT fleet" she broke the link and she turns to Admiral Gloval

"We may need the Boys to deal with the problem here Admiral" the Admiral nodded in agreement. Gloval knows that if the council falls then Zabi can easily take control of ZAFT, and all of its military might well be committed to a new war against them.

"I understand Lady Seto, the boys are ready to move if Zabi..." just then, Hirata screamed

"Lady Seto! The ZAFT forces at Armory-1, something is happening"

"What is it?" the many screens across the command room shows that Armory-1 ships, Space Shuttles, Mobile Suits started to shut down all of the sudden for no reason, a female bridge crew officer reported what just happened.

"There was a ZAFT Emergency Broadcast all across the PLANTs, something is happening at Armory-1, were detecting a data transfer in the broadcast, analyzing, it's…a computer command program"

"It's Zabi" Seto confirmed, "He's making his move now"

"The man doesn't waste time does he," Gloval said

**Armory-1**

There was an Emergency broadcast from all ZAFT military communications, and was received by every ship, shuttles, and Mobile Suits. They shut down for a moment then computers rebooted back up to a confused and unsuspected military.

**Minerva**.

Meyrin Hawke, who is in charge of communication watches her computer rebooted back up, she was a bit troubled of what just actually happened when she received a data transfer along with the strange rumbling sound coming from the colony. So, Meyrin quickly type a diagnostic command on his console to see what was lost, nothing happened

"Something's wrong here," trying not to panic, she type the command repeatedly, and still nothing. At that moment, she knew what just happened

"I'm lock out, Captain!" she called out yelling to her then someone yelled

"The computers are not responding to my commands" Meyrin's station was not the only one, as Talia ask the others to report in

"Status on the rest of the system" she orders and the response was the frantic reports from every station officers

"We're lock out of Navigation!"

"Weapons are offline, systems not responding!"

"Captain, nothing is working!" XO Arthur shouted in near panic

"What the hell is going on?" Gladys shouted as trying to find someone to answer her

Just then, she hears explosions, as she look thru glassless windows she can clearly see ZAFT Mobile Suits attacking their own base.

All across the Military Barracks, Warehouses and parking fields for MS, unmanned Mobile Suits from GINN, CGUE, ZAKU, BuCUE, ZuOOT, GOUFs, DINN all of the Mobile Suits suddenly came to life and began moving on their own without a pilot like… a Mobile Doll.

Between a Mobile Suit and a Mobile Doll there were hardly any differences in operation except for the pilot, but when that data transfer was received by the central computer, it rewritten the OS and became an unmanned war machine, compliments of Tirolian advance computer programming, that gave the Mobile Suits Incredible mobility.

For years the Tirolian, have assisted the development of many of ZAFT weaponry such as the MS, and for years they placed hidden programming within its complex systems in throughout their computers, from Mobile Suits to Communication Systems, unnoticed, ignored and undiscovered. Today, all of ZAFT are helpless except for one base.

**Aprillius Colony**

**ZAFT Military Base Alpha 1 **

Degwin Zabi watches his puppets at Armory-1 with sheer delight. With the colonies isolated and in chaos, Zabi and his loyal troops with unaffected MS gather at the military base close to the PLANT Supreme Council Hall.

Degwin Zabi faces his own troops that are gathered together. He gave a speech in front of them

"_TODAY WE SHALL TAKE BACK OUR RIGHTFUL PLACE AS THE SUPERIOR SPECIES OF HUMANITY,"_ he shouts thru his lungs

"_WHILE THE COUNCIL TALKS OF PEACE, THE EARTH ALLIANCE REARMED, AND HAVE NOW REGAINED ITS MILITARY MIGHT ONCE AGAIN AND AGAIN HAVE THREATENED THE STABILITY OF THE WORLD," _he walk back and forth as he speaks to the troops

"_LACUS CLYNE AND THAT WHIMPERING COUNCIL, THOSE SPINELESS DOGS HAVE LET THESE DISGUSTING NATURALS TAKE THE BETTER OF US, THE COUNCIL HELD US BACK AND HUMILIATED THE HONOR OF ZAFT AND FORGOTTEN THE SORROWS CAUSED BY THOSE DAMNED NATURALS, AND REPEATING ONCE AGAIN THE SAME MISTAKES AS BEFORE. WE MUST NOT LET THIS HAPPENED AGAIN! WILL YOU LET THE TRAGEDY HAPPEN AGAIN? WILL YOU FOLLOW ME TO STOP THE MISTAKES BE REPEATED"_ All of them shouted "Yes' thru their lungs, Zabi smiled with satisfaction of the soldiers blind trust in him, for they shows no signs of questioning his orders because they are blinded by the hatred to Naturals as he had always expected from them.

Within minutes 5 DINNs, 10 GINNs, 15 BABIs and 10 ZAKUs flew up towards the PLANT Supreme Council building, followed by 10 GAZuOOT and 15 BuCUE on the ground with ground troops and auxiliary follows from behind.

Traveling from the opposite direction is Zabi Limo heading towards the spaceport. He looks back to the troops he ordered to attack the council, he look to his aide and ask him

"Where is Xambi?"

"He is not is in his home Sir, and he's nowhere to be found" he replied and informs some other matters "But we have strip the gene banks of all the stored chromosomes elements we've harvested and are now among the leaving shuttles" Zabi nods his approval

"Excellent" he said "By tomorrow Khyron's Fleet will be here with Zor ship in my hands and we shall be back home, hailed as heroes" Zabi started to laugh, as the thought of coming home with so much gift for the Empire will make him very powerful. He envisioned himself being given a parade, cheered and revered by his real and true people, not the coordinators, but the Enhanced people of Tirolia. Zabi is as delusional as a certain samurai wannabe, though not as worst.

"Let that man go," he is referring to Xambi, "He's no use to us now,"

As his Limo goes towards the spaceports, a man in a trench coat watches Degwin limo pass him by and then continued to walk towards the Council Hall carrying a briefcase.

**PLANTs Council Hall**

Everyone is in a panic, as they can't get any open communication line to anyone since the computer network shut them out, and even cellphones and Television broadcast of ZAFT were not working since every systems is patch into the Military World Wide Web

Inside the council hall, Lacus and a frightened council is listening to commander Waltfeld report.

"Every Computer Systems we have that are patch into the communication systems has lock us out completely, so were using radio and civilian communications to get in contact with the rest of ZAFT" he pause for a moment and then told her more bad news.

"Ms. Clyne, all of ZAFT is completely Immobile and were getting reports that Armory-1 is under attack by our own Mobile Suits, they are being turned against us"

"Turned against us how?"

"We don't know how, but were getting reports that the Mobile Suits are unmanned and moving on their own," he answered

"Dear God"

Just then, at that moment the systems of the building rebooted back online, after the technicians turned it off and remove the Mainframe memory chips, installed new ones and reinstalled a new OS which took them 30 minutes to do it.

"Were back online," announced by a relieved female council member

They got a signal from the INN channel, a reporter at Armory-1 is showing the carnage caused by ZAFTs own Mobile Suits; they were manned by no one, but operated by a command program and is attacking ZAFT ground forces.

The Council was in horror as they watch conventional ZAFT soldiers without Mobile Suits fighting and being slaughtered by their own weapons as they found themselves entrenched in buildings. The soldiers fought with guns, Rocket launchers and RPGs. Any weapons that could take down a Mobile Suits are used but the MS still kept coming. Then in act that no one thought it could happen to ZAFT, their soldiers drop their weapons and began running away from the battlefield leaving the others behind, many panic, and many felt it was useless to fight against Mobile Suits, and so they ran away. Across the PLANTs, the disturbing scene of their soldiers throwing their guns away was to them, a more horrible scene than slaughter.

To retired ZAFT veteran soldier, the scene was embarrassing to them, and it made them remember the First Cosmic War.

In the First Cosmic War, EAF conventional troops fought tooth and nail when they went up against the ZAFT Mobile Suits. They fought to the bitter end despite ZAFT superior weaponry the Mobile Suits. They gave no ground until the last man dies; EA soldiers gave a better account of themselves then despite the odds.

The Broadcast reached Earth and what they see, are ZAFT soldiers running away from their _own_ Mobile Suits, now being turned against them. The Earth Forces and other soldiers that fought in the first war were disgusted at the cowardice of ZAFT soldiers, as they drop their own guns and runaway from the battlefield. Too many EA soldiers however, it was payback. To them, in their point of view during the First Cosmic War, it was a one sided battle up against mobile suits. However, even they could not believe that their greatest enemy would abandon the battlefield like that, yet to some military analyst, this was expected to happen. It became clear that ZAFT have become too over reliance on their powerful Mobile Suits and without them, they are helpless.

Waltfeld shook his head in dismay at what he's watching so he turn his sights away.

"This is humiliating" he remark everyone look to him curious, Waltfeld told everyone the reason why

"When we fought the Earth Forces using our Mobile Suits during the First Cosmic War, they were in the same situation as we are now, except they fought us tooth and nail without even retreating. They never threw their guns away, they fought to the last man holding them," he sounded like he admired them, for courage against the odds is to him admirable.

Waltfeld look to them again, his expression is disappointment at their soldiers, it showed them that ZAFT is seriously lacking

"No doubt that the EAF is seeing this right now, and they must be enjoying the show were giving them"

Several ZAFT officers look down on their feet with shame, in some ways they agreed with Waltfeld. ZAFT have become too reliant on their Mobile Suits, spending more on their machines, than give proper training when it comes to conventional combat, and that has largely been ignored, as they have no actual training to fight a Mobile Suits if the time ever occurred. Now it has, and the results are on the bigscreen TV for everyone to see.

Right then a frantic soldier barge in with a report

"Chairman Clyne, Mobile Suits troops from Alpha-1 base is coming here and we just got word that Commander Zabi sent them here"

Lacus was shocked "Zabi? he's suppose to be under house arrest"

"He's no longer in his home chairman Clyne, he's not there anymore"

To Waltfeld thoughts, _'If Zabi has operational Mobile Suits then,'_ He can only think of one conclusion and it's not good

"It's a Coup!" Waltfeld declared

To everyone around, their thoughts came to one conclusion "He must have stage all of this for a rebellion," Waltfeld shouted, as the first volley of missiles was fired at immobile ZAFT MS. The siege at the Supreme Council Hall has begun.

**TBC**

**Authors Notes: Read and Review Please!**

**Next?**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

Alien language spoken

**Chapter 12B**

**SDF-1**

**THE RISE OF MACROSS**

**Part 2**

'**Underseige'**

**Mikagami**

Lady Seto watches her screens at the two places where an event is happening, and before her are 5 of the Earth/Galaxy Alliance top G-pilots in their flightsuit, they are known as **'Team Gundam'.** Former EXTENDED, rescued and rehabilitated from Blue Cosmos programming, given back their rights and privileges as a human being, then oddly volunteered to be soldiers by choice.

Admiral Gloval debriefs them on their new mission.

"Degwin Zabi troops must be stop at all cost and I mean at **all** cost," he said

"Heero, Wufei, take out those rebels before they burn the council down, Trowa, Quatre and Duo your job is hold off those Mobile Dolls, get their attention long enough for ZAFT personnel to escape and us time to create a deactivation program"

Seto spoke to them now "My Dear boys, we can't let Zabi do what he wants, for if this council falls it will bring nothing but trouble for all of us,"

When Seto is finished, Gloval asks them for a choice. For everytime, a mission is given to them he asks them this, for they owe it to them.

"Team Gundam, do you accept the mission?" Gloval ask and one answer is given, **by choice**

"Mission accepted" was Heero and the others answered, Seto nodded as she accepted their answers

"Then go forth, and may the Goddesses be with you" Seto said, and with her blessings

"Yes Ma'am" they replied in chorus, step back and gave a salute.

Quickly they ran to the transporter which brought them to the pocket universe the Mikagami carries, they are transported to the military base, and 5 G weapons slowly came to life as each of them calls in their names

Heero: "**_XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero_** on line and ready to launch"

Quatre: "_**XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai** _on line and ready to launch"

Wufei: "**_XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam_** on line and ready to launch"

Trowa: "_**XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai** _On line and ready to launch"

Duo: "**_XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell_** On line and ready to launch"

Within moments, transporter energy engulfs them, Wing Zero and Altron were transported down to Aprillius, then the Mikagami gave a short hyperjump to Armory-1 and transported Sandrock, Heavyarms and Deathscythe just in time to take out two ZAKU from behind, before it started firing at a building full of people. Sandrock slash two more while Heavyarms blasted away 10 DINNs with a missile barrage and a volley of gatling fire.

The Mobile Dolls pause for a moment to see the new enemy as did ZAFT and the civilians behind the gundams. The boys listen-in to Hirata's communication, he explain about the Mobile Dolls

"_The broadcasted program here is different,"_ he explained,_ "Primarily it seems that they will target any Mobile Suit not affected so they'll go after you until you're destroyed"_ that dismayed Duo, because now every mobile suit on the colony is gunning for him. Sarcastically he replied

"Terrific!" Duo is not that enthusiastic on their situation right now

"Oh Thanks a lot Hirata!" Duo complainingly said, "Could you have at least told us that before we sortie out! There are must be thousands of Mobile Suits down here"

"There is no time to complain Duo," Trowa spoke up "Here they come now"

Looking forward hundreds of MS ZAKU, DINN, GINN and BuCUE is coming right at them. Quatre called the others

"Alright, we have to lead them out of the populated area, Duo" he told him "Get to the Minerva and the Eternal docks we will lead these puppets at that spot," he showed the location of the area he specified.

"Formation B1 then?" Duo inquired

"You got it" Quatre reply being the tactical genius of the group his plans always works

Duo smiled as his Deathscythe Hell raises his twin beam scythe glowed with energy

"Then let the fun begin" he charge at the Mobile Dolls, and began to make a trail of destruction in the middle of the crowd, while Sandrock Kai and Heavyarms take out the rest from left to right, leaving a trail of devastation in their wake.

**Aprillius**

While three gundams is fighting off Mobile Dolls at Armory-1, Wing Zero and Altron fights off ZAFT rebels from the ground and the air to the surprise of everyone.

The rebels felt like they were fighting Gundams, which they are, Wing Zero pulled out his beam sabers slashing head, arms and legs of ZAKUs, BABIs and GINNs with ease though only to disable them and avoiding to kill the pilot while Altron picks out BuCUE and GAZuOOT on the ground.

As the battle ragesoutside, inside the hall, Lacus and the others watch these unknown Mobile Suits fighting outside the Building and at Armory-1 via INN. Looking at them, she is sure that they are Gundams, and the way they fight is like looking at Kira, Mwu and Athrun fight, yet they have a different style of fighting. Their movements was fluid almost indistinguishable to a human body move while doing Gymnastics, the pilots obviously knows their machine very well. The Machines themselves look as impressive as the Freedom Gundam, the Gundam with the dragon like arms pulled out a combat spear and began slashing and stabbing any Mobile Suit in its sight as charge it right at them, and taking out 2 or 3 all at once, while evading their weapons fire with ease.

The Wing Gundam is just as impressive, as it fights off GINNs and ZAKUs in an aerial combat that equals Kira skills as Lacus can see that it tries not to hit the MS pilot's cockpit are located.

"Whoever they are we owe our lives to them" Lacus look to Dearka who is with a group of armed soldiers "Have we found Zabi yet?" she ask, Dearka shook his head

"Not yet Ms. Clyne, were still having difficulties on communicating with the rest of ZAFT and we can't operate our own Mobile Suits from whatever that data transfer we just received and lock our computers"

"Chairman Clyne!" a soldier came in "Zabi Ground troops are storming the entrance halls,"

**Entrance Hall 2**

Rebel troop's exchanges weapons fire with ZAFT soldiers and officers with pistols as they hold them off, Yzak Jule put up machine gun fire suppression as he gets to a doorway where Dearka is waiting

"Were running out of Ammo!" he said loudly thru the loud noise of gunfire "We have to get the Ms. Clyne and the council out of here!"

Watching above them is _Sagara_ in invisible mode, while _Megumi_ kept watch over Lacus inside the Council Hall. Both Guardians already received their orders from Lady Seto

'_Do what you must to keep them away from her, keep her safe at all cost'_

For 18 years, Sagara and Megumi have guarded Lacus safety and kept her safe from every unimaginable danger there is from known and unknown that has been aimed at her. From the Silverwind incident at Junius 7, to the Battle at Helena Station against the Zentraedi they were there, Sagara called Megumi have never failed in their duties.

"_Megumi, watch over Kimiko"_ Sagara teleported out side and analyzed the situation. He can see that rebels positioned outside the entrance a mobile suit nearby, flat on its back with 76mm munitions scattered everywhere and one particular shell is near a communication truck that is organizing the assault on the building. Sagara got an idea

'_Time to even the odds a bit'_

Sagara focused an intense laser beam on the cartridge, making it explode which disabled their communication truck; next, he ignited a truck full of their ammunitions, then he disabled their vehicles with a microwave beam burst, which fried their electronics systems.

'_That should slowdown these idiots for now'_

Sagara turn around to watch the two gundams destroyed the last of the enemy Mobile Suits, and an approaching convoy of government troops is arriving on time.

"_Sagara, we got trouble!" _Megumi cried out _"some of the rebel soldiers have broken thru and they are inside!"_

"_What! I'm on my way"_

Inside the hall, 12-armed men stormed thru and began a firefight. Lacus and the council took cover while Waltfeld, Dearka, and several soldiers exchange fire with the rebels. Then one of the rebels suddenly threw a duffle bag towards them, and then pulled back quickly. Megumi scanned the bag and to her horror, it was loaded with high explosives.

_Oh Goddess No"_

Waltfeld knew what it was as well "Take cover!"

Megumi pulled a force field barrier wall, just moments before it detonated. The explosive force was redirected towards where the rebels came in, the explosion traveled the corridors, and engulfing the 12 men that were running away, killing them instantly as the explosion blasted outside.

Wing Zero and Altron have finished the last of the Mobile as they saw the explosion. Heero called up the guardians

"Megumi, Sagara can you hear me? Megumi, Sagara!"

"_Were fine Mr. Yuuy" _Megumi answered _"Ms. Clyne is alright as so as the rest"_ Heero sigh in relief to hear that as government troops arrived

"Alright then were heading back and help Duo and the others at Colony-1"

Wing Zero quickly transformed to fighter mode, then picks up Wufei, he fly straight up, and disappeared from sight.

**Armory-1**

**At that same time**

Deathscythe stealth mode is giving the Mobile Dolls the difficulty of tracking him, and like the _Reaper of Death_, Deathscythe left nothing but destruction as it heads towards the docks with Duo Maxwell on the helm.

At the Minerva, the crew is fighting off mobile suits by whatever means necessary. They manually operated their weapons after they disconnected their main computers and do a visual targeting of the mobile Dolls.

Captain Gladys looks thru her binoculars as she gives orders to the crew

"Keep the CIWS firing on those GAZuOOT, the Tristan are 2 degrees off target, keep the Isolde firing, do we have targeting controls for the Parsifal's yet"

"We're working on it Captain" XO Arthur replied

The crew uses their personal Laptop computers to control their weapons but it was taking them time since it needed a more powerful computer to operate a complex system. Just then, Meyrin Hawke who is operating a field Radio is receiving a Message from someone.

"_Minerva, Minerva can you hear me? This is Mobile Suit 3"_

"Who is this? Identify yourself," not waiting for a Response, she turns around to call her captain "Captain, there's a Mobile Suit out there calling us"

"What! An unaffected Mobile Suit, put it on speakers" that got everyone's attention, as they all listen in

"_This is Mobile Suit 3; I'm coming up from behind"_

Dropping down above Minerva, the Deathscythe slashed away 4 MS with its twin beam scythe and then destroyed 4 more MS with his buster shield, equipped with beam blade, which rocketed from his left arm.

"Thanks for lining up you mindless idiots" Duo continued to weed out the other Dolls as the crew of the Minerva watched with amazement as he continued to fight on.

"It's almost like they can't see him," the captain observed, then the radio spoke up again

"_Minerva, I don't have time to explain who I am right now because I'm going to need your help," _he said

"_Do you have control of your positron cannon?"_ he asks as Duo destroyed 3 more MS and target 4 more

Captain Gladys replied, "Our computers are down, and we are unable to do anything but manually fire our weapons as well as targeting"

"_That won't be a problem, look ahead of the ship towards the military base"_ Duo pointed towards the base and told her _"These Mobile Suits is targeting unaffected Mobile Suits primarily, once my team have lead as many of them there, fire your cannon upon our signal, your already line up"_

Gladys look ahead and she can see that is a battle is occurring, the idea he told her however is idiotically dangerous

'_Are they crazy'_ she replies to him

"If we did that you and your team will get killed in the process, it's too risky"

"_There's no other choice, if we don't stop them now everyone in Armory one will be dead…Argh!"_ Duo was cut off suddenly

Multiple shots from beam assault rifles struck his backside, but does little damage thanks to the Gundanium Alloy, but it did took Duo off balance as the Dolls starts firing in a wide arc to strike the invisible enemy.

"Darn it" he then assess his Mobile Suits and found it Ok

The Deathscythe stood up only to look up on the barrel of a beam rifle on his face as it is held by a ZAKU

"Oh boy"

Before the ZAKU had a chance to pull the trigger, a blast from Minerva's Tristan destroyed it. Duo was relieved, as the Dolls was destroyed

"_Thanks guys"_ he said Duo look around to make sure

"_Yep, that's the last of them, Captain Gladys"_ he called her _"this has to be done Captain, otherwise no one will to see tomorrow"_ though Gladys has no Idea if the pilot is friend or foe or why should she trust him, yet somehow she feels that she can.

"_Power up your Tannhauser, and when you see a signal flare, open fire"_ Duo quickly left before Gladys could argue with him. Using her binoculars, she can see hundreds of Mobile suits following and attacking 2 unknown suits one of them has a double gatling gun on is left arm and torso, and firing missiles coming from a missile pod at it's shoulders, and another Mobile Suit, this one firing a beam machine guns and a shotel blade.

'_Whoever they are, their Mobile Suits is impressive' _Gladys turned to her crew as she just decided

"Alright then, have the crew power up the Tannhauser, we have to be ready the moment they give the signal," she ordered.

Meanwhile, at another part of the colony Wing Zero and Altron is fighting off Mobile Suits that tried to enter the populated areas of the colony as the civilians evacuated to the shelter.

Using his Buster Rifle at 10 percent power, Wing Zero took out 12 GOUFs at one blow while it continued to fight those on the ground as well.

"Wufei, how are you doing?" he called him

"_I'm fine Heero" _he replied, _"These Dolls are no challenge at all"_

Altron uses its double-ended twin beam trident in a close quarter battle with MS now only using their swords and shield in a close quarter battle, a Kung Fu master like Wufei, fighting preprogrammed machines is no different to the simulators they were trained on.

Outside the colony the _Jupiter Star_, Degwin Zabi secret weapon came out of its hiding place and headed for Earth at Max Speed.

Above Macross Island, 150 ZAFT Ships is preparing orbital descent pods for 500 Mobile Suits ready to be drop on the Island, the crew continued on their duties not realizing that the whole of ZAFT is paralyzed.

The senior officers who openly supported Zabi is making sure that the rest of the crew don't know what was happening back home.

At a higher orbit at 20,000 kms away, 50 EA warships stood in watch while ZAFT is preparing their attack. They continuously try to make contact, and demanding that they leave EA space, they have been totally been ignored.

The senior officers of the EA ships wanted to attack, but they were given strict orders not to engage them unless fired upon, it was to make sure that the EA are not the one to fire the first shot of a new war.

At the Island, the residence and military bases went to full alert and began to prepare a ZAFT attack coming from space. From several underground bunkers, came marching out the Earth Alliance second-generation **'Destroids'** battalion. **Cheyenne**, **Phalanx, Spartan, Excalibur**, they are the Anti-Air Interception Mecha's. The Important part of the EA tactical operations that have three forms. Long range, Medium and Short or close-in warfare combat.

**Long Range: **The Spaceships andFighter Squadrons is the first line of defense such as the VF-1 and the EXASS and the experimental all fighter plane the high performance plane FXR-00 and FFRMR-44 **_'Yukikaze'_. **They are the high orbital defense fighters for atmospheric combat.

**Medium Range: **TheDestroid Battalion is the second line of defense. They fight those that pass thru the first line, andare responsible in Aerial defense; they shoot down any hostile forces that try to land on their territory.

**Short or Close-In Range: **The ground defense and the last line of protection are in the hands of the G-Weapons, The Destroys, Daggers, Windams and Mobile Armors they protect both land and sea as they support the Naval Fleet and Land defenses.

The three-circle defense is a common form of protection, yet this will be the first time that Macross Island will defend itself against a hostile force, yet no one is taking any chances as they added remote controlled Linear Tanks, missile launcher trucks and artillery pieces.

On board the SDF-1, Ranma is still staffing the weapons, communications, sensors, life support stations, and engine room. They are still familiarizing themselves on the ship systems when the alarm went on.

Ranma complained to the President via comm. link "Sir, with all due respect, we cannot launch yet" he told him "Washu told me that this ship needs a shakedown operation first before we go to actual combat,"

"_I understand Ranma, but **you** have to understand, Degwin's Jupiter Star is only 10 minutes away and his primary target is the SDF-1 itself. If you can't make it fully operational by then, then you need to move it away from the base as soon as possible"_

"Yes Sir, I understand" he replied and saluted

When the president is gone, Ranma turn to look to his crew for the command and control station, whom are the only available officers for him, which is totally composed of women.

Ranma got First Officer Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes from the Ares as his first officer.

The junior officers are Lt. Vanessa Leeds for Sensors and navigation station, Lt. Kim Young for Ship operations and Lt Sammie Porter as ship communications officer. All three juniors is referred to by many pilots as the Tower Bunnies of Macross Island, and soon to be dubbed as the Bridge Bunnies of SDF-1.

Col. Claudia Grant, (renamed from Claudia Black) is the weapons and tactical operations commander and Washu in the Science station, both of whom volunteered for the position for the time being.

Everyone now waits for Ranma to take his first command, though he looks calm and in control, he is actually quite nervous. Ranma took a deep breath and gave his first command.

"Battlestations!"

And with that one command, SDF-1 came to life. Washu watches the upgraded armaments she installed go on line. The entire weapons systems of the fortress revealed itself, and like its namesake, it is a fortress unlike any other.

8 main particle cannon, one under the main hull, three on the upper main hull, two on the flanks of the reflex cannon, and two on the upper legs

1 secondary triple-barreled particle/positron cannon, mounted on the forward main hull.

4 x single electromagnetic hyper-rail cannon mounted on the shoulders

16 x triple barreled laser/particle/phased beam turrets scattered around the hull.

12 x photonic torpedo tube launchers capable of launching strategic high yield missiles.

48 x ten-tube missile launcher boxes, firing defensive missiles, scattered around the hull.

100 x 80mm-automatic multi-barrel anti-aircraft/anti-mecha guns

100 x anti-beam interceptor's launchers (energy weapons dissipater missiles)

48 x single barreled long-range defensive beam cannons scattered all over the hull and also acts as a point defense, and beam on beam interception

1 x Main Gun Reflex cannon (heavy particle beam)

Washu also replaced the armor as well since the old one cannot withstand the new antimatter weaponries now widely used. Therefore, Washu replaced the external armor with a tempered Tritanium and Gundanium armored plating as well as updating the omni directional barrier, but this was just the outer part of the ship. The inner part is much more impressive.

Outside, the Destroids especially The MAC Monsters powered up their guns as the first line of defense, the fighter squadrons with augmentation pods and atmospheric escape booster rockets blasted off along with 4 Oberth class starships and one Girty Lue.

When they all finally launched, the Island raised up their lightwave barrier, that was installed along with the optical projector towers and that added protection against a planetary bombardment, which is about to needed.

_Jupiter Star_ the ZAFT Fleet as well as the gathering Earth Alliance Forces watches the huge ship with nasty weaponry approach the Earth right above the Island. The ZAFT fleet gave way to the Jupiter Star as her primary guns began to power up and fired the first shot.

6 of the forward primary guns commence a planetary bombardment with accuracy, it struck Macross Island shorelines first as it began to move the firing range into the island by using the data gathered by ZAFT. This was the very first time that a ship can do an orbital bombardment and everyone felt shivers thru their spine.

The Ares and the 4 Oberth class move away to avoid the firing line of the Jupiter Star as quick as they could, the fighters went on towards the ZAFT fleet. They disengage their booster and attack the ZAFT Mobile Suits. The other EA on orbit launched their VF-1 Squadrons, and upgraded Strike Daggers and Combat Drones to engaged the ZAFT Ships.

This is the first time that the EAF and ZAFT faced each other after 2 years of peace. In many past battles, the Earth Forces has the highest rate of casualty count in every engagement and when they did gain a technological edge the count is still high, but now there was a change. The Earth Forces has competent commanders and better-trained soldiers to use the tools of war properly this time.

The 50 ships of the EA, instead of bunching up together, they space each other in groups of 6 and uses a pinpoint defense and attack for their battle strategy. In a Six point geometric formation, it gave them a complete 360-degree defense, when one ship came underfire, one or two ships redirects some of their weapons fire to defend it. In an offensive tactic, it is the same, and this gave the alliance a fighting chance.

**Tactical location**,

The ZAFT fleet is facing the Earth; the EA fleet is around them at distance of 5 thousand kilometers in five different locations. Despite their smaller in numbers, they have a tactical advantage, and that is their long-range weaponry. The Phase Cannon.

Using a_ coordinated_ _singular focus barrage_, one lead ship fired their warp enhanced phase cannon in one target first, and then 3 ships added their firepower, the converging power of their guns at one target resulted to a _coordinated singular focus barrage_.

**The Space between the EAF and ZAFT**

The Mobile Suits, VF, Mobile Armor is in a frenzied battle. The numerical number of ZAFT mobile suits found themselves facing the high speed and more maneuverable Armored VF-1 and EXASS fighters, despite their smaller in numbers they fight well and even better than ZAFT for once.

During the battle, some of ZAFT MS decided to attack the EA ships. However, they had to go thru a gauntlet of mobile suit strike daggers on defense, and combat drones that seem to have a mind of its own. The EA ships are defending themselves much better than they were during the war. EAF tactics is different and in this battle, they were taking their time as if only to harass them rather than directly challenging them.

The battle showed how much their roles seem to have switch.

Once, the EAF took the advantage of numerical superiority, but it did not help them against the Mobile Suits in the First Cosmic War, now ZAFT has numerical superiority now and it is not helping them against the EAF innovations.

**On Macross Island**

In a section of the Island, The MAC Monsters 406mm guns were raised up, as well as the rest of the Destroids when they soon see the first wave of ZAFT descent pods numbering 60, and each one carries 3 Mobile Suits. However, it was suppose to be 100 descent pods, but 40 of them was shot down or forced to open up by the VF or the high orbital defense fighters, which forces them to open up early.

In Earth's stratosphere, the ZAFT mobile suits that were forced out of their descent pods have found themselves in a shooting gallery with the VF-1 and FXR-00 fighter planes. In this environment, the EAF has the advantage as they are built for high-speed aerial combat. Unlike space, ZAFT MS had to deal with earth's gravity, the atmospheric friction, and the EAF fighters flying into supersonic speed resulting in sonic booms as they fly pass them.

The EAF also for the first time uses AI guided missiles, and it has wreck havoc with ZAFT targeting systems as they try to shoot them down. The AI Missiles is the next generation Smart Missiles; it evades and dodges an enemy weapons fire until it hit its target, and in a multiple firing of them made it more difficult for them to be shot down.

The first line of defense brought down 120 ZAFT Mobile Suits.

The remaining 60 descent pods was now only 30 thousand feet from the Island, by then Jupiter Star is firing at the Island at an angle to let the Mobile Suits land on the Island south beach corner.

At 15 thousand feet, they discarded their descent pods and let gravity pull them down. 180 Mobile Suits looks down on the Islands, and the Destroids is looking up towards them.

The Mac Monsters, took aim and fired the first salvo, then the Cheyenne two large 6-barreled anti-air Gatling guns and two 6-tube rocket launchers fired next, as well as the Phalanx, Spartan and Excalibur, they let out a firestorm on the incoming ZAFT with precision targeting and AI guided missiles. The ZAFT tried to fights back, they evaded and fired their weapons indiscriminately to shoot down the AI guided missiles and fire down at the projection field.

The Destroids were hardly anywhere near the area ZAFT is firing at, and so they continue to fire back at them, and guided by their subspace sensors, the Destroids easily targeted them, and by the time ZAFT pass thru the field, half of their numbers are gone.

The second line of defense brought down 90 ZAFT Mobile Suits

The 90 ZAFT Mobile Suits that survived the two lines have pass thru the OCP, they landed near the Island beaches, now they have to face the EA ground forces, and the first EAF mobile suits that came to greet them, are 3 Destroys Gundams.

A ZAKU pilot was wide eyes with terror flooding into him when he sees the Destroys "Aufprall Dreizehn" high-energy beam cannon aimed at him. In a sweeping fire, it took out 20 ZAKUs and GOuFs at the center of the Invasion forces, it scattered them all across the beach towards hidden EA Mobile Suits waiting for them.

An EA commander watching in a camouflage bunker, who once fought in Heaven's Base, cannot believe his eyes on what ZAFT is trying to accomplish in dropping themselves on the Island with such an obvious ill planned invasion on their part.

"Suicide" he described it

"What are these Idiots are thinking," he said then his heart stops when he saw something very familiar.

"What the,"

In the Battle, he saw an Impulse Gundam flying towards one of the Destroys firing all its guns at it. It however was immediately shot down by a stray Windam's Hyper Impulse cannon. The commander sighs in relief

"Obviously, he's no Shinn Asuka" he commented looking thru his telescope again, the ZAFT invasion force is being pushed back to the Sea and in the line of sight of the EA naval fleet.

The commander can see that the first wave of ZAFT invasion fleet is being handled well.

"Let the first line deal with this, the second line be put on standby and await instruction," he ordered he smirked at ZAFT foolishness

"This will not be a repeat of Heaven's Base Battle ZAFT," he spoke softly

"This time it's different" and it is different.

Unlike that battle, here there is No _Destiny_, no _Legend_, no _Shinn Asuka_, no _Rey Za Burrel_, no naval support and no _Minerva_. On their own and alone, 90 ZAFT mobile suits have been cut down before they could even get inland. Above the defenders, the lightwave barrier kept them safe from the orbital bombardment, which kept the defenders casualties to a minimum.

For half an hour, the Jupiter Star continues its orbital bombardment of the Island. As its beams punch thru the barrier, it destroyed a section of Macross city in several areas of the island that have lost its protection, yet the power of the bombardment was getting weaker and weaker.

While the island is being bombarded, the Jupiter Star and the ZAFT fleet is still under continuous attack by the EA Fleet long-range fire. EAF are hitting their shields constantly from every direction, and making them divert their powers for the shields rather than their guns.

Degwin Zabi is furious at his engineer as his ship is losing power.

"What do you mean were loosing power?" shouting at his irate engineer from the bridge to the engineering via comm.

"_I told you before these engines needs recalibration, but noooooo! You launch the ship ill prepared just so long as you get your prize you Jerk!" _he replied back, obviously angry at him as much as Zabi is now.

"_We cannot sustain the bombardment and our shields at the same time any longer, the energy feedback from the Earth Forces is wrecking havoc in our systems." _He told him_ "They are using phase cannon and antimatter based weapons, and it's overloading the energy dampening coils, we need to retreat and effect repairs"_

"Are you serious!" he exclaimed "I we do that It will be all over for us"

"_And if we don't it will be over for us now anyway only we will be dead!"_

By then 100, or more EA warships arrived and began their attack. Beyond the range of ZAFTs guns, the EA showed the strength of their long-range weaponry and picking Zabi's fleet of ships one by one with precision accuracy, despite using a powerful tirolian based ECM it was useless to human based Subspace radar.

Zabi thought, that with the Armada he assembled and Jupiter Star, he could easily subdue the Earth Forces at Macross Island despite the power they now possess. He ignored it out of desire to acquire Zor ship, as well as ignoring the council of others among his people, that _it was reckless_, even suicidal to face the Earth Forces, just to possess the 'Flowers of Life'

He gambled everything and everyone.

He look up to his tactical screens, his assembled armada is dispersing

"Commander, the fleet is dispersing" he reports and then ads "The crew are openly rebelling on their commanders!"

One by one, ZAFT ships disengaged themselves in battle and made a run for it. The EAF ships could have easily shot them down but instead, they let them go and focused on the Jupiter Star instead.

Zabi gritted his teeth, as more of his ships are abandoning the fleet. The crew mutinied when news filtered thru that there was a failed Coup attempt, and that Degwin Zabi is responsible.

On Armory One, all of the Mobile Dolls have been subdued and that the crippling command program that disabled their computers was gone.

At Aprillius Colony, the council watches a live feed from Earth's orbit. The Jupiter Star, the ship they were not aware that existed, ceased it's bombardment on the Island, then it turned on the EA Fleet with its array of weapons still hot. Unlike the rest of the ZAFT Fleet, Jupiter Star weaponry is Tirolian based technology. Ten primary guns took aim at the EA ships and fired at them. The first volley destroyed ten ships and disabling seven at one firing, their Tristan's, Valiant's and missiles has a far greater range than those of the Minerva, and this was quite surprising, just as surprising as seeing that it has an energy shield.

The Jupiter Star is now moving towards deepspace along with the fleet, it was a sign that whatever Zabi was planning has failed and at great cost. Of the 150 ships less than 100 survived and all of them are severely damaged.

Yzak came in to the council and gave his report "We have full control of the fleet and I ordered an intercept force to go after Zabi,"

Waltfeld nodded "We need to coordinate with the Earth Forces in order to go after Zabi Ms. Clyne," before he could ask Lacus permission a bright light flashed at their screen.

The light faded to reveal ten Zentraedi Warships, and it is led by Khyron's _Shiva._

Immediately they opened fired on the Earth Forces and surrounded Zabi's Fleet with their Mobile Suits and Mobile Dolls, the Battleships encircled them also and for a few minutes of pause, something was happening.

On board Jupiter Star, Zabi is explaining to Khyron that, they discovered Zor's Ship on an Island that they tried to take control but failed due to circumstances.

Khyron already knew of this thanks to a certain someone who tipped him off on the find.

"_Zabi, Zabi, Zabi, 'Tsk' 'Tsk' you're holding out on me,"_ he said with a smiling look on him _"We have been watching you all day and I am laughing at your attempts to take Zor's Ship with utter futility"_ he spoke softly to him which is making Zabi quite nervous

"_You should have called us first about this prize, do you intend to keep this for yourself are you"_

"Never mind about that now" he answer back "Now that you're here we can take that Island and," he was cut off by Khyron answer

"_No"_ Khyron replied

"No, w-what do you mean no" he ask him worriedly with beads of sweat coming down on his baldy head

"_I mean to say is,"_ he gave a dramatic pause and said, _"Your services are no longer, needed."_ he cutoff communication from Zabi, and then with a hand gesture to his crew, he raise his right hand to signal Zabi destruction.

20 kilometers from the Zabi's fleet, the Zentraedi anti-ship guns were suddenly been redirected towards ZAFT.

'_Your services are no longer needed'_ when Zabi heard that he knew what is going to happen

"SHIELDS!"

**Shiva**, a _**Nupetiet-Vergnitzs** **class**_ command battleships is the largest vessel the Zentraedi ever built.

Before it went on a refit on Lyrai, it has 6 main particle cannon, four mounted on the corners of the nose, two on the upper forward hull. Weapons are intended for anti-ship engagements.  
200 general-purpose laser/particle beam turrets scattered around the hull, for light anti-warship and orbital fire support.  
60 reloadable torpedo tubes, capable of delivering two types of anti-warship torpedo.

240 anti-fighter missile turret launchers

Now, it possesses an Anti-Proton gun replacing the four main particle cannons from the front, 300 general-purpose laser/particle beam turrets, 80 reloadable torpedo tubes and then added 100 x 60mm triple barreled laser/particle beam turrets CIWS, and 50 anti-beam depth charges, not to mention Shiva now has a Phase Shift Armor.

The Shiva personally targeted the Jupiter Star while the rest of the fleet destroy the ZAFT Fleet.

At such close range and vantage point, it took only less than 15 seconds to annihilate the fleet. The ZAFT Mobile Suits was overwhelmed by the Mobile Dolls, Zentraedi MPS, tripod fighters and Battle pods, they tried to escape but it was useless, for they are completely surrounded.

The Jupiter Star, with its shields up survived the first attack and started to flee the area, but was relentlessly pursued by the Shiva. The Ship fought back, hitting the Shiva dead on, it did little damage thanks to the Phase Shift Armor.

After 5 minutes of constant bombardment to their shields went down, and when the shields are down Khyron halted his attack.

The Shiva moves closer at the left side of the Jupiter Star. There was a long pause. Zabi waits for death to come quickly. However, Khyron has a different thing in mind.

Khyron gave an order "Target, the Jupiter Star with CIWS only,"

The Four Zentraedi Battleships activated their 60mm triple barreled laser/particle beam turrets, their version of the CIWS. Zabi and his crew look in sheer horror of what Khyron is planning to do, for instead of a quick death by one blast, it's a bloody one by being machine gunned.

"YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!"

"FIRE!" and by Khyron's command, 50 CIWS open fire. Thousands of beam blast pounded the ships hull for a few seconds, and then it went thru. Everyone and everything inside was not spared.

Khyron laughs as he watches the Jupiter Star dies slowly from the peppering of his CIWS; Khyron chooses this sadistic method to enjoy killing his enemies and sow terror to those who watches.

All across the globe people watch in horror as these aliens destroyed the ZAFT fleet in a matter of seconds and then they ganged up on the big ship and when they are finished, Jupiter Star is now a dead ship.

On board the SDF-1, Ranma and the crew watch in shock as the Jupiter Star tumbles into space, and then exploded behind the Zentraedi as they approach the Earth, then Vanessa Leeds shouted

"Detecting, energy build up at the Zentraedi Flagship!"

"What" Ranma look at the Flagship, its Bow opens up like crocodile Jaws to reveal the Main guns of the ship.

The Anti-Proton Gun.

Though Ranma don't know what it is, he had a feeling, a real bad one.

"We will be next," he muttered

"Power-up the Barrier! Now!" he ordered

Shiva Main Guns powered up, Khyron pulled out the firing trigger

"Disappear Zor!" and with that he squeezed the trigger

From the front of the Shiva, crackled and glowed the power of the Anti-Proton Gun, a shaft of destruction lance out into the night at a range of 200 thousand kilometers.

EAF Ships moves out of its path and watch it strike on Earth. There was a flash of light followed by a mushroom cloud.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 12C SDF1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

**Chapter 12C**

**SDF-1**

**THE RISE OF MACROSS**

**Part 3**

'**_RISE'_**

**_Earth, The Pacific Ocean _**

**_September 31, 2200 or Year 74 C.E. 9am_**

A Mushroom Cloud rose up from the western sky, the ominous sign an island's horrible death. The cloud, over five miles in diameters rising up to the atmosphere, the end result of a terrifying weapon fired from orbit.

The Anti-Proton Gun

On ORB, people felt the shockwave even as far as 1,000 miles away and Orb is one of the closes to Macross Island, and soon it began experiencing Tsunami's and sudden weather changes because of that one shot.

The _Archangel_ crew and all of ORB military are on full alert when the fighting started above them. Everyone was scared, as everyone watches the horizon towards Macross Island being laser bombarded from orbit.

The ZAFT, _Jupiter Star_ weapons aimed at Macross Island was frightening to see, and then a few hours later, that one giant beam hit the Island from the alien battleship that just arrived, destroyed Macross Island, after they turned on the _Jupiter star_ and the ZAFT Fleet, destroying them completely.

All across the globe, people are horrified in what just happened on orbit and on Macross, the destructive power of the alien ship is equal to that of the _Requiem_ or _Genesis_, as the alien fleet that arrived seems to hang up there and then, they move closer to the Earth.

_**Shiva**_

Firing an Anti-Proton Gun took enormous amount of power, and Khyron used it to destroy the Iconic symbol of Freedom and Justice for the Naturals of the Tirolian people. To find it existing will foul up the plans of his Master Kagato.

He looks quite happy with himself at the handiwork that is Macross Island's destruction. The power of the new weapon is ten times more, than all of the 6 main guns combined, and the atomization of Zor's ship is proof of that power.

"So much for Zor ship" he looks towards his subordinates that are waiting for his orders

"Call up the rest of the Fleet," he ordered, "The life of this world, ends now" they saluted and left him.

Khyron seated back to his, chair and then opens a line at the engineering section of the ship where the engineer officer is waiting.

"How long till we can fire the gun again" Khyron ask

"_We need about one hour to make a full recharge commander"_ he replied, _"We have expended too much power from both weapons and the Defold" _

"That Long, Hmmmn" looking back at the main viewer, at Earth, he directed a focus at one country targeted for annihilation by Kagato. **ORB**

From the depths of space an Armada of giant alien warships rematerialize into existence.

He leans back and lick his lip _'Why not,'_ he thought _'It's not like there is anything they have that can hurt us'_ standing up again, he gave a general to all of his forces

"Commence attack," he start "Group Alpha on offensive, group Beta on defensive, keep that EA fleet busy," he ordered

Arrogant and psychotic, two things that a commander should not have, Khyron, disregarded so many warnings from the tirolians, about the 'first contact' the EA new ships, warpdrive, new weapons and so forth. Khyron thought that whatever they have does not matter to compare it to his powerful Zentraedi fleet.

A Mistake he's going to regret later on, and is about to get himself and everyone with him killed.

"Group Gamma, break off from the fleet and destroy the PLANTS, group Delta, destroy the EA colonies at L7" with that order two, 250 warship groups separated from the fleet and heads for their assigned targets with great speed.

The Earth Alliance Fleet, which is now gathering on Earth's Orbit, have arrived from every corner of the Alliance space, and then stationed themselves at 200 thousand kilometer distance from the Zentraedi fleet. They numbered less than a thousand ships, against a thousand Zentraedi ships, still more EAF Ships comes every minute for they know that it's not enough to stop them.

Group Gamma, the Zentraedi fleet that is heading for L7, EA territories, is being blockaded by EA warships and hundreds of defensive satellites that began to form a wall at the border of L7. The satellites phase cannon and missile batteries opens up against them and EA warships that are towing positron laser platform, they acts as field artillery guns.

The EAF knows that have to equal them in firepower, not in number, since one of the Zentraedi warships is equivalent to ten warships in firepower in Mobile suits and fighters, a disadvantage they needed to overcome.

By then, group Alpha began an orbital bombardment on the Earth with their particle beam cannon; they first targeted the pacific region, and that spread fear and chaos all across the globe.

**Mikagami**

When the first Zentraedi vessel Defolded on Earth system, the Mikagami quickly rush towards Earth's orbit, along with The **_Kamidake_** and the _**Karin** _that just had arrived in the Sol System in Cloak a few minutes ago.

They arrived just as the _Shiva_ fired its Main Gun on Macross Island, and watch a fleet coming out from the Defold.

The Treeship _Karin_ is Nabiki Tendo Treeship bondmate and she feels Nabiki sorrow turns into anger

Lady Seto watches a thousand ships reappearing from hyperspace, as they have expected from the Intelligence they have gathered. However, they never expected that they have **that,** kind of weaponry and then immediately used it on Macross Island before they could act against it. Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw that beam slammed on Earth, and it gotten her very angry as well.

The Shiva is now adjusting itself to aim at another target. **ORB**

"Signal the Fleet to commence their Jump! The Mikagami will de-cloak and join the battle," she ordered, she turn to a screen where Yamada Seina, Captain of the _Kamidake_ and Nabiki on the _Karin_, is waiting for Seto's orders

"Seina, go to ORB and guard that country," she ordered

"ORB is one of their primary target, and it is likely they will strike there next" Seina understood what Lady Seto meant and nodded

"_Yes Ma'am"_ he replies and with that, the Kamidake separated.

"Nabiki, you and I will give the Earth Forces a fighting chance and run search and rescue until reinforcements arrive and Team Gundam will provide support for the beleaguered EAF fleet"

"_Yes, Ma'am"_ they deactivated their cloak and head for the battle line.

Seto and Nabiki watch the screens to where the Macross Island is at; there was still billowing smoke in the vicinity. Their thoughts is to those of Ranma and Washu, their heart felt heavy on such a loss, she and everyone else thought that no one survived that kind power.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Nabiki screamed in anger, as she could no longer hold her tears and emotion "I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

The _Karin_ opens up a volley of beam blast from the omni-directional weapon systems, taking down squadrons of Mobile Dolls and several warships, and move on to another target.

Team Gundam led by Wing Zero, rescued a Drake class ship from being hulled by a Zentraedi destroyer by firing his buster rifle at its gun port and which blows it apart, then they went on to bring it down with heavy armaments, after that they went on to the next target.

**Just 2 Lightyears away inside a nebula cloud**

A Fleet of Galaxy Army Warships, Vulcan Battleships, Jurain, and EA Ships have been patiently waiting for the Zentraedi to reappear again. Since they can't find them, they had to wait for them to reappear, and they believe they will reappear on Earth.

When they gotten word that, the Zentraedi will be appearing within the week on Earth, Lady Seto ordered the Allied fleet to be ready to Jump into Earth sector the moment they appeared and help support the EA forces. That time is now, as Images relayed to them, is one of the most shocking and most oddest acts the Zentraedi Army is showing.

On board the Treeship_ **Mizuki,**_

Kiriko Masaki Seina, now Rear Admiral of 7th Alpha One Combat Fleet and still looking like she's 20 years old thanks to Jurai Longevity, with her is****Commander T'Pol, liaison from the Vulcan High Command. They watch the Shiva destroy the Jupiter Star using only its CIWS or _**C**lose **I**n **W**eapon **S**ystems_.

T'Pol and like any other Vulcan's, suppress their emotions, but seeing that image is taxing her control over her it, for T'Pol recognizes the vicious trademark of its Zentraedi commander.

"It's the Command ship," she pointed, "It is the same ship that led the fleet that destroyed Lira."

T'Pol finds their behavior, very strange "why are they firing at the Tirolians? Are they not genetically programmed to be obedient to the tirolians?"

"To their Masters yes, but not to every tirolians commander" Kiriko answered T'Pol question.

"This confirms just what our Intelligence gathering has been telling us," She said, "There is some sort of conflict within the hierarchy of Tirol, Kasumi…"

She looks towards Kasumi, who is the Captain and bondmate of **_Mikaze_**, and in somewhat distraught mood, when she heard the Coup on the PLANTs that means Kimiko, her daughter is endanger, and now the destruction of Macross Island where Ranma is located, that sight on Macross Island, horrified her to no end.

An officer at the communication station suddenly spoke up "Message from the Mikagami," Commence Jump, I repeat, Commence Jump"

Kiriko understands what Kasumi is going thru right now, and she sympathize with her, but there is no time for it, so she pressed on

She told her and begs her to be strong right now "Kasumi, I know what you are going thru but we have to move right now, please…"

Kasumi look up to her with teary eyes, she nodded, Kiriko understood

Kiriko steps forward, and sent out the order across the fleet

"All Allied ships begin Hyperspace Jump"

**The Allied Fleet:** 11,500 GA battlecruisers, 1,700 Vulcan battleships similar to the _Seleya,_ and 20,000 Jurain combat ships, 150 treeships and 200 Earth Alliance Ships of the Outer Defense Forces, and 300 Hospital and Auxiliary ships

The EA Starships they built are same upgraded designs of the Agamemnon, Nelson, Drake, Girty Lue, the new Oberth-class and the ARMD carriers, similarly used in the main fleet. The new ships have been redesigned and uses better materials to withstand the extremes of Spacewarp, and are now capable of going as fast as Warp 3 or 4 tops, and has now a Hyperspace capable systems thanks to a technology trade with the Vulcan's, and are now installed in their starships.

However, only 300 Ships were the only ones that can be fielded when the news that Earth is endanger, the ships were rushed into service are only 200 warships and 100 Hospital and Auxiliary vessels that are capable of long range space travel.

The Biggest ship built, and technologically most advance Warship they have ever built, is Admiral Halberton Flagship.

_**EAS Menelaus II**_

**Gloria-Class Battleship (BB)**

**Height: **264 Meters

**Length: **1,464 Meters

**Width: **693 Meters

**Operational Weight: **35,000,000 Metric Tons

**Crew: Operations: **8,900

**Support: **7,800

**Combat: **13,800

**Armaments: **

2 x (Positron based) Heavy Converging Beam Cannon

10 x Mk. 33 Medium Converging Beam Cannon

20 x Mk. 42 Medium Converging Beam Cannon

180 x Valiant type Mk.10 Anti-Air/Mecha Defensive single-barrel light converging beam turrets

8 x three-tube high yield photonic torpedo launch turrets, four at the forward hull, four at the main

14 x six-tube Ballistic missile launcher (single or multiple warheads)

58 x ten-tube Defensive Missile Launchers and Anti-beam depth charge launcher

75 x "Igelstellung" 75mm-automatic multi-barrel CIWS

1,000 Mecha

2,000 Nike Hercules type II combat drones

500 TS-MA4FR _Exass_

300 Destroids Defenders, Mac Monsters, Cheyenne, Phalanx, Spartan and Excalibur

500 Auxiliary vessels

**Construction: **Duranium and Tritanium Hull

**Shields:** Polarized Hull Plating

The Gloria-Class Battleship is a design concept by EA Engineers when they were given some engineering classes from the Galaxy Alliance, in order to build a better spaceship. A ship, built to outfight a Zentraedi Command Battleship on a one against 3 odds, and capable for atmospheric reentry with gravity control generators.

**_EAS Menelaus II_** Gloria-Class Battleship (BB)

Sitting at the command chair is Admiral Lewis Halberton, Earth Alliance Supreme Commander of the Outer Defense Fleet, and his assistant Captain Marcus Hoffman is watching the images being relayed to them from the Mikagami. His Crew and everyone in the fleet is itching for a fight, as everyone is ready and waiting for the signal.

The Admiral however have been calm, cool and collected, as a leader should be. He waited for the order to jump to Earth. Though Patience he maybe, his crew is not, for they are getting edgy to get into the fight for Earth.

Everyone is watching the EA Fleet on Earth, as the EAF fight with every bit of strength they have to protect the Earth, and even with two Jurain treeships on their side the battle is even, but it could still be in the Zentraedi's favor, as they are now showing the full might of their Armada.

On his hand is an electronic PADD, Halberton re-read the Intelligence data on the Tirolians their creations, the Zentraedi and Maltrendi army repeatedly, and everytime he kept reading the data, he gets a migraine on the adversary humanity is facing right now.

'**Tirol and the Zentraedi's, Maltrendi's military arm of their empire**' it titles

A space faring nation, with thousands of years of interstellar warfare experience, possessing technological superiority and fleets of ships by the millions with cloned soldiers the size of Mobile Suit that are genetically bred for War.

This was something out of _Star Wars_ movies he once seen in the video archives his grandfather which he collected from his youth. The idea of a clone army was just fiction back then, yet the Eugenics today, its now possible, and the coordinators is proof, and that someone can create a clone army, frightens him.

The **Zentraedi** and **Maltrendi **Army

With the Earth exhausted after the last war, Halberton feared that it would only be a matter of time, before Tirol decides to take the opportunity to invade them.

When the Earth Alliance Assembly is established into power after the Atlantic Federation was disbanded. Halberton and the others began the retraining of Earth Alliance troops and personnel, in building the Outer Defense Fleet.

In one of the settlement worlds they were on, Admiral Halberton with Jurai support and the backing of several worlds, they began the retraining of 5 million EA soldiers, personnel and volunteers, along with 50 thousand ZAFT soldiers and coordinator civilians whom volunteered to be part of the Earth Alliance. This is a worry for Halberton, if he did the right thing to let them join, as some bad feelings still resides in them even after four years, though everyone is tolerating each other quite well thanks to their allies.

Jurai and the other worlds open dialogs and discussions on their problems, they are also given access to history across thousands of worlds and even travel them has revealed how insignificant they are in the whole of the universe.

A Revelation for all of them, and hopefully, a new path that will bring them together as one people.

They began the build up of their resources, machineries and ships, though support was limited at first, moral was in abundance and peak-up when the _Phoenix, _the first FTL Earth ship flew. This got them the full support of the Galaxy Alliance as they have promise when humanity achieved FTL on their own with no outside help.

The Support was greatly welcomed, for without it, it would have taken them at least ten years to build up their forces, which they don't have anymore time as the Tirolian Empire is becoming active again.

With only 300 operational ships available, when the alert of a possible Zentraedi attack came thru, Halberton took them anyway, and even if one ship is available, they will still fight for Earth no matter what.

Now they waited for the signal to jump into Earth. They waited long enough.

From their communication came the order_ "All Ships commence Hyperspace fold in 2 minutes"_

All eyes were on the Admiral, now the crew waited for their first order of battle.

Admiral Lewis Halberton looks at all of them, with anxious faces he smiled, as their patience is rewarded _'So, the wait is finally over'_ he gave one word

"Battlestation! All ships go to full warp!" and with that, Klaxons and sirens blared out

Everyone went to his or her stations, fighters and Mobile Suits were ready. The Whole Fleet slowly moves forward one by one, and then Jump into Hyperspace and Warp along with the others.

**Earth**

**30 minutes in the Battle for Earth **

About 15 minutes ago, two Jurai Treeships appeared with the EA side, and then the Zentraedi intensified their attack when they received the triple **_Z_ **broadcast, which isLady Seto trademark signal, that _The Devil Princess of Jurai_ is their opponent.

Zentraedi and Maltrendi feared this woman's powers especially the Jurai Treeships power, and this unexpected appearance have ruined Khyron's plans for Earth

"Mikagami" Khyron muttered as his left hand seems to shake in fear in seeing that particular Treeship.

"Why? Why is that ship here?" he sounded scared almost in a panic

Zentraedi's have thru the years, fought in many skirmish battles with Jurai especially Treeships, mostly it is about territorial disputes, Khyron himself had the unfortunate experience of facing the Mikagami once before, and it is a ship that should never be trifled with.

"Hurry up with the recharge!" he yelled at his subordinates at engineering section. The ship engineer replied

"_We have 65 percent charge of the weapon, and the Hyperdrive is back on line"_ Khyron doesn't feel like waiting a full recharge of his main gun just now

The Thousand warships Fleet Khyron brought to destroy Earth now seems small as the EAF seems quite tenacious in their defense of the Earth. When the Mikagami appeared, he ordered both Alpha and Beta, to form a defensive Sphere around his command ship. This forced them to stop their bombardment of the Earth, for with two Jurai Treeships on the side of the EAF, the Zentraedi is taking on more casualties than he had expected, even with their Mobile Suits and most of the damage is caused by the EAF.

In the battle, the EAF is using a type of antimatter beam weapons similar to the positron cannon, and it is wrecking havoc with his fleet. The Armor of Zentraedi ships (except the Shiva) could withstand several direct hits because of a special metallic beam resistant coating to withstand beam weapons. However, EAF phase cannon is an accelerated beam weapon on a _Warpfield barrel_, the energy goes faster than the speed of light and any matter it touches or armor it hit, is vaporized instantly. Still, beam weapons were just one of the new weapons they unleashed as the Zentraedi soon finds out.

**PLANTS**

After ZAFT regained control of their machines, they immediately went into full alert without even double-checking them after that crippling program Zabi unleashed and they still don't know who broadcasted the counter program.

They had no time, as 250 Zentraedi warships are approaching them.

ZAFT quickly put up two defense lines against the Zentraedi's in hoping to stop their advance as they did the same thing, when stopping the EAF during the War, the tactic however doesn't work on the Zentraedi battleships with long range beam guns and more experience in space combat than they do.

At about 50 thousand kilometers from the first ZAFT, defense line. The Zentraedi first sent 20 **_'Thuverl Salan'_** Destroyers stretching out like a wall from side to side, they began a massive beam attack on ZAFT line of defense, and as they get closer, they followed it up with volleys of Missiles and torpedoes by the thousands, and then followed by the Mobile Dolls, tripod fighters and Zentraedi Battlesuits.

ZAFT held the line quite well, but about 3 minutes into the battle. 50 Zentraedi **_'Quiltra Queleual'_** Carriers and 25 **_'Queadol Magdomilla'_** Battleships made a micro-hyperspace jump behind the ZAFT line, and quickly isolating the first line of defense and surrounding them.

Trap between a sledgehammer and Anvil, this is one of many of the Zentraedi's favorite battle tactics, and one of the most efficient strategies in fighting their enemies in a defensive position.

The Second ZAFT line of defense watches the first line being overrun, and they are unable to give support, as those alien ships that jump behind the line is keeping the second ZAFT line at bay, the rest of their fleet surges forward to the ZAFT first line, until it finally, ZAFT first line fell apart.

**GODWANNA **

Yzak Joule gritted his teeth and clenches his fists, as IFF signals from the first line slowly disappears from their screens and now the 250 Zentraedi Fleet is moving towards them and by the looks of it, aliens made them looks so easy to defeat,

He turns towards a screen that links to an awaiting Nazca-class ship with a **_'Stampeder'_** system, hiding from a field of debris near the first line.

The _Stampeder_, was once used in the Second Cosmic War to shoot down Nukes and EAF ships in their attempts to destroy the PLANTs. ZAFT are hoping that it do the same, as to take down the giant ships.

Yzak gave a go ahead

"Launch the Stampeder" he ordered and with that, the Nazca ship rocketed forward as it get's within range of Zentraedi's fleet at a thousand kilometers Maximum.

"Ready the Stampeder!" the ship captain said then his radar officer yelled

"Captain! I'm detecting 30 alien Mobile Suits at 3 o'clock at 45 degrees angle, distance 100 kilometers and closing"

"What" he turns to look to the left side of the bridge window, at that exact moment a beam streaks towards him, and then the world turns white.

A battalion of Battlepods and Zentraedi Powersuits came at them, and they blasted the Stampeder out of existence. The Zentraedi knew from the start that it was hiding there, and when it move they attack it.

As blood drained out of Yzak face and everyone else in his bridge, the Zentraedi began to fire upon them at a greater distance than before.

With the loss of the Stampeder, the second line had no choice but to fight head on, and thru the mass firing of Zentraedi guns. They try to get as close enough to use their weapons, and every Mobile Suits they could spare is outside and manned by anyone who can pilot it, since they lost so many people on Armory One, they emptied their military bases of personnel and are now in the front line.

At the PLANT Council Hall, Lacus is giving prayer, as the second line is now engaging the enemy.

A councilor talks with Waltfeld concerning the citizens evacuation or support from the other nations or even the Earth Forces, Waltfeld shook his head

"The Earth Forces can't help us since they have their hands full right now," he replied and solemnly he ads

"There's no time to evacuate either," he said, "All we can do now is Raise the Lightwave Barrier and… pray"

All of the PLANTs have been installed with a lightwave Barrier as a measure of protection from any kind of attack. Already, stray shots from the Zentraedi long range weaponry is hitting the barriers as the second line is being pushed back.

Then from out of nowhere, a very big ship, a flat spearhead in design with the emblem of the EA on it, came rushing pass them and into the firefight, and right behind it are hundreds of EA Warships, ARMD class, stopping just side by side with the ZAFT defenders.

The big ship went forward into the battle with ten Agamemnon's, and Ten Oberth-class ships, and they began firing their anti-mecha guns at the Zentraedi's, saving many ZAFT Mobile Suits under siege.

An Oberth shot down a Virgo that was aiming at a ZAKU him from behind

"_Where did they come from?"_ ask by the pilot and watch that big ship

The big ship took those few moments to make a complete target lock on 80 Zentraedi warships with their ballistic missiles, and on the first volley it unleashed, 50 enemy ships fell from a Photonic warhead strike with a 2-megaton nuclear yield. The rest were shot down but the wake of the blast vaporized many Mobile Dolls.

The unknown EA ship followed its initial attack with volleys from their guns, along with the others, while ZAFT was still stunned on what just happened right now, VF-1, Daggers and Mobile Armors were being launched by the ARMD and pass them by, ignoring them and attacking the Mobile Dolls.

Then the GODWANNA received a startling communication broadcast from the big EA ship command bridge, and centered seated is a recognized individual

"_This is Admiral Halberton, of the EARTH ALLIANCE, OUTER DEFENSE FORCES, to all Zentraedi forces," _he starts_ "Cease and desist all attack. You are completely surrounded"_

To everyone, including Yzak is looking at someone who was suppose to be dead. Infamous to ZAFT, but a Hero to the Earth Alliance and it's even weirder for Yzak that a Lieutenant closeby looking at a monitor screen is another familiar face who is suppose to be dead.

"Miguel?" he muttered to himself in confusion "First Nicol, now Miguel? What's the hell is going on?"

By then Vulcan and Jurai warships reappears into normal space, and have the Zentraedi's surrounded and they launch _Hyperspace Jammers_ in the area.

"_Surrender" _the Admiral repeated, and their reply was a beam shot at his ship as he'd expected from them.

"So that is going to be then, fine" he look towards Hoffman and Miguel "Contact ZAFT and explain the situation as best you can"

"Yes, Sir"

The Admiral continue to send out orders

"Group B, disengage and head for Earth Alliance Space and assist…"

While the others fight, Kasumi Treeship _Mikaze,_ and a dozen hospital ships heads for Armory-1, Mikaze makes contact with the PLANT council, only it's not Kasumi who made the call

"_Chairwoman Clyne, we request permission for the Hospital ships to dock with Armory One?"_ she requested

To those, other than Lacus, she gasp, as the woman they are looking at is the mother of Lacus ex-fiancée Athrun, who is suppose to be dead.

"_It's good to see you my dear uhm…may I" _she asks someone they can't see at the screen

"_Beam me down"_ and with that, she disappears in a curtain of light and reappears in front of them, and that surprised everyone for they are looking at a woman in a white coat with a Red Cross Emblem on her side,

"That's much better," she looks at surprised faces and then focused at Lacus and smiled at her and gave short bow

"Hello my dear, my you have grown"

"Mrs. Lenore Zala?" Lacus spoke her name

**Earth**

When Khyron got news that, Gamma and Delta is overwhelmed by a numerical superior force led by Jurai and Vulcan's, it tells him that it was now time to leave.

"Signal the Fleet to withdraw" he growled then he sees from one of his screens that the main gun is 95 percent complete _'that would be enough'_ he thought with an evil grin forming on his face.

"But before we leave here, a going away present for the Micronian's"

Once again, energy is cascading at the anti-proton gun, the defensive ring of ships around the Shiva move away to give a clear shot at Earth.

"Target, the Nation of ORB"

The Shiva adjusted its aim at the Earth, which was noticed by everyone.

Natarle ship, the Ares, fired their Main Phase Cannon on enemy destroyer's weak points, which was her 2nd attempt, and that brought down the huge ship. Just then, an officer from the censor station shouted.

"Captain, the Enemy Flagship is powering up their Main Gun"

"What!" now their main screens showed the enemy flagship, and it already fired, she gasps in the sight

"Oh, Dear God, No" she quickly change to a tactical view of where it was fired at, the target is ORB.

The Archangel, as it just left orbit to join the battle with the Orb's Fleet waiting nearby, they watches the beam pass them by, close to only 10 Kilometers away from them.

At its angle it fired, was only one location they could have targeted, ORB. To everyone, it felt like a very long moment as the destructive beam that destroyed Macross Island is about to destroy Orb and they can't do anything to stop it.

Yet someone was capable of doing something about it

There was a long moment for everyone, and everyone was afraid to look at what has happened to Orb.

Kira open his eyes and look outside the window of the bridge and expecting a Mushroom cloud where ORB once was, he sees none, and is wide eyes to see ORB still there.

"What in the World" to him it seems like a miracle, as everyone look and see

"Orb, it's still there," Murrue is in total surprise "Is this… a Miracle?"

Khyron Himself could not believe it either, for he sees no mushroom cloud at all after that shot he fired, nothing could stop something like that. Well almost nothing

"What's going on …Magnify the Image" they zoom in on ORB and Just about 2 thousand feet above the Island is a Robot with golden wings extended and on its hands is holding a black spot or sphere.

"No… it can't be" Khyron is wide eyes when he recognize who's the robot, he swallowed back at what he's seeing, for this totally unexpected.

"**ZINV**"

Yamada Seina own mecha **'ZINV'** An ancient mecha that possess the seed of a first generation treeship. Classified as a first generation vessel, and possess incredible powers that can create and hold a blackhole in its hands. It a famous robot that once laid waste to a whole fleet of pirates, and placed Yamada Seina as the third candidate for the throne of Jurai.

"The Mikagami and now ZINV" he could not believe that two of the most powerful ships in the galaxy are here defending the Earth.

From hyperspace came out hundreds of more treeships and warships from the Jurai Royal Navy, and as more comes out, he can see that there is more than one battlefleet coming to aid Earth's defense but three different fleet, and they are GA Warships, Vulcan Warships and the Jurai Royal Navy.

"_So many of them"_ he thought and questioned,"Why, why are they here defending this mudball of a world?"

Soon, his fleet is experiencing a firestorm from all directions, and slowly his fleet is being cut to shreds by the firepower of the allied forces combined. The Mobile Suits and Mobile Dolls he sent were being shot down faster as Jurai battleships ads its power to the Defense of the Earth.

"Get us out of here, nowaaagrh!" Khyron was suddenly slammed down on the floor then on the ceiling, then thrown to where all the nearest convenient bulkheads available, as exploding circuits and debris starts falling on their heads.

Outside, the Shiva's hull look like it was flash burned, as melted armor and gun ports is a testament to an awesome power that struck them, along with 20 Zentraedi battleships that are in front and beside his ship was struck down by the heavy particle beam that lanced out from the Earth.

The Shiva survived, but just barely, thanks to the Phase Shift Armor, and if it had struck them dead center, then they would have been vaporized instead of being grazed by It's wake. On Earth, the cloud of smoke at Shiva's first target is dispersing, and revealing the Island of Macross intact.

**Flashback**

"Power-up the Barrier! Now!" he ordered

Washu powered up the Omni-Directional Barrier, which encompasses the entire Island, the ocean around it and the EA naval fleet, the Anti-Proton Beam struck the barrier 10 seconds later. Its energy traveled the curve of the barrier and striking the water around it and hitting the ocean floor, which created a massive explosion.

Everyone felt the sudden shock and the violent vibration have knock everyone unconscious for at least 10 minutes except for those on the SDF-1

"Status on the Ship" Ranma ask Washu

"All systems nominal, the barrier held up quite nicely," sounding very happy about her inventions work properly.

"Alright then," Ranma turns to Lisa "Contact every Mobile Suits, Fighters Destroids everyone you can find and get them on board quick!" he ordered

"It's time, to take the fight to them"

It took them 30 minutes to gather every able bodied defenders of the Island to get on board. Ranma took the Destroids, the Gundam Destroys, the Mobile Armors Euclid, theGells-Ghe and Zamza-Zah out of storage which they were not suppose to have it but kept it anyway and gave it a lot of upgrades, they took every Mobile Suits and VF-1 available on the Island.

As they were all on board, the SDF-1 rose up angled itself upward at the enemy position, the forward portion of the SDF-1, split apart and watches the buildup of energy that cascade between the two booms, this was the Main Gun.

Ranma waited for Sammie to get a communication thru the fleet as they watch the second firing to Zentraedi weapon on Earth targeting the Orb nation. Thankfully, Siena's ZINV was there to stop it, and Ranma was relieve at that save.

"Commander!" Sammie reported, "We have confirmation from the fleet and they're moving away from the line of fire"

Vanessa confirms that from her tactical screens "Confirmed movement, the allied fleet are out of the way"

With that report, Ranma gave the counterstrike order to Claudia

"Fire the Main Gun,"

Claudia nodded in response; she opens the lid that covers the Main Gun firing button

"Firing Main Gun" and with a press of a button, a Beam, of Heavy Charge Particle Energy, lanced out from the two booms, passing thru the Barrier harmlessly, as it traveled a distance of 200 thousand kilometers to a point in space where the Zentraedi Fleet is located.

The beam of energy first atomized a few thousand Mobile Dolls, Battlepods and Zentraedi Power Suits, disintegrating them first and even those at its wake was not spared from the firestorm, then 5 warships in front of the Shiva took a direct hit and 5 more by the beams wake, before it pass close at the Shiva's underbelly. The beam continued on, taking 10 more warships and disabling others.

In a way, the five forward ships absorbed most of the energy but it was enough to cause severe damage.

Vanessa reports the results "The targeting is off slightly, the Enemy Flagship is still there but severely damaged,"

"She's Right" Washu confirms that

"Seems it survived by the protection of its Phase Shift Armor," she said "The PS, save it from suffering the same fate as the others without it," Washu said at the science station, as she is getting a complete deep scan analysis on the Shiva. The SDF-1 rises up to space by the vertical rocket thrusters.

Washu's thorough scan on the Shiva found is a ship, upgraded well beyond what their Tirolian Masters would ever allow their creation to have. The Phase Shift Armor for example is labeled, as a shield. Tirol, would never allowed them to have shields so they gave them armored plating instead.

"That Flagship is very different," she commented as her analysis was finished

"Their Anti-Proton gun is out of commission, their PS is going down, they lost their scanners, and I'm reading only 200 Zentraedi lifesigns, wait, that can't be right," now Washu finds that very strange

"A Ship this big should have thousands of crew" she told them

"Maybe they were all killed by the Main Gun?" Ranma suggest Washu shook her head, as she doesn't think so

"No, impossible my scanners can also detects former signs of life," she look at her analysis, throughout the Enemy fleet, It's the same as all of them," she concluded her analysis

"All of them are undermanned."

Right then a comm. signal sounded up

"Mikagami is moving on our left side," Vanessa reports

Looking outside Ranma can see that the Mikagami is now at their left side, and an Irate Lady Seto communicating to them, but she's somewhat relieved that her pet project (Ranma) is alive.

"_Ranma you scared a thousand years out of me, don't do that!" _she said_ "If you had died, what will happen to all the list of women I planned to have you married?"_ everyone sweatdrops at that, especially Ranma, his left eyebrow is twitching out disbelief of Seto reaction

'_I NEARLY GOTTEN KILLED AND ALL SHE'S WORRIED ABOUT IS THAT DAMNED LIST OF HERS' _he calms down and sighs,and then look at Lisa, which there is no doubt she's on that list since he's dating him, though he kept saying to himself they are just friends. Lisa is hoping there is more than that.

"There is no time for that now," he said, "Can you transfer Admiral Gloval here and take command of the ship"

"_Ranma what…"_

"I'm going out on the **_Crusade_**"

"_The** Crusade**"_

**ZGMF-X30A _Strike Crusade_**

**Model number: **ZGMF-X30A**  
Code name: The Strike Crusade  
Unit type: **Prototype Anti-Fleet Combat Mobile Suit**  
Manufacturer: **EarthGalaxy Alliance Forces(based on a design concept by Terminal) **  
Operator(s): **Earth Alliance Forces, Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome **  
Engineer: **Washu chief scientist and engineer

**First deployment: **C.E. 76 or 2200 AD**  
Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**  
Dimensions: **overall height 20 meters**  
Weight: **max gross weight 70 metric tons**  
Construction: **Gundanium and tritanium Alloys **  
Powerplant: **Thermonuclear reaction furnace (Fusion type)**  
Equipment and design features: **subspace sensors, range unknown and a forcefield hull plating for added protection**  
Fixed armaments: **

2 x MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head

MGX-2240 "Callidus II" multi-phase beam cannon, mounted in torso

2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use

2 x MMI-M25E "Xiphias 4" hyper-rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use

2 x MX3000 beam shield generator, mounted on forearms

2 x MA-M35KF warp enhanced high-energy beam rifle, stored on hips, hand-carried in use, can be combined

**Remote weapons:** EQFU-5X Super DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon wings (mounts 8 x Type 3 phase beam, assault cannon with shield generator)

**Optional hand armaments: **"Schwert Gewehr II" 20-meter double edge, anti-ship, high-energy condensed plasma laser sword hidden in subspace pocket

At the launch bay of the SDF-1 stood the unknown Mobile Suit of the **ZGMF-X00** series.

Before the War, when Terminal was designing the new Freedom and Justice series, they made a third design, but was never finished and then ignored it, due to a rather complex systems that needed more research, and more power than a nuclear fission reactor could supply the power hungry systems.

A Terminal Engineer who happens to be a deepcover operative of the EA, returned to Earth and brought with him, the blueprints with him, and engineers under Washu built it with advance GA technology and materials. The end-result, a mobile suit that can take out a one thousand ship Zentraedi Battleforce on its own.

Climbing in on the cockpit, Ranma activated the OS via voice command

"Computer; Identify, Ranma, one, niner-niner-niner, Password; Akane, two, zero-zero-zero

The mobile suit starts to power-up and on the screen displayed, the OS start up.

**G**eneral

**U**nlimited

**N**uclear Fusion

**D**rive

**A**ttack

**M**achine

**Washu version 5.0**

**Earth/Galaxy Alliance Forces **

**ZGMF-X30A _Strike Crusade_**

_**Welcome Aboard, Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome**_

He put the final adjustments before he lift off

Washu contacted him _"We finished the Zero System and I installed it on the Crusade and you'll have three unmanned Remote Exass fighters, good luck"_

Rocketing out of the launch bay, the Crusade makes a beeline to the nearest battleships as he's followed by 3 Remote Exass, and forming up from behind him, are the Team Gundam,Vermillion Squadron, Skull Squadron, the Destroys, Dagger-L, Windams , Mobile Armor Euclid and Zamza-Zah, VF-1 and Exass, Ranma called them up

"_Alright people, listen up! We need to take down that enemy flagship intact so everyone, run interference, makes as much havoc as you can,"_ he told everyone _"The Shiva is mine"_

"_Yes Sir!"_

Ranma pulled out his _Schwert Gewehr II_ from the subspace pocket, and powered it up, the intense white light from the condense plasma radiates like a miniature sun in his hand. The sword is something Washu especially made for the Crusade only. A sword that can extend itself to a length of 200 meters, and can cut thru any ship whether it has armor or shields.

"_Let show these Zentraedi's what the Earth Alliance Forces are made of,"_ he pushed the throttle all the way up, and the Strike Crusade rocket towards incoming Mobile Dolls

As the first 100 mobile dolls is on intercept, Ranma deployed his Remote Exass Fighters and their DRAGOON units to shooting them down, as they move forward, the rest of the counterstrike forces spread out.

As the Allied fleet starts a new offensive, the Zentraedi kept reforming the defensive sphere around the Shiva as Khyron kept ordering them to do, the SDF-1 is soon being joined by the Archangel, Ares, Prometheus, and Several Orb's Izumo-class warships.

Admiral Gloval, now in the helm, contacted every ship around SDF-1

"Attention! All ships" he starts "engage the enemy defensive sphere, don't let them leave Earthspace!"

Together, they began to move forward against the Zentraedi.

Meanwhile, the Strike Freedom, the Justice and the Akatsuki is on the forefront of the battle, and spotted what looks like is another Gundam from theZGMF series, with 3 Exass fighters fighting inside the defensive circle with a counterstrike force, as it went forward to the enemy flagship.

"What the Heck is that thing?" Mwu ask

"It looks like the Freedom but its different" Kira noted some differences, one of which is that it was disappearing and reappearing from sight.

**PLANTs**

**Aprillius Colony**

Watching the scene from Earth, Lacus Recognizes the unknown Gundam

"ZGMF-X30A _Strike Crusade,_" Lacus recognizes it, as this Gundam pass by two warships, then moments later they exploded from 20 DRAGOON Units attack, by taking out every missile batteries, gun turrets and gun ports, then cut another in half with an anti-ship sword that extended itself.

"We never built that unit! That unit never left the drawing board" Waltfeld exclaimed

"Earth Alliance must have gotten their hands on the specs and built it," Lacus thought that it must be it

Like a blur, the Crusade went thru, 2 dozen mobile dolls that is now using only its beam sabers and continued on, it move very fast and avoided every weapons fire thrown at him, it moves like a blur that the surveillance ship from INN is having difficulty in following it.

The Strike Crusade seems to blink in and out of sight, as if it was teleporting. The mobile dolls can't get a fix on him because of that, but what it was actually doing is it's moving at God like speed. Ranma is extending and channeling his Battle Aura into the Mobile Suit itself, he's now unstoppable.

"Who do you suppose is piloting that Mobile Suit?" Waltfeld questions and someone answered that question

"A Natural born Warrior, that's who" said by a 50's looking old man carrying a briefcase.

Everyone look towards the person who said that, Lacus recognize him

"Dr. Mordecai Xambi" he nodded and looks up at the screens

"Magnificent" he remarks

"To think that a Natural can do all that is impossible, but it is possible,"

"You know who the pilot Dr. Xambi?' Lacus ask

He smiled at them and said, "I'm guessing but, I believe its Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome" he steps toward the council table and put his briefcase on it, and looking back at the screens, and then look at everyone in around who has a disbelieving look. Except one, Mrs. Lenore Zala

"Oh Hello my Dear Lenore" he greeted "Back from the dead I see, well that's expected if Jurai is involved, they always did have soft spot for Earth"

Everyone has a look that carries many questions that needed to be said and given answers, one of which is his remark about the Natural piloting the Strike Crusade.

He shook his head and sigh _'Coordinators'_ he thought

"Must you think that its impossible for a Natural can be that skillful?" he gestured

"It's not that Sir, but how could you know that?" Waltfeld said skeptically at Xambi, and he just smiled

"Ranma Saotome is no ordinary Natural, Commander Waltfeld," he said, "I don't know where the Earth Alliance found him, but I am certain that they know who he is from the start, as well as their alien allies," he sit down and pulled out a writable disk container

"His Importance to them, to Earth and the PLANTs is more than you can possibly imagine, and more so to every coordinators, especially for you my dear" he refers to Lacus and does not understand.

Xambi gave one disk to Waltfeld with the label

**Progenitor**

**R.S.**

"Truth will be told upon this day, and the destiny of humanity is in the hands of the **one**, who truly carries the seed."

**Earth**

The last 350 Zentraedi warships is still fighting on and unable to retreat due to a Hyperspace Canceller being broadcasted by the Jurai starships. Therefore, they retreated by open space as fast as they could while being pursued. Their numbers dwindled even faster, when ZINV entered the battle.

As he started fighting in space conventionally, he's strong, fast and agile against any Mobile Suits, but when it started deconstructing ships and using a miniature blackhole, which he produced between its hands. It shows how truly powerful it really is. Now everyone seeing that has scared the hell out of them, as the gravitational pull of a black hole is very powerful force in nature, that even light can't escapes it.

A communication broadcasted by the Mikagami is explaining to their allies not to get in front or close to ZINV when its starts creating a black hole, which is how it was able to save ORB from certain destruction.

30 unfortunate Zentraedi battleships and thousands of Mobile Dolls attempted to blockaded ZINV path, but were caught in the blackhole's gravitational pull. That awesome show of power frightened many people who are watching the battle.

The Archangel crew watches this unknown mobile suit from a safe distance, and yet they can feel the gravitational pull, as small objects seem to move towards the quantum singularity.

Captain Ramius watch a piece of paper, droplets of water, pens floated pass her, and then sticks to the Bridge window, like a magnet on the fridge.

"My Goodness" was the only words she could say, as she sees laser beams bended and went thru that blackhole. A display of power unimagined, both the Aliens and the Earth Alliance, and it is scaring her.

When ZINV was finished, it left a clean empty space with no pieces of debris whatsoever. The allied forces moves forward, and up ahead are the three Exass, striking at the Zentraedi flagship and starts targeting their engines, disabling their attempts to leave.

The Crusades is now inside the Shiva and headed straight for the ships main computer room. He flew the corridors built for Giants, which is surprisingly empty.

"Washu, this place is empty, and it looks brand new like it just got off port"

"_I confirmed from the Crusade scanners,"_ she said agreeing,_ "This ship is only a year old according to quantum dating, and there's less than 200 lifesigns on board and they are all concentrated on the bridge and engine room"_

Just ahead, Ranma found what he's looking "I'm here" he landed at the front door of the main computer room, he looks around and sees a door switch and press it, and the doorway opens, cautiously he enters to find no one is guarding it. When he was sure no one is around, he contacts SDF-1

"I'm in," quickly he pulled a wireless modem from a compartment on his MS, then connected it to a computer port, and let Washu do her job. Washu links up with Shiva's computer, which was very easy for her to do.

"_Ok Ranma, I'm in now Ranma"_

"Good, I'm going after Khyron now" he set his beam gun to low settings, as not to destroy the ship since they need it intact.

Ranma went on, back at the SDF-1; Washu began the task of taking control of Shiva's Main computer right under Khyron's nose.

"Now its time for dear Khyron to loose his precious ship right under him" she began tapping on the keyboard and slowly she takes control of the Shiva piece by piece, while she download every bit of data in their computer, from data files, ships navigations, star charts and others.

Washu then began to isolate the command bridge functions, and sent txt messages to all surviving ships, an order to surrender.

"Surrendering, I gave no order to surrender!" Khyron reads a txt messages sent to his fleet

"Who dares do this!" he fumed

"Sire, the Helm not responding!" a Lt. reported as he frantically tries to regain control "We are lock out!"

"What, but how?"

At that moment, the doorway to the Bridge exploded inward by an energy blast from outside. Soldiers quickly pulled up their guns and pointed at doorway as they hear the footsteps of a mobile suit coming towards them and then stops.

The air filters removes the smoke slowly to reveal a Mobile Suit, standing alone holding a beam rifle. Khyron felt all over his body a chill, like death has just came in. Looking around his men they seemed immobilized with utter terror, he shouted at them

"What are you fools doing? Shoot it!" that got them out of their trance, and with that, they opened fired at the Mobile Suit.

The Crusade quickly took cover, and returned fire with his rifle put on low setting. The Crusade fought on as it went forward with his shield generator up, the Zentraedi's soldiers with no augmentation suits did not last long in the firefight against the Crusade.

Outside the Ship, nearly 100 remaining Zentraedi warships surrendered as ordered by their Flagship. The SDF-1 moves towards the Shiva with caution, but as it approach the Shiva, the upper portion of the ship where the Command Bridge is located suddenly exploded upward, as a beam lance out from the inside of the ship.

Floating among the debris are the humanoid remains of **_Khyron 'The Backstabber'_** with a big hole on his chest.

The Battle is over.

**TBC**


	16. Snippet

**Author: This is a small part in the new chapter I'm working on, just to mess around with you guys, So please tell me what you think**

**Earth, Japan in Ohkayama**

**Year 74 of the Cosmic Era or 2200 AD**

**Three weeks after _'The Battle for Earth'_**

The Earth survived it's first alien attack, thanks to the EAF and their Allies across the galaxy. In the Pacific Region, where the Zentraedi's, first laser bombarded the planet is receiving relief supplies from the other nations and EA nations. Thankfully, the casualties were light, since the majority of the attack was focused on the major metropolitan cities that have been evacuated when _Jupiter Star_ started to bomb Macross Island.

Masaki Shrine. Sweeping the grounds around the Shrine Temple, Ranma in Priest clothes have been taking care of the chores around the Shrine for 2 weeks, while his grandfather Katsuhito Masaki is taking a break.

Doing the chores is a break from his military duties from the Alliance and getting away from them, and needing time to meditate alone is important as the stress got to him in these few months of incredible change.

He continues sweeping the grounds as a person, a woman is walking up the steps. Raven black hair, wearing jeans and white t-shirt and very well figured body and carrying a picnic basket.

She stops and observes the man in the priest outfit for a moment before she calls his name.

"Ranma" she spoke in a soft voice, and slowly he looks towards her and smiled to who it is

"Madoka" he wave to her

**Madoka Ayukawa Kasuga**, age 25 from the late 20th century, 3 weeks pregnant she ended up in the 23rd century .

"Lunch is ready" she showed him the picnic basket, she who is a radiant beauty, could rival all of the girls in Ranma life is, **_Stunningly Gorgeous!_** In his opinion (to his eyes they are all,**_ Stunningly Gorgeous!_**) A woman from his past whom **_fate_**, have drop her on his lap from 200 years ago

Warning: changes may occur by the Authors wishes


	17. “A Capricious Fate”

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

Authors Notes: My thanks to everyone for the R&R

**Chapter 13**

"**_A Capricious Fate"_**

**Earth, Japan in Ohkayama**

**Year 74 of the Cosmic Era or 2200 AD**

**Three weeks after** **_'The Battle for Earth'_**

The Earth survived it's first alien attack, thanks to the EAF and their Allies across the galaxy. In the Pacific Region where the Zentraedi's first laser bombarded the planet, life, have now returned to normal as construction and repairs are being done on all affected countries. Thankfully, the casualties were light, since the majority of the attack was focused on the major metropolitan cities that have been evacuated when _Jupiter Star_ started to bomb Macross Island.

**Masaki Shrine**. Sweeping the grounds around the Shrine Temple, Ranma is in Priest clothes, and have been taking care of the chores around the Shrine for 2 weeks, while his grandfather Katsuhito Masaki is taking a break for the time being.

Doing the chores is a relaxing break from his military duties at the Alliance and getting away from them was welcomed change, as Ranma needed it, for sometimes, he needed to meditate alone as the stress got to him in these past few months of incredible change.

He continues sweeping the grounds when a person; a woman is walking up the steps of the Shrine, her Raven black hair wave from the cool mountain breeze, wearing jeans and white t-shirt which shows a very well figured body, and carrying a picnic basket.

She stops and observes the man in the priest outfit for a moment before she calls his name.

"Ranma" she spoke in a soft voice, and slowly he looks towards her and smiled to see who was calling him and smiled.

"Madoka" he wave to her

**Madoka Ayukawa Kasuga**, age 25 from the late 20th century, widowed and 3 weeks pregnant. Ayukawa as it seems, have ended up in the 23rd century by her husband in order to save her life.

"Lunch is ready" she showed him the picnic basket, she who is a radiant beauty, could rival all of the girls in Ranma life is, Stunningly Gorgeous! In his opinion (to his eyes, they are all, **_Stunningly Gorgeous!_**) A woman from his past whom fate, have drop her on his lap from 200 years ago

_**Flashback **_

**China, near the foothills of Phoenix Mountain, 1999 AD**

**Fate, **as it seems to some, **_it is what we make of it_**. From man's own actions, they can do great things, or terrible things. Man's actions have shape the Earth, change it by their will, and today, one man and one demigod, will change man's destiny into the path of chaos.

They have no idea that their actions is about to cause an echo all across creation that will cause a terrible imbalance.

However, if you believe in a divine intervention, they have ways of restoring order from chaos, one of which is by sending one who causes chaos, for order to be restored, in this case, **Ranma Saotome**.

Three Norse Goddesses is watching a Titanic battle on top of Phoenix Mountain, the Phoenix god known as _Saffron_, is battling the Martial Arts Warrior Ranma Saotome to the death and loosing. This was the first time that a mortal challenges a demigod, a phoenix god to be precise, and in this battle, a mortal won.

Saffron lost his life, and with no chance of resurrection this time.

The Death of the Phoenix God rippled across creation like a wave, and this caused the balance of power to shift in itself, as its effect is very much can be seen in reality and even during the battle, creation feels it, and shakes the Earth and everything in nature was pushed out of balance.

The Phoenix Mountain rumbles like a volcano, as two opposite power causing the whole valley to go an Intensity 9 earthquake mix with a typhoon and tornado all in one, and all around the mountain. Most of the population around the mountain has already fled the area, they watch from afar in dreaded fear, as the mountainside started to burst in flames of fiery rocks raining down on their towns and villages nearby.

One village, fame for its hot spring resorts and fantastic views of the mountains is now abandoned. A Japanese couple is racing thru an obstacle course of falling buildings and falling rocks. The couple found the village evacuated after they came back down from hiking up the mountain itself. Somehow, they got themselves separated from the group they were with, and only found a way down when the fireworks started. Their escape was an obstacle course, as falling and flying debris starts to rain down on them, still they kept on moving and not stopping and not looking back.

Then suddenly, a building lost its foundation is falling down on them, the man quickly pushed away the woman, he save her from harm, he was not so lucky. The woman got up from being pushed and started to call her partner, he did not answer, she felt a dreaded feeling.

"Kyosuke!" the woman screamed in horror when she looks back behind her

Pinned down by debris and a metal bar pierce thru his stomach, the man is bleeding to death, the woman cried as she feels so helpless in saving her love.

The man spoke to her weakly "Madoka…"

"Kyosuke please hang on, I'll get help," he however shook his head

"No, It's too late for me now," he look at his situation and accepted his fate of death, he looks towards her with a calm serenity

"Madoka… I love you" he told her, he was saying goodbye and that scared her, to the thought of loosing him will be too much to bare so she refuse to accept his goodbye.

"No Kyosuke, don't you dare! please hang on please don't leave me" she beg and cried as she tried to get him out of the debris but in vain, as the man shook his head on the futility.

"Madoka Ayukawa" he said weakly "You won't be alone" Quickly he grab her hand and a glowof supernatural energy flowed out of his body and into her body. She feel the awesome energy coursing thru every part of her body and soul, she soon realized what it is.

"This is…" he nodded

"This Valley will be gone any moment… so I am sending you to him… to safety"

"Him?" she question, "Who are you talking about, Kyosuke-kun" her body was slowly disappearing in a shower of starlights

"Live for me Madoka… live for our child" she disappeared when she heard those last words. He waited now for death to come and whispered

"Kamisama… watch over them…Ranma…take good….care of Madoka…and….my… Son…"

Kyosuke Kasuga, age 25, closes his eyes and never opens them again.

5 Seconds later, above the top of the Phoenix Mountain something exploded. Then followed by a tornado that pulled the upper part of the mountain top like a champagne cork flying after being opened, and like a champagne bottle the mountain turned into an exploding volcano, pushing the upper part that was once the mountain top higher and higher hurling it out into space as gravity seems none existent.

For a moment there was atmospheric imbalance, super cold air from the higher atmosphere rushed from the side downward like water going down the drain. The super cold air instantly super freezing the land around the volcano, which subsided after that powerful release of energy. However, the Jusenkyo Valley was gone, it is now a wasteland of both fire and ice.

Kyosuke Kasuga final wish, his prayers and hopes, heaven have received them, and are answered.

_**Flashback Ends**_

**Heaven**

"Well there she goes" Urd pointed, as they watch and protect a time traveling individual heading towards the future, towards destiny.

'_One more Fiancée for our dear friend,"_ Urd thought amusingly, but then it struck her that the woman just lost her husband _'oh crap!'_ she rub her forehead feeling a tad migraine for such a inappropriate thought. Belldandy figured it much when she sees her sister reactions, she shook her head and then get on to their work.

"That's the third person traveling thru time and leaving the 20th century for the 23rd" Belldandy monitors sees more key people all across the globe leaves earth in the aftermath and into the stars in an exodus within a few years time, it was unlike anything that heaven have ever witnessed, all caused by that imbalance.

"What a mess one of Adam's children has caused" Urd remark

"One event have now pushed the children of destiny off the Earth, and now mankind future is in the brink of annihilation," Belldandy said

"Now, all hope is in the hands that caused it"

"Are you blaming him for fighting for a love one sister?" Skuld questioned

"No sister, he is innocent and heaven blames him not, Ranma fights for love and honor, and as for the former demigod, he fights for power" she changes the monitor to show the spirit of the now former phoenix god strip of his powers and godhood is on isolation for eternity.

"So many innocents suffered by his hands, and for that he is sentenced in isolation for all eternity"

She turns the Image back to Ranma

"Earth's Destiny, Humanity's Destiny and all of the worlds across the vastness of the universe is in his hands now, but he will need the help of others and she is one of many"

The Glacier of ice where Ranma is sleeping is being shielded by heaven, from the eyes of the world. 200 years passes by, and within those 2 centuries humanity progressed, and then degrades by anger, hate, greed, envy, jealousy, pride. It led to death and destruction in a scale beyond all of the earth's past wars, famine, plague, and crime. All of it combined, and it's still not enough to compare it to what is happening in the time known as,

**The Cosmic Era**

Everyone is in doubt of their own path in life, with so much pain and sorrow all across the world, it was hard for everyone to walk a path of peace among their fellow neighbors. Still, humanity prays to the divine for a time of hope and peace, which is Ironic to say the least, since it's the same humanity that is playing god right now, which got them into this predicament in the first place.

Still they pray for peace, a way out of the Darkness they created, a way out of the sorrows they inflicted upon themselves and everyone around them.

Peace is restored, yet they have no hope in seeing it last longer than the last time, and everyone is tired of it all, as all means to keep the peace seems to end it very fast, and it will only be a matter of time, that conflict will occur once again.

Merciful is the Creator, the Lord hears their cries

"Father has answered their prayers and so, he sends the true bearer of the SEED, to walk them out of the darkness and into the light," Belldandy declared,

"All hope is in his hands"

**Present **

**Tokyo Japan, **

**Three days after _'The Battle for Earth'_**

Being part of the original 13 nations has its perks, Tokyo survived unscathed thanks to a forcefield barrier that covered the whole city using Tokyo Tower as the Emitter, as all EA member nations now possess to protect their cities, which is one of the concessions agreed upon by the two alliances, and well worth it.

Ranma went **on leave**, as to let government's talks the business of politics. The Earth Alliance Assembly is trying explain as much as they could to everyone of the recent battle that occurred on Earth's orbit. The PLANTs Supreme Council is pretty much in Limbo as what to do with certain information that landed on their laps, not to mention citizens who are suppose to be dead are alive and well, and now members of the Earth Alliance Forces.

The SDF-1 returned to Macross Island as the Gloria-class battleship **Menelaus II** is on orbit above the Island. Among the EA fleet who is doing clean up work along side with ZAFT. They recovered whatever remains they can find after such a horrendous and wasteful battle.

The Surrendered Zentraedi ships and their crew numbering less than a few thousand are incarcerated on a disabled Battlecruiser while EA, Vulcan's, Jurai, GP Forces and ZAFT rummage around their ships to see what they can find and study

Unfortunately, their database was erased upon surrendering their ship, as standard procedure when surrendering their vessel to the enemy and at times scuttling them would be appropriate as not let their technology fall into their hands. Still, Washu was able to gain control of the Shiva, and all her data is now being analyzed with a fine toothcomb.

As for Ranma, well, he thought of going back home and talk with his grandfather Masaki about the Coordinators and Tirolians, and how to deal with them in the near future, as well as to meditate, in order to clear his mind. There is so much information going thru his brain right now that he needed a break and sort a lot of things.

200 years, Tokyo have change a lot, still Japanese traditions is kept alive after all this time. Walking the Tokyo streets in casual wear with a Rayban and a Flying Tiger Jacket. No one recognizes him yet, which was good since the press has once again splattered his face on the TV as 'The Hero of Macross' Ranma don't need that kind of attention as he told his superiors, which they agree. However, some zealot members of gov't wants to have someone become their poster boy, an image of a **Natural** that surpass a **Coordinators**, and so they overridden a presidential order, and are now being disciplined.

Ranma acts like a tourist all day, until he came upon some steps leading up toward a park.

"99 steps…" he muttered, as he remembers something in his past that stings his heart just remembering it.

Ranma remembers a time before his days in Nerima, right around the age of 9 or 10, He remembers three most dearest friends who are older than he was about 16, teenagers with their whole life before them, and this spot, this place where they seems to hang out a lot.

"Kyosuke…Hikaru…Madoka…" he heave a sigh as though it seems to him like it was only a few years ago when Ranma received an invitation, to be the best man of **_Kyosuke Kasuga_** and **_Madoka Ayukawa_** wedding.

'_Madoka…' _his thoughts trailed off as he remembers how beautiful she was then, he never admits it to anyone but, when he was ten, he had one huge crush on her because of that, and on the day of her wedding, she's was a Goddess in wedding gown.

By then, Akane is the love of his life now, still he was envious of Kyosuke of marrying Madoka, he is so lucky because both of them are **so in love** with each other that both are fated to be together.

He sat down at the steps for a while reminiscing the past and then he felt like he wanted to grieve yet held it down.

A while back, when he found out that Kyosuke and Madoka was taking a vacation in China near the foothills of Phoenix Mountain when it exploded it struck a feeling a stab of guilt as he blames himself for what had happened to them.

That struck him deeper than the time he lost Akane, and that he felt responsible for what happened to them, even if he did not know they were there at the time.

Ranma never intended to see anyone to get hurt, nor have the whole mountain exploded on top of everyone and destroy Jusenkyo Valley, he was trying to rescue a love one, but it got out of hand, as Akane died in front of him, and so it became a quest to avenge. To stop a maniacal demigod Saffron, if not, more people as Akane would have suffered the same fate. Ranma can never forgive Saffron for what he has done and will no longer allow him to exist, and he cannot forgive himself for failing them, for failing Akane.

So much sorrow in one lifetime, and in addition, this time and this era is an added extra in the load. Ranma kept that grief buried inside with a wall of Ice. Still there are times that he felt the urge to cry.

He started to walk the steps upward "15, 16, 17…" as to trace back the past.

When Ranma hits the 55th steps, Ranma stops suddenly, as he felt a supernatural power coming towards him.

"What the…"He went into a defensive stance as he looks around and expanded his ki aura to sense any danger and felt a rather familiar aura, then from above in a form similar to a transporter, a body of a woman appeared and slowly floated downward.

Ranma catches the body and when he looks at her face, he was wide eyes and his heart miss a beat to see who it was.

"Madoka"

**Saotome Residence**

A classic home of the Saotome residence has not change for 200 years, instead its property expanded to as big as 30 acres with it's own private forest and a lake, protected by 10 foot high 2feet thick concrete walls with barbed wires all around it.

Sky rise towers around it finds that piece of realstate in the center of Tokyo amazing, to a see a forest with a thriving wild life is just too incredible.

Ranma watch over the sleeping figure of Madoka for three days. He called Washu and gave Madoka a check up, and the test result that came out was surprising, Ranma remembers what Washu told him.

"_I found energy of supernatural powers that only the Kasuga Family possess, there's traces of chronometric energy, most likely a temporal event occurred so I'm guessing that she was time traveled here, and Ranma,"_ she pause for a moment and then said

"_The blood on her clothes… its from Kyosuke"_ upon hearing that, Ranma wanted to cry, one of his best friend is now confirmed dead, one of the oldest friends and most dearest to him.

Ranma, surmise that _"Something must have happened to Kyosuke," _he said

He folded his arms as to hide his sorrows as he think of one possibility Kyosuke unselfishly did for Madoka _"He must have been hurt or injured at the time of the incident," _

"_In order to save her life, he must have transferred all of his powers into her, in order to save her"_ Washu nods in agreement with him and with a good reason more than one, but two.

"_She's also pregnant, Ranma"_

"_What! Are you sure?"_

"_Yes I am, and it's about a week old"_

"_My God! Then Kyosuke save her life and their child"_

That single act of sacrifice save two lives, Kyosuke Kasuga is a Hero.

Ranma pulled out an old picture album from his subspace pocket and thumb thru the old pictures. Ranma wonders why Kyosuke sent her to him and not to his family back in his time. Madoka would have been better off with them.

'_Kyosuke, what were you thinking?'_

While he looks at the photo album, Madoka Ayukawa shows signs of slowly waking up, as her eyes open slowly. At first, there was nothing but blur, slowly it clears up to see a familiar face watching over her beside the cot

"Ranma…" she spoke but weakly, Ranma look towards her, he put down the Album and move close to her

"Madoka" he gently holds her hand as she started to cry for it dawn on her

"He's gone…Kyosuke…"

Ranma let her grieve.

Later on, both people spent the whole night talking, Madoka looks at him with a curious suspicious look, and for a moment, her eyes is seeing Ranma and an Aura of energy that seems to flow in and out of him

'_How strange, now how can I see that'_ she thought

Madoka couldn't believe the tale she just heard, Phoenix God, the battle on top of the Mountain, time travel. Kyosuke sent her where Ranma is and not realizing that he was fighting on top of the mountain, yet she was sent to him, at 200 years into the future.

"200 years…" for Madoka Ayukawa, everyone she knows have been gone, her family, friends everyone

"Into the future is where you ended up like I am," he told her from what he understands according to what Washu and he theorized, "In saving your life he transported you to me. Unfortunately, he did not know where I was or when" Madoka looks at him with a disbelieving look.

"Ranma, I know you're a great fighter but that's too much to swallow I mean really, you fought a demigod" Madoka said incredulously at the story

"I know it's a bit fantastic but that actually happened over there," he pauses for a moment to remember that battle which is not going to be easy for him.

"When we came there to rescue Akane, we thought that Saffron was just another guy with supernatural powers. It turns out that he really was a Phoenix God, but a Bastard offspring of one who drains the life-forces of people in order to survive, specifically, people with fiery hearts, in this case Akane" flashes of the past came back which still hurts him.

He continued "My Friends and I fought our way thru his army from the Phoenix Tribe, we got to his castle, we fought him, but he was so strong so powerful that everyone died so easily except me," he shed a tear at the loss

"Ranma…" she nodded telling that it's alright and he continued

"Akane…he killed her, right in front of me. Her body withered into dust as he drained her with every ounce of life…I failed her," he paused for a moment for it was getting hard for him to tell his story

"By then, I let my anger, my hate, sorrow and pain draw out all the power I never thought I had and fought him again, for Akane, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, I fought him and killed him"

"A-And the Mountain erupting like a Volcano? How would your fighting cause that?" she ask morbidly

"That happened when two opposite powers collides" he told her and explained

"Washu told me that, when Omnipotent beings fight, Creation as a whole shudders causing unnatural cataclysm, but in this case, a mortal against a Phoenix God. The Mortal won the battle which is unheard of, but the effects was the same as you already know."

There was a long silent moment between them, Madoka realized now that the fight on the mountain caused the cataclysm down below and cost his husband life.

"Forgive me" Ranma said finally, bowing her head before her

"I never meant to hurt you or Kyosuke…I'm so sorry" Ranma broke down and cried

"Ranma" she raised him up and embraced him

"I'm sorry you lost Akane, it's not your fault, It's not your fault" she said repeatedly and cried with him. Madoka knows Ranma too well to blame him, for if anyone is to Blame, it was that damned Phoenix god.

Ranma haven't cried ever since he was resurrected. All this time, he kept himself busy as not to remember that horrible past 2 centuries ago, he has not cried for a long time and this was the first, he never let himself grieve until now.

It took a while for them to both calm down, both cried their hearts out and for Ranma it felt good to let it out after so long to keeping it in. Then Madoka ask something ranma seems to leave out from his story.

"Ranma"

"Yes"

"I was wondering, how did you survive and then end up here 200 years into the future?" she ask curious and he replied

"I kinda died," he mention

"What"

"Well actually, I ended up being frozen in Ice and I was found in deepspace somewhere near Mars" he answered Madoka look at him with 'hard to believe story kinda look' Again

"Come again?"

**Ohkayama**

**Three Weeks after the battle for Earth**

While Ranma and Madoka are having Lunch, down at the Masaki Family Home, Katsuhito Masaki is watching the news. The Headlines is about 35 million people that suppose to have died in the first war are alive and well.

For 3 weeks after the battle, the Earth Alliance Assembly Executive Branch, namely the Office of the President, have been explaining to the other Governments of certain secrets being revealed to them, the EA goes public on some of the best-kept secrets.

The Earth Alliance is explaining to the public as much as they could as not to cause a panic or misinterpretation of what is being revealed to them. Some people however, seems to **want** to misinterpret what was told to them.

Soon protest against EA and their Alien alliance sprung up all across the globe saying conspiracy etc.

EA ignored _'the ramblings of Mob crowds'_ as they view them, for some have threaten violence mostly coming from outside the Alliance. EA warned them of severe criminal charges if they dare commits acts of violence against the EA or their citizens. The EA Prime Minister of Japan said in a press conference,

"_The Idiotic Paranoia of certain individuals who will cause acts of violence, will, be dealt with harshly and severely within the full scope of the Law by the Law"_ he stated

"_The Earth Alliance Japan, **will not**, entertain nor tolerate the ramblings of paranoid mob, whose mindless fear, ignorance and prejudice that once cause the rift between Naturals and Coordinators will no longer be allowed to take root in the Alliance ever."_

"_Activist Group who dares to follow the path of Blue Cosmos will be put down by force if necessary if they dare to commit violence." _He warned

"_Protest as much as you want, but protest in peace, do so otherwise…well, you will not be tolerated, Speak your mind if you wish as it is your right, but speak without hatred, without fear or a closed heart"_

Katsuhito approved of the way the new prime minister handled the country, he have noted that ever since they established the Assembly, they forcibly threw out certain activist groups once associated with Blue Cosmos out of the country, and have systematically ordered the resignation of many government officials that once pay rolled to LOGOS.

Now with the government cleared of its past shadows, it regained abit of trust from the public as they focused more on their needs.

Today, they are trying to convince a skeptical public about their secret alliance with Jurai and the organization known as the Galaxy Alliance, with a few revelations.

Katsuhito continued watching while he drinks some tea, and at that moment Ranma and Madoka came in and gestured their attention

"Ranma, Madoka"

"Yes Grandpa" Katsuhito then gave Ranma a letter

"Washu pass by here a while ago and told me to give you this"

"It's an Invitation card from ORB" Ranma exclaim

"And a package for you my dear Madoka, its from Ranma's mother" Katsuhito gestured to the box on the table

"It's a Party, Representative Attha is inviting the EA, ZAFT, the Vulcan' s and Juraians and the Galaxy Alliance representatives for a get together. It's tonight at 9pm ORB time"

Grandfather rubs his chin and nodded "It's most likely for public relations," he thought

"ORB is a bit nervous right now" he remarked "Despite saving her country from annihilation, she and so many nations are a bit weary of the Alliance secrecy and most likely frightened of the power it now holds, which is far greater than LOGOS can only dream of," Ranma agreed with his grandfather's assumption

"Can't blame them though," he said agreeing, "Earth Alliance has more power than ever before in Military, Political, Economic, Science and Technology, not to mention Alliances with other world's that they can only imagine"

"And they are fearful that, the EA is going to start flexing their muscles across the world like before" Katsuhito believed, Ranma shook his head for he doubts that.

"EA is not the same as before" Ranma told him "There's too much at stake, and doing such a thing is wrong and unproductive, and furthermore, they don't want to show a bad image to their allies that help them up on their feet, especially Jurai." Katsuhito agrees

"Indeed, the EA promises reforms and changes, and keeping their word is top priority, because there is more to gain in keeping them, than breaking them"

Ranma grandfather nods in agreement, as humanity can no longer divide and isolate itself from the universe, people had to grow up.

"Madoka" Ranma look to her "Would you like to go on a party with me?"

"My, oh my" she said and giggled a little, as though she sounded surprised by him

"What?" Ranma is bit puzzled

"Well, from what I remember, You never had the backbone to actually ask a girl out, and if I remember correctly, you tried to ask me out but you couldn't, instead (giggle) you wet your pants in front of everyone"

Ranma blushed on that statement; his Grandfather smiled and gave a small laugh as Ranma replied

"Hey! I was a nervous ten years old back then, geez…," he said defending

"You were asking out a girl older than you for a date but couldn't, and you wet your pants in the process? My goodness Ranma, oh how unmanly my grandson is" his grandfather teased, which cause Ranma to face fault on the floor from Katsuhito imitation of Ranma mother Nodoka.

A while later at a mountaintop nearby, camouflage by an optical stealth system is launch bay of the _Strike Crusade_.

The Crusade traveled in complete stealth. Inside the Mobile Suit, the pilot activated a _'sight to sight transmat system'_ destination is Orb.

In normal travel from Japan to ORB will take about 5 hours flying time at supersonic speed, the Crusade did it instantaneously

**Orb Military HQ**

**Onogoro Island **

Popping out of nowhere, Orb air traffic controller detected and identified the Strike Crusade IFF signal, without the signal, they cannot detect this Mobile Suit with their Radar, for they barely see a silhouette.

"_Orb Air Traffic Controller, this is Zero-Zero-One-Alpha, Strike Crusade, Earth Alliance, requesting clearance for Approach and Landing"_ the Air Traffic Control Officer reply

"Zero-Zero-One-Alpha, Strike Crusade, Earth Alliance, you are expected and are cleared for landing" he said and gave instructions

"Landing coordinates, at the Attha Residence landing pad Alpha, Welcome to Orb"

"_Thank you Orb Air Traffic Controller"_

**Attha Residence **

Waiting at the landing pad, are the _Akatsuki_, and the _Freedom_, along with a company of Murasame, and delegates from the EA, PLANTs among ORB officials on the ground. It was quite a welcome as though it was a heads of state was visiting.

The Crusade approached and landed very softly and almost quietly without landing thrusters, and when it walk towards the red carpet rolled out for him, the footsteps it made, hardly has any weight put to it.

A sensor under the pad registered only one ton, for an MS that's over 70 tons or more.

Both the Crusade and the Freedom stood face to face for the first time as two ZGMF-00 series look at each other like twin brothers, yet they are different, from black tinted DRAGOON Units, the black and blue color schemes and the high caliber weapons. Yet they are brothers.

Kira, standing beside Mwu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius, remembers what Lacus told her back at the PLANTs a week ago, about the Crusade

"_ZGMF-X30A **'Strike Crusade' **that machine was never considered to be built because the engineer working on the schematics has a lot of drawbacks and systems that was unrealistic and even if we did, its too powerful to give it to one pilot "_

Still, looking at it up close and personal, you can say it's the twin of the Freedom, but its only skin deep. There was no doubt that EA and their allies put a lot serious technology inside it.

However, the Crusade was not a great concern for them because something else was bothering Lacus as did the PLANT council. Lacus never told her which was deemed classified, and Athrun is spending time with his mother back at the PLANTs after he found out she's alive and she's not talking about it.

Kira then ask Commander Waltfeld about what's making Lacus worried and he said nothing as well.

As the Crusade stops in front of the red carpet, it kneels down as It's pilot opens up the cockpit at the chest. Ranma first steps out and then a second person came out from the cockpit entrance. The Crusade's right hand, slowly move close to the cockpit entrance in an open palm position, Its two passengers steps on to the hand, and then the Crusade hand slowly lowers it to the ground to help its passenger to disembark.

Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome in a formal uniform with his date, Madoka in a traditional Kimono compliments from Ranma's mother. Madoka Kimono, a White color with patterns of flowers nicely woven in the fabric, which made her elegantly beautiful and stunningly gorgeous.

Madoka blush at the attention she is getting from many people, she held on Ranma's arm and he gave her an assured smile.

"Wow!" is the only word Mwu La Flaga could pull out from his short vocabulary after seeing Mr. Saotome date, but that rewarded him with an elbow jab on the chest from Murrue.

"Will you stop that," she whispered sternly at his fiancée gawking at another woman in a Kimono. Again

"Sorry, ouch" he apologize as he rubs the part of his body that got another elbow jab which he seems getting a lot lately tonight. (Jeez, I wonder why?)

Rep. Cagalli Yula Attha, is the first to greet, **_The Wildhorse of Terra_ **

'_So this is the famous Wildhorse to Terra,_ _Ranma Saotome' _she thought

_According to Kira friend Tolle, he is a person that no one should underestimate. Ever since he joined the EAF, he has become symbolic of strength, courage, determination of a Natural who fought against the odds and win._

From what her ORB military Intelligence found out, he has been responsible for many successes in their robotic research along with their AI guided missiles and combat drones systems. Dr. Emil Lang, the one who developed the Interface, have credited Ranma for his contributions as a test subject, which made their VF project a success, as well as creating a training regimen for the new technology, that has said to have produced a number of top pilots all across the Alliance.

Hailed as a hero and look up to by the EA soldiers because of his abilities that surpass a Coordinator, some officials in the Alliance wants to capitalize on his name and fame. Many like use him as a poster boy to get more recruits, others wants to improve EA Image with his face. However, the EA President himself ordered them not to, without Ranma permission, which he flatly said **no**.

For Cagalli however, the Wildhorse of Terra have been a constant worry for her, as some of ZAFT, have been zealotly targeting him for death. And when he was on the PLANTs on a diplomatic mission which to her opinion was absolutely insane because of his reputation, he got to a lot of fights and that caused property damage, much like the time when he visited ORB, only times this was ten times more than ORB.

Then an incident occurred that involved him and Nicol being kidnap by ZAFT soldiers. Though nobody died, he sent about 100 of ZAFT best to the Hospital and in a body cast and several dismembered arms and legs, and a few are paralyzed for life, and unconfirmed reports that he brought down not one but 3 Mobile Suits on his own, which she doesn't understand how he did that.

One thing was certain, Ranma have never started the fights, but he always ends them.

Though Kira and Athrun was there as part of Orb diplomatic group, they never saw Ranma fight, only the aftermath did they see the scope of the fight Ranma was on. ZAFT later on, had a healthy dose of respect for the Wildhorse power, when they reviewed battle footages from a destroyed Mobile Suit. Soon after that incident, they respectfully ask him to leave, instead of ordering him.

Whatever the EA was trying to do when they sent him there is unknown, to her opinion they sent him there to cause as much havoc as he wants but only if they start it. Soon ZAFT nickname him as **Warhorse of Terra,** as it seems that he's meant to wage war and wins.

For tonight, Cagalli is hosting a party to thanks the people who save her country from annihilation, as well as to get some serious talk with him.

"Welcome to ORB, Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome" she greeted

"Good Evening Representative Attha, this is my friend, Madoka Ayukawa," Ranma said introducing her

"Good Evening, you're Highness" Madoka greeted

"Hello Ms. Ayukawa"

When Crusade passengers had disembark, it closes its cockpit, stood back up, and walks towards an open space besides the Freedom.

Cagalli had an inquiring look in her, and it seems that everyone else's

"Is there anyone else in there?" she asks Ranma

"Oh, no one's on board your highness, the Crusade will just park itself" he explains

"It parks itself?" now to her mind the only MS that can drive and operates on its own are programmed Mobile Dolls. Ranma explained that the Crusade has certain features that are classified and quite convenient.

Once the Crusade got to a parking space, it lock itself up, raise an invisible shield, and then went on a complete shut down of its systems.

"Cool" Mwu remarks

When they were inside the Mansion Kasumi and Nabiki was already inside and wearing Kimonos as well, and with them is Captain Natarle and Kiriko Masaki Yamada representative of the Galaxy Alliance.

Madoka recognized Kasumi and Nabiki immediately upon seeing them as though they have never age for 200 years. The two sisters also remember her since they attended her wedding in the 20th century.

Madoka embraced them as she feels glad to recognize familiar faces in these times, Kasumi and Nabiki felt overjoyed to see her as well. Their display of affection was a bit strange for the other guest, but they don't care what they think.

"Madoka we have so much to talk about" said Kasumi cheerfully "So how are you… and?"

"I'm, we are fine, Kasumi" she softly gestured to life in her growing "My child and Kyosuke is fine" Kasumi nodded approvingly

"That's good to hear" Kasumi said

"Indeed it is good to see you again" Nabiki ads "Kamisama be praise! that you are fine, and we are sorry you lost Kyosuke" she started to cry

"I thank you" they all hug each other and began to cry

Ranma move away a bit as Kira step close and inquire what's going on

"What's going on Ranma?"

"Oh they are all old friends" he said "Madoka just lost her husband 3 weeks ago, when a mountain exploded above their heads, long story" he just told him a half-truth, half lie and watch how Kira will interpret it and ads

"I thought it would be nice to see old friends again, which they haven't seen each other for a long time"

Now Kira assumed that it was about that time when the aliens, indiscriminately bombarding the Earth with their particle cannons, many of those blew up a side of mountains. Ranma was not specific as to let Kira make an assumption on what Ranma said of a half lie, half-truth.

"I'm sorry to hear that, a lot of people got hurt or lost their lives at that time 3 weeks ago" he said which was music to Ranma's ears as Kira took it out of context.

"Well, let's leave them for a while" he suggested Kira agrees and they walk towards Cagalli, Ms. Murrue Ramius and Mwu La Flaga.

While Ranma socializes with the crew of the Archangel, Madoka chats with Nabiki and Kasumi as they talks about old times and meeting new people such as Natarle and Kiriko.

For the whole night, they let themselves have a good time.

**Macross Island**

**SDF-1**

Washu with EA, GP, and Jurai personnel went thru the data all for 3 weeks to locate the Zentraedi homebase, they found it's location, and something else.

Washu immediately contacted Lady Seto, President Lang, Admiral Halberton and Admiral Gloval for an emergency meeting. In her Subspace Lab, Washu told them the location of the enemy base.

Lyrai System, Planet Vega 26 light-years from Earth and inside a nebula cloud shielded by an electromagnetic storm, a perfect place to hide a base" she reported

Admiral Halberton looks at the data

"_Lyrai System is less than 5 Lightyears from Lira System, how could the Vulcan's miss this?" _he questioned, and then Washu answered that

"The Vulcan's uses logic, and to them it's Illogical to set up a base where it's location is a deathtrap for any ship that comes there" she showed CGI on the Vega System

"_An Illogical place to establish a base, but its a logical place to establish a secret base, and they don't find that logical?"_ Halberton questioned

The EM Storm is over 155 million kilometers in diameter from the planet, but its only 100 thousand kilometers wide. It's caused by the mineral deposits that has a positive and negative magnetic charge coupled with a very dense cloud of a mix of gases that is similar to Jupiter, it also produces a lot of radio and tachyon interference that is naturally occurring in that area

"_It's all around the planet Vega" _Seto said _"A scanner couldn't see anything pass that"_

"Which is perfect if you really want to hide a base from prying eyes" Washu stated "A Hyperspace Jump in there is dangerous, but according to the Data we've analyzed, it is possible using a tachyon beacon system which is ingenious" Washu showed how they were able to jump in and out safely.

Eight Tachyon Satellites, positioned in a cube formation at a thousand kilometers apart, and sending out a signal, it would look like any natural occurring signal in the Nebula by first glance if you are not looking for it. The Zentraedi search for all 8 signals and do a micro jump inside using it as a guide.

"This is nothing unusual since many races uses the same methods in well charted systems, but using this system to Jump into this storm safely into this small cube space is the safest way, for as you can see," she gestured

"The area is a very tight place to jump into"

Beyond the storm, there is more asteroid debris as big as the moon orbiting a Jupiter size planet.

Halberton has heard enough and said _"So we found their base, then why haven't we gone in there now and blow up those SOB straight to hell"_ he forget himself of being a gentleman _"Excuse me Lady Seto, Lady Washu, I'm sorry"_ he apologize

"It's alright Admiral, no offense taken" she reply

"Washu, what else have you found?" she ask Washu smiled

"Well, this is the most interesting part of my report"

**At that same time**

**DELTA QUADRANT, SYRANUS SECTOR, NEUTRAL ZONE**

The 17th Tirol Command Fleet is headed into the Nebula to pick up their Zentraedi and Maltrendi Subordinates as the Relief Forces for those now fighting in the frontline. Numbering only less than a thousand ships, the saucer type vessels are well armed, heavily armored with energy shields and superior technology than their subordinates.

When they pass thru the clouds their Subordinates is in a parade formation from side to side and waiting for them, as they always expect them to do. The Tirol's approached the Command Ship **_Darcia,_** Kagato Flagship with Ten _**Nupetiet-Vergnitzs** **class**_ command battleships in flanking position with the Darcia. The 17th Flagship commander is talking to Kagato, and Kagato is telling them that their subordinates have been ready for 3 days and gestured the Fleet moving above and below them.

Moments later, the Zentraedi ships suddenly open up their gun ports, missile batteries and torpedo launchers, and aimed it on the Tirolians.

**TBC**


End file.
